Pura Imaginación
by Thia017
Summary: Candy es una enfermera voluntaria que se traslada a Londres para escapar de los empalagosos preparativos del matrimonio de su hermana. Ella solo quería poner un poco de tierra de por medio, pero la vida tenía planeado algo ligeramente mejor. Albertfic, con algunos cambios de la historia original. Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Misuki. AU. POV.
1. Introducción

**Introducción.**

Y así de entrometida es la vida, que apuesta frente a ti imágenes de momentos que creías olvidados con el simple afán de ponerte a prueba.

Supongo que ya no me duele tanto esa herida. Creo que cicatrizó tiempo atrás, pero no puedo negar que aun siento la aguda melancolía de su ausencia.

Es innegable: la fotografía es hermosa. La iluminación es buena, la composición es aún mejor. En blanco y negro. Tomada al azar. Con un par de personas en primer plano, un andén casi vacío rodeándolos, y un tren de fondo que enmarca el espacio de un adiós.

Para el fotógrafo, seguramente fue uno de esos momentos en los que el destino te pone en el lugar y tiempo justos; pero para mí, bueno, para mí fue el instante exacto en el que puse punto final a una de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi existencia.

Pocas son las personas que entienden lo que sucedió, menos aún son aquellos que lo aceptan, pero ocurrió y fue intenso, e inesperado y, a falta de una mejor palabra: mágico.

Todo comenzó como un juego o quizá como una forma de escape de la realidad, o como…, en realidad no sé bien cómo fue que inició. Lo que sí sé es que pasando ya de los veinticinco años, con una hermana a punto de casarse y casi todos mis amigos y conocidos formando familias propias, aun había algo en mí que me impedía imaginarme en una situación similar: cambiando pañales, administrando una casa y atendiendo maridos. Sabía que todos ellos eran felices con la vida que habían decidido vivir, pero la suya era un tipo de felicidad que no tenía ganas de descubrir. No aún. Porque voy a ser muy honesta, me daba pánico el compromiso y no pretendía hacer a un lado mi poca libertad para dejar que mi tiempo dependiera o se acompañara del tiempo de alguien más. Me sentía bien siendo yo, o mejor dicho, intentando descubrir quién era yo. Un compromiso no me ayudaba en mi proceso de autodescubrimiento, a menos que fuera uno conmigo misma.

Así que sí, huí de una responsabilidad, me refugié en una aventura y terminé contemplándome retratada en blanco y negro, con un tren de fondo, mientras besaba a un maravilloso hombre para decirle adiós.

Ahora, mientras observo la fotografía, me sorprende recordar la delicadeza de su mano al acariciar mi cuello; el calor de su frente apoyada en la mía; lo mucho que adoraba las líneas que adornaban sus ojos cuando sonreía; y la irónica picardía de su voz al decirme las últimas palabras que me dirigió: «ven a mí y entrarás en un mundo de mi entera creación. Lo que verás y encontrarás será fruto de nuestra más pura imaginación. Estando aquí, junto a mí, descubrirás quién realmente quieres ser».

* * *

 _Hola, hola. Esta es una nueva historia que he tenido dando vueltas en la cabeza por un par de meses. Debo decir que hasta el momento he escrito muy pocos capítulos, pero me decidí a publicarla porque confío en que ustedes podrán ponerle un poco de presión a mi musa y así, las palabras se escribirán solas._

 _Es un Albertfic que se aleja un poco de la historia original de CC (como tienden a hacerlo algunas de las cosas que escribo), pero que retoma las partes que considero más importantes de aquel bello relato de la huerfanita que conoció a un príncipe en una colina._

 _Intentaré publicar un capítulo por semana y pus nada. Disfruten la lectura, y como solía decir una muy querida amiga mía: sus comentarios son mi pago. Lindo día._


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

¿Qué si me arrepiento de lo que viví? No. ¿Qué si pienso que fue un error haberlo dejado ir? Creo que eso aún tengo que decidirlo.

Lo echo mucho de menos, eso es innegable. Extraño hasta las cosas que más odiaba de él, pero creo que ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para darse cuenta de lo especial que era lo que teníamos. Y supongo que fue precisamente nuestra despedida la que me hizo descubrir que finalmente había amado a alguien con todo mi corazón.

Fue hasta que su ausencia se hizo evidente y definitiva que pude entender lo que hace que una persona esté dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con alguien más, pero lo descubrí ligeramente tarde, algo así como cuatro meses después de haberle perdido la pista. Tarde. ¡Bien hecho yo!

¿Qué cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Uno, dos años? ¿Quizá tres? ¡Para qué me hago tonta! He contado cada uno de los días y sé con seguridad que son exactamente diecisiete meses, doce días y alrededor de tres horas desde que se subió a un tren que lo alejaría definitivamente de mí.

Al momento de despedirnos ingenuamente pensé, o mejor aún, me convencí a mí misma de que no me haría falta tenerlo cerca, pero el tiempo pasó y, poco a poco, me encontré echando de menos sus conversaciones, sus detalles, su afán de evitar pensar en el futuro porque no entendía completamente su pasado, la intensidad de sus ojos azules; incluso llegué a extrañar esas pequeñas cosas que me sacaban de quicio hasta el grado de querer mandarlo todo al demonio.

No he sabido nada de él desde que partió, pero no me sorprende nada haberle perdido el rastro. Se fue para poner tierra entre nosotros, y su fuerza de voluntad unida a mi obstinación, hacen que la decisión de decir adiós sea fuerte y, en realidad, inquebrantable.

¿Que cómo entramos uno en la vida del otro? Fue por accidente, o tal vez por casualidad.

Algunos meses después de que mi hermana se comprometiera con un hombre maravilloso que le prometía un fututo lleno de miel, decidí huir de casa. Lo hice principalmente porque los constantes «quisiera que tú también fueras así de feliz» de mi madre comenzaron a hacerse asfixiantes. Aunque dicho así: «huí de casa», suena un poco más dramático de lo que en realidad fue. Lo que hice fue enrolarme como voluntaria junto a un grupo de enfermeras que se trasladaba por seis meses a Londres para trabajar en un hospital de caridad. Tomé mis ahorros, me convencí de que mi decisión era muy buena, le deseé mucha paciencia a mi cuñado, y partí.

Necesitaba con urgencia poner distancia entre los preparativos de la boda y yo. Papá, no parecía precisamente contento, pero siendo el hombre sabio que es, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que estaba siendo para mí mantener un temple tranquilo ante los constantes acosos de mi madre y la empalagosa felicidad de mi hermana. Así que habló con algunos conocidos suyos y me ayudó a encontrar alojamiento. Eso fue lo único que le acepté.

Mi padre es un hombre rico, socio mayoritario y fundador de Brighton y Asociados, una empresa a la que ha dedicado gran parte de su vida y que le ha rendido muy buenos frutos; es mi persona favorita en el mundo y suficiente ha hecho ya con adoptarme, darme una familia y quererme, como para además andar solapando todas mis imprudencias. Acepté su apoyo para costear la renta de un departamento, pero lo demás corría a cargo y cuenta mía.

Prometí regresar unas semanas antes del matrimonio para ayudar con los últimos detalles y me alejé de todo aquello que me hacía sentir que mi vida no tenía sentido ni propósito definido.

Las primeras semanas en Londres, con un océano entero separándome de casa, fueron increíbles. Me sentía más turista que otra cosa. Mi horario de trabajo era fuerte, pero suficientemente flexible para consentirme la posibilidad de visitar museos, conocer callejuelas y sorprenderme ante cada nuevo descubrimiento que hacía. Por primera vez en meses me encontré alejada y ajena a la locura de «El Matrimonio», y me sentía emocionada, y libre, y feliz; pero poco a poco la novedad se fue disipando y con ella mis ahorros, así que para aprovechar las horas fuera del hospital, encontré un trabajo en una turística casa de té a la que acudía cuatro días a la semana. La paga no era mucha, pero al menos me servía para comprar comida.

Y fue precisamente mi trabajo en esa casa el que generó todo lo que me llevó a él.

Supongo que el aura elegante que me contagiaba aquel lugar hizo suponer a mi atacante que llevaba conmigo más dinero del que tenía en realidad. El ladrón, que no era más que un muchacho claramente más joven que yo, me interceptó en _Hill St._ , un callejón poco transitado que tomaba para ir más rápido de la casa de té al hospital y viceversa. Se acercó a mí sin que me diera cuenta y cuando descubrí su mano sobre mi bolso, el sobresalto me hizo tropezar. Por mi torpeza choqué contra un muro, perdí completamente el equilibrio, caí y mi frente chocó contra algo agudo. Fue una fortuna que mi ceja se rompiera y echará sangre a borbotones. Estoy segura de que fue el escandaloso flujo rojo de la herida el que hizo que mi joven atacante se asustara y corriera despavorido dejándome sola, lastimada, confundida y con el bolso que pretendía robarme aun en mi posesión.

Todavía aturdida, alcancé a ver los escalones de acceso a un edificio, gateé hacia ellos pero las fuerzas no me alcanzaron más que para llegar al primer peldaño y derrumbarme poco elegantemente sin conseguir siquiera tocar la puerta. El corazón me latía con demasiada fuerza, sentía un líquido caliente correr por mi rostro (acompañado de un olor acre que conocía perfectamente bien) y el cuerpo entero me temblaba. Logré sentarme un poco más decorosamente y envolví mi cabeza con las manos, intentando hacer algo de presión en la pulsante herida de mi ceja izquierda y, al mismo tiempo, atrapar todas las ideas que me daban vueltas por la mente.

Estaba sin aliento y asustada y ofuscada y de pronto, frente a mí, una voz cancina con un acento extraño entre británico, americano y otro que no identifiqué, dijo:

―¿Estás llorando?

―No ―alcancé a balbucear.

―Generalmente las mujeres no se ven nada lindas cuando lloran ―«¡bruto, cretino, deficiente!».

―No estoy llorando.

―Si esperas a alguien, te sugiero hacerlo en la acera de enfrente. La vecina del tercer piso suele arrojar agua desde su balcón cuando ve a gente sentada en los escalones. Las rubias son sus presas favoritas.

Alcé el rostro para agradecer su impertinente sugerencia e intenté ponerme de pie, pero al verme bien, la expresión de mi interlocutor cambió drásticamente de fastidio a preocupación.

―¡Dios mío! ¡Estás herida!

«¿No me digas?» Pensé, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para respuestas irónicas.

―Ven conmigo ―dijo tomando mi codo para ayudar a levantarme―. Tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en casa.

―No quiero molestar. No es nada delicado. Solo necesito tomar un poco de aire. Me repondré antes de que la vecina del tercer piso se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí.

―No digas tonterías, estás sangrando. Ven conmigo.

Tomó mi brazo con una combinación increíble de fuerza y delicadeza y me guió hacia el interior del edificio sin escuchar mis negativas.

Lo primero que vi cuando entré, fue que no había elevador y dudé seriamente poder subir un solo escalón más, pero para mí alivio, el hombre que me guiaba caminó hacia un costado, por un pasillo estrecho, se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta, giró el pomo sin usar una llave, y me invitó a pasar.

En cualquier otro momento habría sido más cautelosa al entrar al departamento de un desconocido y una vez dentro me habría puesto a analizar con detenimiento cada detalle de la decoración y el ambiente, pero atontada como estaba presté muy poca atención a lo que me rodeaba. Creo que alcancé a susurrar un «estoy en shock» y sin saber cómo, me encontré sentada en un mullido sillón con un pañuelo húmedo entre las manos, y a lo lejos escuché a mi _salvador_ soltar algunas maldiciones mientras buscaba lo que supuse sería el botiquín del que había hablado antes.

Todo a mí alrededor estaba fuera de foco, pero mi cerebro aún tenía una pequeña parte funcionando que me recordó que necesitaba respirar profundamente y concentrarme para encontrar al menos cinco cosas en las cuales volcar toda mi atención antes de que el shock le diera paso al pánico y la histeria.

Uno: la suave y gastada tela roja del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

Dos: un pañuelo blanco, mojado y ensangrentado que tenía hecho una bolita entre las manos.

Tres: Un reloj de pared, ovalado y descompuesto que no me regalaba ni un mísero _tic_ , menos aún un _tac_.

Cuatro: Un libro oscuro y grueso, negligentemente abierto boca abajo para identificar la página en que habían dejado de leerlo y cuyo título no alcancé a leer.

Cinco: un piano de pared, pequeño, hermoso y viejo, con el teclado irrespetuosamente descubierto.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sentada frente a él. Supongo que floté porque no creo haber tenido fuerzas suficientes para caminar.

Levanté las manos para acariciar la desgastada madera de la tapa abierta y vi sangre cubriendo mis dedos. Los limpié frenéticamente, primero con el pañuelo húmedo que no sabía de dónde había salido, y luego contra las piernas de mi pantalón. Después de unos segundos de enardecida fricción volví a levantar las manos. Temblaban demasiado. «Estoy en shock», me repetí. Cerré los ojos. Eché la cabeza atrás y coloqué los dedos sobre el teclado, dispuesta a tocar la única melodía que me sé de memoria, una que papá siempre tocaba para mí cuando estaba triste y la única que logré aprender mejor que mi prodigiosa hermana.

Al inicio solo acaricié las teclas, pero el sonido suave y reconfortante fue tranquilizándome poco a poco, haciéndome olvidar que no estaba en casa y que no tenía permiso para tocar un piano que no era mío; pero cuando toqué la pieza con la fuerza que siempre lo hacía, me transporté a un lugar seguro en el que nadie se atrevía a atacarme y donde podía sentirme en paz. Donde mi ceja no dolía ni el olor a sangre inundaba mis sentidos.

Al terminar la melodía, todo se había serenado un poco, las manos ya no me temblaban, mi entorno volvía a estar enfocado; y él, alto, rubio y vestido con ropas sencillas me miraba con curiosidad con esos sus ojos de un azul profundamente intenso.

* * *

 _A todas las personas que están leyendo, mil gracias. Lamento no haber podido contestar los comentarios que dejaron en la_ intro _de manera personal, pero en estos días no he tenido mucho tiempo. Quiero comentarles también que ésta es probablemente la primera historia larga que escribo después de "Naku" y creo que le he perdido un poco la práctica a eso de unir ideas, por eso los capítulos son cortitos, espero que conforme la historia se vaya desarrollando y me acostumbre de nuevo al embriagante sonido de las teclas de mi compu mientras escribo todo vaya volviéndose más sencillo._

 _Un abrazo grande a quienes me leen, y ya saben: sus comentarios son mi pago. Tengan lindo fin de semana._


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Papá siempre ha dicho que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, cosa que jamás concordó con lo que mi educada mamá opinaba, y en aquel preciso momento, con ese hombre mirándome fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, no terminaba de decidir si debía estar de acuerdo con la sabiduría paterna o con las amonestaciones de mi madre.

―Si alguien me hubiese dicho ayer que hoy tendría a una bella mujer tocando el viejo piano de mi departamento lo habría tachado de loco ―dijo con una expresión de complicidad y una sonrisa de medio lado.

―Lo lamento ―quizás papá tuviera razón―. No me di cuenta de lo que hacía. No estaba pensando con claridad ―intenté excusarme al tiempo que probaba a levantarme pero las piernas no me respondieron como debían. «¡Estúpidas y traidoras piernas!»

Me urgía recuperar un poco de mí mancillada dignidad. Herida, indefensa y desmayada sería un poco demasiado. Así que respiré profundamente, erguí la espalda y procuré aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía.

―Lo sé ―dijo él con tono juguetón―, estabas en shock.

―¿Cómo dice?

―Eso era lo que murmurabas con insistencia: estoy en shock, estoy en shock, estoy en shock.

Hablaba con tranquilidad y diversión pero su actitud reflejaba que estaba listo para correr en mi auxilio si decidía desmayarme.

―Lo estaba ―dije ligeramente avergonzada, y para ocultar mi bochorno me llevé una mano a le ceja que me punzaba con fuerza aunque ya no sangraba.

―Lamento haber tardado tanto en volver, no recordaba donde había dejado el botiquín ―dijo levantando una cajita roja―. ¿Me permites acercarme y curarte?

―¿Sabe usted cómo hacerlo? ―La mirada intensa que me dedicó fue bastante elocuente.

No pretendía poner en duda sus habilidades, pero la enfermera era yo, y era la primera vez que alguien pedía mi autorización para acercarse a mí y socorrerme. Además estaba en shock y eso me consentía la facultad de ser tan simple como me viniera en gana.

―No soy un experto ―respondió sin perder su sonrisa y aún sin acercarse―, pero he debido aprender. ―Lo vi con algo de desconfianza.

Ahora que mi cerebro estaba trabajando un poco más como debía me daba cuenta de que estar a solas con un extraño no era del todo una buena idea.

―Por favor no me malentiendas ni te asustes ―dijo como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos―. Prometo que no soy un matón o una mala persona.

―No, señor. No tiene usted por qué explicar nada.

―¿Señor? ―murmuró levantando una ceja y soltó un bufido―. ¿Prefieres curarte tú misma? Si así lo deseas puedo traerte un espejo, o te puedo acompañar a un hospital, hay uno que no está muy lejos de aquí.

―Disculpe, no quería ofenderlo, es solo que…

―Estás en shock, lo sé. Y no te preocupes, no es tan fácil ofenderme ―dijo guiñándome un ojo―. Pero por favor, basta ya con eso de «señor». Sé que la barba me hace ver menos joven, pero estoy casi seguro de que aún no paso de los treintaicinco ―sonrió.

―Usted disculpe.

―¡Y seguimos con lo de señor! Pensé que la barba me daba un toque interesante, pero supongo que me avejenta ―sonreí viéndolo acariciar su rostro.

―No tanto ―dije con honestidad―. Es solo que me enseñaron a no tutear a los extraños.

―En ese caso, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Albert ―dijo acercándose y extendiendo una mano ―. Por favor no me digas señor, ¿quieres?

Ese tono dulce llegó a ser uno de mis favoritos.

―Albert, claro. Disculpa, yo me llamo Candice. White. Brighton ―balbuceé estrechando su mano, mientras pensaba que seguramente el golpe me había provocado una contusión y me había dejado estúpida―. Candy…, yo…, ahm…, me llamo Candy. Solo Candy.

―Entonces, ahm, Candy, solo Candy, ¿curas tu ceja sola o me permites ayudarte?

Me lo pensé un momento y llegué a la conclusión de dejarlo a él. Si veía que se equivocaba podía corregirlo y guiarlo.

―Por favor, hazlo tú ―respuesta correcta. Él sonrió.

Comenzó a sacar las cosas del botiquín y para mi sorpresa, tenía todo lo necesario y lo utilizaba de forma adecuada. Desde los guantes, hasta las pinzas. Acertadamente evitó el algodón y limpió mi herida directamente con una gasa estéril.

―Yo pondría un poco de esto ―dijo enseñándome una botella con un líquido oscuro―, pero puede doler un poco.

―En realidad solo escuece ―dije reconociendo el líquido y recordando mi entrenamiento. Él sonrió―. Todo sea para evitar infecciones.

Suspiré resignada intentando bromear, y con un ojo cerrado esperé el aguijonazo de dolor mientras observaba la delicadeza y lo atinado de su trato.

―Es una herida pequeña y preferiría dejarla libre para que cierre sola y se mantenga ventilada, pero puedo cubrirla si así lo deseas. Creo que tengo alguna bandita por aquí ―dijo y comenzó a rebuscar entre todas las cosas que tenía en el botiquín.

―Con un pedacito de cinta bastará ―dije y él asintió―. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres médico o enfermero o paramédico? ―pregunté intrigada. Él se limitó a sonreír.

―Completamente seguro.

―¿Y cómo es que sabes todo esto? ―suspiró.

―He pasado algún tiempo en diversos hospitales ―dijo volviendo a volcar su atención en mí herida mientras colocaba en ella un par de tiritas de tela adhesiva.

―¿Voluntario? ―pregunté creyendo entender mejor su destreza. Él negó con la cabeza.

―Paciente ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia―. Aprendí viendo a las enfermeras. Y después apliqué lo poco que sabía en mis propias heridas.

Quería seguir preguntando, pero él adivinó mi curiosidad y dejó muy claro con su actitud que no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar del tema.

―¡Listo! Creo que con eso bastará, aunque no estaría de más que vieras a un experto para estar completamente segura de que no necesitas algún punto.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y ladeó mi cabeza para apreciar su trabajo como si fuera una obra de arte.

―Gracias ―dije, y de forma automática levanté la mano para acariciar mi ceja, pero él me detuvo de inmediato, colocando su mano sobre la mía. Su piel, se sentía cálida a través del guante.

―¡No, no, no, señorita! Acabo de limpiar la herida ―sonreí.

Muchas veces yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo con mis pacientes.

―Necesito asearme un poco, ¿puedo? ―alejé mi mano de la suya.

―Seguro. El baño está al final de ese pasillo ―dijo señalando la dirección.

―Gracias. Déjame ayudarte con la basura ―estiré las manos para tomar las gasas sucias pero él negó con la cabeza.

―No es necesario. Ya me encargo yo.

―Gracias.

―El agua caliente del lavamanos tarda un poco en salir, pero puedes utilizar la de la tina si lo prefieres.

¿Pretendía que me duchara en casa de un extraño? No queriendo parecer necia, ni malagradecida le sonreí y me dirigí al baño, sin decir otra palabra.

Ahora que estaba un poco más consciente de las cosas, pude percatarme de que el departamento era algo… austero. Tenía solamente los muebles necesarios. Su decoración se limitaba a una pintura y una litografía. Tenía libros por todos lados aunque no había libreros, pero eso sí el lugar estaba pulcramente cuidado y tenía un viejo piano. Me pareció un espacio muy bello, mucho más hogareño que mi lujoso departamento.

Una vez en el baño, el reflejo que me recibió no fue nada placentero. Tenía sangre seca en el cabello y la blusa; y el ojo…, el ojo, toda la piel que rodeaba la herida de la ceja comenzaba a tomar un tono negro-azulado muy poco atractivo.

Creo que tomé un poco más de tiempo del necesario en ponerme todo lo presentable que podía (que por cierto no fue mucho), porque efectivamente el agua caliente del lavamanos tardaba tiempo en salir y nunca he sabido lavarme con agua fría; pero hice lo que pude con mi cabello, lavé bien mis manos, y cuando salí Albert estaba trajinando despreocupado en la cocina.

―¿Me acompañas con una taza de té? ―dijo.

―No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

―Abusa todo lo que quieras ―lo escuché reír y agradecí que no viera como se me subían un poco los colores.

―¿Sabes qué hora es? ―pregunté sentándome a la mesa con una humeante y perfumada taza frente a mí. Él controló el reloj en su muñeca.

―Casi las ocho de la noche.

―Debo irme entonces ―di un largo sorbo al té para no parecer maleducada―. Tenía que haber llegado al trabajo hace más de media hora.

―Dame cinco minutos y te acompaño.

―No, no será necesario ―me vio con algo similar a la preocupación pero no dijo nada más. Me sentí obligada a tranquilizarlo―. No creo que mi joven atacante esté rondando las calles ahora. Huyó despavorido al ver la sangre en mi rostro.

―¡Valiente ladrón! ―dijo con ironía―. ¿Quieres que te de una camisa limpia? Tu blusa aun tiene algunas manchitas de sangre.

―Te lo agradezco mucho, pero ya has hecho suficiente por mí esta noche ―me puse en pie y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta―. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Albert ―extendí mi mano para despedirme.

―No tienes nada que agradecer. Es siempre un placer ayudar a una damisela en apuros ―su sonrisa era realmente bella.

―Como los príncipes de los cuentos ―dije sin poder frenar la ironía en mi tono. Él río con ganas.

―El príncipe de la calle _Hill_ , no suena mal ―dijo como paladeando las palabras―, pero prefiero pensar que la gentileza y la cortesía pertenecen al mundo real, no a los cuentos de hadas ―lo miré algo avergonzada.

―Bueno, tengo que irme ―carraspeé―. Me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte Albert, y de nuevo mil gracias por todas tus atenciones. Buenas noches.

―El gusto ha sido mío. Buenas noches ―abrió la puerta y me dejó salir, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme dijo―: Candy, ¿la próxima vez podrías tocar algo de Chopin? Su música me gusta más que la de Pachelbel.

―Lo intentaré ―dije sonriendo, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la salida del edificio.

―Y recuerda que la vecina del tercer piso le arroja agua a las rubias que se sientan en la escalera ―lo escuché decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sonreí y salí del edificio sin voltear la vista atrás.

* * *

 _Segundo capítulo listo. De nuevo mil gracias por los comentarios y las buenas vibras, creo que tener a gente leyéndome y diciéndome cosas tan lindas era justo lo que necesitaba para que el muso dejará de ponerse tan rejego. Lamento no poder contestar de forma personal los comentarios que me llegan pero estoy entre una tesis, un par de pinturas que terminar y un portafolio de trabajos que hacer así que le ando robando tiempo al tiempo. Espero la historia vaya siendo de su agrado y nada, sus comentarios son mi paga. Un abrazo y felices pascuas ;)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Me encantaría decir que hubo un poco más de misterio entre nosotros, que después de aquella noche en que lo conocí tuvieron que pasar muchísimos días para que por casualidad tropezáramos el uno con el otro gracias a algún extraordinario albur del destino, pero no. La magia que hubo entre él y yo no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con nuestros espontáneos encuentros, sino con la sencilla y sincera complicidad que se desarrolló entre dos extraños que sin darse cuenta se hicieron amigos, e ignorando su autoimpuesta censura se amaron con todo el corazón.

Nuestro primer encuentro fue un regalo de la vida, pero el segundo se lo debo a mi falta de atención.

Cuando lo conocí estaba en shock, ese fue mi pretexto para esconder mi distracción y torpeza, porque aunque un ladrón había intentado fallidamente arrebatarme el bolso, mi brillante atolondramiento hizo que amable y voluntariamente dejara olvidada la pieza de la discordia en casa de un desconocido, y lo peor fue que no me di cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que la mañana siguiente llegué a casa y tuve que llamar al portero de mi edificio, quien a su vez se comunicó con mi casero para que se me diera de forma temporal una llave de repuesto para poder entrar al departamento que mi padre había rentado para mí. ¡Brillante!

De más está decir que ese mismo día tuve que prometerle a mi madre que no volvería a caminar sola por callejones oscuros; asegurarle a papá que estaba bien y que solo había recibido un susto; y jurarle a mi hermana que no, la herida de mi ceja no dejaría en mi rostro ninguna marca visible que pudiera romper con la armónica estética de «El Matrimonio». (Ella siempre tan considerada).

Dormí un par de horas porque había cubierto el horario nocturno del hospital y estaba muerta de cansancio y por la tarde tenía que trabajar en la casa de té. Después de despertarme, comí algo, me di una ducha y pasé un buen rato frente al espejo intentando ocultar con maquillaje el moretón que tenía en el ojo, aunque no tuve mucho éxito. Así que resignada, me acomodé el cabello con una caída muy poco natural para ocultar mi herida, me puse unas gafas oscuras enormes y salí de casa.

Como el sol aun brillaba con fuerza decidí pasar a saludar a Albert (sin romper la promesa que había hecho a mi madre) para pedirle mi bolso, pero no me fue posible recuperarlo porque no recordaba cuál de todos los edificios era el suyo y todos los timbres que vi, que fueron demasiados, referían un apellido y no había ni uno solo que llamara al departamento del Señor Albert-ojos-azules-Príncipe-de-la-calle-Hill.

Derrotada partí, esperando que alguna idea se me ocurriera para poder recuperar mis cosas, pero para mí fortuna, encontré a mi rubio salvador de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de té, mirando atentamente la marquesina que anunciaba con letras elegantemente diseñadas el nombre: «Lakewood».

―¿Albert? ―al escuchar su nombre volteó a verme y aunque me sonrió con franqueza, se lo notaba ligeramente distraído.

―Hola, Candy.

Ahora, viéndolo a la luz del día, pude identificar en él muchas cosas que había pasado por alto la noche anterior: aunque vestía de forma casual (con ropas muy sencillas), su porte y presencia eran refinados; su cabello largo, rubio y ligeramente alborotado, le llegaba a la altura de los hombros; su barba estaba pulcramente cuidada y aunque era tan rubia como su cabello, logré entrever algunos destellos rojizos en ella; sus ojos azules tenían una calidez reconfortante, aunque cuando no sonreía reflejaban algo muy similar a la melancolía o la tristeza; su piel tostada hablaba de horas bajo el sol.

―¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ―pregunté quitándome las gafas oscuras y dejando de analizarlo para no parecer grosera.

―Estaba esperándote ―dijo―. Ayer olvidaste tu bolso.

―Lo sé ―respondí algo sonrojada―. Acabo de pasar por él a tu casa pero, obviamente, no había nadie.

―¿Sabías qué timbre tocar? ―Reí al sentirme descubierta.

―En realidad…, no supe siquiera cuál era el edificio.

Creo que el sonido de su risa fue una de las primeras cosas que me cautivaron de él.

―Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, no habría adivinado jamás tu apellido. Aunque, tal vez pude haberle preguntado a la vecina del tercer piso.

―Y te habría respondido con un balde de agua fría ―reí al imaginar la escena.

―¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

―Me tomé la libertad de abrir tu bolso para ver si había alguna identificación tuya.

―Cualquiera de mis documentos te habría llevado a Estados Unidos ―dije.

―Y tu acento también ―me guiñó un ojo―. Antes de poder buscar entre tus documentos encontré tu gafete de esta casa de té. Lamento haber revisado tus cosas ―me devolvió el bolso.

―Agradezco que lo hayas hecho, sino habría tenido que tocar todos los timbres de tu calle.

―O habrías podido sentarte en los escalones de acceso de todos los edificios.

―¿Y arriesgarme a ser blanco de la vecina del tercer piso? ―rió―. Pero qué maleducada soy ―dije dándome cuenta de estábamos charlando en la calle―. Déjame invitarte algo de beber. Pasa por favor ―hice ademán de abrir la puerta pero él negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa amable.

―Muchas gracias, Candy, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo, tengo que volver al trabajo. Vine solamente porque supuse que podrías necesitar tus cosas.

―Mi príncipe salvador ―susurré. Él obviamente me escuchó y volvió a reír.

―No creo que tus compañeras de trabajo me vean como un príncipe ―dijo acariciando su rostro―. No fueron precisamente amables cuando entré a preguntar por ti, y las vi observarme desde dentro mientras te esperaba, supongo que la barba, además de avejentarme, me hace ver como un vagabundo.

―¡Claro que no! ―dije, pero conociendo a mis compañeras estaba segura de que no habrían sido muy amables con él, no por la barba, sino por la forma sencilla en que vestía.

―No sería la primera vez ―dijo―. Y seguramente tampoco será la última.

Su tono había aparentado ser divertido, pero pude percibir en él un deje de tristeza y no supe cómo reaccionar a él.

―Debo irme, Candy ―dijo recobrando su sonrisa.

―Sí, lamento haberte hecho perder tiempo viniendo a buscarme.

―Nada de eso. Un bolso olvidado es un buen pretexto para saludarte y comprobar que tu ceja está bien ―instintivamente acaricié la herida.

―Mi ceja y yo te lo agradecemos de corazón, Albert.

Era demasiado fácil sentirme cómoda con él, incluso podía hacer bromas tontas que no habría hecho con cualquier otro desconocido.

―Candy ―dijo poniéndose serio de pronto―. Puedo preguntarte una cosa.

―Lo que desees.

―¿Sabes dónde queda Lakewood?

―¿Cómo dices? ―pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.

―La casa de té se llama Lakewood. La mayoría de negocios de esta calle tiene nombres de lugares famosos de Londres―no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento―; pero no conozco ningún Lakewood en la ciudad.

―La verdad es que no lo sé ―respondí―. He escuchado hablar de un Lakewood en Estados Unidos, pero de ninguno aquí en Londres.

―En estados Unidos ―susurró.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―No, nada importante ―se encogió de hombros―. Simplemente el nombre me resulta familiar, pero no sé por qué.

―¿Quieres que le pregunte a la dueña?

―No, no será necesario ―dijo con la vista fija en el anuncio―. Ya lo recordaré, cuando sea el momento ―guardó silencio unos segundos concentrado en la marquesina y después volvió a observarme―. De verdad tengo que irme, Candy. Me ha dado gusto verte.

―De nuevo gracias, Albert.

―Hasta pronto ―se despidió con una sonrisa radiante, estrechó mi mano y cruzó la calle.

―Espera, Albert ―dije al darme cuenta de que había olvidado algo―. Aún no sé tu apellido ―él sonrió.

―Yo tampoco ―dijo riendo―. Pero, supongo que Granchester funciona.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, se fue.

* * *

 _De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y buenas vibras. Les dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos._


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Granchester.

Aún me duele pensar en lo difícil fue para él no saber quién era. Estoy segura de que despertar un día y haber perdido toda su vida debió ser un golpe terrible para su cordura y, sobre todo, para su alma.

El apellido Granchester fue un préstamo que un noble inglés le hizo, y que continuó utilizando hasta el día que nos dijimos adiós, no sabría decir si lo usa aún ahora. Pero eso me lo contó algún tiempo después.

Granchester. Granchester.

El apellido lo conocía porque el hospital para el que trabajaba tenía como principal benefactor a un Duque: Sir Richard Granchester; y como era de esperarse, era muy normal que médicos y enfermeras (y buena parte de Londres) disfrutaran contando todos los rumores que existían acerca de él. Su favorito era el siguiente:

Sir Richard era (cuando yo descubrí su existencia), uno de los más poderosos nobles ingleses, ostentaba un importante título nobiliario, pertenecía a una familia de abolengo y era dueño de una fortuna enorme; pero en su juventud había cometido el más insensato de los deslices que un hombre de su rango podía cometer jamás: se había enamorado de una actriz estadounidense que apenas estaba comenzando su carrera y que no tenía un apellido de real cuna. Tal vez si la mujer hubiese sido ya una estrella consagrada, las lenguas inglesas habrían cesado sus incansables críticas, o habrían sido menos crueles, pero como no lo era, no hubo forma alguna de detener sus habladurías malintencionadas.

Él, enamorado como estaba, había tomado la decisión de renunciar a su título y fortuna huyendo a los Estados Unidos para estar con su amada; pero siendo aún un muchacho que necesitaba forjar su carácter, no había tenido ni la fuerza ni el coraje necesarios para seguir adelante con una aventura como aquella, por lo que después de poco más de un año de haber abandonado Inglaterra había regresado a casa, arrepentido y triste y solo, y todo se creyó olvidado.

Desafortunadamente para él, los rumores volvieron a surgir cuando algún tiempo después, por las calles de Nueva York, un fotógrafo captó a aquella hermosa actriz (que seguía siendo soltera), caminando de la mano de un niño pequeño que había heredado su belleza pero que tenía los ojos de un azul intenso que semejaban demasiado a los del joven caballero inglés, quien por ese entonces ya era un hombre casado y además, Duque.

Al pobre Richard se lo cuestionó hasta el cansancio, esperando sonsacarle una jugosa verdad, un hijo no reconocido y nacido fuera del matrimonio sería la comidilla de la sociedad inglesa, pero nunca nadie logró sacarle una sola palabra que confirmara su paternidad, y después de algunos meses, las aguas volvieron a su calma cotidiana.

Algunos años más tarde, cuando del romance no quedaban más que vagos recuerdos, en los teatros de Nueva York surgió una nueva estrella, un actor inglés llamado Terrence Graham, salido de la nada, con una bravura histriónica que recordaba a la de aquella actriz, y una galanura y elegancia que hacían pensar inmediatamente en el Duque de Granchester; incluso tenía ciertos rasgos físicos y gestos que lo hacían muy similar a la estadounidense y el inglés. Los rumores no tardaron en llegar de nuevo, pero el joven, que tenía un carácter recio y poco paciente, dejó bien claro que no conocía a ninguno de sus supuestos padres y que no tenía la más remota intención de hacerlo, ni mucho menos de formar parte de una telenovela que nada tenía que ver con él. Sir Richard, con aspecto triste, cansado y molesto se negó a hablar al respecto.

Sin embargo, el momento cúspide de la tumultuosa historia llegó cuando, unos años antes de que yo llegara a Londres, el duque había movido cielo, mar y tierra, para poder trasladar a un joven de intensos ojos azules que había sido encontrado en un hospital de Italia, malherido y sin documentos ni nada que pudiera ayudar a identificarlo más que esporádicos momentos de conciencia en los que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles en un inglés entre británico y americano.

Todo el mundo decía que el Duque jamás había admitido tener un hijo con aquella actriz, pero algunas de las enfermeras aseguraban que nunca lo habían visto tan preocupado y desesperado como lo había estado mientras esperaba a que el paciente llegara al hospital; otras incluso hablaban de su tristeza y decepción al ver al muchacho que había sido traído desde Italia; pero todos, sin excepción alguna, creían que la verdad había decidido revelarse sola cuando el joven hijo del duque había tenido un trágico accidente fuera de Inglaterra, y el amor de padre del señor Granchester había vencido a su recato de noble, haciendo que después de más de veinticinco años del inicio de la historia, Sir Richard saliera del Hospital San José de Londres, del brazo de un muchacho roto y maltrecho al que finalmente le había otorgado su apellido.

Ahora que finalmente podía ponerle al menos un rostro a los rumores, no lograba unir la imagen de aquel sencillo hombre al que había conocido con la del hijo de un noble inglés. El departamento que había visto, la forma en que él se vestía y la sencillez de su trato no hablaban de grandes riquezas; pero, yo también era la hija de un hombre rico y aunque mi armario estaba lleno de ropa cara y mi departamento londinense era lujoso, estaba segura de que habría fácilmente logrado ser muy feliz en una casa menos ostentosa, y con gusto habría gastado el dinero invertido en zapatos en algo más importante.

La semana siguiente la pasé completamente inmersa en el trabajo. El hospital había decidido cobrar vida y pocos eran los momentos de descanso que tenía, pero eso no me exentaba de escuchar el apellido Granchester por aquí y por allá al menos unas diez veces al día.

En más de una ocasión estuve tentada a pasar por el callejón Hill con el pretexto de tomar un atajo entre mis trabajos, y la esperanza de encontrar a mi rubio príncipe, pero le había prometido a mamá no tomar riesgos innecesarios y el sol no había estado de mi lado. Así que me conformaba con las menciones de un apellido para poder armar una historia que me permitiera saber un poco más de la vida de Albert, aunque después de unos días llegué a sentirme algo tonta al darme cuenta de que mis pensamientos volaban constantemente a una persona que había visto dos veces y con la que había conversado solo algunos minutos. Seguramente el golpe que me había dado en la frente había matado más neuronas de las que debía.

―Candy, necesito que me acompañes a hacer una consulta a domicilio.

―¿A domicilio? ―dije saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

Una consulta a domicilio no era para nada común para el personal del hospital. Además yo no era de las enfermeras de planta, ni de las que tenían más experiencia.

―Un paciente mío tuvo un accidente y me han solicitado ir a verlo a su casa.

―Si fue un accidente que lo incapacita, ¿no sería mejor que lo trajeran directamente al hospital? Aquí tenemos todo lo que se necesita ―pregunté mostrando mi excelente sentido común.

―Puedes venir conmigo, ¿sí o no? ―el tono molesto del médico no me hizo nada de gracia.

―Sí, claro. Será como usted diga Doctor Leonard. Estoy a su disposición.

«Qué extraños son los ingleses», fue el pensamiento recurrente que tuve durante todo el camino.

En el hospital nos enseñaban que el mejor lugar para atender una emergencia era precisamente el hospital, pero aparentemente las reglas se habían creado para romperse. Aunque, tal vez se tratara de un paciente VIP, pensé, mientras veía al doctor llenar el maletero de su coche con toda clase de cosas, seguramente ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero, el hospital para el que trabajábamos era uno de caridad, ¿de dónde diablos iba a salir un paciente VIP en un hospital de caridad?

Iba tan sumida en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino hasta que el médico aparcó su automóvil, y dos paramédicos se acercaron a nosotros, nos ayudaron a descargar el maletero y nos dirigimos todos juntos a un edificio que me parecía ligeramente familiar.

―¿Me pueden decir lo qué ha sucedido? ―preguntó el doctor Leonard.

―El muchacho tuvo un accidente mientras trabajaba ―respondió uno de los paramédicos.

―¿De nuevo?

La pregunta del médico no era muy alentadora. Ese "de nuevo" parecía asegurar que nuestro paciente era propenso a los accidentes, y el tono del médico revelaba lo cansado que estaba de intentar remediar esa situación.

―Lo encontraron inconsciente ―continuó el paramédico―. Está bien, pero tiene una ligera contusión, un tobillo luxado, un hombro lastimado y una amplia colección de moretones repartidos por todo el cuerpo.

―¿Caída? ―el paramédico asintió.

―Parece que lo hubieran atropellado, pero lo encontraron en la sala de descanso del zoológico. Un mueble cayó sobre él.

―¿Y el padre?

―No ha querido alejarse un solo minuto de su lado, aunque al muchacho no le hace mucha gracia. Fue él mismo quien lo encontró y nos contactó para ir al zoo.

―¿Por qué no lo llevaron directamente al hospital?

―No hay nada que uno pueda hacer cuando el hombre se aferra a «La Magnolia de la Colina».

Seguí toda la conversación entre intrigada, preocupada e indignada; pero no estaba entendiendo una sola palabra de lo que escuchaba. Solo recordaba que había alguien herido, y al oír la palabra «colina» identifiqué los edificios del callejón Hill.

―Doctor, ¿deberíamos tocar? ―pregunté esperando tener una oportunidad de leer la serie de apellidos que acompañaban los timbres del edificio para ver si encontraba el que me interesaba. Pero el doctor se limitó a sacar una llave, abrir la puerta y una vez dentro subir y subir y subir escaleras. Aparentemente los ingleses no necesitaban los elevadores.

Nos detuvimos frente al departamento del último piso, pero para mi sorpresa, el doctor se paró no para tocar la puerta sino para suspirar y tomar un par de profundas respiraciones antes de entrar. Era como si se estuviera preparando para algo que le resultaba muy difícil enfrentar.

Cuando el médico se sintió listo entramos sin esperar que nadie viniera a recibirnos.

El lujo y la opulencia de aquel lugar eran ligeramente excesivos, y lo digo yo que estaba acostumbrada a ver espacios ricamente decorados. Era claro que el habitante de aquel departamento era un hombre y uno muy rico, la sobriedad de los colores y la seria simetría de los adornos lo decían a gritos. «Un departamento de soltero», pensé.

Atravesamos el salón y nos dirigimos a una de las recámaras, se escuchaban voces dentro y antes de cruzar la puerta abierta el doctor anunció su presencia con un carraspeo.

La habitación tenía las cortinas corridas y estaba ligeramente iluminada por un par de lamparitas de buró que soltaban haces de luz tenue. Había dos hombres en ella.

Primero volqué mi atención en un caballero mayor que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante, observando al otro con expresión seria y preocupada. Luego, llevé la mirada al paciente y, recostado, con los ojos cerrados y una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza lo identifiqué a él.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Probablemente los accidentes y los golpes en la cabeza eran nuestra forma de encontrarnos. Pero verlo tendido en una cama, herido y frágil hizo que un nudo se formara en la boca de mi estómago.

―Doctor Leonard, muchas gracias por venir tan pronto.

El hombre que estaba cuidando de Albert tenía una elegancia nata en su trato y formas. De voz profunda y bella presencia, con ojos azules y mechones canosos surcando sus sienes.

―Es siempre un placer Sir Granchester ―«Sir Granchester», entonces los rumores son ciertos, pensé―. Aunque habría preferido ver a Albert en el hospital.

En cuanto escuchó mencionar su nombre Albert abrió los ojos, dejó la bolsa de hielo a un lado, le dedicó al doctor una sonrisa cansada que sabía a disculpa, y entonces su mirada se topó con la mía.

―No son más que golpes doctor ―dijo alejando toda su atención de mí―. Cuando me di cuenta de que Richard no estaría tranquilo hasta que un médico me viera insistí en que me permitiera ir a la clínica, pero usted sabe cómo es él.

No pasé por alto el hecho de que utilizara el nombre propio de su padre, pero la respuesta inmediata del señor Granchester reclamó mi interés.

―Porque te conozco ―dijo―. Sé que una vez en el hospital te las habrías ingeniado para salir de inmediato. No sería la primera vez.

―Lo habría hecho porque no tengo nada ―dijo Albert con tono cansado.

―¡Estabas inconsciente debajo de un armario! ―casi gritó el señor Granchester.

―Es un lugar bastante cómodo para dormir ―intentó bromear el rubio, pero al duque no le pareció gracioso y a mí tampoco.

―Por qué no me permites revisarte para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien y de paso me cuentas lo que sucedió ―intervino el doctor, dándose cuenta de que la situación entre padre e hijo era tensa.

―No fue nada, Doctor. En serio ―dijo Albert con fastidio. Evitaba mirarme―. Estaba intentando sacar algo de la repisa más alta de un mueble y perdí el equilibrio. Estúpidamente intenté detener mi caída sosteniéndome de la estructura de metal pero solo logré hacer que todo me cayera encima.

―¿Estás seguro que fue solo eso? ―preguntó el doctor mientras miraba su reloj y controlaba su frecuencia cardiaca.

―¿Qué más podría ser? ―preguntó Albert. El Duque soltó un bufido.

―¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza o mareos últimamente? ―dijo el doctor al tiempo que pasaba una lamparita ante los ojos azules de su paciente, y su pregunta pareció absurda cuando la luz hizo que el rubio parpadeara con expresión de malestar.

―Usted sabe que los dolores de cabeza son el pan mío de cada día ―dijo cerrando los ojos para alejar la molestia, y con la firme convicción de pasar por alto mi presencia en la recámara.

―Le he dicho que si insiste en trabajar debería buscar un empleo menos riesgoso ―dijo el duque, con tono condescendiente y de inmediato Albert se puso a la defensiva.

―¡Trabajo limpiando jaulas y acariciando animales pequeños en un zoológico!

―En tu condición no deberías trabajar en absoluto ―sentenció el duque con firmeza.

―¿Mi condición? ―bramó Albert y yo di un respingo asustada―. ¿Mi condición? No estoy incapacitado, ni soy un moribundo ―«gracias al cielo» pensé―, tampoco soy un idiota. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien yo solo.

―Me queda claro ―respondió el duque con sorna―, pero…

―Pero nada, Richard. Los accidentes suceden, vaya que sé que suceden. Me distraje un segundo y caí. Eso no quiere decir que sea incapaz de vivir una vida como la de cualquier otro.

La mirada de Albert se posó un segundo sobre mí y me hizo sentir la necesidad urgente de salir de la habitación. Me daba cuenta de que aquella era una conversación que no estaba destinada a mis oídos.

―¿Doctor? ―susurré, intentando volverme invisible ― si me lo permite esperaré afuera mientras termina de revisar al paciente y me cercioraré de que los paramédicos hayan dejado todo lo que necesitamos para curarlo antes de irse. Por favor llámeme cuándo deba asistirlo.

El Doctor Leonard me lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y reproche antes de asentir, pero Albert pareció aliviado.

―Solo me preocupo por ti ―escuché decir al señor Granchester mientras salía de la habitación y Albert respondió con un simple «lo sé».

Esperé en el pasillo durante varios minutos escuchando a medias los regaños del duque y las cansadas respuestas de Albert, hasta que el doctor me pidió que volviera a entrar para asistirlo para curar un corte que el rubio tenía sobre una oreja, inmovilizar su pie y colocar un vendaje alrededor de su pecho y hombro. El paramédico tenía razón, tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo, o al menos en el torso, los brazos y la espalda.

―¿Estás seguro de que fue una simple caída? ―preguntó el médico, observando con detenimiento un moretón que Albert tenía a la altura de las costillas.

―¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que sí?

Respondió él apartándose del médico con un movimiento brusco que le causó dolor, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, lanzó una maldición entre dientes y comenzó a cerrarse los botones de la camisa del pijama. El doctor Leonard tenía razón, los golpes no parecían consistentes con una caída.

―Necesito estar seguro, Albert. Esos moretones parecen golpes.

―¡Un armario me cayó encima! ―bufó el rubio―. Creo que es lógico tener algunos moretones. Y si no mal recuerdo, un cardenal surge siempre después de un golpe.

―Me refiero a que parecen golpes causados por algo más.

―O por alguien más ―susurró el duque.

―¿Creen que alguien me golpeó? ―preguntó incrédulo―. ¿Los dos? ―«Los tres», pensé. Él soltó una risa nerviosa―. Vamos doctor Leonard, puedo tolerar la paranoia de Richard, pero la suya…, se lo suplico, no les de cuerda al duque y a sus imaginaciones.

―No es paranoia ―dijo el caballero―. Pero últimamente has tenido muchas…, distracciones, Albert. Y hace algún tiempo tú…

―¡Hace algún tiempo no sabía lo que hacía! ―lo interrumpió con un rugido―. Y no puedo controlar mis _distracciones_ , Richard, eso lo sabes. Mi mente a veces me juega malas pasadas. No puedo controlar cuando mis… ―me miró, estoy segura que me miró, aunque fue solo una fracción de segundo, y luego suspiró pesadamente―. No puedo controlarlo. ¿Crees que si pudiera evitar que todo esto pasara no lo haría? ¿Crees que lo disfruto?

―Simplemente…, me preocupo por ti ―musitó el duque.

―Y te lo agradezco de corazón, Richard ―su voz aún tenía un tinte cansino, aunque se tornó ligeramente apacible―, pero no puedes seguir haciendo que el mundo entero se detenga cada vez que me tropiezo. Porque voy a seguir haciéndolo, tal vez por el resto de mi vida.

―Prometí cuidarte, Albert ―susurró el duque y por un momento pareció un anciano cansado y triste―. Cuando llegaste a Inglaterra, herido y solo, prometí cuidarte.

―Y lo has hecho, Richard, pero soy un adulto y me gustaría pensar que puedo ser autosuficiente, y libre de caer de vez en cuando.

―Es solo que…, has pasado demasiado tiempo en hospitales, Albert, y no me gusta verte herido. Quería evitarnos otra noche de hospitalización a ambos ―la mirada de Albert reflejó una ternura inmensa.

―Hagamos un trato, Richard ―dijo intentando sonar más tranquilo, como lo haría un hijo que intenta dialogar con su padre―. Yo seré mucho más cuidadoso y tú dejarás de preocuparte tanto, ¿te parece justo? ―el duque no se veía particularmente convencido, pero asintió.

―¿Usted qué opina, Doctor? ―preguntó.

―Yo creo que todo estará bien, Sir Granchester. Albert necesita un poco de descanso, nada más. Y supongo que dormir un poco no le caería nada mal a usted también.

―¿Lo ves? ―dijo el rubio sonriéndole al duque.

―Pero debo pedirte, muchacho ―dijo el doctor―, que si los dolores de cabeza y los mareos se intensifican o se vuelven más frecuentes, vengas directamente a verme.

―Lo haré, doctor. Lo prometo.

―Ahora te dejaremos dormir. La inyección que te apliqué debería ya estar comenzando a hacer efecto. Te ayudará con el dolor.

―Gracias por todo, doctor ―dijo el Señor Granchester. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar al lado del médico―. Permítame ofrecerle una taza de té, o ¿prefiere tal vez algo más fuerte? ―el médico sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación charlando amenamente.

―No sabía que eras enfermera.

Creí que todos se habían olvidado de mí, incluso yo había decidido olvidar que estaba ahí, pero Albert finalmente decidió reconocer mi presencia y su voz volvía a ser estudiadamente tranquila.

―Ni yo que eras hijo de un noble ―respondí. Él guardó silencio mirándome con intensidad.

―Gracias por lo de antes ―dijo después de unos segundos.

―¿Te refieres a los vendajes?

―No. Me refiero al hecho de arriesgarte a recibir una amonestación por parte de tu jefe al abandonar la habitación ―se había dado cuenta.

―Simplemente creí que te sentirías más cómodo sin mí aquí. No quería escuchar nada que tú no quisieras contarme.

―Yo no… ―balbuceó, entrecerró los ojos y frotó uno de sus párpados con fuerza. Debía estar muy dolorido y cansado.

―El medicamento que te inyectaron es fuerte, Albert. Deberías intentar descansar ―dije inclinándome para acomodar sus almohadas.

―Me da gusto ver que tu ceja ha sanado bien ―susurró alzando una mano y acariciando la zona de mi rostro en donde había estado la herida. Dibujando el contorno de mí ceja con uno de sus largos dedos.

Su contacto me dejó sin aire. Mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba herido, y vulnerable, y era sumamente hermoso, y…

―Señorita White, necesito hablar con usted.

La voz del doctor Leonard me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y rompió el momento.

Carraspeé, desprendí mi vista de sus ojos, apagué la lamparita que estaba al lado mío y me despedí de él con una sonrisa.

―Descansa príncipe.

―Adiós, Candy.

* * *

 _Me quiero tomar unos segundos para agradecerles de corazón por el interés en la historia. Se siente bien rico volver a tener al muso de mi lado y poder escribir y escribir y seguir escribiendo. Un abrazo grande a la distancia y ya saben: sus comentarios son mi sueldo._


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Amnesia. Albert sufría un caso persistente de amnesia. Su memoria se había borrado completamente después de haber tenido un accidente, hacía más de cinco años en Italia. No sabía quién era, no sabía quién había sido, desconocía si tenía una familia y no estaba siquiera seguro de que su nombre fuera realmente Albert. Al menos eso fue lo que me explicó el doctor Leonard mientras regresábamos al hospital; él para cubrir el resto de su horario laboral, y yo simplemente para recoger mi bolso, porque después debía ir a casa por una muda de ropa y una hora más tarde el chofer del duque vendría por mí para llevarme de nuevo al departamento del Albert rico.

Mi castigo por haber dejado a mi jefe solo durante una consulta fue cuidar de su paciente por el resto del día, o hasta que el rubio decidiera echarme de su casa.

Por lo que me dijo el doctor, después de aquel accidente, Albert pasaba por episodios en los que su memoria intentaba despertar (sin éxito hasta el momento), y después de hacerlo se quedaba sumido en un estado de confusión e inestabilidad emocional bastante lamentables.

Me pidió no decirle al príncipe que sabía algo acerca de su condición, aunque me pareció una solicitud completamente innecesaria. Después de todo, él mismo me había agradecido haberle dado un poco de privacidad cuando el duque parecía haber estado dispuesto a gritarle a los cuatro vientos que su hijo no tenía la más remota idea de quién demonios era.

Estoy segura de que no le gustaba nada que la gente supiera que no tenía recuerdos, porque sé lo mucho que odiaba que a consecuencia de ello los demás comenzaran a tratarlo con ese tipo de condescendencia que esconde la más profunda lástima por la desgracia ajena.

Cuando llegué de nuevo a su departamento él dormía. El señor Granchester estuvo unos cuantos minutos más, y después de explicarme por tercera vez dónde estaban todas las cosas que creía que podía necesitar se fue, no sin antes dejarme una larga lista de números telefónicos y correos electrónicos en los que podía localizarlo si se presentaba alguna emergencia. Era conmovedor ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por Albert.

Una vez que el duque hubo partido y con la certeza de que mi paciente seguía durmiendo me detuve a estudiar el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Este sí que era el departamento del hijo de un duque, pensé, pero no había nada en él que me hablara del Albert que yo conocía. Él era un hombre sencillo, la opulencia no le sentaba bien. ¡Já! Reí al darme cuenta de lo tonto de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía atreverme siquiera a juzgar si aquel espacio reflejaba o no el carácter de un hombre del que no sabía absolutamente nada? Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Sabía que era un hombre bueno y dulce. Sabía que era el tipo de persona que se detenía a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba. Sabía que no le gustaba que profanaran su intimidad. Sabía que se sentía confundido. Y sobre todo, sabía que ansiaba ser tratado como cualquier otra persona y que quería ser independiente y libre. O al menos eso creía saber.

Lo que sí ignoraba completamente, era qué se suponía que tenía que hacer si el paciente al que debía cuidar (a domicilio) dormía por mucho tiempo. Pensé en limpiar un poco el departamento o curiosear otro tanto, pero ninguna de las dos me parecieron buenas ideas, así que tomé prestado un libro de una estantería, me acomodé en un sillón, y procurando estar atenta a cualquier sonido proveniente de la recámara de Albert comencé a leer.

La tarde poco a poco se fue volviendo noche, y mi paciente continuaba durmiendo profundamente, con un sueño atizado por la medicina. Encendí la luz de la estancia, me acurruqué en el sillón y, mientras leía como Otelo contemplaba a Desdémona antes de terminar con su vida, sin darme cuenta Orfeo decidió arrebujarme en un tierno abrazo.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero desperté con la desagradable sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien. Estaba oscuro, el cuello me dolía y no recordaba dónde estaba. Volteé a ver mi reloj y ¡demonios! ¡Eran las nueve de la mañana! Me puse en pie de un salto. Iba a llegar tardísimo al hospital y no sabía dónde…

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―casi me da un infarto al escucharlo.

―Yo… ¿qué?... ¿Albert? ―Albert, estaba en casa de Albert―. Yo. Me quedé dormida.

―Me queda claro ―dijo él con aspereza―. ¿Qué-estás-haciendo-aquí?

―Estoy cuidándote ―dije poco convencida mientras mi cerebro se ponía alerta al escuchar la acritud de sus palabras y concluía que fuera estaba muy oscuro para ser las nueve de la mañana.

―No necesito que me cuides, Candy. Puedes irte.

Su tono era completamente distinto a cualquiera que le hubiese escuchado antes. Era frío y duro. Y completamente incompatible con sus ojos dulces.

―No deberías estar de pie ―dije recordando que él tenía un tobillo lastimado y dándome cuenta de que yo misma tenía un pie completamente entumecido.

Estaba en el departamento de Albert, y estaba cuidando de él porque estaba herido.

―Y tú no deberías estar aquí ―la severidad de su voz comenzaba a perturbarme.

―Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Albert. Por favor vuelve a recostarte ―estaba trabajando y aún era de noche, me dije, y comencé a caminar hacia él sintiendo un molesto cosquilleo recorrer mi pierna a cada paso que daba―. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

―Puedes irte.

Su mirada se volvía más y más oscura, y la dulzura de sus ojos iba desapareciendo mientras me acercaba.

―Me refiero a… ―murmuré nerviosa―, ¿necesitas algo?

―Necesito que te vayas, Candy.

La fría intensidad de sus ojos hizo que detuviera mis pasos de golpe.

―No lo haré ―me arriesgué a decir, sosteniéndole la mirada y fingiendo un valor que no tenía―. El doctor Leonard me pidió que…

―Vete.

―Está oscuro.

―Te pediré un taxi.

―Pero tu padre…

―¡Ese hombre no es mi padre!

La furia de su respuesta me hizo soltar un gritó ahogado.

Yo había decidido creer que ese hombre roto que tenía frente a mí era sencillo y dulce y bueno; pero la verdad era que no lo conocía, él era un extraño y me encontraba de nuevo en casa de un desconocido, indefensa, asustada y sola.

―Por favor no me grites ―pedí intentando esconder mi temor.

―Por favor, Candy, vete―serenó un poco su tono, pero era obvio que no estaba tranquilo―. Necesito estar solo. Necesito pensar.

―¿Para aclarar tu mente? ―aventuré―. En un caso como el tuyo es normal sentirse confundido.

―¿Un caso como el mío?

«¡Idiota! ¡Bien hecho cerebro! Te piden no decirle que sabes su secreto y en un momento de ansiedad es lo primero que haces».

―Recibiste un golpe en la cabeza. Tenías una ligera contusión. Por favor vuelve a la cama ―intenté arreglar el embrollo en el que me había metido.

―Y cuando te conocí tú estabas en shock, pero nunca te traté como a una tonta ―dijo echando chispas―. Te ruego que no me trates como a un estúpido solo porque tengo una contusión, Candy. El doctor Leonard te habló de mi caso, ¿no es cierto? ―era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

Pensé que su rabia se dispararía sin control, que gritaría y lanzaría cosas por los aires y me echaría a empujones del departamento si confirmaba sus dudas, pero en vez de eso se dejó caer derrotado en el sillón sobre el que se había estado apoyando antes siquiera de escuchar mi respuesta.

―El doctor me dijo que eres un paciente especial al que le tiene mucho cariño ―dije acomodándome a su lado―. Está preocupado por ti.

―Por favor vete ―susurró.

―Tu padre me…

―Richard no es mi padre, Candy. Eso de seguro lo sabes. Él es solo un hombre bueno que decidió tenderme una mano cuando más lo necesitaba ―cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente―. Yo no sé quién es mi padre. No sé siquiera si aún está vivo, si me busca, no sé si… ―calló.

―Lo lamento ―dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

―Yo más ―suspiró, liberó su mano de la mía y se acarició la frente.

―Albert, yo ―no sabía que decir―. Entiendo cómo te sientes.

Error. De nuevo un error en mi discurso. Lo airado de su mirada me lo dejó claro y luego sus palabras me lo confirmaron.

―¡No seas tonta, Candy!

Inestabilidad emocional me parecía poco; su ira había vuelto a surgir de la nada con mucha más fuerza que antes.

―¿Cómo puedes entender lo desesperantemente doloroso que es no saber quién eres? ¿O si en algún lugar del mundo tienes unos padres o una familia que sufren por ti?

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta. Lo entendía. Entendía perfectamente la sensación de extravío, dolor y soledad por la que seguramente estaba pasando Albert, porque:

―Nunca conocí a mis padres ―dije intentando controlar el temblor de mi voz. Él volteó a verme sorprendido―. Como en las películas, me dejaron envuelta en una manta dentro de una pequeña sesta frente a la puerta de un orfanatorio cuando tenía solo unas semanas de nacida. Crecí como una huérfana cuya única relación con sus padres era el nombre que le habían dado: Candice White ―el ceño fruncido de su frente comenzó a desaparecer―. Entiendo perfectamente bien lo doloroso que es despertarte todos los días y preguntarte si tus padres aún estarán vivos, si piensan en ti, si les duele que no estés a su lado…, si alguna vez te amaron.

―Pero me dijiste que eres una Brighton.

―Y yo sé que tú eres un Granchester ―respondí. Él me miró con detenimiento―. Puedo decirte también que estuve a nada de ser una Ardlay, pero eso no cambia la realidad: nunca sabré si mis padres están vivos porque jamás los conocí. Aún así heme aquí, siendo la hija de un hombre bueno que decidió tenderme una mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

―No es igual, Candy ―susurró―. Tú conoces tu pasado, yo perdí el mío y al hacerlo me perdí a mí mismo. Hay ocasiones en las que no logro siquiera pensar en crearme un futuro por temor a...

El silencio que se formó entre nosotros era pesado e incómodo, y por un momento no supe cómo responder, hasta que dije:

―No pretendo comparar mi vida con la tuya, Albert. Ambos ignoramos de dónde venimos por circunstancias completamente diferentes, y aunque yo conozco los detalles de mi historia, puedo asegurarte que sí entiendo lo difícil que es sentirse perdido y solo. Sé lo duro que es sentir que ni siquiera tu nombre te pertenece.

―Tú al menos conoces los detalles de tu pasado ―sufría, era claro que sufría―. Yo…, yo lo ignoro todo. ¿Cómo viví? ¿Qué clase de vida tuve? ―tragó saliva pesadamente―. Mi memoria es un lienzo en blanco, Candy. Tú al menos conoces tu pasado.

―A veces me gustaría no hacerlo ―dije viéndolo obligándolo a verme a los ojos―. A veces me gustaría olvidar que mis padres me abandonaron; que cuando era niña mi mejor amiga me hizo prometer que jamás dejaría que nos separaran solo para que después ella aceptara ser la hija de la familia a la que yo había rechazado; que siendo una adolescente decidí tomar un trabajo como sirvienta en una casa rica, para poder llevar dinero al orfanatorio, y terminé siendo humillada en miles de ocasiones por no tener un apellido. Me gustaría olvidar la decepción que sentí cuando tenía quince años y el maravilloso abuelo William desapareció en un safari africano cuando faltaba solo una firma suya para hacerme por fin parte de su familia y permitirme tener una identidad ―respiré profundamente tratando de contener las lágrimas que me nublaban la vista.

―Lo lamento mucho, Candy, yo no quería ponerte triste ―tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

―No lo hiciste ―respondí con una sonrisa.

―Es solo que, me duele no saber quién fui.

Ya no había rastro de enojo en él. Sus ojos volvían a ser dulces y su actitud amable, aunque melancólica y taciturna. Ahuyenté las lágrimas, y lo miré sonriendo.

―Lo sé, Albert. Entiendo que debe ser terrible ignorar tu vida pasada, de verdad lo entiendo, pero eso no te impide saber quién eres ahora. Lo que quiero decir es que un apellido no te da una identidad, y el pasado no siempre es dulce. Sé que es muy difícil no saber si tienes una familia que te echa de menos, pero hasta que lo recuerdes, deberías agradecerle al universo entero la suerte de haber encontrado a alguien que te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

―Candy, yo…

―No desesperes, Albert. Todo va a estar bien. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

―Después de tanto tiempo ya no me queda nada de esperanza ―estaba tan roto.

―Eso es porque no me habías conocido a mí ―me regaló una sonrisa triste―. Yo no desespero tan fácilmente.

―Dame un par de horas y verás si sigues siendo tan paciente ―dijo con ironía.

―¡Hecho! ―sonreí―. ¿Me dejas quedarme y cuidar de ti?

* * *

 _Capítulo 6 listo. Les agradezco infinitamente todas las lindas palabras que me han dejado en los comentarios, me hace inmensamente feliz saber que disfrutan mi forma de escribir. Esta vez les aviso que el cap. 7 vendrá dentro de un par de semanas porque tengo que hacer un viaje de trabajo y estaré un poco desconectada. Disfruten este capítulo, buen domingo y nos leemos pronto. Saludos._


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Su desasosiego era profundo e intenso y lo acompañaba y atormentaba siempre. Había días, o incluso fugaces momentos, en los que lograba hacer a un lado la idea de no tener un pasado y se permitía la libertad de tener un bello presente; pero luego volvía a caer en la trampa que le había jugado su mente cuando sus recuerdos se borraron y entonces se conformaba únicamente con vivir una vida a medias. No fue dicícil darme cuenta que incluso sus sonrisas más radiantes escondían una tristeza profunda de la que no podía apartarse.

―Es absurdo, ¿cierto? ¿Echar de menos algo que no recuerdas? ―me preguntó esa misma noche.

―Es humano ―respondí.

―Lamento mucho haber sido tan descortés contigo, Candy.

―No tienes por qué disculparte, Albert ―sonreí.

―Aún así, te traté mal y tú solo querías ayudarme.

―Es parte de mi trabajo.

―No. No fue solo eso ―suspiró―. Cuidarme es parte del trabajo de la señorita White, eso te lo concedo, pero tú, Candy, no tenías porque contarme tu pasado, sobre todo si tus recuerdos te hacen daño ―intenté regalarle una de mis mejores sonrisas.

―A veces me duele recordar, y no sé si alguna vez deje de hacerlo, pero ¿sabes?, creo que ya hice las paces con mi pasado ―respondí con honestidad y me sorprendió darme cuenta de que en realidad lo sentía así―. Aunque, aun sigo intentando descubrir quién soy.

―¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, Candy?

―No lo sé ―en realidad no lo sabía―. Tal vez sea porque quería que estuviéramos a mano.

―¿A mano? Estamos a mano. Yo te curé cuando estabas herida y esta tarde tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo ―sonreí.

―Me refiero a que alguien más me develó tu secreto sin antes pedir tu permiso ―bajó la mirada―. Simplemente quise que supieras el mío para equilibrar las cosas.

―No tenías que hacerlo.

―Lo sé ―suspiré―. Pero quería hacerlo. Tal vez lo dije también porque hay algo en ti que me inspira confianza ―y así era, por absurdo que pareciera.

Levantó la mirada de nuevo y me miró con ¿agradecimiento? Sí, creo que fue eso. Y por un momento mis pensamientos se centraron en la simple idea de que cuando sus ojos azules estaban en calma eran sumamente hermosos.

―Deberíamos llevarte al hospital para que te examinen, Candy. El golpe que te diste en la cabeza hace algunos días pudo haber causado estragos severos. Me preocupa saber que confías tan rápidamente en un pobre vagabundo sin memoria ―respondió sonriendo―. En otro tiempo quizás pude incluso haber sido un criminal, o un pirata ―rió.

―Pues don vagabundo-criminal-pirata-príncipe-hijo-de-un-duque, lamento decirte que ahora eres «La Magnolia de la Colina» ―dije conteniendo una risotada.

―¿Dónde escuchaste eso? ―preguntó y por primera vez lo vi sonrojarse un poco.

―Escuché a uno de los paramédicos decirlo ―agachó la cabeza―. Creo que podría sentirme amenazada por un criminal, pero deja de ser tan intimidante si su apodo es «La Magnolia de la Colina» ―la risa amenazaba con escapar de mi pecho, pero no quería ofenderlo y fue entonces cuando él rió.

―¿Crees que yo soy «La Magnolia de la Colina»? ―reía con tanta gana que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Después de haberlo visto pasar de la furia a la desesperanza, escucharlo reír era maravilloso, como una bocanada de aire fresco, incluso llegué a sentir ese sensación que te da cuando tus pulmones se llenan de nuevo después de haber estado sosteniendo la respiración por largo tiempo; aunque la frase «inestabilidad emocional» intentaba hacerse presente en mi mente y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo casi inhumano para no preocuparme por ella.

―Honestamente ya no sé ni que pensar ―dije riendo pero atenta a cualquier muestra de dolor que la risa le pudiera causar a él.

―Es un apodo muy poco varonil, ¿no crees? ―se limpió una lágrima, acarició sus costillas y continuó riendo.

―¿Entonces qué demonios es La Magnolia de la Colina? ―pregunté. Él respiró profundamente, rió un poco más y dijo:

―El edificio donde estamos se llama Magnolia, Candy. Y estamos en la calle Hill…, la calle Colina ―seguía perdida―. La Magnolia de la Colina, fue un tipo de nombre secreto que Richard decidió darle a este departamento cuando su hijo vino a vivir aquí. Necesitaba tener a alguien que lo cuidara sin que la prensa se enterara, así que encontró un departamento en una zona que nadie consideraría interesante, y cuando se refería al lugar lo hacía con ese nombre «La Magnolia de la Colina».

―¿Entonces no eres una bella flor? ―pregunté dándome cuenta de lo tonta que sonaba.

―Creo que prefiero ser un vagabundo, o mejor aún, un pirata ―dijo guiñándome un ojo.

―Pero eres un príncipe, ¿recuerdas? Eres el Príncipe ¿de la Magnolia? No, así sigue sonando poco varonil ―corregí al ver su gesto―. Ya sé, de ahora en adelante serás el Príncipe de la Colina ―sonrió.

―Gracias.

Volvía a estar tranquilo y eso me serenaba a mí también.

Nos quedamos en silencio y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que nuestras manos tenían la tendencia de entrelazarse, y de que estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, muy juntitos, sentía el calor emanar de su cuerpo y escuchaba el acompasado ritmo de su respiración. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y sus ojos me miraban con detenimiento, como analizando y memorizando cada detalle, cada centímetro de mi perfil. Su intensidad me puso nerviosa y desprendí mi vista de la suya y la posé en la primera cosa que llamó mi atención, un reloj. Eran casi las diez de la noche y él no había comido nada desde que lo había visto el doctor, ni había tomado los medicamentos que le habían prescrito. ¡Buena enfermera resulté ser!

Ahí estaba mi pretexto, solté mis manos de las suyas, me puse en pie e intentando parecer lo más normal posible me fui canturreando a la cocina (como si canturrear fuera una cosa que normalmente haría) y me puse a hacer la cena. Le pedí que se quedara sentado donde estaba, le acerqué un vaso con agua, un par de pastillas y una manzana y seguí cocinando. Él insistió varias veces en que podíamos ordenar comida a domicilio, pero preferí no hacerlo. Necesitaba moverme y mantenerme un poco alejada de él, porque si volvía a entrelazar sus manos con las mías, o si acariciaba mi ceja de nuevo…

Cuando todo estuvo listo, acerqué a él la mesa de centro que había en el salón (para evitar que se levantara), puse dos platos y pan en ella y me senté frente a él. Estaba hambriento, y esa era una buena señal. Comimos en silencio, solo con las eventuales interrupciones de cortesía.

Después de terminar me levanté para lavar los platos pero él me pidió que dejará todo donde estaba.

―¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a bajar la escalera? ―preguntó.

―Soy fuerte, Albert, pero no tanto.

―No soy tan pesado ―dijo con tono suplicante.

―Te creo, pero eres alto y no puedo dejar que apoyes demasiado peso en tu pie lastimado. Además son siete pisos y no tenemos elevador ―me disculpé.

―Es solo que este lugar no me agrada. Es como una jaula, elegante y amplia, pero jaula al fin. Me siento mucho más cómodo en el departamento de abajo.

―¿Por qué? Si este lugar es lindo y tiene todo lo que necesitas ―a mí tampoco me gustaba ese lugar.

―Este es el departamento del hijo del Duque ―miró alrededor nuestro―. El otro es el mío, tiene lo que necesito: libros que me gustan, los muebles necesarios, un piano, y lo más importante, lo pago yo.

―¿Y el duque no sabe nada?

―No. No creo que le haría mucha gracia. Me lo puedo imaginar claramente diciendo que no necesito gastar el poco dinero que gano por mí mismo en cosas absurdas. Pero ese departamento, que no es digno de un Grandchester, se siente más como un hogar que… esto ―dijo sonriendo con franqueza.

―Y ahí está tu sonrisa ―dije sin darme cuenta―. Lo lamento mucho, Albert, pero creo que no puedo ayudarte a bajar, al menos no esta noche. Mañana ya se me ocurrirá algo. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer ahora es acompañarte hasta tu habitación para que descanses un poco más.

―¿Y tú? ―dijo sin insistir en ir a su departamento, cosa que agradecí infinitamente.

―¿Yo?

―¿Volverás a casa? ―volvía a ser el hombre amable que se preocupaba por los demás.

―¡Claro que no!

―¿Porque te contrataron para cuidarme? Si es así puedo pagarte y pedirte un taxi. No quiero ocasionarte molestias, Candy ―dijo con seriedad.

Le era muy sencillo pasar del hombre sonriente y juguetón a uno serio y escueto. Pero yo lo prefería sonriente.

―En realidad es porque después de que intentaron asaltarme le prometí a mi madre que no me arriesgaría a estar sola por la noche en callejones oscuros. Si se entera que rompí mi promesa me mata ―él rió―. Me quedaré aquí en la sala. El sofá se ve cómodo.

―La cama es grande ―dijo viendo hacia la recámara.

―¿Es una proposición? ―«¡cerebro controla a tu boca!». Él rió.

―No. A menos que tú quieras que lo sea.

―Este…, Yo… ―me sonrojé.

―Estoy bromeando, Candy. Además estoy medicado y vendado, no creo que una proposición ahora sea una buena idea ―sonrió con picardía―. Qué te parece si nos quedamos ambos aquí y conversamos un poco más.

―Pero necesitas descansar.

―El sofá es cómodo. Además, si nos quedamos aquí evitamos que mi pie lastimado cargue más peso del que puede soportar ―era convincente―. Recuerda que el médico insistió en que no debería caminar ―sonreí.

―Si lo pones de ese modo ―me levanté.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Por unas frazadas. No quiero que además de golpeado y contuso termines también resfriado ―soltó una risotada.

―¿Dónde te habías metido todos estos años? ―lo escuché murmurar, pero hasta el día de hoy, no puedo asegurar que sus palabras no hayan sido más que imaginaciones mías.

* * *

 _Estamos de vuelta. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y la espera. Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero lo disfruten._

 _Lindo fin de semana :)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

«Sostén tu respiración, cuenta hasta tres y pide un deseo. Empezaremos con un giro y entrarás conmigo a este mundo de mi creación. Ya verás que lo que sentirás, irá mucho más allá de cualquier explicación».

―¿A usted también le parece hermosa?

Un caballero elegantemente vestido, con un inglés perfecto que casi lograba esconder su acento francés, estaba parado al lado mío y me observaba con interés. Su voz me había traído de nuevo al presente y alejarme de mis recuerdos me costó un poco más de trabajo del necesario.

―¿Cómo dice? ―respondí intentando entender a qué se refería.

―La fotografía. Yo creo que es simplemente y sencillamente hermosa.

La fotografía. Esa en la que Albert me besaba en un andén.

―Lo es ―dije, haciendo a un lado las imágenes de nuestro tiempo juntos y regresando al ahora. Volviendo a ver con detenimiento y añoranza la lámina que tenía frente a mí. Esa en la que alguien había captado el fin de nuestra relación.

―Es artísticamente y estéticamente perfecta ―dijo él―. La composición es excelente ―continúo con el tono de voz que usan las personas que se consideran expertas en un área particular―. Asimétrica, ligeramente radial ―«bla, bla, bla» eso escuché―. Pero no es el diseño de la obra sino la interpretación de los modelos la que impacta.

―¿Perdón?

«¿Modelos?»

El caballero me miró con amabilidad, pero su mirada me hizo sentir como si yo fuera una pobre estúpida a la que se le tenía que explicar las cosas con peras y manzanas, así que le regalé mi mejor sonrisa de rubia tonta y ladeé la cabeza, invitándolo a seguir adelante con su explicación.

―Hay algo en la interpretación de los modelos que hace que sea imposible alejar la vista de ellos por mucho tiempo. El contraste de las emociones es intenso ―ahora sí lo escuchaba―. Mírelo a él, que con una mano sutilmente empuja hacia atrás el mentón de ella mientras que con la otra se aferra con intensidad a su cintura, como si por un lado intentara poner distancia y terminar el beso pero al mismo tiempo fuera incapaz de hacerlo ―«justo así se había sentido» pensé―. La casi imperceptible sonrisa que curva sus labios y que no alcanza a tocar sus ojos. La forma en que la dama acaricia con una mano el pecho de él, alejándolo de ella, y al mismo tiempo juega con su cabello con la otra, hablan de lo mismo, quiere separarse pero subconscientemente le pide que se quede a su lado ―«no quería alejarme, pero no podía pedirle que se quedara, no conscientemente»―. Él tan alto y atlético, se ve mucho más endeble que ella que es pequeñita y frágil. Es intima, es profunda, es…

―Es amor ―interrumpí.

―Es mucho más que eso ―dijo él, descartando mi respuesta simple de rubia tonta, con una sonrisa―. Es complicidad, es entendimiento, es…

―Es amor ―volví a decir viendo los detalles que él había enunciado―. Fue real y es amor. Simple y sencillamente amor.

El caballero me sonrió como si mi respuesta lo complaciera, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba, dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí.

Era amor, vivo, profundo, íntimo y real. Era amor. Fue amor y seguía siendo amor, aunque los modelos ya no estaban juntos y probablemente no lo estarían nunca más.

Lo que hacía imposible apartar la vista de los personajes que se besaban frente a mis ojos no era la perfección artística de la composición asimétrica y ligeramente radial de la fotografía, sino la intensa realidad de lo que sentían el uno por el otro: amor, puro, honesto y de verdad.

Mis recuerdos en ocasiones se mezclan entre ellos. En ocasiones tengo la impresión de haber pasado aquella noche charlando por horas y horas con él, pero luego, considerando lo cansado y maltrecho que estaba, me parece más lógico pensar que esa larga charla pertenece a una noche distinta; que en aquel momento se había quedado dormido de nuevo casi de inmediato después de que lo cubrí con una frazada, y que yo pasé horas velando su sueño, intentando idear un plan para ayudarlo; conteniendo a mis manos para no que no dibujaran los contornos de su rostro y no delataran lo difícil que se me estaba haciendo no encontrar pretextos para que mi piel entrara en contacto con la suya.

Creo que cuando salí de casa buscando aventuras que me permitieran olvidarme de «el matrimonio» jamás imaginé que él sería lo que encontraría. Además de que no lograba encontrarle el sentido lógico a nada. Apenas lo conocía, lo poco que sabía de su historia me lo había confesado más por obligación que por gusto (aunque no creo que hubiese mucho más de su historia que pudiera contarme), no sabía nada de su presente, no sabía nada que lógicamente me hiciera entenderlo, pero por absurdo que parezca sentía que no era un extraño para mí. Era como si lo hubiese conocido antes, como si no fuese la primera vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaban, pero eso era imposible.

No, no podría afirmar que aquella noche él durmió mientras yo velaba su sueño, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de haber abierto los ojos la mañana siguiente y encontrarme de frente con una mirada de un azul intenso.

―Buen día dormilona ―dijo sonriendo―. Creo que Richard no tardará en llegar, será mejor que espabiles mientras yo me meto a la cama y pretendo haber dormido ahí toda la noche. Hice café.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el hombre gentil y risueño.

Me estiré sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, dejando que mis músculos recuperaran un poco de movilidad y entonces caí en la cuenta de que olía a café, eso quería decir que Albert, aún teniendo prohibido caminar se había puesto de pie solo, había echado a funcionar la cafetera y se había ido a recostar sin pedir mi ayuda. Me levanté de un salto, dispuesta a correr y regañarlo por no seguir las indicaciones del médico pero me detuve de golpe al escuchar que el pomo de la puerta giraba. El duque había llegado.

Me saludó cortésmente y, con algo de estupor, me confesó que no esperaba encontrarme en el departamento esa mañana, estaba seguro de que Albert me habría puesto de patitas en la calle la noche anterior, pero no lo había hecho. Preguntó si el paciente estaba despierto y antes de permitirme responder ya estaba encaminándose a la habitación del rubio.

Pensé en seguirlo, pero decidí que era mejor dejarlos solos por un momento, y como pretexto para mi ausencia utilicé el recuerdo de los platos sucios de la cena, las frazadas que necesitaba doblar y mi indecisión por ofrecerles café o té.

Algunos minutos más tarde, después de darme cuenta de que Albert había puesto también a funcionar el lavaplatos y se había llevado su frazada para ocultar que había dormido en el sofá; me acerqué a la habitación con una charola en manos, dos tazas, galletitas y un par de jarritas llenas de té y café.

Los escuché reír y me sentí mucho más tranquila al darme cuenta de que ya no saltaban uno contra el cuello del otro como lo habían hecho la tarde anterior. Sonriendo entré a la habitación, ofrecí de beber a los caballeros, le di su medicina a Albert y salí de nuevo.

El duque no se quedó más de media hora, pero antes de partir me agradeció por lo que fuese que hubiese hecho para ayudar a Albert, lo había encontrado más sereno de lo que esperaba y eso lo tranquilizaba a él también. Me dijo que dejaba a su chofer a mi disposición para llevarme a casa en cuanto lo deseara y sacó un billete para pagarme.

Acepté su agradecimiento, agradecí la disposición del chofer, pero me negué a tomar su dinero asegurando que era parte de mi trabajo en el hospital. El hombre no insistió y con una reverencia se despidió de mí.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, Albert salió de su habitación.

―Gracias por lo de anoche ―dijo―. Me encuentro mejor, no quiero retenerte por más tiempo. Puedes irte cuando quieras.

―¿Me estás corriendo? ―bromeé.

―Claro que no, simplemente sé que tienes un par de trabajos y una vida. No quiero interferir en ninguna de esas cosas.

―No lo haces ―sonreí―. Y no te preocupes, mi turno en el hospital aún no termina. A la casa de té voy hasta mañana por la mañana. Y mi vida se limita a ir de un trabajo al otro y dormir el resto del tiempo.

―Divertido ―susurró.

―No te imaginas cuánto ―dije―. Me iré después de que logré idear una forma de llevarte a tu departamento.

―No te preocupes por eso, Candy, ya se me ocurrirá algo a mí. Puedo bajar solo. Además mira, Richard me dejó estás practiquísimas muletas.

―Ahí tiene usted su pata de palo señor pirata ―dije sin pensar y él rió―. ¿Cuán confiable es el chofer de tu pa…, del señor Granchester?

―¿Thomas? Diría que muy confiable. ¿Por? ¿Te da miedo viajar con él?

―No, nada de eso. Pensaba que tal vez él pudiera ayudarnos a bajar estos siete pisos.

Y lo hizo. Thomas, era uno de los hombres de confianza del señor Granchester, conocía muchos de sus secretos y no había revelado ninguno, y por lo que pude observar, Albert se había ganado su lealtad.

Con mucho cuidado nos ayudó a bajar cada uno de los ciento veintiún escalones que separaban los dos departamentos, los conté todos, y aunque el príncipe intentaba apoyar casi todo su peso entre su pie sano y el cuerpo de Thomas, yo también resentí el cansancio del esfuerzo.

Su actitud fue mucho más relajada una vez que, recostado en su sofá rojo, se sintió en casa. Este sí era un espacio que reflejaba su carácter, sencillo, modesto y tranquilo. Y el reloj roto me pareció una metáfora algo retorcida de su condición.

―¿Necesitas algo más? ―pregunté después de acercarle un vaso de agua.

―Estoy bien, Candy. Muchas gracias por todo.

―¿Te acerco un libro? ¿Pongo algo de música?

―No, no será necesario. Creo que dormiré un poco.

―Entonces me voy ―hizo ademán de alzarse para acompañarme a la puerta.

―No, no te levantes. Debes descansar ese pie. Ya conozco la salida.

―Hasta pronto entonces ―dijo.

Sonreí, extendiendo una mano para despedirme de él y entonces vi que tenía una pestaña suelta. En un movimiento sumamente natural y sin pretensión alguna llevé mi mano a su rostro y quité la pestaña de su pómulo. No trató siquiera de alejarse de mí. Así de cómodos estábamos el uno al lado del otro.

―Sostén tu respiración ―dije poniendo la mano que sostenía su pestaña frente a su rostro―, cuenta hasta tres y pide un deseo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, como si algo de lo que había dicho le hubiese causado una fuerte impresión.

―Empezaremos con un giro y entrarás conmigo a este mundo de mi creación ―susurró.

―¿Cómo dices? ―pregunté.

Noté que su respiración se aceleraba un poco, pero fue solo un instante, después recobró la compostura, sonrió, sopló la pestaña de entre mis dedos y en un movimiento que no me esperaba, me atrajo hacia sí y me besó.

* * *

 _Hoy vengo un poquito antes porque tengo un fin de semana movidito y no sé si me dé tiempo de postear el capítulo después, so… disfruten y recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo ;)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Como cualquier otro beso robado, aquel fue inesperado, apremiante e intenso. Su boca reclamó la mía con imperiosa exigencia y su mano se cerró contra mi nuca impidiéndome alejarme de sí (aunque no estoy segura de que eso fuera necesario), obligándome a colocar ambas manos con fuerza contra el sofá para evitar caer en vilo sobre él, y por un instante, solo por un instante, todo lo que nos rodeaba desapareció. No éramos más un hombre roto y la enfermera que lo cuidaba, éramos…, éramos…, no sé qué demonios éramos, pero tampoco me interesaba saberlo. Porque a diferencia de cualquier otro beso que me hubieran robado en la vida, este no parecía una locura ni me hizo sentir inadecuada, es más, el urgente roce de sus labios logró bloquear el constante traqueteo de mi cerebro, dejó mi mente en blanco y me concedió la oportunidad de sentir por primera vez sin analizar nada, y eso se sintió increíblemente bien.

Había algo natural en su gusto y su tacto, había algo que lo hacía sentir único y especial y predestinado y extraordinariamente mágico; pero como cualquier otro beso robado, terminó demasiado pronto, incluso antes de que pudiera comenzar a disfrutarlo de verdad.

―Perdóname, Candy ―se disculpó apenas se hubo separado su boca de la mía.

Yo no sabía que decir. ¿Tenía algo que disculpar? Me había sorprendido sí, pero no me había desagradado besarlo, no me había desagradado en absoluto, sin embargo tampoco me había pedido permiso para hacerlo, aunque siendo honestos, siempre he pensado que no hay nada que sofoque más rápido la anticipación de un beso que una solicitud de permiso.

Mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, mi respiración no lograba acompasarse, tenía toda una colonia de mariposas en el estómago y mis rodillas amenazaban con flaquear. Y no sabía que decir, en realidad, estaba tan sorprendida que mi cerebro parecía haberse quedado en pausa indefinidamente y no lograba hacerlo reaccionar para mandar palabras a mi boca. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo mientras mis dedos temblorosos acariciaban mis labios.

―Lo lamento tanto, Candy. Yo…, yo no…

Entonces me di cuenta de que él no estaba bien. El beso a mí me había sorprendido, pero a él parecía haberle causado estragos. ¿Tan malo fue?

―Albert, Albert ―logré decir―. No tienes que disculparte. Me sorprendiste, eso fue todo.

―No debí hacerlo, Candy. No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, te lo aseguro. Es solo que… ―calló. Su respiración era demasiado agitada y había algo en su mirada que comenzaba a alterarme de nuevo.

―Háblame, por favor ―pedí, acercándome a él y sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos para obligarlo a mirarme.

―Por favor, vete ―pidió empujándose hacia atrás en el sofá, intentando alejarse de mí.

―¿Volvemos a lo mismo? ―pregunté haciendo un gran esfuerzo para parecer tranquila.

―Soy emocionalmente inestable, Candy ―soltó―. Seguramente el Doctor Leonard te lo dijo.

«Y también puedes ser un imbécil y además necio» pensé. Pero estaba enfermo y en ese momento no podía permitir que mi mal carácter le ganara a mis ganas de verlo bien. Quería que estuviera bien y fuera el caballero que con una mirada intensa podía iluminar mi día, no el muchacho maltrecho que con su inestabilidad lograba hacerme sentir pena.

―Sí, me lo dijo ―respondí con calma, aún sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos―, pero eso no evitará que me preocupe por ti. No soy tan débil como para alejarme de ti por algo así. ¿Dime qué es lo que está pasando?

―Pasa que desde que te conocí mi inestabilidad se está acentuando ―dijo sosteniendo mi mirada, agobiado―. Pasa que no sé quién soy, y a medias había aceptado mi sino, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi has hecho o dicho cosas que hacen que mi mente entre en ese estado de alerta que siento cuando creo que puedo recordar algo, y no logro hacerlo, Candy, por más que lo intento no logro recordar nada. Yo…

―¿Debo sentirme culpable? ¿Debo disculparme?

―No. Claro que no. Pero… ―calló de nuevo.

―Explícame, por favor.

―Perdí la memoria hace demasiados años, Candy. Por un tiempo intenté todo lo que pude para recobrar mis recuerdos pero no puede y entonces me resigné a no tener pasado. Pero aunque he querido convencerme a mí mismo de que ya no sabré jamás quién fui, aun hay una parte de mi alma que se aferra a la idea de que un día despertaré y todo estará de nuevo en su lugar ―cerró los ojos y lo sentí tragar saliva pesadamente―. Mis episodios de desequilibrio se estaban volviendo más esporádicos. Habían pasado casi siete meses desde la última vez que algo como esto me sucedió, y fue un caso aislado. Escuché a alguien tararear una canción en la calle y me dio un ataque de pánico, pero fue un solo día. Contigo es diferente, contigo es como cuando recién desperté en el primer hospital de Italia; y es confuso y angustiante y…

―¿Malo? ―me atreví a preguntar.

―Aterrador ―respondió afligido―. No puedo…, no quiero ilusionarme tan frecuentemente de nuevo solo para darme cuenta después de que todo seguirá igual. Duele demasiado.

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que todo seguirá igual?

―Diez años de experiencia ―«tanto tiempo», pensé.

―¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora para alterarte? ―pregunté para intentar distraer un poco su angustia.

―No hiciste nada.

―¿Entonces?

―Fue lo que dijiste.

―¿Lo que dije? ―asintió.

―Sostén tu respiración, cuenta hasta tres y pide un deseo ―murmuró―. Es absurdo, lo sé. Pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de tu boca sentí como cuando te golpean en la boca del estómago. Me quedé sin aire. Siento que alguien más, tal vez otra mujer, me dijo lo mismo con un tono muy similar al tuyo, entre juegos y simpatía ―la que se quedó sin aire ahora fui yo.

―¿Otra mujer? ―pregunté.

―Fue como el eco lejano de una voz que no puedo identificar, Candy. Logré incluso escuchar mi voz respondiendo con una frase distinta. Como si fuera una broma entre dos personas, con complicidad y cariño.

―La frase que te dije me la decía siempre uno de mis mejores amigos, pero jamás me enseñó a responderle.

―Es eso lo que duele, Candy ―creo que no me estaba oyendo―. Escucho la voz, o siento el aroma, o reconozco el sonido; pero nunca puedo ponerle un rostro. No sé si fue mi madre, mi hermana, mi esposa, mi hija, mi amiga con quien... No sé…, yo… Así es siempre, Candy. Y nunca sucede nada más.

―Lo lamento tanto, Albert.

―No es tu culpa ―respondió.

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―«por favor di que no».

―Sí ―dijo agachando la mirada―. No, no sé.

Se lo veía tan frágil y triste. Y en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en algo que una amiga mía me había dicho mucho tiempo atrás, mientras cuidaba a un paciente deprimido: «para hacerlo estar bien tienes que hacerlo sonreír», el problema era que cada vez que sonreía una parte de mí se perdía en él.

Sé que indudablemente lo que hice después fue una de las formas menos profesionales de tratar a un paciente, pero no estaba pensando como enfermera en ese momento, en realidad creo que no estaba pensando en absoluto. No podía ponerme a contarle chistes, de eso estaba segura, así que aprovechando que tenía su rostro entre mis manos y que él no me estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia, acerqué poco a poco mi rostro al suyo, lentamente para no asustarlo y para darle la oportunidad de rechazarme si así lo quería, pero no lo hizo.

El espacio que había entre nosotros desapareció y mis labios encontraron los suyos con delicadeza, con una sutil caricia, sin aquella urgencia que él había usado, pero con una comprensión innata. Él aceptó mi beso sin oponerse, respondiendo y coordinando cada movimiento, cada roce con ternura, como una respuesta tierna y nada torpe a una pregunta que estaba más allá del lenguaje.

―Yo no tengo vida, Candy ―dijo cuando el beso terminó. Con los ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada contra la mía―. No sé quién soy.

―Déjame ayudarte a descubrirlo ―pedí.

―No puedo ofrecerte nada. Ni siquiera amor.

―¿Y quién te dijo que quiero algo de ti? ―respondí sonriendo sin alejarme de él, acariciando su nariz con la mía.

―No sé si le he prometido mi vida a alguien más, Candy. Yo no…

―No quiero tus promesas, Albert. Solo quiero ayudarte ―sonrió y besó la palma de mi mano.

―Ese golpe de verdad causó estragos en ti, ¿cierto?―dijo descansando su mejilla en mi mano.

―¿Aun quieres que me vaya? ―pregunté acariciando su rostro.

―Sí ―respondió―. Pero solo por un tiempo. Solo mientras logro serenarme un poco. No me gusta que me veas así.

―¿Real?

―Enfermo ―suspiró―. Frágil y roto.

―Vendré a verte esta tarde para revisar tus vendajes.

―Demasiado pronto ―dijo.

―¿Mañana entonces? ―sonrió.

―Tengo experiencia en vendajes, Candy. Deja que sea yo quien te busque cuando sienta que es el momento justo.

―Pero tienes un pie lastimado, sería más fácil que yo viniera a verte a ti.

―Tengo mi pata de palo, Candy, y necesito reponerme un poco. No tengo memoria, pero sí dignidad, y ahora está bastante mancillada.

―¿Prometes que lo harás? ¿Prometes que vendrás a buscarme?

―Algo me dice que no podría evitarlo aunque quisiera ―dijo dándome un pequeño y fugaz beso, y no necesité escuchar más.

Sabía que no tenía que presionarlo, ni buscarlo, porque había algo entre nosotros que me dejaba claro que aunque nuestros caminos se separaran, siempre nos encontraríamos en algún lugar. Aun guardo la esperanza de que así será.

* * *

 _Aquí estamos de nuevo. Y espero que disfruten este capítulo. Alguien dijo en los comentarios del anterior que los saltos en el tiempo la estaban confundiendo, sorry, debo confesar que escribir escenas que van del pasado al presente y viceversa es una de las cosas que más disfruto (recuerdan a Naku o al Sir), es una de las técnicas que utilizo para enlazar mis ideas. Espero no volver las cosas demasiado complicadas._

 _Saludos, buen fin de semana y nada, sus comentarios son mi salario (aunque mis libros están en amazon por si les interesa xD)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Y así, los días pasaron.

Cuando salí de su departamento me llevé conmigo la esperanza de encontrarlo de pie al día siguiente frente a la casa de té, estudiando de nuevo la marquesina de Lakewood, pero no fue así. Tampoco lo vi el día después, cuando el doctor Leonard fue a visitarlo a casa, porque estaba asistiendo una cirugía; ni lo vi el día después al siguiente cuando pasé frente al edificio Magnolia y me detuve frente a él, caminé hasta la puerta, estudié los timbres y di la vuelta sin atreverme a tocar uno solo.

Una semana pasó y el tiempo que necesitaba parecía no haber sido suficiente.

Sabía que estaba recuperándose, que ya no estaba en cama, que había dejado botadas las muletas y que había vuelto a trabajar, pero no lo había vuelto a ver. Y, era lógico, Albert me había solicitado estar lejos de él porque aparentemente mi presencia le hacía daño, pero entonces ¿por qué me había prometido que volvería a buscarme? ¿Cuánto tiempo, en horas, minutos y segundos existían en la palabra «tiempo»?

Dándome cuenta de que estaba comenzando a actuar de forma demasiado irracional, obligué a mi cerebro a apartar mis pensamientos de él para enfocarme de nuevo en mi trabajo en el hospital. A final de cuentas, el príncipe había sido muy claro al decir que no podía ofrecerme nada y yo le había asegurado que no esperaba nada de él, así que tenía que ser congruente con mis palabras, reprimir esa parte de mí que soltaba a las estúpidas maripositas en mi estómago cuando recordaba sus besos (los tres) y actuar como una persona adulta. Pero ser una mujer adulta, responsable, racional y coherente estaba siendo demasiado complicado y no tenía muchas ganas de comportarme así, deseaba ser la adolescente precipitada que nunca fui y buscarlo y ver que estaba bien y…, y... Afortunadamente el drama de «el matrimonio» logró atravesar todo el océano y ayudó a distraerme, aunque dudo mucho que fortuna sea la mejor palabra para definirlo.

―¿Gatita? ―esa voz la conocía y era la última que esperaba escuchar en Londres.

―¿Archie? ―dije saliendo de dónde quiera que estuvieran mis pensamientos y encontrando frente a mí al prometido de mi hermana, que era además uno de mis más queridos amigos―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Trabajo ―respondió como si atravesar el atlántico fuera algo sumamente común.

―¿Pero y la boda?

―Tu hermana no me necesita para eso, Candy ―le dediqué mi mejor mirada de «eres el novio» y rascándose la cabeza respondió:― Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Puedo pedir un hola al menos antes de que comiences a regañarme?

―Claro que sí. Disculpa ―dije saliendo de atrás del escritorio del registro hospitalario para abrazarlo con fuerza―. No esperaba verte aquí. Es la sorpresa más bella que he tenido desde que llegué a Londres. Me hace tan feliz ver un rostro familiar.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos poder abrazar a alguien con franqueza, cariño y fuerza. Y escuchar una voz y una sonrisa familiar era sumamente reconfortante.

―¿Un rostro familiar? ―preguntó ofendido.

―El hermoso, atractivo y varonil rostro de mi mejor amigo ―respondí sonriente―. Con sus radiantes ojos azules y enmarcado por una impecable cabellera rubia.

―Eso está mucho mejor ―sonrió y apretó su abrazo―. Tu papá me dio las direcciones (todas) en las que podía encontrarte ―dijo acariciando mi nariz―. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido a verte.

―Por supuesto que no. Me habría puesto furiosa si no lo hubieras hecho.

Volví a abrazarlo, disfrutando el contacto sincero; permitiendo que mi nariz reconociera su aroma, que mis oídos disfrutaran el tono dulce y conocido de su voz, que mi cuerpo se amoldara al suyo como lo había hecho por tantos años.

Archibald Cornwell, el elegante, guapo y dulce prometido de mi hermana había sido mi amigo desde hacía más de diez años. Lo había querido siempre con un cariño fraternal y puro y dentro de poco podría considerarlo oficialmente mi hermano.

―Te he echado de menos, gatita.

―Basta ya con eso de gatita ―dije sonriendo―. Hacía muchísimos años que no me llamabas así, incluso había olvidado ese tonto apodo.

―¿Tienes tiempo para platicar conmigo ahora? ―preguntó sosteniendo mi mano―. Más tarde tengo una cena con un inversionista del banco, mañana tengo el día lleno de reuniones, pasado mañana voy a Francia y después regreso a casa.

―¿Cuándo llegaste?

―Aterricé hace poco más de una hora ―dijo controlando su reloj.

―¿Y viniste directamente a verme? ―se encogió de hombros riendo.

―Te he echado de menos, Candy. Mi agenda está saturada y no quería irme de Londres sin verte.

―Dame veinte minutos ―pedí y fui en busca de alguna compañera que estuviera dispuesta a cubrirme por un par de horas.

Algo no iba bien. Archie no era el tipo de persona que se presenta en la puerta de tu casa (o del hospital en el que trabajas) sin antes llamar para solicitar una cita, era un tipo habituado a las buenas costumbres y la etiqueta, para él eran tan necesarias como el aire que respiraba. De hecho, los veinte minutos que le pedí fueron más para poder correr a los vestidores, quitarme el uniforme de enfermera e intentar ponerme lo más presentable posible. No era que me interesara mucho como lucía y sabía que a él tampoco le molestaba mi forma desarreglada de ser, pero siempre hubo algo en su presencia que me invitaba a intentar ser tan elegante como mis maneras me lo permitieran. Además, conociéndolo no iríamos al kiosco de la esquina a tomar un café en vaso de cartón. El tipo había viajado por horas, seguramente estaba exhausto y aún así lograba verse deslumbrante con su traje hecho a medida y ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar. No, salir con él sin preocuparme un poquito por mi apariencia no era una opción.

Veinte minutos después (exactos, con él la puntualidad era necesaria), salí del hospital, tomada de su mano, sonriente y sintiéndome más como la hija de los Brighton que como la señorita White.

Había aprendido a ser Candice Brighton a su lado, él fue quién pacientemente me enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de cómo comportarme en sociedad, pero principalmente, me ayudó a encontrar un equilibrio entre la huerfanita que había conocido siendo una sirvienta y la hija adoptiva de un hombre rico.

―Déjame ver tu ceja ―dijo en cuanto estuvimos cómodamente sentados en una refinada cafetería.

―Ya le dije a Annie que no tiene por qué preocuparse ―dije sonriendo mientras él examinaba la casi imperceptible cicatriz que me había quedado―. La marca la puedo ocultar con maquillaje, no habrá nada que distraiga a sus invitados el día de la boda. Le estética seguirá siendo la que ella quiere.

La mueca de desagrado y el bufido que soltó eran muy poco afines a su elegancia natural.

―¡La estética se puede ir al demonio! ―dijo con tono molesto― Me importas tú, Candy.

―¿Qué sucede, Archie? ―pregunté extrañada por su repentina falta de compostura.

―Pasa que debiste haberme contado que te habían asaltado cuando sucedió ―me reprochó―. No me hizo nada de gracia enterarme que mi mejor amiga tuvo un accidente, con un par de semanas de retraso, y solo gracias a que tenía que viajar a Inglaterra y cuando su padre se enteró me pidió que corroborara que todo estaba yendo bien con ella.

―Pensé que Annie te lo diría inmediatamente ―murmuré como disculpa y él soltó otro bufido.

―Tu hermana ha decidido no prestarle atención a nada que no tenga que ver con la boda. Estoy seguro de que si te hubiera pasado algo grave habría preguntado primero si tendría que posponer la ceremonia y después preguntaría por tu salud.

―Claro que no ―respondí, pero «claro que sí» susurró mi cerebro―. Simplemente está emocionada. Ha soñado por mucho tiempo con esto, por eso se ha dejado llevar un poco.

―¿Un poco? ―y un bufido más―. La única razón por la que mi agenda está tan ajustada en este viaje es porque tengo que ir a París a buscar unos manteles de encaje que encargó para adornar las mesas, y que no le pueden enviar por correo. ¡Mi hermano está en Francia, Candy! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Stear está en Francia! No lo he visto desde hace más de ocho meses y no sé si tendré tiempo para ir a buscarlo porque tengo que ir a retirar unos malditos encajes! ―no pude evitar reírme―. No es gracioso, Candy. Tu hermana se está volviendo loca.

―¿Quieres cancelar la boda? ―pregunté bromeando.

―¡Por supuesto que no!

―¿Preferirías una boda sencilla con mesas sin ningún adorno ni manteles de encaje? Podríamos organizar algo campestre en los jardines de la casa ―sonrió y tomó mi mano sobre la mesa.

―Preferiría que no hubieras escapado de la loca de tu hermana dejándome solo para lidiar con ella, Candy. Cuando Stear decidió tomar otro periodo de servicio en la fuerza aérea, me quedé con un solo aliado: tú, y te fuiste también. Odio que estés aquí. Detesto tener que controlar mi reloj siempre que quiero hablar contigo y darme cuenta de que o es demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano para ti. Preferiría poder tener a mi mejor amiga a mi lado, sin cinco horas y miles de kilómetros que me impidan hablar con ella cuando se me dé la gana.

―Yo también te extraño, Archie ―dije apretando su mano―, y sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que lo necesites, sea la hora que sea, aun con cinco horas y miles de kilómetros de diferencia.

―Lo sé, pero también sé que estás aquí porque estabas a punto de explotar. Y, seamos sinceros, tu hermana está como está por mi culpa, si yo no hubiera cometido la locura de enamorarme de ella y pedirle que se casara conmigo…

―Estaría volviendo loco a alguien más ―dije riendo y él rió conmigo.

―Dios, cuánta falta me haces, gatita ―dijo besando mi mano―. Te extraño casi con la misma fuerza con la que extraño a mi hermano, la cerveza, el café y los pastelitos de manzana.

―Estoy segura que Stear ayudaría a poner más nerviosa a Annie ―asintió.

―Lo imagino intentando inventar algo para hacer un espacio increíblemente mágico que en segundo se llenaría de humo y risas ―rió y me imaginé al otro Cornwell haciendo de las suyas.

―Espera, ¿Annie te puso a dieta?

―Nos pusimos ―dijo sonrojándose un poco―, es nuestra boda, no podíamos llegar al altar sin lucir perfectos ―ese sí era el Archie que conocía, inocente, risueño y vanidoso.

―Yo creo que después de atravesar el Atlántico no puedes rechazarme si te invito un pastelito de manzana ―dije con una sonrisa cómplice.

―Te aceptaría incluso la cerveza ―respondió sonriente.

―¡Archibald Cornwell! Creí que eras un hombre de whisky.

―Lo soy, pero cuando te prohíben algo es cuando más se te antoja. Solo imaginar una cerveza oscura, helada, coronada con una delgada capa de espuma en un vaso perlado por gotitas de condensación… ―¡Dios cuánto adoraba a este hombre!

―Yo no puedo tomar porque tengo que regresar al hospital, Archie, pero tú puedes pedir la cerveza mientras yo tomo un café y compartimos un pastelito. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

―La mejor que se le ha ocurrido en años señorita Brighton ―dijo lanzándome su mejor sonrisa de galán.

Conversamos un poco más, le conté algunas de las cosas que había hecho en Londres desde que había llegado, le insinué que había conocido a alguien, pero sin darle mucha importancia porque ese alguien necesitaba tiempo y no sabía cuándo lo vería de nuevo, nos reímos como siempre lo habíamos hecho y cuando fue tiempo de que él fuera a registrarse al hotel para poder arreglarse para su cena me llevó de vuelta al hospital.

Caminamos abrazados, dejando que la sencilla confianza que había entre nosotros fuera evidente y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino se despidió de mí con un abrazo apretado y un beso en la mejilla.

―A veces pienso que elegí a la hermana equivocada, Candy ―sonreí.

―Lo sé, Archie, pero en el corazón no se manda.

―Y me lo dices a mí ―dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

―Salúdame a Stear cuando hables con él y dile a la loca de mi hermana que la quiero ―levantó la mano para despedirse―. Y la próxima vez que quieras cancelar la boda me llamas ―grité antes de perderlo de vista.

Se sentía bien estar en compañía de alguien con quien puedes ser tú misma y conoce toda tu historia. Compartir unos momentos con uno de tus mejores amigos, después de haber estado sola por un tiempo, te deja con una sensación increíble de paz y alegría que sirve para hacer a un lado el velo oscuro que deja la soledad.

Sabía que mi hermana podía ser algo difícil pero también sabía lo mucho que esos dos se querían y lo lindos que eran cuando estaban juntos. Sus hijos iban a ser la cosa más adorable y berrinchuda que existiría en este mundo. En todo eso iba pensando mientras me volvía a poner el uniforme y regresaba a mi puesto. Cuando llegué la enfermera que me había cubierto me dijo:

―Felicidades, Candy, tu novio es muy guapo. Hacen una pareja muy linda. Ahora entiendo porque siempre andas con la cabeza entre las nubes.

―No es mi novio ―corregí―. Es el prometido de mi hermana y uno de mis mejores amigos.

―Entonces ¿es el otro muchacho el que te tiene en las nubes? ―dijo con picardía.

―¿El otro muchacho? ―pregunté.

―El que vino a buscarte después de que saliste. Rubio, alto, con barba ―«estúpidas maripositas»―. Aunque es un poco raro. Vino, dejó una nota y se fue. Después volvió, pidió que le devolviera la nota y se fue de nuevo.

―¿Cuándo fue eso?

―Hace una media hora.

Tiempo, estúpido, desgraciado e inoportuno tiempo.

―¿Dijo algo más? ¿Dejó algún mensaje?

―No, en realidad no dijo siquiera su nombre. Creo que se veía algo incómodo, como si el aroma del hospital le desagrada, prácticamente huyó cuando escuchó la voz del doctor Leonard.

«Debe odiar los hospitales» pensé. Pero había venido a buscarme. Volteé a ver el reloj pensando en ir a su departamento, pero tenía la guardia de la noche.

―Supongo que aún no es tiempo ―susurré y algo decepcionada volví a convencer a mi cerebro de que era momento de comportarme como una mujer adulta.

* * *

 _Aquí estamos de nuevo. Y sigo agradeciendo cada una de las lindas palabras que me dejan en los comentarios, me hacen sentir super bien. Para todas aquellas que me dicen_ "por favor no dejes la historia inconclusa" _les aseguro que lo estoy intentando, supongo que me siguieron con Berlat y Naku, que se quedaron en el limbo por un tiempo, y de ahí su temor, pero de veritas, de veritas estoy intentando que esta historia fluya, y tenemos la ventaja de que no había sentido la emoción de escribir una historia larga que la gente siguiera en algún tiempo, así que, hasta el momento no tienen que preocuparse por eso, estoy escribiendo y lo seguiré haciendo._

 _A quién preguntó por mis libros, Nakupenda fue publicado en España por Ediciones Oblicuas y lo encuentran en versiones digital e impresa (amazon es la que tiene los envíos internacionales); y yo autopubliqué en formato digital, también en Amazon, Beirlat y la primera parte del Sir (que se llama "Caballero", libro 1 de la trilogía del Sir) porque necesitaba algo de plata, así que si les interesa las encuentran si me buscan como autor: Alethia Díaz Vázquez… y pus, ya._

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos leemos la próxima semana. Saludines._


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

―¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres, Annie? ―lo dicho «el matrimonio» me había alcanzado―. No, no puedo dejar botado mi trabajo para acompañar a Archie a buscar manteles en París.

Sí, mi hermana había tenido desde siempre la habilidad de hacer que el mundo entero girara alrededor suyo y le era muy difícil aceptar que la gente no siempre podía poner su tiempo a su disposición.

―No, no me están pagando. Pero eso no me da la libertad de dejar todo tirado por un estúpido capricho ―«sobre todo si no es uno mío»―. Se llama responsabilidad, Annie, pero me queda clarísimo que no tienes la más remota idea de lo que eso significa. ¡Absolutamente no! No pienso hacerlo y no te atrevas a pedirle a tu mamá que intervenga. Si lo haces no te volveré a hablar en mi vida.

Tenía más de diez minutos hablando con ella por teléfono, mientras caminaba por la calle, y al ver que la gente comenzaba a mirarme de forma extraña, me di cuenta de que estaba utilizando un tono de voz ligeramente más alto del que debía, porque después de seiscientos largos segundos aun no lograba encontrar la forma adecuada para hacerla entender que no quería dejar que mi tiempo volviera a depender de sus tonterías.

―No, no estoy enojada, Annie, ¡estoy furiosa! No eres quién para llamar a mi trabajo para pedir que me den un permiso de ausencia. ¿Cómo crees que me hace ver eso ante mis superiores y mis compañeros?

Su voz estaba comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas y temiendo que pronto me pondría a gritar me encaminé al parque más cercano.

―Bueno pues si los malditos encajes son tan importantes ¿por qué no viniste tú por ellos?

En efecto, mi linda y loca hermana se había tomado la libertad de llamar al hospital y hablar directamente con el doctor Leonard para decirle que yo tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer en Francia y que no podría presentarme a trabajar al día siguiente. El hombre, siendo suficientemente educado, le respondió que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que me concedería el día y la semana entera si así lo deseaba, pero cuando habló conmigo (momento en que me enteré de que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer en Francia) me dejó muy claro que no necesitaba porque pedirle a mi familia que interviniera por mí en algo que claramente podía hacer yo misma.

―No, no quiero gritarte, Annie, pero tienes que entender que no puedo dejar a mis pacientes así como así. Te lo he explicado ya de mil maneras ―no se daba cuenta de lo desatinado de sus actos―. Claro que me interesa tu felicidad, pero no entiendo como unos estúpidos encajes pueden mejorar las cosas ―su respuesta ofendida empeoró las cosas―. Pues sí, les digo estúpidos cuantas veces se me venga en gana porque estoy muy enojada, es más: estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos y mil veces estúpidos encajes. ¡No soy tu marioneta! Mi tiempo es mío, mi vida es mía y si no se me pega la gana ir a París no voy. ¿Me entiendes?

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó primero un silencio y después algo así como un sollozo.

―¿Estás llorando? ―lágrimas, esa siempre había sido su forma de controlar al mundo―. Esta vez no voy a dejar que me chantajees, Annie. Si me obligas a ir a París te juro que compro manteles negros ―«no te atreverías» susurró―. ¡Ponme a prueba! ¡Y arriésgate también a que el día de la boda me corte el cabello y lo tiña de azul! ―grité ya sin importarme si alguien me miraba en la vereda del parque.

―El verde esmeralda te sentaría mejor. Hará que el color de tus ojos resalte.

Pensé que verlo de nuevo, de manera fortuita, me causaría gran regocijo. Que sería algo mágico puesto frente a mí por obra del bendito destino. Incluso había imaginado que nuestro reencuentro estaría amenizado por esa musiquita estilo harpas que ponen en la televisión, pero enojada como estaba su inesperado reaparecer, en un momento tan malo, solo logró hacer que me pusiera más furiosa de lo que ya estaba.

Él se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol en uno de los pocos días soleados de Londres y yo, de pie desde donde estaba, le dediqué una mirada fría y airada con la que le reprochaba el tiempo, solo eso: el tiempo, el impreciso y confuso tiempo. Pero mi mirada furibunda no impidió que él me regalara una sonrisa triste que hizo que las traidoras mariposas salieran de su escondite y llenaran de entusiastas revoloteos mi estómago y eso me enojó aún más.

Por un segundo, o dos, o tres, no supe qué hacer. Me quedé callada mientras la irritante voz de mi hermana soltaba una perorata histérica, y estuve de pie mirándolo con irritación. Hasta que mi cerebro gritó «¡dignidad!», en un intento de hacerme reaccionar.

―Adiós.

Fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca, dirigida a ambas personas. La voz de Annie se perdió a media frase cuando corté la llamada y la impasible imagen de Albert sentado bajó un árbol se difuminó por el rabillo de mi ojo cuando seguí mi camino y me alejé de él.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera perder el control por un segundo. La ira, es el único sentimiento que no sé controlar y desde hace muchos años es el único que me ha hecho llorar con relativa frecuencia. Sentía que mi corazón empezaba a bombear sangre con demasiada fuerza, mi respiración se volvía agitada, y las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar mi vista.

La llorona era Annie, no yo. Yo era fuerte, yo era resistente, yo…

Sentí la opresión del inminente ataqué de pánico extenderse por mi pecho, frené mis pasos de golpe y de inmediato comencé a buscar cinco cosas en las cuales volcar mi atención, como me lo habían enseñado.

Uno: Una ardilla corriendo alegremente a esconder una bellota que seguramente perdería después, por ser un tonto animalillo de poca memoria.

¡Gracias, estúpido y metafórico universo!

Dos: Un globo rojo que vagaba sin dueño porque seguramente un niño había sido lo suficientemente descuidado para dejarlo ir de sus manos.

¡Dios, estaba tan enojada! Y mis manos temblorosas comenzaban a sudar.

Tres: Un árbol viejo y torcido que intentaba florecer.

Me abracé a mí misma intentando contener un poco el temblor y la energía que salían de mi cuerpo sin control.

Cuatro: El cielo azul y límpido y lleno de tranquilidad y esperanza.

Una rebelde lágrima logró escapar de mis ojos. Estaba perdiendo el control y no quería hacerlo.

Cinco: Una mano frente a mí que me tendía un pañuelo blanco pulcramente doblado.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Albert, parado al lado mío con la mano aun extendida. Ignoré su gesto y me limpié los ojos con las manos, con fuerza.

―De maravilla ―respondí con voz temblorosa y mirada retadora.

Una sensación demasiado desagradable crecía en mi pecho y comenzaba a extenderse por el resto de mi cuerpo sin control, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento.

―¿Se nota?

Sabía que tenía que moderar la cantidad de palabras que decía porque una frase larga se podría fácilmente convertir en un monólogo de desahogo.

―Sí, es obvio ―dijo él bajando la mano y guardando su pañuelo.

―¡Déjame en paz! ―casi grité de nuevo, y no estaba segura de si se lo decía a él o al teléfono que vibraba en mi mano.

―Lo lamento, no quería molestarte ―se disculpó y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era él de quien quería alejarme, que en realidad me daba gusto verlo, y que era a mi hermana a quién necesitaba apartar de mí.

―Espera, Albert, no te vayas. No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a ―el teléfono volvió a vibrar con insistencia―, mi hermana ―solté un bufido―. Ha estado hostigándome el día entero y no encuentro la forma de hacerla dejarme en paz.

Él se acercó a mí, tomó el teléfono de mi mano temblorosas, lo apagó y me sonrió.

―¡Listo! ―dijo satisfecho.

―¿Qué demonios haces? ―¿Debo recordar que seguía muy enojada?

―Te quito el problema de encima.

―¿Pero y si sucede algo importante? ¿Si me llaman del hospital? ¿Si la loca de mi hermana une fuerzas con la señora Brighton y comienzan a molestar a papá?

Dos frases largas y aún estaba a salvo.

Él tomó el teléfono de nuevo. Lo encendió, me lo dio para activar la clave de desbloqueo y en cuanto el odioso aparatejo se conectó a la red local comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

―Es linda tu hermana ―dijo con ironía y contestó―. Diga. No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. ¿Su hermana? ¿El teléfono? Ah, sí, este teléfono. Lo acabo de sacar de un bote de basura. Hace poco vi a una chica rubia muy guapa tirarlo, se veía enojada. No, no creo poder alcanzarla, pero si usted me da su dirección quizá podría ir a buscarla.

Verlo tomarle el pelo así a Annie medró un poco mi ira.

―¿Pero está usted loca? Se da cuenta de que no sabe quién soy yo, que podía ser un ladrón o algo peor y sin más usted me da la dirección de… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba su hermana? Candice Brighton.

Cuando enfatizaba su acento inglés su boca se movía de una forma distinta, su voz tomaba un tono más profundo y hacía más fácil notar que de vez en cuando una pronunciación escocesa se colaba entre sus palabras.

―Le ruego que sea más cuidadosa, señorita, y no me dé más información acerca de su hermana. ¿Archie? ¿Quién es Archie? No conozco a ningún Archie.

¡Exacto! Por eso sabía que su tono era escocés, porque Archie y su hermano, a pesar de haber vivido casi toda su vida en Estados Unidos, tenían el acento más maravilloso del mundo que era una mezcla entre inglés británico, americano y escocés.

―¿Cuánto estaría dispuesta a pagarme por este teléfono? ―preguntó para distraer a Annie―. ¿Chicago? ¿El Chicago de Estados Unidos? No, no creo que sea una transacción buena. Supongo que podré venderlo aquí mismo sin tener que pagar envíos. Ha sido un gusto no hacer tratos con usted, señorita Brighton, y espero que encuentre a su hermana, pero tenga cuidado que no se la veía tranquila. Corre usted un alto riesgo de recibir gritos ―y colgó.

Me lo quedé mirando entre sorprendida y agradecida.

―Creo que sería bueno que llamarás a tu padre o a quién sea necesario para hacerles saber que estás bien. Después del susto del asalto no creo que sea agradable para ellos saber que dejaste tirada la única forma de comunicación que tienen contigo ―me devolvió el teléfono.

―Gracias― respondí y me tomé un par de minutos para escribirle un mensaje a Archie y otro más a papá.

Sabía que Archie estaba trabajando y no quería molestarlo. Le pedí llamarme en cuanto estuviera libre para saber qué tan necesaria era mi presencia en Paris.

Mi padre seguramente dormía, aún era muy temprano en casa y aunque él siempre ha sido el tipo de hombre que despierta con el alba, no quería asustarlo con una llamada fuera de horario.

Después de mandar ambos mensajes bloqueé el número de Annie, puse el celular en modo de emergencia y lo guardé en mi bolso.

―¿Quieres hablar de esto? ―preguntó Albert que había estado esperando pacientemente a mi lado.

―No.

Suspiré mientras masajeaba con la palma de mi mano un punto de presión debajo de mi clavícula izquierda y antes de poder frenar mis palabras comencé a hablar.

―Solo tuve una guardia pesada en el hospital. Fue una noche de accidentes y pacientes graves, dormí poco, y antes de que terminara mi turno…, ―«frases cortas» dijo una vocecita dentro de mí―. Digamos que no ha sido el mejor de mis días.

―Por un momento me pareció que llorabas ―dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.

―Yo no lloro ―respondí a la defensiva―. No lo he hecho desde hace muchísimo tiempo y no pretendo comenzar ahora.

La ira que sentía seguía ahí, latente, formando un nudo tenso en mi garganta y esperando un algo, cualquier cosa, que le permitiera desbordarse. El masaje debajo de mi clavícula no estaba ayudando en nada.

―¿Desde cuándo te dan ataques de pánico? ―preguntó como si me estuviera pidiendo darle la hora.

―Yo no…

―O crisis de ansiedad, o neurosis, llámalos como quieras. Reconozco los síntomas, Candy. Los he vivido en carne propia durante los últimos diez años ―tragué saliva pesadamente. No había una sola nota de crítica en su voz.

―No lo sé ―no lograba respirar como debía―. ¿Desde que me prohibí llorar? ―dije y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

―¿Por qué harías algo tan tonto? ―adiós control.

―Porque necesitaba ser fuerte. Porque llorando no solucionaba nada. Porque las lágrimas solo me traían problemas y burlas.

Mi vista se nubló por completo. Levanté la mirada al cielo y respiré profundamente en un intento absurdo por frenar el llanto. Entonces sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y cayendo en la trampa de su caricia cerré los ojos, dejando que un par de gruesos lagrimones rodaran por mi rostro.

―Me has visto en mi peor momento, Candy, voluble, iracundo, confundido y hecho pedazos. Sin juzgarme. Conmigo no tienes que pretender ser fuerte. Te prometo que tu llanto jamás recibirá mis burlas, y te aseguro que aunque no soluciones nada llorando te sentirás mejor, quizás no inmediatamente, pero lo harás. Confía en mí.

Y dándose cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo permitirle verme llorar, me atrajo hacia sí. Permitió que ocultara mi rostro en su pecho y mientras sollozaba en silencio, se limitó a acariciar mi cabello sin decir una sola palabra.

Durante unos minutos, su actitud protectora logró hacer que mis escudos sucumbieran y me permití dejar que fuera su cuerpo el que ocupara el lugar de mi armadura. Mis manos se asieron al frente de su camisa con fuerza y todo mi ser se refugió en su abrazo.

Él sabía lo que era un ataque de pánico, era por eso que sabía que a veces para superarlo solo necesitas un abrazo, silencio y comprensión.

―¿Has tenido tiempo suficiente para curarte de mi presencia? ―pregunté cuando sentí que podía tener un poco de autocontrol de nuevo, pero aun sin alejar mi rostro de su cuerpo. Él rió y volvió a ofrecerme su pañuelo que esta vez acepté con gusto.

―Creo que el tiempo nunca me será suficiente para eso, Candy, pero sigues apareciéndote en mi camino, así que, mejor me voy acostumbrando ―reí.

―Gracias. Lo tomaré como un cumplido ―su risa resonó en su pecho.

―¿Estás mejor?

―Sí ―dije con honestidad―. Seguramente soy un desastre, pero sí, me siento mejor.

―Estoy seguro de que luces tan radiante como siempre ―susurró colocando su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

―¡Dios, ese es el cliché más grande que te he escuchado decir hasta ahora! ¿No me digas que funciona?

La distracción es uno de los mejores métodos para ayudar a alguien con un ataque de pánico y él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

―Generalmente sí ―rió―. Las chicas caen rendidas a mis pies con frases como esa ―me gustaba el sonido de su risa cuando lo escuchaba resonar dentro de sí― ¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió? ―suspiré.

―Mi hermana decidió que es ella quién sabe cómo debo ocupar mi tiempo. De nuevo. Me humilló ante mis jefes y quiere obligarme a dejar mi trabajo por unos días para hacer cosas banales que para ella son importantes.

―¿Le has dicho que no?

―De mil maneras, pero no me escucha y no lo hará. Siempre ha sido así. Desde que éramos muy pequeñas.

―¿Creí que te habían adoptado cuando tenías más de quince años?

Lo sentí mover su cabeza hacia un lado y lo imaginé frunciendo el seño con curiosidad.

―Tenía casi diecisiete. Pero Annie y yo hemos sido mejores amigas desde que éramos bebés.

―¿Ella es la chica a la que adoptaron en vez de a ti? ―preguntó alejándome un poco de sí para verme directamente a los ojos.

Sus manos sobre mis hombros y su mirada intensa me hicieron sentir la necesidad de defenderme, o mejor dicho, de defender a Annie.

―Ella…, ella necesitaba a una familia de verdad. La necesitaba mucho más de lo que yo lo hacía. Los niños del hogar y yo no éramos suficiente para ella. Pero yo era feliz así como estaba, con muchos hermanitos y una familia diferente.

―¡Pero te engañó! ―sus ojos demostraban sorpresa y agravio.

―Teníamos seis años, Albert. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

―¡Claro que sí! Candy, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. ¿Y ahora quiere seguir controlando lo que haces o dejas de hacer para su conveniencia?

―Es mi hermana.

―Es cruel, Candy, e injusta y no deberías sufrir más por culpa suya.

Agaché la mirada, porque aunque me negara a decirlo abiertamente era exactamente eso lo que pensaba. Pero Annie era mi hermana y mi amiga y era mi obligación quererla, cuidarla y protegerla.

―Ahora entiendo tu frustración. Debe tener años y años de añejamiento.

―Como los buenos vinos ―dije intentando encontrarle el lado amable.

―Como un buen whisky ―sonrió.

Retiró sus manos de mis hombros y guardó silencio por un momento mientras me miraba.

―Te ves cansada.

―Lo estoy ―suspiré―. Cubrí la guardia nocturna y mi día no comenzó precisamente como debía ―y seguramente tenía los ojos hinchados y me veía mucho peor de lo que me sentía pero él no parecía incómodo por ello.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? ―preguntó con su tono de voz de príncipe de cuento.

―No, Albert, creo que un poco de soledad me caerá bien.

―Que no sea demasiada, Candy ―sonreí.

―¿Fuiste a buscarme al hospital? ―pregunté recordándolo de pronto, antes de comenzar a alejarme.

―Creí que era tiempo ―murmuró―, pero después no estuve tan seguro de eso.

―Creo que necesitamos definir con claridad la palabra tiempo ―dije bromeando. Él sonrió.

―Y yo creo que debería felicitarte por la boda ―susurró.

―Gracias, supongo ―respondí―. Quedan poco más de tres meses y me estoy volviendo loca.

―No permitas que la locura cancele tus planes, Candy ―dijo fijando su mirada en mí con intensidad―. Llama a tu novio en cuanto llegues a casa. Te sentará bien tener la compañía de alguien que te quiere ―dijo mientras comenzaba a despedirse.

―¿Mi novio? ―pregunté confundida.

―Alto, rubio, elegantemente vestido ―sonrió―. Es un tipo afortunado y hacen una linda pareja.

―¿Archie? ¿Cómo conoces a Archie?

―Los vi charlando en una cafetería para la que trabajo. Y después en el estacionamiento del hospital. No lo dejes cancelar su boda y no la canceles tú. Se nota lo mucho que se quieren ―dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

―No, Albert. Archie es el prometido de mi hermana, y uno de mis amigos más queridos. Está en Londres por trabajo y vino a verme porque necesitaba quejarse de todas las locuras a las que se ha sometido por «el matrimonio». Es con él con quién debo ir mañana a Francia a buscar encajes.

―¿Irás?

―No lo sé ―su sonrisa ya no era fingida.

―Si no lo haces, ven a buscarme al zoológico. Si de todos modos tienes el día libre bien podrías aprovecharlo distrayéndote un poco.

―¿Me estás invitando a pasar el día contigo?

―Tenemos tres cachorros de tigre que te aseguró te harán sonreír el día entero ―dijo sin inmutarse―. Necesitas divertirte un poco y créeme que los cachorros ayudan mucho.

―Dejémoslo al tiempo entonces ―respondí y su sonrisa cómplice me hizo sonreír también.

* * *

 _De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado comentarios durante su lectura, me hacen sentir super, super bien. A quien me preguntó si pensaba publicar El Sir en formato impreso, aun no lo sé, por el momento se quedará solamente en formato digital. A todas mil gracias por sus palabras y nada, nos leemos la próxima semana. Un abrazo._


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

 _«_ _Dulces tus sueños, te harán feliz. Tus tiernos sueños te traerán a mí. Quizás podrán y quizá lo harán. Ahora duerme, amor, ve a soñar_ _»_ _._

Después de dejar a Albert en el parque, caminé sin rumbo fijo por un tiempo y cuando sentí que el cansancio me estaba venciendo regresé a mi departamento, me di una ducha rápida, cerré las cortinas, me arrebujé entre los cobertores de mi cama y dormí. Dormí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y desperté varias horas después, descansada y tranquila. Supongo que el llanto a veces sí sirve pero también sirve el alimento y abrí los ojos precisamente porque tenía hambre. Fui a la cocina me preparé algo rápido y, mientras comía, saqué el celular de mi bolso esperando encontrar miles de mensajes de Annie, la señora Brighton, mi padre, Archie y hasta del jardinero, pero solo había uno de papá donde me contestaba un muy elocuente «OK» y otro de Archie en el que decía que había intentado comunicarse conmigo pero no lograba conectar. Y era lógico, había dejado el teléfono en modo de emergencia, las llamadas solo entraban después de que alguien intentara contactarme más de tres veces desde el mismo número y, obviamente, Archie no iba a hacer algo así.

Lo llamé de inmediato y, aunque me aseguró que no le desagradaría en absoluto mi compañía, no permitiría que mi hermana siguiera metiéndose en mi vida como lo había hecho esa misma mañana. Se disculpó insistentemente por la actitud de ella porque él era mucho más sensato que Annie y, cuando le dije que de todos modos tenía el día libre y me gustaría pasarlo con él, me respondió que si me veía en el aeropuerto me iba a regresar de las orejas a casa y me iba a dejar ahí descansando. Así que, me despedí de él pidiéndole que me llamara si necesitaba algo e insistiendo en que no importaba qué hora fuera podía hablar conmigo siempre que lo deseara. Después me preparé una taza de té, y luego de ver una película que daban en la tele volví a dormir.

Es impresionante el poder reparador del sueño.

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada y gris, pero no me importó mucho, un día soleado me habría caído de perlas, sin embargo estaba extrañamente contenta y sin preocupaciones. Si llovía llovería, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, así que desayuné, me puse unos jeans raidos, zapatos deportivos, la más cómoda de mis playeras y, para coronar mi natural elegancia, una sudadera vieja de papá que adoro con todo el corazón. Cuando estuve lista salí de casa rumbo al zoológico, y un secreto regocijo me inundó al imaginar la cara de pasmo que la señora Brighton pondría si me viera pasear así por la calle.

Cuando alcancé el _Regent's Park_ y comencé a escuchar el ruido de la gente que se disponía a pasar un día entero viendo a animales exóticos, recordé la emoción que sentí yo la primera vez que vi un espacio así. Sonreí y me dirigí a la boletería, pero antes de que llegara a la ventanilla para comprara mi pase de acceso, un guardia mayor y sumamente amable se acercó a mí, preguntó si mi llamaba Candy, cuando le respondí que sí me dijo que Albert le había pedido escoltarme hacia donde estaba él.

Hombre precavido, pensé y divertida dejé que el hombre me guiara mientras parlanchinamente iba señalando algunos de los espacios más visitados del zoo. Llegamos a nuestro destino, el guardia tocó a la puerta y con una bella sonrisa se despidió.

Albert salió a mi encuentro.

―Bienvenida ―dijo―. Me da gusto que hayas podido venir.

―Cachorros de tigre ―respondí emocionada―, no me los perdería ni por el mantel más caro de Francia ―él rió, me invitó a pasar y comenzó a caminar para guiarme.

―Primero quiero que conozcas a Melati.

―¿Melati?

―La mamá de los cachorros ―me detuve de golpe.

―¿Quieres que conozca a un tigre adulto? ―se giró a mirarme, y al ver mi cara de susto rió con más fuerza.

―Melati es la tigresa más dulce del mundo, Candy. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es casi como un gato domestico.

―¿Salvaje, malvado y vil? ―pregunté.

La única experiencia que tenía con gatos se remontaba al tiempo en que había trabajado como sirvienta de una familia rica, y mis patrones tenían a un siamés llamado Sylvia que era el animal más desalmado y ruin que he conocido en mi vida.

―¿Con qué clase de gatos has convivido? ―preguntó extrañado al escuchar mis palabras.

―Uno no muy amable ―respondí sonriendo y un poco avergonzada.

―Melati es independiente y juguetona. Te concedo que es un poco grande para ser un gato doméstico pero es inofensiva ―no me convencían en absoluto―. Además estará sedada, no te preocupes. Tienen que hacerle una revisión médica.

―Y como es tan dulce no pueden tenerla despierta mientras lo hacen ―dije con tono irónico. Me miró divertido.

―No es precisamente fácil pedirle a un tigre que mantenga abierto el hocico mientras le revisas los dientes, Candy ―sonreí―. No te pondría frente a un animal que representara peligro para ti, te lo aseguró ―ah, su mirada intensa y tierna a la vez―. ¿Quieres conocerla? ―preguntó y su tono emocionado me impidió decir que no.

―Me encantaría ―respondí y su sonrisa radiante me indicó que había dado la respuesta correcta.

Entramos a una habitación que se parecía mucho a los quirófanos del hospital y ahí, tendida sobre una cama metálica, estaba ella, con la brillante piel naranja surcada por franjas negras. Su respiración era sosegada y ronroneaba. Albert me presentó a los dos veterinarios que estaban atendiéndola y también al encargado de los cuidadores.

―Puedes acariciarla si quieres ―dijo uno de los veterinarios moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de invitación.

Me acerqué poco a poquito a ella y puse la mano sobre su lomo. Su pelo era ligeramente duro pero mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. ¡Estaba acariciando a un Tigre de Sumatra adulto!

Aventuras. Cuando huí de casa lo hice deseando aventuras y ahí estaba una de las más maravillosas que había vivido jamás. Volteé a ver a Albert sintiendo esa infantil emoción de estar haciendo algo nuevo que jamás había pensado hacer y mi emoción se tiñó de ternura al verlo agachado cerca de la cabeza de Melati, con una mano sobre su nariz y la otra acariciando su oreja, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien y que él iba a cuidar a los cachorros mientras ella dormía.

―Duerme mi alguien, descansa amor. Reposa mi alguien, sueña mi amor. La luna brilla su tierna luz. Para ti, mi amor, para mí. Dulces tus sueños, te harán feliz. Tus tiernos sueños te traerán a mí. Quizás podrán y quizá lo harán. Ahora duerme, amor, ve a soñar ―coreó entre murmullos.

Levantó la mirada al sentirse observado y sus ojos azules se toparon directamente con los míos. Sin una sola pisca de timidez.

Cada nuevo encuentro significaba un descubrimiento distinto y era un deleite ir develando poco a poco la complejidad de su carácter. Su dulzura, su fuerza, su recia y tenaz energía que en ocasiones se escondían bajo el manto del tormento y la confusión.

―Lista para los cachorros ―preguntó con un brillo que no le había visto antes en la mirada, y me limité a asentir―. Cuide a mi chica, doctor ―dijo y me condujo a otra sala.

―¿Tu chica? ―pregunté mientras caminábamos y como respuesta obtuve un guiño.

Abrió otra puerta y salimos a una especie de jardín lleno de arbustos, piedras y tierra.

―¿Cinta? ―dijo, y en cuanto escucharon su voz tres bolas de pelo doradas con negro salieron de atrás de una roca y corrieron hacia nosotros.

Sylvia había arruinado la idea que tenía de los gatos, pero esos tres cachorros necesitaron cinco segundos, unos cuantos ronroneos y un caminar bamboleante para redimir por siempre a su raza.

―Ven aquí pequeña ―dijo Albert sentándose en el piso y alzando a uno de los animalitos entre risas y mimos―. Candy, esta pequeñita es Cinta, la única hembra de entre los tigrillos, es la más dócil de los tres ―me quedó clarísimo al ver a la cachorrita frotar su cabeza contra el rostro del príncipe―. ¿Quieres abrazarla? ―preguntó y asentí.

Me acomodé, enrollando las piernas en el suelo, al lado suyo, dispuesta a recibir en brazos a la pequeña tigresa, pero uno de sus hermanos decidió que sería él a quién abrazaría. Albert rió al ver cómo, entre gruñidos y grandes esfuerzos el cachorro se subía a mi regazo.

―Le tenías que hacer honor a tu nombre, ¿cierto? ―dijo ayudando al pequeño a terminar de subir―. Él es Nakal.

―¿Le hace honor a su nombre? ―pregunté mientras comenzaba a acariciar al cachorrito, que agradeciendo el contacto se puso con la pancita hacía arriba y comenzó a soltar ruiditos alegres.

―Nakal quiere decir travieso ―dijo―. Cinta es amor. Y…, ven aquí ―estiró una mano para levantar al tercer cachorro que se mantenía seriamente sentado frente a nosotros como si estuviera estudiándonos―. Este es el sabio, Budi.

―Hola ―dije acariciando la nariz del sabio y reservado pequeño que respondió con una serie de sonidos que no había escuchado antes.

―Sus cuidadores decidieron los nombres de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada uno ―Albert tenía una habilidad para leer mentes impresionante― el sonido que hacen se llama _chuffing_ , es una de sus formas de comunicarse.

―Es un sonido extraño.

―Lo es. Pero después de un tiempo aprendes a identificar ciertas variaciones y entiendes cuando están molestos, hambrientos o queriendo jugar ―sonreí.

―¿En qué idioma están sus nombres? ―pregunté mientras mi travieso gatito comenzaba a mordisquear la cinta de mi sudadera.

―Indonesio ―respondió él con otra sonrisa que no le había visto nunca antes. Tranquila, relajada y sin preocupaciones.

―Así que este remolino que tengo yo ―reí al ver al gatito resbalar entre mis piernas por jugar con mi ropa― es el travieso.

―Solo un poquito ―sonrió.

Cinta comenzaba a querer jugar con su alegre hermano y Budi se acurrucó en el regazo de Albert, en un huequito entre sus piernas y su brazo.

―En realidad, es por Nakal que los doctores decidieron examinar a Melati y a los cachorros hoy.

―¿Están enfermos?

―No ―respondió él acariciando con cariño a Budi, mientras Cinta intentaba saltar de su regazo al mío―. Los van a llevar a conocer a Jae-Jae, su papá, y necesitan estar seguros de que Melati y los cachorros son lo suficientemente fuertes.

―¿Corren peligro?

―No, tendrá una red metálica de separación. Pero son cachorros nacidos en cautiverio y no sabemos cuál pueda ser la reacción de Jae-Jae ante dos machos nuevos. Pienso que Budi está completamente a salvo, porque es tranquilo y siempre mide sus distancias. Pero esta bola de pelos ―dijo dejando que Nakal mordisqueara uno de sus zapatos― tiene demasiada energía.

No quería ni imaginarme lo que podía suceder si un macho adulto rechazaba a los cachorritos. Y se notaba que a Albert eso le preocupaba.

―¿Pasas mucho tiempo con ellos?

―El suficiente ―respondió entre risas mientras Cinta saltaba sobre su hermano―. Los cuidadores me han pedido ayudarlos una vez por semana para poder hacerles los controles de crecimiento.

―Pensé que eras un cuidador.

―Algo así ―dijo―. Soy un tipo de ayudante de cuidador. Generalmente me encargo de los animales más pequeños.

―¿Y los tigres? ―sonrió.

―Melati me tiene cariño. Soy una de las pocas personas a las que les permite acercarse a ella y los cachorros sin ponerse difícil.

―¿Creí que era dócil como un gatito doméstico?

―Lo es, pero también es una mamá primeriza y sobreprotectora.

Budi ronroneaba mientras Albert acariciaba su oreja y los otros dos brincaban y corrían alrededor nuestro.

―¿Pero a ti no te hace nada?

―No. No sé por qué, pero a mí me permite acercarme más que a los demás. De hecho es gracias a ella que tengo este trabajo.

―¿Le debes tu trabajo a una tigresa?

―Suena raro ¿cierto? ―sonrió―. Tengo una cicatriz en el pecho, en realidad son tres marcas que hacen una misma cicatriz y van de aquí ―señaló un punto debajo de su hombro izquierdo― hasta aquí ―y otro casi a la altura de su abdomen.

Yo conocía la cicatriz. La había visto.

―Un médico, de los tantos que me han tratado a lo largo de estos años, dijo que había visto una cicatriz similar en un paciente suyo que había sido atacado por un león joven en áfrica.

―¿Te atacó un león? ―pregunté con incredulidad.

―No, no lo creo. Pero no sabemos qué me ocasionó las tres marcas y no sabemos quién soy; y como los ataques de felinos grandes son poco comunes, los doctores pensaron que si podían encontrar un archivo que mencionara a un sobreviviente con una cicatriz como la mía quizá podríamos descubrir algo más de mi pasado.

―Suena un poco rebuscado.

―Demasiado, diría yo. Pero cuando estás desesperado haces cualquier tipo de locura ―su sonrisa ese día parecía no querer desvanecerse.

―No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con Melati.

―Los médicos consiguieron y analizaron todos los archivos de pacientes europeos atacados por leones, tigres, etc., y no encontraron ninguno que se pudiera aplicar a mí, así que antes de intentar solicitar archivos fuera de la UE, a zoológicos, zafarís y demás decidieron que si había sido atacado, aunque conscientemente no lo recordara, seguramente una parte de mi cerebro podría reaccionar al miedo. Entonces pidieron autorización al zoo para que se me permitiera acercarme a uno de sus grandes gatos.

―¿Y te comiera? ―rió y sentí un jalón cuando Nakal volvió a tirar una cinta de mi sudadera― ¿Los zoológicos permiten esa clase de acercamientos? ―pregunté aún más sorprendida.

―No. No lo hacen. Pero Richard movió algunos hilos por aquí y por allá, así que los cuidadores accedieron a consentir que me aproximara a su felino más tranquilo, que en aquel entonces era una hembra de tigre de Sumatra de dos años recién llegada de Australia, con el nombre de Melati.

―¿Y qué pasó?

―Nada de temor salió de mi cerebro, y Melati se acercó a mí más que a sus propios cuidadores. No hubo un solo gruñido, ni orejas echadas atrás, ni lomos crispados, pero sí un tipo de _chuffing_ de bienvenida. El director del zoo se sorprendió mucho y sabiendo que no me era muy sencillo encontrar un trabajo me ofreció uno.

«¿Por qué no te era sencillo encontrar trabajo?» pensé, pero no me atreví a preguntar.

―Casi puedo escuchar la pregunta darte vueltas en la cabeza, Candy ―tenía su atención volcada en los cachorros y reía―. Puedes preguntar.

―No quiero ser indiscreta, Albert.

―No lo eres si yo te lo consiento ―dijo mirándome y sonreí.

―¿Por qué te era difícil encontrar trabajo?

―Porque no tengo documentos ―por un momento su sonrisa se apagó, pero regresó casi de inmediato cuando Cinta comenzó a lamer la palma de su mano―. Richard consiguió traerme desde Italia después de pedir muchísimos favores porque estaba seguro de que yo era su hijo, pero después, cuando se dio cuenta de su error y quiso ayudarme no le fue posible comprobar su paternidad, así que aunque me permitió usar su apellido, legalmente funge solo como mi guardián ―no sabía qué decir, pero la curiosidad me hizo preguntar.

―¿Tu guardián?

―No sabiendo quién soy represento peligro, Candy ―«¿peligro tú?», pensé. Él no podría ser peligroso―. Se me otorgó una especie de carta de identidad temporal, pero no tiene validez legal. No tengo pasaporte, no tengo licencia de conducir y sin documentos oficiales, son muy pocos los lugares que me pueden ofrecer un trabajo.

―¿Y no puedes hacer algo al respecto?

―Lo he intentado, pero ―suspiró―, no es sencillo. No pueden darme un documento oficial porque seguramente tengo otro perdido en algún lugar, y si no puedo comprobar médicamente que Richard es mi padre o que me había reconocido antes del accidente, el gobierno no puede arriesgarse a darme papeles que me identifiquen como Albert Granchester. Necesito una orden emitida por un juez y hasta el momento no he logrado conseguirla.

―¡Eso es estúpido! ―dije mortificada.

―Así es la ley.

Estoy segura de que los cachorros sintieron su congoja, porque de inmediato volcaron su atención en él, con jugueteos, saltos y ronroneos. Budi incluso se levantó en dos patas y recostó la cabeza contra su hombro. Y yo pensé que tal vez era bueno cambiar la conversación para no atormentarlo más.

―Así que tu chica te ayudó.

―Mi chica me dio un gran respiro y además me dejó descubrir que soy bueno cuidando animales.

―Pues regresemos a donde está ella para que pueda abrazarla y agradecerle como es debido.

Sonrió pero no se movió y ahí nos quedamos por un largo rato, jugando como niños pequeños, con tres gatitos dorados y negros que nos sacaron más de una carcajada hasta que uno de los cuidadores llegó a decirnos que era tiempo de hacerles sus revisiones para dejar que Melati regresara con sus hijos.

Sabía que la vida de aquel hombre había sido complicada desde que había despertado en un hospital sin recordar quién era, pero mis conjeturas se habían quedado cortas. Suponía que era infeliz porque no recordar su pasado ponía una carga enorme sobre su espíritu, pero enterarme de que no podía obtener documentos que le permitieran el acceso a algo tan básico como el trabajo porque «seguramente en algún otro lugar él ya era alguien» me pareció la forma más cruel de hacerlo revivir día a día la desgracia de su accidente, además de complicarle enormemente la vida. Y aún así, ahí estaba ese día frente a mí, sonriendo e intentando sobrevivir.

Sí, cada nuevo encuentro me hacía admirar nuevas partes de su esencia y era maravilloso todo lo que descubría.

* * *

 _Hola, hola. Aquí el nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Agradezco de nuevo cada uno de sus comentarios, que me dan siempre algunas ideas de cómo proseguir la historia. Les cuento que los cinco tigres existen, los adultos son una de las parejas más visitadas del Zoológico de Londres y que los tres cachorros nacieron en 2014. La canción de cuna que susurra Albert, es una de mis canciones favoritas que se llama "Goodnight my someone" del musical "The music man"._

 _Hubieron dos personas que me comentaron que no encontraban el Sir en Amazon, actualicé mi página de autor y se las dejo aquí:_ http(:/)(/.)com(/)Alethia-D%C3%ADaz-V%C3%A1zquez(/)e(/)B00MX592NQ (sin paréntesis).

 _Y nada, desde ahora agradezco sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima semana. Abrazos a la distancia ;)_


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

«No existe nada en esta vida que pueda compararse con la pura imaginación. Viviendo ahí serás tan libre como siempre hayas deseado ser».

Salimos del santuario de los tigres después de que Albert se hubo cerciorado de hacer que los cachorros jugaran un poco en un cajón lleno de aserrín que tenía un olor muy particular y penetrante. «Necesitamos borrar cualquier rastro de aromas que Melati no conozca para que no rechace a sus gatitos» dijo y una vez que la tigresa recuperó a sus hijos y se los llevó con ella nosotros dejamos el lugar.

Llovía.

―Quizá sea mejor regresar al santuario, Candy. No tengo ninguna sombrilla y mi _oficina_ ―dijo divertido al pronunciar la palabra― está a unos cinco minutos caminando de aquí. No quiero que te mojes.

―Como tú quieras ―respondí pero mi estómago protestó de inmediato. Tenía hambre. Él rió.

―Había planeado una especie de picnic en los jardines, pero estamos en Londres y la lluvia no siempre está de mi lado.

―No te preocupes. La intención es lo que cuenta. Podemos volver adentro y esperar hasta que la lluvia amaine ―mi estómago no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, protestó de nuevo y Albert volvió a reír.

―Por favor entra y espérame aquí mientras corro a buscar la comida.

«¿Sola?» pensé pero, no quería parecer cobarde frente a él.

―Vas a mojarte ―dije refiriéndome a lo que era obvio―. ¿Tienes sombrillas en tu oficina?

―No ―sonrió―. Odio las sombrillas, son peligrosas y siempre me traicionan cuando más las necesito. Prefiero mojarme a tener que caminar mientras lucho con ellas.

―Pues caminemos bajo la lluvia entonces ―propuse y saliendo del lugar comencé a caminar.

―Espera, Candy ―pidió.

―No pretendo dejar que te mojes solo.

―No, no es eso. Es solo que estás tomando la dirección equivocada ―respondió y comenzó a dirigirse al lado opuesto al que yo había elegido. Reí de mi torpeza y lo seguí.

Por un momento pensé que él intentaría correr para acortar el tiempo que pasaríamos bajo la lluvia (que aunque no era fuerte sí mojaba), pero caminó con paso sosegado durante el recorrido.

Me hacía muy feliz verlo tan tranquilo. Y sintiéndome contenta y cómoda a su lado, antes de que pudiera detenerme a pensar en lo tonta que me veía, comencé a jugar bajo la lluvia, alzando el rostro al cielo dejando que las gotitas me acariciaran, tarareando pedacitos de canciones que se podían adecuar al momento y saltando como una chiquilla sobre los charcos.

Albert no se unió a mi juego pero reía ante cada nueva tontería que se me ocurría y en ningún momento se mostró incómodo al notar que la gente nos miraba mientras se resguardaba de la lluvia. Me sentía tan libre para ser yo misma estando a su lado que las críticas de la gente me importaban demasiado poco.

Llegamos a su oficina, que era un tipo de cabaña que desde fuera no parecía precisamente un lugar en el que puedas guarecerte de las inclemencias del tiempo, pero él era tan sencillo que no se veía avergonzado del espacio que tenía reservado a su trabajo. Me invitó a pasar y una vez dentro, de inmediato se dirigió hacia el baño de donde salió con un par de toallas, una con la que comenzaba a secarse el cabello (era divertido ver un montón de gotitas de agua brillando en su barba) y otra que me dio para que pudiera secarme también. Se disculpó por no poder ofrecerme un cambio completo de ropa pero me procuró una playera del zoo que olía a él y me dijo que podía dejar mis zapatos y sudadera mojados al lado del radiador de la calefacción para que se secaran.

La lluvia resonaba en los cristales, y el espacio, aunque muy austero era acogedor (lo sé, suena absurdo, pero en realidad lo era). Creo que estaba tan ensimismada disfrutando de la tranquilidad que sentía que no me di cuenta ni cómo ni cuándo Albert había puesto la mesa. Me llamó para comenzar a comer, y gentilmente apartó la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme, no se sentó hasta que estuvo seguro de mi comodidad y que todo lo que necesitábamos estuviera a nuestro alcance.

No puedo decir que fue una comida extremadamente elaborada y salida de un restaurant con estrellas _Michelin_ , pero creo que nunca antes había comido un sándwich tan bien hecho. Él había preparado un picnic completo y a los emparedados los acompañó con un poco de vino, agua, fruta y te. Nada ostentoso pero sumamente bueno.

Comimos aun conversando de cosas intrascendentes y riendo con la comodidad de dos personas que han sido amigos por muchos años. Y fue hasta que le contaba como había hecho enojar a la señora Brighton por enésima vez por una de mis travesuras que me preguntó:

―¿Por qué no la llamas mamá? ―y he de confesar que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de eso.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Tu hermana, es tu hermana y el señor Brighton es papá, pero la señora Brighton es eso, la señora Brighton ―sonreí.

―Supongo que es porque…, ―me detuve a pensar―, en realidad no lo sé.

―Estoy seguro que sí lo sabes ―dijo mirándome con sus ojos intensos y escrutadores pero con amabilidad.

―A Annie la conozco desde que éramos bebés, crecimos juntas al menos hasta que teníamos seis años. Después de que la adoptaron seguimos en contacto por algún tiempo y cuando nos reencontramos… ―ahí estaba la respuesta. Callé por un momento.

―¿Fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado?

Su tono irónico era una broma pero me ayudó a entender incluso mejor y al ver mi reacción se disculpó.

―Creo que no la puedo llamar mamá porque aun le guardo rencor ―respondí, completamente consiente por vez primera de la razón que me había hecho poner una barrera entre nosotras.

―¿Rencor?

―La conocí el día en que ella y papá decidieron adoptar a Annie. Yo había hecho mil cosas para hacerlos rechazarme, pero creo que no le gusté desde el inicio. Tenía demasiada energía como para poder recibir la educación de una dama de sociedad ―intenté reír al recordar algo que había decidido reprimir―. La segunda vez que supe de ella fue cuando mi hermana me comunicó que no podía seguir en contacto conmigo porque su mamá no quería que sus nuevas amistades se enteraran del origen de su bella hija ―dolía, por eso había decidido olvidar―. Y la tercera ocasión fue mientras trabajaba como sirvienta. Recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz al ver a Annie después de tanto tiempo, quise correr a abrazarla y recordar todas las cosas que habíamos vivido juntas cuando éramos niñas, pero ella me ignoró y ese mismo día la señora Brighton me pidió pensar en el daño que podía hacerle a mi hermana si mi falta de tacto revelaba su secreto.

―¿Y tu hermana lo permitió?

―Aun era muy joven ―movió la cabeza con un gesto negativo.

―Tienes que dejar de disculparla, Candy. Tenía la misma edad que tú.

―Lo sé, pero no quería que ella sufriera por mi culpa.

―¿Pero tú sí podías sufrir por ella? ―suspiré.

―Yo siempre fui más fuerte y valiente, así que tomé una decisión, eso es todo ―intenté restarle importancia pero ni él ni yo creímos una sola de mis palabras.

―Hay algo que no entiendo ―dijo mientras masticaba una uva―. La señora Brighton te pidió no revelar el verdadero origen de tu hermana, pero ¿no tiene problemas al aceptar que tú no eres su hija? ―suspiré.

―Cuando adoptaron a Annie pudieron ocultar su origen porque acababan de mudarse a una ciudad nueva y eran una familia poco reconocida. Cuando me adoptaron a mí fue completamente distinto…, papá lo hizo por cariño a mí, y ella por amor a él.

Y esa era la razón por la que no llamaba mamá a la Señora Brighton: porque desde que me mudé a su casa sentí que para ella yo era un acto de caridad que había hecho por amor a mi padre. Ella era solo la mamá de mi hermana, pero eso no la hacía mi madre.

― Así que ahí lo tienes ―sentencié―. Pero, podemos hablar de algo distinto, después de que los cachorros lograron subirme el ánimo no quiero ponerme triste ―él sonrió.

―¿Te gustaron los cachorros?

―Me encantaron. Son la cosa más bella que he visto en muchísimo tiempo. Y Melati también es hermosa.

―Lo es ―dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

―Te escuché tararear una canción de cuna para ella.

―¿Buenas noches mi alguien?

―Supongo que sí. Nunca la había escuchado antes.

―Mi hermana solía cantármela cuando era pequeño.

―¿Tu hermana? ¡¿Albert, has recordado a tu hermana?! ―dije sorprendida y feliz, pero él negó con la cabeza.

―No. Las recordé a ella y la canción hace ya varios años. En realidad las soñé. En mi sueño yo era un niño de no más de cinco años y había una muchacha muy joven sentada al lado de mi cama intentando arrullarme. No distinguí su rostro pero su cabello era rubio como el mío y decidí aferrarme a la idea de que se trataba de mi hermana, porque pensar que tengo una hermana me ha dado un poco de esperanza. ―Sonrió―. Tal vez haya sido solo un sueño, pero hablé con uno de mis médicos y me aseguró que hay estudios que afirman que en casos como el mío, los recuerdos de la más tierna infancia generalmente quedan intactos, pero no siempre es sencillo acceder a ellos. Así que mi sueño puede fácilmente ser un recuerdo de esa infancia que desconozco. Y en ocasiones el simple hecho de contemplar la idea de que tengo una hermana que me cantaba para ayudarme a dormir me hace feliz.

Saber que era un solo recuerdo, infantil, puro y lleno de cariño el que le ayudaba a seguir adelante me hizo pensar en mi infancia y sonreí recordando travesuras y regaños.

―¿Es música lo que recuerdas? ―pregunté.

―Usualmente sí. Durante estos años han sido muchos los recuerdos que se han quedado sin concretizar en mi memoria, pero la música siempre me llega completa o casi. Supongo que en mi vida pasada siempre estuvo llena de música. Buenas noches mi alguien, fue una de las primeras y pocas cosas que logré recordar; y después descubrí que hay muchas canciones y melodías que me sé sin saber por qué o dónde las aprendí; y además sé tocar el piano y mi voz no es tan mala para cantar ―me gustaba verlo en paz.

―Algún día tendrás que cantar para mí ―bromeé pensando que lo haría sonrojar.

―Puedo hacerlo ahora ―dijo y se puso en pie―. Pero solo si accedes a bailar conmigo.

―¿Sin música? ¿Bajo la lluvia? ¿Como en las películas cursis y románticas? ―dije con ironía y él rió.

―Exactamente así ―caminó hacia mí y me extendió una mano―. ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

―Eres mucho más cursi de lo que había imaginado ―dije bromeando, pero aceptando su mano porque en realidad me gustaba que fuera así.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa aún más radiante y un guiño.

Colocó su mano en mi cintura, y yo la mía sobre su hombro. Comenzó a tararear un tono que yo no conocía y mientras bailábamos dijo:

―Fue otra canción la que recordé ―volteé a verlo con curiosidad, sin saber a qué se refería―. En mi casa, cuando te besé.

Mariposas, miles de mariposas llenaron mi estómago.

Hasta el momento habían estado tranquilas y adormentadas no tengo idea donde, pero la sola mención de aquel momento trajo consigo los recuerdos y las desgraciadas mariposas. Creo que me sonrojé un poco, pero no dejé de verlo.

―Sostén tu respiración, cuenta hasta tres y pide un deseo.

Comenzó a cantar.

―Empezaremos con un giro y entrarás conmigo a este mundo de mi creación.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

―Ya verás que lo que sentirás, irá mucho más allá de cualquier explicación.

Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

―No existe nada en esta vida que pueda compararse con la pura imaginación.

Sentí que su rostro empezaba a acercarse al mío.

―Viviendo ahí serás tan libre como siempre hayas deseado ser.

Su frente se posó sobre la mía y cerró los ojos.

―Ven a mí y entrarás en un mundo de mi entera creación.

Cerré los ojos también.

―Lo que verás y encontrarás será fruto de nuestra más pura imaginación.

Su nariz acarició la mía.

―Estando aquí, junto a mí, descubrirás quién realmente quieres ser.

Y entonces me besó de nuevo.

* * *

 _Semana nueva, capítulo nuevo. Lamento el retardo pero he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer y no pude conectarme ayer en todo el día. Aún no sé si las próximas semanas podré venir de manera puntual porque tengo mi final de cursos (tengo que terminar bien-bien y entregar tesis y portafolio de trabajos, mientras hago unos trabajos de traducción) pero haré lo posible por traerles actualizaciones, si no… sorry, vendré después._

 _Un abrazo y feliz domingo :)_


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Es impresionante como algo tan sencillo como unir tus labios a los de alguien más puede resultar en una de las experiencias más maravillosas del mundo.

Un beso (palabra tan pequeña para emociones tan grandes), cuando es bien dado, te aleja de la realidad, te transporta a lugares mágicos, hace que te olvides de todo y todos, y por un momento, logra hacer que en el mundo entero solo existan tú y la persona a la que estás besando.

Albert me besó, y me besó, y me besó de nuevo, con ternura, sin prisas; tomándose su tiempo para permitirnos a ambos reconocernos el uno al otro; dejando completamente claro que en ese preciso instante no había otro lugar en el que él prefiriera estar. Haciendo evidente que quería estar conmigo, ahí, ahora; pero he de decir que una de las cosas que más disfruté de sus besos fue que en ningún momento sentí que hubiera algo más que él quisiera, aun cuando su boca demandó un contacto más intenso, aún cuando su lengua exigió ser acariciada por la mía, no sentí que sus manos demandaran recorrer mi cuerpo; él quería besarme, solo eso, con un curioso placer, sin mayores pretensiones, sin hacerme sentir la necesidad de hacerlo parar porque era demasiado pronto. Era como si él quisiera dejar claro que la mía era la única boca que él deseara recordar. Como si besarme le permitiera olvidar todas las cosas que estaban yendo mal en su vida.

Lo sentí reír contra mis labios y reí contra los suyos. Lo sentí inhalar mis suspiros e inspirar mi aroma. Me besó, con una tranquila y paciente intensidad que hizo que de mi garganta escaparan irrefrenables gemidos y entonces con una mano en mi cintura me acercó más a él y con la otra acarició mi rostro; mi cintura y mi rostro, solo eso. Era como si siguiéramos bailando y la coreografía era perfecta y me encantaba.

Me besó, y me besó y me besó de nuevo, hasta que me hizo olvidar todo. Hasta que sentí que quien tenía la memoria vacía era yo. Hasta que hizo que el único recuerdo que ocupaba mis pensamientos era él, con su sonrisa y sus besos.

Y entonces se separó de mí y, con esos sus intensos ojos azules, me miró como si yo fuera la más hermosa y brillante estrella del firmamento. Y terminó todo como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. Pronunciando mi nombre, acariciando mi nariz con la suya, delineando el contorno de mí rosto con sus dedos.

―Si ahora me preguntaras cuánto es dos más dos, mi respuesta sería tu nombre ―dijo con su frente apoyada en la mía.

―Albert ―murmuré sonriendo―. ¿Me juras que no vas a ponerte histérico? ―él rió.

―La histeria se le dejo a los besos robados ―fue su respuesta―. He deseado besarte desde que saliste de mi casa. He querido besarte desde la primera vez que te besé. Y luego lo deseé más cuando te vi con Archie ―sus labios se posaron de forma fugaz sobre los míos―, pensé que estabas con él y…

―¿Celos? ―pregunté, el corazón me latía con fuerza y las mariposas… ¡bendito él que me hizo recordar lo que era sentir de nuevo las mariposas!

―Derrota ―respondió.

―Elabora ―pedí, limitándome a los monosílabos y besándolo de nuevo.

―Tu amigo se ve como una persona de fiar. No lo conozco, pero verlos juntos por un segundo me hizo darme cuenta de que él tiene todo lo que yo no puedo ofrecerte.

―¿Es decir? ―su sabor era delicioso.

―Es decir que él sabe quién es. Se lo ve exitoso y lleno de confianza.

―Y es un gran amigo ―sonrió.

―Todo lo que yo no soy ―dijo de nuevo―.Por eso quise traerte aquí hoy, Candy. Porque quería que vieras que yo no tengo casi nada, pero que puedo ser medianamente feliz con lo poco que tengo. Con mis contados recuerdos y mi inexistente fortuna.

―¿Planeabas besarme y decirme adiós? ―pregunté bromeando.

―Planeaba decirte adiós, sí. Los besos, esos solo los había deseado, pero se dieron en el momento.

―¿De verdad querías despedirte de mí? ―pregunté poniéndome seria por un momento.

―No, no quería despedirme de ti. Pero tampoco quería seguir unido, ni unirte, a la idea de algo que me parecía imposible.

―¿Y por eso decidiste darme uno de esos besos que no se olvidan ni en otros labios, ni en otras vidas?

―En otras vidas ―murmuró― ¿Estás segura que no nos conocimos en otra vida? ―dibujó el contorno de mi rostro con sus dedos, como si le implorara a su memoria sacar mi recuerdo de las sombras. Sonreí.

―Estoy segura de que jamás habría olvidado a alguien como tú.

―Lo que quiero decir, Candy, es que no puedo ofrecerte nada ―«y volvemos a lo mismo»―. Te lo dije una vez, y te lo repito de nuevo: no puedo ofrecerte amor, porque no sé si le he prometido mi corazón a alguien más.

«Cruel juego» pensé, ofrecerme nada, pero besarme así.

―No quiero tus promesas, Albert ―respondí y se sintió bien ser alguien que aparentemente no tenía temores―. Hace mucho tiempo leí que si en algún momento, mi vida se cruzaba con alguien que me sacudiera el alma, debía tener el valor para tomar su mano ―besé su palma―, y aferrarme a la idea de abrazarme a sus besos ―lo besé de nuevo―, porque si alguien lograba hacer temblar mi mundo, estar con él sería la cosa más justa, aunque fuese solo un ratito…, porque seguramente el más ínfimo momento, sería uno de esos que durarían la vida entera.

―He de confesar que adoro la forma en que tu boca se mueve cuando pronuncias mi nombre ―susurró―. Pero necesito que entiendas, Candy, que no sé si mi vida es totalmente mía o le pertenece a alguien más.

―No te he pedido nada ―contesté.

―No, no lo has hecho. Pero no puedo ser yo quien te pida estar a mi lado sin estar de verdad a mi lado, porque eso es lo único que puedo hacer.

―¿Me crees tan inocente como para no poder soportar estar con alguien solo porque se siente bien hacerlo? Sin títulos, ni explicaciones.

―Te creo digna de algo mejor que lo que te ofrezco.

―Déjame ser yo quién lo decida ―pedí.

―¿Estarías dispuesta a estar conmigo aún sin saber quién soy? ¿Aun con todos los _peros_ que te he expuesto?

―Por más besos como estos, Albert… ―me sonrojé al decirlo, pero no me arrepentí de hacerlo―. No soy tan inocente como crees. He vivido un poco y no soy tonta―agregué―. Si lo que te preocupa es que puedas lastimarme, no lo harás.

―No puedo ofrecerte amor ―dijo cerrando los ojos.

―Como los galanes de las películas ―sonreí.

―Pero tampoco puedo asegurarte que no pueda amarte.

―Eso sí es nuevo ―dije acariciando su nariz con la mía

―Creo que es eso lo que temo.

―¿Lo nuevo?

―Descubrir que puedo amar ―mi corazón brincó de júbilo al escucharlo.

―¿Eres la razón por la que la vecina del tercer piso lanza agua a las rubias que esperan en la calle de tu edificio? ―pregunté para ganar tiempo.

―¿Te parezco un don Juan? ―bromeó.

―No, no lo creo. Pero lo que me has dicho suena a lo que diría uno de ellos.

―No soy un santo, Candy ―dijo―. No puedo decirte que en estos diez años mi cama ha estado completamente vacía por las noches, pero siempre he sido honesto. Nunca ofrezco más de lo que puedo dar. Y quienes han compartido mi lecho sabían que era algo de una sola noche. Pero contigo es diferente. Por más cliché que suene, si quisiera que fueras algo pasajero lo habrías sido, pero hay algo en ti que me impide ser ese tipo de hombre. Y te aseguro que no son palabras vacías.

―¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo?

―No te pido nada, Candy.

―Debo regresar a Estados Unidos en un par de meses, Albert.

―Lo sé, por eso me pareció justo robarte un beso después de que tú me has robado el sueño.

―Eres un cursi ―dije riendo―. No soy una niña, Albert y creo ser lo suficientemente madura como para…

―¿Tener una aventura? ―sonreí.

―Dijiste que no era eso le que me ofrecías.

―¿Entonces?

―Creo que soy lo suficientemente madura como para decidir que en esta ocasión, contigo, quiero vivir sin límites ―respondí―. Quiero estar a tu lado el tiempo que pueda, con tus carencias emocionales y todo lo demás ―su sonrisa me rebeló que agradecía la broma.

―¿Sin promesas de amor? ―preguntó.

―Sin pensar si quiera en eso ―«ilusa» gritó mi cerebro.

―No hemos siquiera intercambiado números de teléfono ―dijo riendo y acariciando mi boca con la suya.

―Eso lo hará más interesante. Nos veremos cuando nos veamos ―y otro beso―. Sabes dónde encontrarme y sé cómo localizarte. Si quieres estar conmigo lo harás y yo haré lo mismo.

―¿Sin ataduras?

―Ninguna que pueda poner en riesgo las promesas que no sabes si has hecho.

―No podré seguirte cuando te vayas.

―Aun nos queda mucho tiempo para comenzar a pensar en ese momento, ¡Dios! No hemos siquiera comenzado y ya estás pensando en decirme adiós ―me guiñó un ojo―. Por el momento solo sé que sin ataduras, suena perfecto.

Y así era, porque tenía miedo. Porque en ese momento mi corazón quería acallar a mi cerebro que gritaba una y otra vez que nos estábamos poniendo en riesgo. Pero, estar con él era la cosa más maravillosa que me había sucedido. Aun cuando él estaba roto, y yo no estaba segura de saber cómo amar; lo que sentí con un par de sus besos no lo había sentido antes en situaciones que exigían un poco más de intimidad y, por un momento, solo por uno, quise arriesgarme a vivir la vida al máximo, quise disfrutar sin ataduras.

Aventuras era lo que había deseado y una aventura era lo que se me estaba ofreciendo. El amor, eso, gritó mi cerebro, lo podíamos controlar, era momento de disfrutar, sonreír y ser felices. Y vaya que lo hicimos, pero fue el corazón quien guió nuestro tiempo y aunque intentamos fingirlo, el amor se hizo presente.

―El problema es, Candy, que me gustas. Me gustas de verdad, no solo para un rato, no solo para aliviar mi soledad. Me gustas para las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Pero, insisto en que no sé si eso puede ser.

―Pues disfrutemos entonces de la ignorancia. Si el destino quiso juntarnos por algo será. Quizás tú te convertirás en la más grande y trágica historia de amor de mi vida, o quizás yo seré solo alguien que te ayude a encontrar tu camino. No lo sé, pero sí sé que no quiero privarme de esto, lo que quiera que esto sea. No me interesan los títulos, ni el dinero, ni los apellidos. No quiero que definamos qué somos; dejemos solo claro que nuestras vidas se cruzaron y que estoy feliz con eso.

―¿Sin ataduras ni promesas? ―volvió a preguntar y yo sonreí.

―Sostén tu respiración, cuenta hasta tres y pide un deseo ―fue mi respuesta y entonces, alejando sus preocupaciones de la mente, me besó de nuevo.

* * *

 _Aquí estamos, agradezcamos a mi compañera de piso que decidió que necesitaba el espacio en el que trabajo para hacer otras cosas, y me dejó solo con la posibilidad de escribir._

 _Y nada, con unas cuantas horas de retraso, y recién salidito del horno les dejo este capítulo._

 _Alguien preguntó si la canción de verdad es una canción y sí, lo es, se llama "Pure Imagination" es parte del OST del musical "Willy Wonka & the chocolate factory", pero mis versiones favoritas están cantadas por (sí adivinaron) Josh Groban, en el álbum "Stages"; y por Jamie Cullum, en el álbum "Momentum", que seguramente pueden encontrar en youtube. _

_Y ya, nos leemos cuando nos leamos. Sus comentarios son mi sueldo. Linda tarde._


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Siendo una niña que creció con una familia enorme (diferente a las demás eso no necesito aclararlo), con miles de hermanitos, un par de mujeres hermosas que cuidaban de nosotros como si fuéramos sus hijos y aprendiendo a ser independiente desde muy pequeña, las palabra «novio» o «pareja» me aterraban, y no hablemos ya de «matrimonio»; porque durante toda mi existencia, aún cuando siempre estuve rodeada de gente que me quería y cuidaba de mí, mi vida fue solo mía, simple y sencillamente mía. Si quería compartir algún momento, algún logro, o cualquier otra cosa con alguien lo hacía; pero si prefería estar sola, luchar sola y salir adelante sola lo hacía también. Nunca le rendí cuentas a nadie. Nunca le pedí permiso a nadie. Nunca le conté mis secretos a nadie (a menos que realmente necesitara o quisiera hacerlo), y creo que ese sentido de independencia y amor a mi vida, mi privacidad y mi tiempo me llevó a temer con muchísima fuerza el compromiso. Y si a eso le agregaba el hecho de ver el drama que era tener pareja (había visto muchas lágrimas en mi hermana y amigos), y el esfuerzo que implicaba…, bueno, los pretextos eran muchos, pero todo giraba en torno a lo mismo: miedo al compromiso, o en mi caso, pánico.

Y no era solo temor a estar con alguien, era pavor a quedar atrapada en una relación sin cariño, ni futuro, pero llena de comodidad; temía no poder disfrutar de más cosas o experiencias por limitarme a una sola que me parecía satisfactoriamente buena; me aterraba que alguien creyera que me estaba protegiendo cuando en realidad me asfixiaba; pero lo que más temía era llegar a querer tanto a alguien al grado de hacer que mi vida entera girara alrededor de él y, al hacerlo, perder todo lo que tanto trabajo me había costado lograr para ser yo misma; o peor aún, me acobardaba pensar que algún día podía entregarle mi corazón a alguien que no sabría apreciar la importancia de mi entrega y terminaría haciéndolo bolita, arrojándolo a un rincón mugroso, sombrío y triste, haciéndome pedazos el alma con un solo movimiento.

Por eso cuando Albert dijo «sin promesas ni compromisos» sentí que podía respirar de nuevo, porque sentía la necesidad de estar con él, de verdad quería estar con él, no sabía por qué pero quería hacerlo, sin embargo temía ponernos títulos, o hacer que mi independencia se truncara por él.

Sabía que iba a estar en Inglaterra por poco tiempo, luego me subiría de nuevo a un avión y regresaría a casa dejando atrás todo, quedándome solo con algunos recuerdos. Y, me convencí de que un romance fugaz sería una buena anécdota para guardar en el cajón de mis preciadas memorias juveniles. Supuse que dejarlo a él en Londres no me causaría ningún tipo de dolor, porque «sin promesas ni compromisos» significaba que sería mi cerebro y no mi corazón quién comandaría todo, pero estaba un poco equivocada.

Ese día en el zoo esperamos a que la lluvia pasara y después me acompañó a casa. Lo invité a subir, pero se disculpó diciendo que tenía intensiones de seguir siendo un caballero conmigo, aun cuando yo hubiese aceptado su propuesta de una aventura, y que si subía no podía garantizarme caballerosidad.

Me hizo sonreír saber que tenía el poder de hacer que un hombre como él confesara abiertamente que estar a mi lado sacaba a flote su lado más primitivo, pero que quería controlarse porque, aunque hubiese aceptado estar a su lado con condiciones poco ortodoxas, no quería ser demasiado indecoroso.

Al día siguiente vino por mí a la casa de té y caminamos juntos por el parque, y platicamos de cosas poco importantes y nos besamos escondidos entre las ramas de un sauce llorón. El día después me trajo el almuerzo al hospital porque me tocaba cubrir guardia y no podía estar mucho tiempo con él. El tercer día fui a verlo al zoo y así estuvimos durante un par de semanas, viéndonos por algunas horas, conversando, riendo y dejando que las cosas fluyeran; y se sentía increíblemente bien estar así, sin citas preestablecidas, sin mensajes ni llamadas antes o después de vernos, con la emoción de no saber si sería él o yo quién iría al encuentro del otro al día siguiente, o si nos encontraríamos en un parque o en la calle mientras caminábamos.

Él seguía siendo un caballero y yo procuraba seguir comportándome como una dama, aunque a veces era difícil controlarnos, los besos se volvían más demandantes, las caricias un poco más intensas y terminábamos separándonos con respiraciones entrecortadas, miradas encendidas y claras muestras de que los besos comenzaban a ser insuficientes. Pero cuando eso sucedía, él sonreía, besaba mi frente, acariciaba mi cabello, me abrazaba a él, me acompañaba de regreso a donde debiera ir y luego se despedía.

Fue en uno de esos días, después de uno de esos besos que me dejaban la mente en blanco que Albert me escoltó a casa. Procurando evitar cualquier tipo de riesgo intentó despedirse de mí besando mi mano, pero en esa ocasión un beso en la mano no me pareció suficiente, así que antes de que él lograra comenzar a alejarse pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me puse de puntitas y exigí que se despidiera como debía. Lo sentí sonreír mientras cumplía mi reclamo y cuando se separó de mí me murmuró un «vas a volverme loco», y cuando terminaba de decirlo escuché a alguien chiflar detrás nuestro.

―Si tu hermana se entera, va a pegar el grito en el cielo ―dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección―. Perderá la cabeza solo de pensar que tiene que poner un sitio más en tu mesa.

Mi primera reacción fue sonreír al saber que él estaba en mi casa, luego me di cuenta de la situación en la que me había encontrado y no pude evitar sentir como si me hubiese atrapado haciendo algo indebido. Miré a Albert para cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien pero no pude descifrar su expresión, entonces giré mi atención a mi amigo. Se lo veía tan atractivo, con el tono azul de su uniforme militar, los anteojos torcidos y el cabello alborotado como de costumbre. Sonreía como siempre lo hacía cuando me miraba.

―¡Stear! ―dije sonriente liberándome tranquilamente de los brazos de Albert―. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

―Quería sorprenderte ―respondió caminando a mi encuentro y abrazándome con fuerza―. No quiero interrumpir nada, Candy ―dijo mirando a Albert que desde la puerta del edificio nos observaba en silencio.

―Stear ―dije ignorando su pregunta escondida y tomándolo de la mano como había hecho mil veces para hacerlo acercarse al príncipe― te presento a Albert. Albert este es Stear, es hermano de Archie y es también mi mejor amigo, el rey de los inventos de todo el mundo.

Volteé a verlos a ambos con la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero ellos se miraban uno al otro, aunque Stear no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su sobrenombre.

―Alastear Cornwell ―dijo Stear estrechando la mano de Albert―, a tu servicio.

―Albert Granchester ―respondió mi príncipe con cordialidad, pero al pronunciar su apellido escuché una ligera tribulación en su tono―, un placer conocerte.

Stear me dedicó una fugaz mirada con la que me dejó claro que no le había pasado desapercibido que al presentarlos había evitado dar cualquier detalle de Albert.

―¿Granchester, como en la noble familia inglesa? ―el rubio sonrió incomodo.

―Richard es mi... ―respiración profunda.

―Padre adoptivo ―intervine―. ¿Cuándo llegaste Stear? Debes estar cansado. Subamos a casa, te haré un té y algo de comer.

Estaba nerviosa y las palabras salían de mi boca sin pausa entre ellas.

―Creo que prefiero un whisky ―murmuró y fingí no escucharlo―. ¿Tú también vienes, Albert? ―preguntó mirando al príncipe con curiosidad.

―Candy me ha dicho que tienen mucho tiempo sin verse. Estoy seguro de que tienen mucho de qué hablar y no quiero importunarlos ―sonrió―. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

―No digas tonterías ―respondió Stear, acomodándose las gafas―, soy yo quién evidentemente interrumpió algo así que me parece justo que estemos los tres juntos. Vamos, vamos. No seas tímido, prometo no hacer preguntas indiscretas.

―Suban los dos ―casi grité, abriendo la puerta, empujando a Stear dentro del edificio y dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a Albert.

Una de las ventajas de estar en Londres era que no había nadie a quién sintiera que tenía que darle explicaciones de lo que estaba haciendo, y aunque me hacía profundamente feliz reencontrar a mi mejor amigo, no sabía qué iba a decirle de lo mío con Albert, porque a él un «sin promesas ni compromisos» no le parecería para nada sano.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento los invité a pasar, y una vez que los dejé cómodamente sentados en el salón corrí a refugiarme un segundo a la cocina mientras ponía la tetera al fuego, preparaba el juego de té y al mismo tiempo servía tres vasos de whisky y colocaba en la charola la botella y hielos. Sabía que Stear, como buen escocés que era, consideraba un insulto mezclar el whisky, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo Albert tomaba el suyo, vaya, no sabía siquiera si le gustaba, así que en la charola puse también una botella con agua gasificada y otra con refresco de cola.

Esa no era la forma en la que quería que él conociera mi departamento. Ni a mi mejor amigo si estábamos en esas.

Cuando regresé al salón el silencio imperaba, y era demasiado extraño porque Stear, aun siendo un hombre muy educado y gentil, era una de las personas más parlanchinas que he conocido en mi vida y le era demasiado difícil mantenerse callado.

―El agua está en el fuego ―dije sonriendo―, pero por el momento, me parece que un brindis con el elixir de tus tierras natales es lo más adecuado.

Stear sonrió y Albert siguió sumido en un profundo silencio.

―¿Has olvidado todas mis enseñanzas? ―preguntó mi amigo viendo la charola llena de cosas que no deberían ponérsele jamás al sagrado elixir de sus tierras.

―No ―dije intentando sonreír― es solo que… ―volteé a ver a Albert.

― _Single Malt_ ―dijo él tomando uno de los vasos e inspirando el aroma―, ligeramente añejado ―suspiró―. Me parece que a la charola le sobran muchas cosas, Candy ―dijo él sonriendo por primera vez desde que Stear llegara―, es un insulto pensar siquiera en ponerle hielos a algo tan bueno ―Stear sonrió también.

―Bueno, señores conocedores ―dije algo más tranquila―, brindemos sin mezclas ni hielos. A tu salud Stear ―dije, le di un vaso a mi amigo y levanté otro para mí.

―Por los buenos amigos ―susurró Albert.

―Y por los nuevos también ―respondió Stear con una radiante sonrisa.

El whisky me supo a gloria y antes de que la incomodidad se volviera a instaurar entre nosotros la tetera comenzó a silbar. ¡Gracias odioso y agudo sonido! Me disculpé con ambos y volví a la cocina para preparar una charola nueva con el servicio de té, galletitas, y leche. Regresé al salón y el silencio era absoluto. Dejé la charola en la mesita y ofrecí té a ambos. Stear lo aceptó de inmediato y lo serví como sabía que le gustaba. Albert que me miraba con curiosidad, sonrió y declinó mi oferta.

―Seguiré con el whisky si no les molesta ―respondió.

―¿Cuándo llegaste? ―pregunté una vez que hube servido los tés para Stear y para mí y había rellenado el vaso de whisky de Albert.

―Esta mañana ―respondió mi amigo―, uno de los médicos de mi unidad necesitaba transportar a un paciente a un hospital militar mejor equipado que el nuestro y necesitaban a alguien que los trajera, así que sabiendo que vendrían a Londres y que estabas aquí me ofrecí para acompañarlos.

Aun me sorprendía ver la tranquilidad con la que hablaba de su unidad y sus vuelos.

―¿Eres uno de los «ojos del ejército»? ―preguntó Albert y la expresión de sorpresa y recelo de Stear fue clarísima.

―Preferimos ser llamados los…

―«Abre latas voladores» ―interrumpió el rubio sonriendo.

―Exactamente ―dijo Stear con tono desconfiado.

― _Thoir An Aire_ ―me encantaba escucharlo cuando su tono escocés salía a relucir― «se cuidadoso» ―tenía la vista perdida en algún recuerdo reciente―. Conocí a algunos pilotos regulares y voluntarios de los escuadrones 1, 2 y 6 en un hospital de Italia.

―¿Eres médico? ―preguntó Stear intrigado y Albert se dio cuenta de que tal vez había hablado de más.

―No, fui paciente.

―¿En un hospital militar? ―mi voz sonó extraña en mis oídos, no me di cuenta si quiera de que estaba hablando hasta que las palabras habían terminado de salir de mi boca. Albert sonrió.

―En un hospital militar itinerante que estaba en una base Americana en la zona de Puglia ―respondió mirándome―. Fue después del accidente y antes de que Richard me encontrara. En mis pocos momentos de conciencia aquellos pilotos de la _RAF_ me hacían compañía, bromeaban conmigo y, básicamente se la pasaban apostando cuánto tiempo estaría despierto antes de volver a sumirme en la inconsciencia. Me hacían reír ―sonrió pero su sonrisa no alcanzó a sus ojos.

―Suena a algo que la gente de la _Royal Air Force_ haría ―intervino Stear.

―A través de la adversidad, hasta las estrellas. Eso era lo que siempre me decían ―Stear sonrió.

―¿Fuiste herido en el campo? ―preguntó y por vez primera lo vi tratar a Albert como lo haría con cualquier otra persona, volvía a ser el amigo al que siempre había querido.

―No lo sé ―respondió Albert y vi claramente como los demonios de su amnesia comenzaban a despertar del aletargamiento en el que nuestra aventura los había sumido, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos arrebatarme de nuevo a mí príncipe.

―¿Tienen hambre? ―pregunté y me puse de pie―, yo sí y mucha. Creo que tengo algo en el refri y la alacena. ¿Se les antoja quizá una pasta, o una ensalada? Creo que tengo algo de carne.

De nuevo las palabras salían de mi boca sin pausa. Albert sonrió y con la mirada me agradeció por ayudarlo a evitar una conversación que claramente no quería sostener; pero Stear conociéndome como lo hacía también me miró dejando claro que se daba cuenta de que había algo que no quería que él supiera, aún así sonrió.

―Estoy muriendo de hambre, Candy, no he comido nada desde que salí de la base esta mañana.

―Entonces haré algo delicioso para ti ―respondí intentando sonar genuinamente contenta.

―¿Aprendiste a cocinar desde que dejé Chicago?

―Hago los panqueques más deliciosos que has probado ―Stear soltó una carcajada.

―Candy ―dijo levantándose, abrazándome y después poniendo sus manos en mis hombros―, no he salido de la base en más de seis meses. Cuando pienso en comida, los panqueques, por más deliciosos que estos sean, no son lo primero que me viene a la mente.

―Lo lamento ―sonreí avergonzada.

―Déjame ver tus provisiones, Candy ―dijo Albert―, si tienes lo que necesito puedo preparar una cena que no se te ofrecería en la base Stear, y si no encontramos los ingredientes puedo llevarlos a un lugar en el que probarán la mejor cocina de Londres.

―No sabía que cocinabas ―dije contenta de descubrir otra cosa de él.

―Aun hay mucho de mí que no sabes ―respondió sonriendo.

Se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la cocina y al pasar por mi lado su mano acarició fugazmente la mía. Era discreto, mucho, e intentaba ser cordial, pero a Stear ni la caricia ni el escape que había orquestado el príncipe para evitar seguir hablando de su estancia en un hospital de campo italiano le pasaron desapercibidos, y aunque siempre había sido un hombre amable y tierno, los años en el frente lo habían hecho precavido, y su tiempo siendo mi amigo lo había vuelto uno de mis más aguerridos protectores. Así que cuando comenzamos a escuchar a Albert trajinar en la cocina, y antes de que se pusiera a charlar conmigo con la misma alegría de siempre, sus ojos me declararon que no haría más preguntas acerca del príncipe (por el momento), pero que en cuanto él y yo estuviéramos solos quería saber absolutamente todo lo que hasta ese momento había evitado decirle del rubio y lo que más le preocupaba, qué tipo de relación tenía con él.

* * *

 _Chicas, estoy de vuelta. Les ofrezco una disculpa enorme por la ausencia, la vida real me alcanzó y tuve que hacer mis exámenes finales y defensa de tesis (en un idioma y país que no son los míos) por lo que me tuve que poner a estudiar con más enjundia de lo normal. Luego me tocó preparar mudanza y llegué a la conclusión de que los novios sirven para cargar cajas y ayudar con cosas pesadas (pero como no tengo me tocó hacer todo sola). Después volví a México y mi familia tenía preparado un viaje de graduación para que estuviéramos de nuevo juntos y me tuvieron del tingo al tango, y hasta ahora estoy de nuevo en la comodidad de mi casa, con mi compu en frente y con la posibilidad de plasmar palabras en papel._

 _Gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios y por leer mis otras historias en el "mientras tanto". Ahora sí, estoy de vuelta y espero no tener que volver a dejar en pausa a "Pura Imaginación", por eso cuelgo el capítulo hoy, y después de éste, volvemos a los fines de semana. Un abrazo grande a todas, de nuevo gracias por todo y ya saben que sus comentarios son mi sueldo. Ciao._


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

―Tienes que confesarme ¿dónde diablos aprendiste a cocinar así?

Albert había logrado hacer que Stear dejara a un lado su juicio contra nosotros desde el momento en que los aromas comenzaron a salir de la cocina e inundaron el departamento, y ¡oh sorpresa!, el rubio se movía por la cocina con una naturalidad impresionante. Una vez que hubo ubicado dónde estaban las cosas que necesitaba y tuvo a su mano los ingredientes elegidos comenzó a realizar una coreografía impresionante, aromática y sencillamente deliciosa.

Stear y yo mudamos nuestra plática de la estancia a la zona de la barra para poder ofrecer ayuda (que solo fue aceptada para poner la mesa y abrir una botella de vino) y observar con admiración como Albert cortaba, sofreía, y cocinaba. Sus manos se movían con agilidad y su concentración era clara pero aún así bromeó y conversó con nosotros con simpatía, mientras nosotros, como dos completos ignorantes en el arte de la cocina, seguíamos sus movimientos con la boca abierta.

Risotto con espárragos y una ensalada de zucchini con espinacas y tomatitos fueron suficientes para ganarse elogios y sacar a flote el buen humor de Stear, quien al tener el estómago lleno de excelente comida rió y fue el hombre maravilloso que adoré por años. Albert también estaba contento, una vez que se dio cuenta de que no era ya el objeto del escrutinio de mi mejor amigo se sintió cómodo de nuevo y, el afable trato de Stear logró además hacerme ver otra faceta del príncipe que no conocía, la del hombre sociable, amable y atento. Después de un inicio algo tortuoso, la noche había dado un cambio radical y pintaba para ser una de las mejores.

―Trabajo en un restaurant ―respondió Albert―. Soy un eminente lavaplatos, he aprendido a cocinar bastante bien y soy un excelente panadero ―sonrió satisfecho.

―Créeme, después de pasar meses comiendo eso que en las bases militares llaman comida ―hizo una mueca de repugnancia― esta cena me supo a gloria. Y si esto es lo que puedes hacer cocinando «bastante bien», ¡Dios!, se me hace agua la boca solo de imaginar la calidad de tu pan.

―Te lo agradezco ―su sonrisa amable, esa que sí tocaba sus ojos, era tan hermosa―. Quizá pueda hacer algo para ti antes de que regreses a Francia.

―¿Así que eres cocinero? ―preguntó Stear, aun con amabilidad pero sacando a flote al amigo protector que había dejado de lado.

―No exactamente ―Albert se dio cuenta, pero él también mantuvo su tono amistoso―. Trabajo en un restaurant. Hago lo que me piden. Si uno de los cocineros no llega tomo su lugar, si no hay suficientes meseros ayudo a servir las mesas, si faltan garroteros o lavaplatos o panaderos, tengo dos manos que pueden adaptarse a lo que sea.

Por la forma en la que Stear se acomodó las gafas pude darme cuenta hacia donde se dirigían sus preguntas y decidí intervenir antes de permitir que las cosas se salieran de control.

―Y supongo que haces también un café delicioso, Albert ―dije sonriente, él entendió lo que pretendía―. ¿Podrías hacer un poco de café para nosotros? Tengo una Moka italiana para tres tazas ―pero también lo hizo Stear.

El rubio sonrió, se puso en pie y volvió a la cocina llevando consigo algunos de los platos sucios, y mientras lo hacía Stear me lanzó una mirada que me dejaba bien claro que luego preguntaría todo lo que no había podido preguntar en ese momento.

Tomamos el café y cuidadosamente guié la conversación a algo que mantuviera las preguntas de Stear en terreno seguro y cuando la cena hubo terminado Albert se puso en pie para levantar los platos y hacernos ver su talento en el aseo de la cocina, cosa que por supuesto no permití. Le pedí que dejara todo donde estaba y cuando finalmente logré convencerlo de que yo haría el resto él sonrió y dijo que era momento entonces de despedirse. Le tendió la mano a Stear y le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas, acompañada de un sincero «fue un placer conocerte». Caminé con él hasta la puerta para despedirlo pero antes de que pudiéramos decir una palabra siquiera mi querido amigo habló.

―¿Qué planes tienes para mañana, Albert? ―estaba parado detrás de mí, no lo sentí siquiera ponerse en pie.

―Trabajo por la mañana en el zoo y cubro el horario de la noche en el restaurant ―respondió el aludido.

―¿Podrías pedir permiso en el restaurant? ―preguntó Stear―. Estaré en Londres solo unos días y logré hacer que el médico al que acompaño me concediera un poco de tiempo libre. Me gustaría que Candy y tú me acompañaran mañana por la tarde antes de que deba regresar a la base a arreglar todo para volver a Francia. Hay un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad que me encantaría mostrarles.

―Te lo agradezco mucho, Stear ―respondió Albert ligeramente incómodo―, pero…

―Sin peros ―interrumpió mi amigo―. Tengo una sorpresa para Candy que me gustaría que vieras tú también.

―Yo…

―Vamos, Albert, es solo una tarde. Candy es como mi hermana, solo quiero conocerte un poco más, eso es todo. Iremos a un lugar muy especial para mí. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

―Stear, deja de atosigarlo ―intenté.

―No, Candy, está bien ―dijo Albert, pero era obvio que no lo estaba―. Solo te pido que me anotes la dirección.

―Pero yo los llevaré y traeré de vuelta ―Stear era suspicaz y era difícil que pasara las cosas por alto.

―Aun así, debo insistir ―respondió Albert sacando de su bolsillo su celular y se lo tendió a Stear para que este escribiera la dirección del lugar al que nos llevaría―. Gracias ―dijo cuando tuvo el teléfono de vuelta―. Los veré mañana entonces.

―Aquí mismo. A las cuatro ―soltó mi amigo con una gran sonrisa y sin permitir que nos despidiéramos bien, le cerró la puerta en la cara dejándome articular a medias un simple «buenas noches».

―¡Alastear Cornwell! ¿Cómo te atreves a cerrarle la puerta de forma tan descortés a quien te dio de comer? ―pregunté molesta

―¿Quién es Albert Granchester, Candy? ―esa mirada hosca no se la conocía, o mejor dicho, la conocía pero nunca me la había dedicado a mí.

―No seas tonto, Stear. Te lo presenté, cenamos juntos ―respondí evasivamente.

―Y te negaste a dejarlo responder las preguntas que le hice para descubrir quién demonios es.

Stear solía ser un tipo amable a menos que sintiera que debía ser rudo.

―Es el hijo adoptivo del Duque de Granchester ―dije intentando mantenerme fuera de peligro.

―Y por eso trabaja como lavaplatos en un restaurant y viste ropa barata.

―¡Stear! Nunca te tomé por una persona superficial.

―No lo soy, Candy, pero crecer con mi hermano me ha llevado a distinguir la calidad de las telas. Yo mismo he pasado la vida entera intentando ahorrar el dinero que invierto en ropa para utilizarlo en mis inventos e investigaciones ―eso era cierto―. No soy hijo de un noble, pero mi familia es acomodada y jamás mis padres me permitieron usar ropa que no representara, al menos un poco, el estatus de nuestra familia, ni siquiera cuando nuestros problemas financieros se nos estaban yendo de las manos. Él es hijo de un duque, adoptado o no, pertenece a una familia noble y la nobleza es mucho más de apariencias que nosotros; aun así trabaja y viste de una forma que, estoy seguro, su padre no aprobaría jamás.

―Quizá es más valiente que tú y yo juntos y no permite que nadie dicte la forma en que quiere vivir ―respondí a la defensiva.

―O quizá no es quien dice ser ―«quizá simplemente no lo sabe», pensé.

―Conozco a su padre si eso te tranquiliza ―dije―. Y aunque al Duque: Sir Richard Granchester, no le hace gracia la forma de ser y vestir de Albert, la respeta. Estoy segura de que él es quien dice ser.

―Entonces por qué no permitiste que fuera él quien me lo dijera.

―Porque no le gusta que la gente lo sepa. Mucho menos que lo interroguen como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

―No, no es solo eso, Candy, y te pido que me digas la verdad ―su tono se volvió dulce.

―No tengo porqué hacerlo ―respondí aun a la defensiva.

―¿Qué tienes que ocultar? ―preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

―Yo nada.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que oculta él?

―Nada ―mi voz sonó menos segura de lo que debía.

―¿Por qué no me hablaste de él en tu último correo?

―Porque acababa de conocerlo.

―¿Por qué Archie no me dijo nada de él cuando lo vi en París?

―Porque no había nada que contar en ese momento.

―¿Cuándo comenzaste a salir con él?

―No estoy saliendo con él.

―Candy, te vi besarlo.

―¿Y? Un beso no significa nada ―él me miró con sorna.

―Un beso cualquiera no, pero la clase de beso que le diste ―me sonrojé―. Somos amigos desde hace más de diez años, Candy. Me preocupo por ti, solo quiero estar seguro de que él es un hombre de confiar.

―Yo sé que lo es.

―Porque sabes todo lo que necesitas saber de él ―dijo con ironía―. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuándo y dónde nació? ¿Cómo se llama su mamá?

―Tú no sabes nada de eso de mí pero aún así sabes que soy de fiar.

―No es lo mismo y lo sabes. A ti te conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo y conozco a tu familia, sé dónde vives y viviste, y soy el primero en felicitarte en tu cumpleaños ―tenía razón―. El último correo que me mandaste es de hace un mes y si en ese entonces no lo conocías…

Había olvidado que él era una de las personas más inteligentes y con mejor memoria de entre mis amigos, no era simple mentirle.

―¿Por qué estaba en un hospital militar ambulante y americano en Italia?

―No lo sé.

―¿De qué parte de Escocia es?

―No lo sé.

―¿Sabías al menos que es escocés? ¿Te lo dijo o lo descubriste porque tiene el mismo acento que yo?

―No lo sé, Stear. ¿Contento? No lo sé.

―¿Y aún así insistes en que es de confiar? ―agaché la mirada―. ¿Desde cuándo es tu novio?

―No es mi novio.

―¿Desde cuándo salen juntos entonces?

―No estamos saliendo juntos.

―¿Lo estás ocultando porque te da pena que tu familia sepa que estás con alguien que tiene un aspecto distinto al que ellos esperaría ver en una pareja tuya?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―¿quién creía que era yo, Annie? ―. No ocultaría a nadie por parecer pobre o ser humilde. Me insulta que pienses eso de mí. ¿No recuerdas que hasta que tuve más de quince años no pude lucir un vestido nuevo y fino?

―¡Me lo ocultaste a mí! ―dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

―No lo hice.

―Candy, los vi besarse.

―¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga, Stear? Albert y yo no salimos juntos ni somos novios.

―¿Te estás acostando con él?

―¿Cómo te atreves? ―casi grité y los colores se me subieron al rostro.

―¿Entonces?

―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida, mis nuevas amistades, o incluso mi cama, Stear.

―¿Está casado, no es cierto? ―no iba a dar su brazo a torcer hasta que se lo confesara todo.

―No ―respondí, pero las palabras «no sé si he prometido mi vida a alguien más» hicieron eco en mi mente.

―¿Entonces por qué te oculta?

―No me oculta.

―Pero no es tu novio, ni sale contigo, ni me permites saber quién es.

―¡Tiene amnesia! ―solté sin poder detener las palabras que decía―. ¿Contento? No sabe qué demonios hacía en un hospital militar en Italia porque tiene amnesia. Despertó hace diez años, después de un accidente, sin recuerdos de su pasado y no te puede decir quién es, cuándo es su cumpleaños o cómo se llama su madre porque no lo sabe. No sabe si es soltero, si es pobre o de qué parte de Escocia viene porque no lo recuerda.

―¡Qué conveniente! ―dijo con ironía.

―¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

―¿Necesitaba la dirección que le anote porque no puede salir de Londres? ¿O me equivoco?

―No lo sé.

―Claro que lo sabes, Candy, no me tomes por tonto que perfectamente sabes que no lo soy.

―No tiene documentos, Stear. Ignora quién es, y por ello no pueden darle una identidad legal. No puede salir de Londres porque estaría rompiendo la ley que le permite vivir aquí. Supongo que te pidió la dirección para poder decirle al duque dónde estará.

―¿Te has puesto a pensar en que quizá es un hombre peligroso? Podría ser un espía o un terrorista.

―¡Dios, Stear, deja de ver tantas películas!

―No lo digo porque vea películas, Candy. Soy parte de la Fuerza Aérea Real, ¿lo sabías? Esta es mi tercera campaña con las fuerzas armadas de Inglaterra. Es la tercera vez que me encuentro en zona de guerra ―tragué saliva pesadamente―. No desconfío de él porque haya tenido la habilidad para hacerte aceptar tener una aventura con él ―intenté decir algo pero no me lo permitió―. No soy tonto. No eres su novia, no salen juntos, en tu último correo me dijiste que anhelabas tener aventuras y él fue lo que encontraste y se lo has permitido y está bien, eres libre de ser tan tonta como quieras o puedas. No te juzgo, si quieres permitir que un hombre esté a tu lado sin compromisos, ni sintiendo el orgullo que debería al poder gritarle a los cuatro vientos que has tenido a bien aceptar tenerlo a tu lado, eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga en gana. Desconfío de él porque he visto y vivido cosas terribles. Sé cómo se entrenan las personas a las que más temo y sé lo que logran hacer por ocultar su identidad e intensiones. Los he visto, conocí y llegué a apreciar mucho a un hombre que llegó herido a nosotros, que fingió ser nuestro amigo y que después de un tiempo se inmoló llevándose con él a algunos de los hombres más nobles que he conocido en mi vida.

―Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir lo que has vivido, Stear. De verdad lo hago, pero que tú hayas encontrado y confiado en un mal hombre no quiere decir que a mí me vaya a suceder lo mismo.

―Eso no lo sabes ―dijo bajando un poco su tono, colocando sus brazos sobre mis hombros y regalándome una mirada preocupada.

―Tú tampoco ―respondí, sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías―. Agradezco tu preocupación pero tienes que dejarme ser yo quien decida.

―¿Lo quieres?

―Tú mismo lo dijiste, Stear ―dije sonrojándome un poco―, es solo una aventura.

―Prométeme que te cuidaras ―murmuró besando mi frente.

―Siempre lo he hecho ―guardó silencio y después soltó mis hombros y abrió la puerta del departamento.

―Vendré por ustedes mañana por la tarde.

―No creo que sea conveniente…

―Si él no aparece puntual a nuestra cita me veré forzado a solicitar que se le haga una investigación militar, Candy ―respondió sosteniendo mi mirada, con ojos tristes―. A las cuatro.

Y después de eso cerró la puerta y se fue.

* * *

 _Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está la actualización, esperando comentarios y abriendo un poco la historia. Les agradezco mucho por todas las lindas palabras y felicitaciones y nada… sus comentarios son mi sueldo. Buen fin de semana, nos leemos la próxima :)_


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

―¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

Después de que Stear saliera de mi departamento intenté mantenerme en calma y en casa, esperando a que el nuevo día llegara y las cosas volvieran a estar en paz, al menos dentro de mi cerebro, pero fallé colosalmente, principalmente porque tenía un enorme sentimiento de culpa. No porque yo estuviera haciendo algo malo, no, sino porque con mi presencia había llenado de caos la vida tranquila en la que Albert había decidido refugiarse.

Creo que cuando decidí aceptar estar a su lado sin ponernos etiquetas pensé solo en mí y en lo mucho que deseaba experimentar lo que fuera que sucediera entre nosotros. Pensé que serían sus problemas y su enfermedad los que marcarían la pauta de lo nuestro, pero nunca imaginé que serían mías las circunstancias que dificultarían su existencia.

¡Una investigación militar! Stear no era de las personas que hacían amenazas infundadas, si me lo había avisado era porque lo haría, es más, seguramente en ese mismo momento estaba ya solicitando archivos, leyendo artículos de periódicos y haciendo todo lo que él siempre hacia cuando quería saber algo; indudablemente al día siguiente mi amigo sabría mucho más de Albert de lo que yo había alcanzado a descubrir en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

―Necesito hablar contigo.

Estaba segura de que el príncipe no era un hombre peligroso, ¿cómo podría serlo? Si sus ojos eran tan limpios y elocuentes y cuando estaba a su lado me sentía increíblemente cómoda y a salvo. Estaba solo y triste y perdido y roto, pero no por ello representaba peligro. Había sido desafortunado. Había tenido un accidente. Había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No recordaba quién era, pero yo estaba segura de que no era un criminal ni estaba bajo arresto domiciliario. ¿Cómo podía serlo o estarlo si él era bueno? Tenía que ser bueno.

―Pasa.

Su casa seguía siendo austera, su mobiliario casi inexistente, su vestuario sencillo: con el cabello desordenado y unos pantalones de pijama viejos.

―Lamento haber entrado al edificio sin tocar. No vi ningún timbre adjudicado a los Granchester.

La decisión de ir a verlo se formó en mi cabeza desde que Stear me dejó sola, pero me tomó un buen tiempo darme cuenta de ello. Intenté irme a la cama después de limpiar un poco la cocina, pero mi mente no me permitiría dormir sin hablar antes con él, así que volví a vestirme y salí de casa dejando a lado las recomendaciones de la señora Brighton.

―Graham. El departamento del hijo del duque está bajo el apellido Graham. Él mío dice Thomas, aunque no estoy seguro de que el timbre funcione.

―Cuando vine con el doctor Leonard él entró sin tocar, y cuando me asaltaron vi que no usabas llave. No quise arriesgarme a que la vecina del tercer piso decidiera recibirme con un baño de agua fría.

Tenía que disculparme por todas las dificultades a las que seguro se enfrentaría por haber tenido la mala fortuna de cruzarse en mi camino. Quizá eso sería lo que pondría punto final a una relación que apenas estaba comenzando. Y aunque me entristeciera terminar algo que me hacía sentir bien, no podía seguir permitiendo que mi simple presencia pusiera en la cuerda floja su ya tambaleante cordura.

Mi presencia le hacía daño, sus emociones e intentos de recuerdo se salían de control cuando estaba conmigo, me lo había dicho él mismo, y ahora además estaba a punto de meterlo en problemas con el ejército. Sí, Albert había sido muy desafortunado al conocerme.

―Esa noche estabas herida y en shock. No creí que fueras consciente de nada.

Ojalá en ese preciso instante tuviera un pretexto tan bueno para disculparme como cuando lo conocí. Ojalá pudiera mantener mi conciencia apagada.

―No lo era, pero hay cosas que no se olvidan tan fácilmente, además necesitaba verte.

―¿Y arriesgarte a que la señora Brighton te regañe por haber venido sola y de noche al departamento de un desconocido? ―intenté sonreír.

―Tomé un taxi ―pero la culpa que sentía era demasiado grande.

―Por favor ponte cómoda y dame un par de minutos. Pondré un poco de agua para té e iré a ponerme una sudadera. Estaba por acostarme.

―De verdad lo lamento.

Y lo hacía, lamentaba todo lo que había pasado esa noche y todo lo que podría pasar el día siguiente, pero él, siendo tan maravilloso como era y descubriendo que no me sentía bien sonrió y besó mi frente. Intentó reconfortarme.

―Todo saldrá bien, Candy.

Un murmullo y una caricia sobre mi cabello bastaron para que instintivamente rodeara su cintura con mis brazos y descansara mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y tibio. Lo sentí estremecerse.

―Tienes las manos frías.

Su risa tranquila, resonante dentro de su pecho, debería haberme ayudado a sentirme mejor, pero no lo estaba logrando. No era suficiente. Me separé un poco para verlo, aun sin soltarlo y mis ojos se detuvieron en una gran cicatriz que surcaba el área de su pectoral izquierdo.

―¿El ataque del león? ―pregunté recorriendo las tres marcas con los dedos. Él asintió.

―Manos frías, Candy ―susurró―. Dos minutos. Dame solo dos minutos.

―Yo me encargo del té ―respondí y él se dirigió a su recámara para ponerse algo más abrigador.

No sabía qué decirle. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar a disculparme. Tal vez no había pensado bien las cosas, tal vez debí haber dejado que Stear lo sorprendiera al día siguiente con un millar de preguntas de las que no podría escapar y afirmaciones que quizá él mismo desconocía.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando por esta loca cabecita tuya?

Mi mejor amigo había intentado acorralarlo esa misma tarde, prácticamente le había exigido ir con él a un lugar que no conocía y aun así me preguntaba a mí qué era lo que sucedía. Lo miré preocupada y ni su radiante sencillez me hizo sentir mejor.

―¿Prefieres tomar algo más fuerte?

Me encontró dentro de la cocina, parada frente al lavaplatos, con una tetera vacía en manos.

―Necesito disculparme por Stear.

―No fue tan terrible, Candy ―sonrió restándole importancia al asunto―. Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa. Mañana será diferente. Mañana estaré preparado para responder y explicar todo lo que él necesite saber y yo pueda expresar. Todo lo que pueda recordar.

―No me disculpo por lo de hoy, Albert. Me disculpo por lo que sucederá mañana.

Sus ojos eran tan expresivos que una vez que comenzabas a aprender a leerlos lograbas notar sus ligeros cambios y en ese momento pasaron de una tranquila resignación a un cauteloso recelo.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Stear cree que eres peligroso.

―¿Porque evité responder sus preguntas?

―Y porque sin ser médico, ni soldado estuviste en un hospital militar italiano. Y porque se dio cuenta de que evitabas explicar quién eres.

―¿Cree que soy un espía?

―O un criminal ―suspiré―. Se ha vuelto desconfiado y te cree terrorista.

Ahora el recelo dio paso a la tristeza y el cansancio. Suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla que tenía en frente.

―Lo lamento tanto, Albert. No quería ponerte en esta situación. No sabía que Stear podría actuar así. De haber sabido que…,

Stear era el hermano divertido y amable; confiado por naturaleza y amistoso en esencia, jamás imaginé que podría ser tan duro al juzgar a una persona nueva.

―Tu amigo es inteligente, Candy, se nota a leguas que lo es. Hace bien en desconfiar de mí. No puedo culparlo por sospechar de mí.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

―Si yo tuviera una amiga a la que quisiera tanto como él te quiere a ti, y la encontrara besando a un hombre que se niega a explicar quién es también me pondría a la defensiva. Por ella.

Su mirada intensa y llena de dolor y tormento me partía el alma. Y era yo la que había ocasionado la pena que lo azotaba en ese momento.

―Pero tú no eres malo.

Desvió la mirada y sonrió con tristeza evitando verme.

―Creo que no lo soy, Candy, intento día a día no serlo, pero no puedo garantizar que siempre haya sido bueno.

Y ahí estaban los demonios de su amnesia, levantando la cabeza y haciéndome ver que me habían permitido disfrutar de su compañía solo por un tiempo, pero que ahora serían de nuevo ellos quienes controlarían la situación.

―¿Qué hacías en un hospital militar en Italia?

Y la tristeza se volvió desasosiego y derrota. Guardó silencio unos minutos, como si intentara encontrar la mejor manera de poner las palabras en su boca para exponer uno de sus más grandes secretos.

―Fui un preso militar.

Y ahí estaban las palabras que no quería oír. Stear confiaba en mí y en mi buen juicio, pero si me sabía en peligro movería cielo, mar y tierra para alejarme de Albert y yo no quería que lo hiciera.

―¿Un qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho?

―No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé.

La fuerza con la que yo aferraba la fría superficie de linóleo de la cocineta para ayudarme a estar en pie no se comparaba con la intensidad con la que él crispaba los puños y tensaba la mandíbula para controlar sus emociones. Odiaba verlo sufrir por culpa de esa nube oscura que cubría su memoria.

―Nadie me explicó nada hasta que llegué a tierras inglesas y Richard, jurando por su vida que yo no representaba o representaría un problema para nadie mientras estuviera bajo su custodia, logró alejarme del escrutinio de un ejército extranjero que me consideraba un peligro para su nación, y eso fue casi un año después del primer hospital.

―¿Fueron muchos?

Era obvio que le dolía hablar al respecto, pero necesitaba saber y él estaba dispuesto a seguir respondiendo.

―Los años hasta ahora son diez. Los hospitales, no sabría decirte cuántos. Sé que el primero fue un hospital civil de Florencia, después del… accidente, eso está en mi expediente. Después fueron otros más mientras me llevaban hacia el sur de Italia y decidían si me transferían a una prisión militar, una de alta seguridad, o me seguían custodiando en clínicas civiles. Las autoridades italianas no podían buscar que otro país solicitara mi extradición porque no sabían quién era.

Herido, sin recuerdos y con la incertidumbre de no saber por qué lo tenían prisionero.

―¿Por qué deberían custodiarte?

―Porque me encontraron herido y sin documentos, entre los escombros de la Via dei Georgofili, en la zona en la que había explotado un coche bomba.

―¿El atentado contra la Galería de los Oficios de Florencia? ―asintió con una sonrisa triste.

―Me hallaron muy cerca de los restos del carro que explotó, sin nada que pudiera darles una pista de mi identidad, bajo las ruinas de la Torre de las Pulgas, cubierto de polvo, golpes y quemaduras. La cicatriz de los leones es más o menos del mismo periodo. Algunos soldados incluso pensaron que era una marca de iniciación que el grupo terrorista al que pertenecía me había hecho antes de enviarme a mi primera misión.

―Pero los periódicos dijeron que ese atentado había sido orquestado por la mafia italiana.

―Y las fuentes militares aseguraron que había sido un ataque terrorista en el que habían muerto cinco personas ―tragó saliva pesadamente―. En el lugar el único individuo que no tenía forma alguna para identificarse era yo, pero mis heridas eran severas y no pudieron interrogarme hasta que me tuvieron en Puglia, y por momentos recobraba la conciencia. Richard debió echar mano de todas sus influencias para dejar que me trasladaran a Inglaterra. Recuerdo a los _Ojos del Ejército_ no solo porque haya sido blanco de las bromas de sus pilotos en Italia, sino porque antes de permitir que se me atendiera de nuevo en un hospital civil se me trasladó a la base de Lossiemouth en Escocia, la casa de los _Abrelatas Voladores_ , donde un par de soldados escoceses me escoltaban día y noche _._ Fue solo después de haber sido sometido a diferentes pruebas con polígrafos, siquiatras, y otras que tengo permitido mencionar, que decidieron creer que en realidad no tenía memoria. Nunca me dijeron que ya no representaba peligro para ellos, pero sí comprobaron que mi amnesia era verdadera.

Un ataque terrorista. Había perdido su memoria en un ataque terrorista y no sabía si había estado ahí por casualidad o por cumplir una tarea. Si había sido una de las víctimas o uno de los victimarios.

―¿Por qué te llevaron a una base militar americana?

―Por fortuna, supongo. No lograban identificar mi acento pero sabían que hablaba inglés, y el Reino Unido no tiene bases militares en Italia, pero los americanos sí.

―¿Por qué el duque…?

Era tan difícil hacer preguntas y ver como su ánimo decaía, pero yo sería mucho más amable que Stear y necesitaba saberlo.

―Su hijo tiene la insana tendencia a desaparecer de los radares de su padre. En ese entonces se había ido de vacaciones sin decir a dónde y después de varios meses sin comunicarse con él, Richard comenzó a preocuparse. Intentó localizarlo pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, entonces le llegaron rumores de que en Italia habían encontrado a un muchacho que parecía ser inglés y que estaba malherido. Lo demás ya lo sabes ―guardó silencio por unos minutos fijando su mirada en el techo―. Él juró que yo no era peligroso y que mientras estuviera bajo su cuidado nadie tendría porque desconfiar de mí, pero sigo siendo una amenaza para la seguridad nacional. ¿Por qué otro motivo me negarían una carta de identidad? Necesitan saber a todo momento dónde estoy y no puedo dejar Londres porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría fiarse de una persona como yo?

Yo. Yo podría confiarle mi vida entera aun sin conocerlo. Mi instinto me decía que no era malo y mi alma decía a gritos que era bueno.

Caminé hacia donde estaba, me acurruqué frente a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Él cerró los ojos al sentir mi contacto y descansó su mejilla contra mis palmas.

―Pero tú eres bueno, yo sé que eres bueno.

―He intentado serlo, por la confianza que Richard depositó en mí y para convencerme a mí mismo de que no fui responsable de la pérdida de cinco vidas en Italia, pero hay veces que la incertidumbre me mata, Candy.

¡Qué terriblemente trágico es no recordar quién fuiste!

―Perdóname ―dije sin poder contener mi llanto―. Perdóname por haberte metido en todo esto. Tú estabas bien sin mí.

Besó la palma de mi mano.

―Soy yo quien debe disculparse, Candy. He sido demasiado insensato, dejé que mis problemas te rodearan, permití que compartieras tu tiempo con alguien como yo y ahora soy causa de tus lágrimas. Pero…, han sido ya diez años en los que no he estado bien y en los últimos meses, desde que entraste con una ceja sangrante a mi departamento comencé de nuevo a sentirme vivo.

«Sin promesas ni compromisos», gritó mi cerebro.

―Mis recuerdos han intentado activarse de nuevo y aunque aun no tengo el valor para alejarme de todos los resguardos que creé para evitarme más sufrimiento, no puedo ni quiero dejar de compartir lo poco que tengo contigo.

Mi respuesta a sus palabras fue un beso. Tranquilo, profundo y lleno de sentimientos. Él no era peligroso y cuando sus recuerdos regresaran, porque tenían que volver, ambos podríamos gritárselo al mundo entero.

―Déjame llevarte a casa, Candy.

Yo no quería irme a casa, quería quedarme con él porque temía que esa fuera nuestra última oportunidad para estar juntos.

―Déjame quedarme contigo.

―Si te quedas aquí no podré seguir siendo un caballero.

―Eres un caballero porque tú así lo has querido no porque yo te lo haya pedido.

Sus ojos azules tomaron un brillo intenso.

―Soy un caballero porque te lo mereces.

―No deseas estar conmigo.

Al escuchar mis palabras se puso en pie, me alzó en vilo y me dio el beso más intenso que me hubiese dado hasta ese momento. Uno que me hizo temblar el cuerpo y casi hizo explotar mi corazón.

―Es porque deseo estar contigo que quiero ser un caballero ―dijo con voz ronca y respiración entrecortada―. Cada día, cada beso, hace que… No tienes una idea de todas las cosas que deseo hacer contigo, pero no quiero que sea algo sin sentido, no quiero que se sienta como algo de una noche. Si me he propuesto ser un caballero es porque no quiero despertar a tu lado una mañana y darme cuenta de que es así como deseo que comiencen el resto de mis días. Te lo dije antes, Candy, me gustas, me gustas bien, no solo para un rato, me gustas para las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días de la semana.

―Pensé que las cosas entre nosotros serían…

―Una aventura.

―Exacto.

―Si te quedas hoy no será siquiera eso. Será una despedida y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te alejes de mi vida. No aún.

―No quiero que Stear te atormente.

―Un día más bajo el escrutinio de un integrante del ejército no me puede romper más de lo que ya lo han hecho diez años.

―¿Albert?

―Te llevaré a casa, mañana pasaremos la tarde con Stear y luego…

―No quiero irme.

Suspiró cansado, al escuchar mis palabras.

―Ni yo que te vayas ―murmuró―. Entonces quédate, pero pasaremos la noche haciendo pan.

Se alejó de mí, abrió una gaveta, me lanzó un delantal y comenzó a sacar cosas de la alacena.

―Le ofrecí pan, le ofrecí verlo y no pienso darle un motivo más para desconfiar de mí. Así que señorita White, veamos si es usted tan buena asistente de cocina como estoy seguro que lo es en el quirófano.

* * *

 _Bien, abemus actualización. En este capítulo me he permitido algunas libertades históricas que espero me consientan ustedes también. Agradezco mucho los comentarios que constantemente me hacen y nada, espero que la historia les siga gustando._

 _Saludos y abrazos a la distancia y ya… sus comentarios son mi sueldo._


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Sí, la fotografía era hermosa.

―Me permite decirle, señorita, que es usted una de las pocas personas que aprecian esta pieza.

¡¿Por qué la gente tiene la mala costumbre de interrumpir a los demás cuando están apreciando la belleza de algo?!

―¿A sí?

Una mujer, vestida con un elegante traje sastre hecho a medida y con una cortés sonrisa fingida estaba parada al lado mío, analizándome y haciéndome sentir completamente inadecuada. Porque aunque por primera vez desde que había sido adoptada por una familia rica había decidido que un buen vestido, tacones decentemente altos y un maquillaje poco menos sencillo de lo normal, hacían el vestuario perfecto para la inauguración de una muestra de arte; era obvio que para lucir como la mujer que me observaba necesitaba miles de horas de práctica frente al espejo (que prefería invertir en algo más productivo) o muchos cientos de dólares (que no pensaba malgastar de forma tan absurda).

―Sí. Y es una pena.

¡Dios, hasta su sonrisa se veía cara!

―Seguramente se ha dado cuenta de que en el tiempo que ha estado observando hemos sido solo dos las personas que nos hemos detenido a su lado por más de un minuto.

«Supuse que era por mi encanto», pensé con ironía.

―La verdad es que me he enfocado en observar la fotografía ―ella sonrió de nuevo.

―La composición es excelente, ¿no cree?

―Sí, asimétrica y ligeramente radial ―respondí repitiendo las palabras del hombre que había hablado conmigo antes y deseando que ella se fuera para continuar con mi detallado análisis de cada milímetro de la foto.

―El señor G suele ser muy convincente.

―¿Perdón?

―Alto, cabello oscuro, pulcramente vestido y un casi imperceptible acento francés.

―¿Lo vio hablar conmigo?

―Usted es la única persona con la que habló durante los pocos minutos en los que decidió honrarnos con su presencia.

«Así que el hombre era importante».

―¿Debo sentirme alagada?

―Un poco, sí.

Aunque me pese admitirlo, con todo y su sonrisa cara, la mujer era amable.

―He pasado muchos años en esta galería y lo he visto charlar con una cantidad sumamente reducida de personas.

―¿Usted trabaja aquí?

―Sí, aunque lo justo es decir que la galería me pertenece ―dijo tendiéndome su tarjeta, que obviamente, tenía un diseño elegantísimo y refinado.

«De ahí la sonrisa cortés y la gran inversión en su aspecto» pensé.

―Entonces, ¿podría decirme cuál es el precio de esta fotografía?

«¡Tortura! ¡Masoquismo!» gritó mi cerebro al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

Quizá Albert hubiera salido de mi vida, pero no por eso tendría que dejar de verlo para siempre. Si lograba comprar la fotografía podría observarlo todos los días, en la comodidad de mi casa, colgado en la pared mejor iluminada de mi estudio.

―Lamento decirle, señorita, que la obra no está en venta.

«¡Demonios!».

―Pretendo ofrecerle una cantidad de dinero verdaderamente ofensiva si es necesario ―intenté, recordando el tono de negociante experto que utilizaba papá.

―Me temo que no es cuestión de dinero, señorita. Y si lo fuera, tendría usted a dos arduos competidores.

―¿Alguien más ha hecho una oferta? ¿Puedo saber la cantidad?

―Tengo dos ofertas en lista de espera ―abrió la _tablet_ que llevaba en las manos y comenzó a revisar―. Exacto, aquí están. ¡Vaya, que cosa tan particular!

Su sorpresa era completamente ensayada.

―Padre e hijo haciendo ofertas uno contra el otro. Y de la nobleza inglesa, ni más ni menos. El duque, ¡oh, además es un caballero condecorado! Sir Richard Granchester y su hijo…

―¿Albert? ―dije llena de esperanzas.

―No, Terrence. ¿Los conoce usted? ―asentí―. Y mire ―me puso la _tablet_ frente a los ojos―: el padre ofrece una cantidad muy alta ―esos eran demasiados ceros―, y el hijo, ¡vaya!, esa sí es una cantidad obscena.

¡Estúpido Terry! Yo no tenía esa cantidad de dinero y no me veía pidiéndole a papá que me ayudara a comprar una fotografía en la que aparecía besándome con un hombre que había conocido en Londres y del que no había vuelto a saber desde que dejé Inglaterra.

―Pero como se los dije a ellos, la pieza pertenece a la colección particular del patriarca de la familia Ardlay.

―¿Patriarca? ¿Se refiere a Archie? Le causará mucha gracia saber qué lo llaman así.

Dije conteniendo una risotada e imaginando la cara de mi amigo, pero la dueña de la galería no parecía divertida.

―No, no me refiero al joven Archibald sino al Señor William Ardlay.

―¡Pero el tío Abuelo desapareció hace muchísimos años! Esta foto es bastante reciente, no pudo ser él quién la comprara.

«¡Bien, cerebro! Excelente tacto»

―Así es ―su sonrisa era menos amable ahora―, y aunque solo la Señora Elroy y el Señor Johnson pueden consentir la venta o préstamo de alguna pieza de la colección, todos los miembros principales de la familia pueden adquirir obras de arte en nombre del Señor William. Esta en particular fue comprada por el joven Alastear.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

―No creo que Stear haya podido comprar esa fotografía. Mire la fecha de captura que pone la ficha técnica ―ella sonrió.

―Veo que conoce usted a la familia ―sonreí―. En realidad, el joven Cornwell era un tipo de mecenas para el fotógrafo, que era un buen amigo suyo ―me miró con gentileza―. ¿Sabe?, se dice que el joven Alastear estaba profundamente enamorado de la modelo de esta foto, por ello el fotógrafo quiso hacerle un regalo obteniendo la fotografía más hermosa que pudiese obtener de la dama. Entre la colección que presentó había una gran cantidad de retratos, pero él aseguraba que necesitaba una imagen que valiera la pena admirar, una en la que ella se viera natural y feliz. Una sola en la que se pudiera apreciar a la mujer que el muchacho tanto amaba. Por eso el fotógrafo comenzó a seguirla hasta que obtuvo esto.

«Eso era acoso y si Stear lo hubiese sabido jamás lo habría permitido»

―¡Ah, el amor juvenil que nos hace hacer tantas locuras y buscar grandes maravillas! ―suspiró y casi pude verle los ojos resplandeciendo con corazoncitos―. Si me permite decirlo, el hombre de esta foto es muy atractivo, pero la modelo debió haber sido muy tonta para no aceptar el gran amor que el joven Alastear sentía por ella.

―Quizá no lo sabía ―susurré recordando a Stear y su eterna sonrisa.

―Quizá era un poco ciega ―respondió ella.

―Tal vez cuando se lo dijo era ya un poco tarde.

Un suspiró mío puso fin a la conversación. Stear, mi bello y dulce Stear. El rey de los inventos de todo el mundo. Si yo lo hubiera visto. Si él me lo hubiese dicho antes… Suspiré de nuevo y el eco de su voz resonó en mi memoria: «Es tan fácil confesarlo a alguien más, pero al verte me quedo callado».

* * *

Hacer pan no fue del todo una mala idea. Ver la forma tan sistémica en la que Albert se movía por la cocina era bastante impresionante, pesando todo, colocando cada cosa en su lugar, supervisando que los movimientos que hacía yo fueran los adecuados. Fue divertido y refrescantemente pacífico. No hablamos más que del maravilloso arte de la panadería y las bellezas de la cocina. Me mostró un par de cicatrices que tenía en los brazos por los años que había pasado trabajando como panadero en un restaurant y sonrío al verme quemarme los dedos al pellizcar, como lo haría un niño pequeño, la primera hogaza que salió del horno, huméate y perfumada.

Cuando el pan estuvo listo y la cocina limpia nos sentamos a charlar en la sala y, sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida. Desperté la mañana siguiente, recostada en el sofá, con una frazada cubriéndome y una nota de Albert que decía que tenía que trabajar pero que no había querido despertarme; me invitaba a servirme el desayuno que quisiera de entre las cosas que tenía en la alacena y prometía llegar a mi departamento antes de las cuatro de la tarde.

Salí de su casa sin tomar nada, pedí un taxi para volver a mi departamento y en el camino llamé al hospital y a la casa de té para informar que no podría llegar a trabajar. Pasé la mañana entera limpiando y leyendo y procurando mantener la mente alejada de todos los pensamientos que podían atormentarme. Estaba nerviosa y mucho, Stear era mi mejor amigo y Albert… No quería que fueran enemigos, o que pelearan por mi culpa.

El príncipe llegó a casa con un cesto lleno de pan alrededor de las tres treinta, con la clara intención de decirme algo, pero Stear se le adelantó y llegó desde las tres.

Se saludaron con fría educación y después de que Stear se hubo atiborrado de pan, con sus respectivos elogios al panadero, nos dirigimos a su coche y de ahí a ese destino maravilloso que debía tener una sorpresa para mí.

La ciudad de Londres poco a poco se fue alejando y su ajetreó se apagó por completo. Las casas comenzaron a tener más distancia entre ellas y los terrenos verdes se hicieron cada vez más grandes. Después de más de cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino me pareció que estábamos dirigiéndonos hacia la campiña inglesa y, aunque me encantaba la idea de conocer una zona que no había visto aún, me preocupaba Albert.

―¿Stear? ¿Ese lugar maravilloso al que nos llevas está aun dentro de Londres? ―sonrió sin quitar la vista del camino.

―Vamos a una villa que se encuentra muy cerca del _Oasterly Park_.

―¿Middlesex?

―No te preocupes, Candy. Es una zona conurbada de Londres. Albert no se meterá en problemas por venir con nosotros. Lo prometo.

Su tono era sumamente elocuente y lo vi lanzarle una mirada mordaz al rubio desde el retrovisor, pero Albert estaba tan ensimismado disfrutando y absorbiendo la belleza del paisaje que ni siquiera se dio por aludido.

Después de una hora y diez minutos de viaje, un enorme portón de hierro forjado completamente cubierto de rosas y con el dorado escudo de la familia Ardlay nos anunció que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

―Llegamos ―anunció Stear y bajó del coche para abrir el portón.

―Déjame ayudarte.

Albert bajó detrás de mi amigo y se detuvo un segundo admirando la belleza del portal de las rosas y el gran águila dorada con una enorme «A» en el pecho.

―¿Te molestaría dejar el portón abierto? ―lo escuché decirle a Stear―. Richard vendrá por mí a las ocho de la noche.

La mirada que mi amigo le dedicó no fue para nada amable.

―No te preocupes. Enviaré a uno de los sirvientes de la casa a recibir a tu padre cuando sea momento.

―Te lo agradezco.

Ambos regresaron a sus lugares y continuamos el último tramo del camino hasta llegar a una maravillosa villa campestre. Enorme, con muros de ladrillo aparente, y molduras, persianas y puertas blancas.

―¡Dios, cuánto echaba de menos este lugar!

Ahí estaba mi amigo, el de verdad, con esa mirada llena de emoción, curiosidad e inocencia. Respirando y absorbiendo la energía de un lugar al que amaba.

―¿Mi sorpresa es una casa en las afueras de Londres? ―dije con tono juguetón.

―Tranquila, Brighton. La hermana superficial es la otra.

Ambos reímos el chascarrillo y al no escuchar la risa de Albert volteamos a verlo. Su rostro, ¡Dios, su rostro! ¿Cómo explicar la expresión de su rostro? Era una mezcla entre sorpresa, curiosidad, anhelo y ansiedad.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

Tomé su mano y me di cuenta que temblaba, pero después de respirar profundamente volteó a verme con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―Nada de qué preocuparse. Fue solo una sensación de _deja-vu_.

―¿Dónde está mi sorpresa entonces, Stear?

No podía permitir que Stear volviera a echársele encima, no cuando no lo veía tranquilo.

―No seas impaciente, Candy. Primero quiero mostrarte el lugar. Aquí crecí.

―Creí que habías crecido entre Edimburgo y Chigago ―me sacó la lengua.

―¡Sabelotodo! ―sonrió―. Algunos mis recuerdos más queridos están ligados a esta villa. Los veranos más hermosos de mi vida los pasé aquí. Pero vengan.

¿Una casa de verano? Eso no era una casa de verano, era una villa aristocrática enorme, llena de habitaciones y cuadros y esculturas y cosas elegantes y miles y miles de metros cuadrados de construcción y jardines.

―Es una casa hermosa ―dijo Albert que observaba cada centímetro con detenimiento―. ¿Vive alguien aquí?

―No ―el tono de tristeza en la voz de Stear era evidente―. La tía Elroy no ha vuelto desde que el tío Abuelo desapareció. La última vez que Archie y yo venimos fue cuando cumplí dieciocho años. Sé que mis padres se quedaron aquí cuando me enrolé a la fuerza aérea y vinieron para intentar convencerme de regresar a casa con ellos. Ni siquiera George viene ya, se pone demasiado triste cuando lo hace.

―Se mantiene demasiado limpia para estar deshabitada ―dijo Albert deslizando los dedos sobre la superficie de mármol de una mesa sobre la que había un jarrón lleno de rosas.

―Órdenes de la tía Elroy. Aun mantiene esa vieja costumbre de permitir el acceso a algunos turistas a la planta baja de la casa y a los jardines.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunté completamente extraviada.

―Quiero que vean mi habitación.

―Tenías una habitación asignada en la casa de verano de tu familia.

―Todos teníamos una.

―Pensé que las habitaciones estaban en la planta alta ―dijo Albert.

Y ahí estaba otra mirada cargada de desconfianza.

―Richard tiene una casa de descanso en una zona cercana a esta, tiene más o menos el mismo diseño y disposición de espacios. Él me explicó que en las villas de descanso de las familias ricas y la nobleza las habitaciones siempre se encontraban en la planta alta, o incluso en un segundo nivel, para alejarlos del ajetreo de los espacios en los que pudieran estar trabajando los sirvientes.

Stear decidió no preguntar nada y continuar con su explicación.

―Casi todas las habitaciones están en el segundo nivel, incluida la de la tía Elroy; pero después de la tercera explosión que causé, mis padres y ella decidieron que era menos riesgoso para todos si me mudaban a la planta baja a un lugar donde pudiera poner un taller con las medidas mínimas de seguridad.

―¿Explosión?

Ahora el de la mirada desconfiada fue Albert.

―Stear disfruta haciendo explotar cosas ―intervine―. Dale azúcar, agua y una galleta y seguramente explotan en el momento mismo en que tocan sus manos.

―¡Oye! ―dijo él ofendido y me abrazó sonriente―. Ya casi llegamos, solo tenemos que atravesar la cocina y salimos al jardín.

―¡La tía Elroy decidió darte una habitación en la planta baja a la que solo podías acceder pasando por la cocina? ―él se rascó la cabeza mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa infantil llena de travesura.

―En realidad el acceso principal está por otro lado, pero descubrí este y siempre me gustó más. Me permitía robar algunas provisiones siempre que quería.

―¿Y las personas que trabajan aquí? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Están en mi taller, me están ayudando a dar los últimos detalles de la sorpresa que le tengo a Candy ―me miró con un tipo de complicidad que no entendí―. Albert, puedes dejar aquí la cesta con pan. Ahora que veamos a los sirvientes, le pediremos a la cocinera que nos prepare algo, podemos merendar cerca del lago.

―¿Tienen un lago? ―pregunté.

―Sí, es muy hermoso, pero no tan bello como el de Lakewood.

―¿Lakewood?

Albert se detuvo de golpe y de inmediato recordé la forma en la que miraba la marquesina de la casa de té cuando vino a verme después de haberlo conocido.

―Otra villa de descanso de los Ardlay. En el estado de Illinois, más o menos a una hora en coche de Chicago.

Algo en la expresión de Albert comenzaba a preocuparme, pero Stear no se dio cuenta, y siguió hablando mientras se devoraba otro pan.

―Supongo que fue algo ególatra por parte de la familia, utilizar el nombre del condado para bautizar a una de sus villas, pero la tía Elroy dice que el condado es el que le debe su nombre a la villa ―se encogió de hombros―. Vamos, vamos que se nos hará tarde. Quiero que vean el lugar en el concebí algunos de mis mejores inventos antes de mostrarte tu sorpresa.

Salimos al jardín, que era enorme, lleno de árboles y naturaleza y libertad.

No tardamos en llegar a la habitación de Stear, que era pequeñita y sencilla y estaba llena de recortes de periódico y diseños que hablaban de nuevos inventos, con una caricatura en la pared de fondo que tenía del lado derecho a Einstein jugando con una galaxia, y al lado izquierdo a Tesla controlando a una bola de energía con las manos (sabía quiénes eran los personajes porque Stear me había hablado mil veces de ese poster), y un viejo juego de química, herramientas y libros regados por las estanterías. La única pared que parecía la de una habitación de niño normal era una que tenía solamente algunas fotografías.

―Eras realmente lindo cuando niño ―dije viendo una foto de él con la cara cubierta de grasa, el cabello alborotado, las gafas redondas de lado y una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver una dentadura incompleta.

―Archie siempre ha dicho que él es el guapo de la familia, pero nunca podrá vencer la belleza del niño de esa fotografía ―respondió sonriente.

Hay cosas que jamás cambian pensé, el niño de la fotografía había crecido, pero aunque ahora tenía todos los dientes, su sonrisa seguía siendo hermosa y sus ojos cálidos.

―Esta me la llevaré conmigo, será mi amuleto ―dijo retirando una fotografía de la pared y sacándola de su marco―. Estamos los tres.

―¿Los tres?

―Archie, Anthony y yo.

―¿Anthony?

―El primo francés. Él y su mamá solían pasar periodos largos con nosotros en Estados Unidos porque su papá trabajaba para la Marina Nacional de Francia. Cuando el zarpaba su familia venía a refugiarse con nosotros.

―¿Por qué no lo conocí?

―La tía Rose murió cuando Anthony era aun muy pequeño, no recuerdo si tenía ocho o diez años. Al inicio, Archie y yo, pensamos que él se quedaría a vivir por siempre por nosotros, pero lo hizo solo mientras el tío Vincent lograba hacer que la _Marine Nationale_ le permitiera trabajar sin dejar a su hijo solo por periodos muy largos. Anthony se fue a vivir con su padre a Toulon cuando cumplió doce. Esta es la última foto que nos tomamos juntos. Dejó de venir aquí cuando se mudó a Francia, aunque ahora que es más grande suele venir de vez en cuando para asegurarse que los rosedales de su mamá sigan vivos.

―¿No era él el principal heredero de los Ardlay?

―Lo es. Pero siempre fue un necio y dijo que no aceptaría que se lo reconociera como patriarca de los Ardlay hasta que el cuerpo del tío abuelo fuera encontrado y pudiera estar cien por ciento seguro de que el viejo está bien muerto ―sonrió―. La tía Elroy ha estado buscando dentro de todos los documentos de la familia si hay alguna forma de obligarlo a aceptar su sino, pero aún no encuentra nada. Lo único que tiene hasta el momento es el testamento del tío abuelo, que indica que a su muerte espera que su sobrino acepte hacerse cargo de las empresas de la familia, y bromeando dice que espera que Anthony tenga al menos treinta años cuando sea necesario que tome su lugar. Es a eso a lo que se aferra la tía Elroy, a una broma y la tercera década de vida de mi primo. Por eso, el príncipe de las rosas, se ha dedicado a ser libre y no acercarse siquiera a las empresas de la familia mientras continúa, junto con George, en su incansable búsqueda del tío Abuelo William.

―Era un niño buen mozo. Apuesto que con esa cara y esos ojos azules se salía siempre con la suya.

―Era el que planeaba las travesuras, pero al momento de los castigos nadie creía que el angelito fuera el cerebro detrás de todo. Tenía los mismos ojos azules de su mamá y adoraba cuidar las rosas con ella.

―Mi hermana adoraba cultivar rosas ―murmuró Albert.

Al escuchar su voz volteé a verlo sonriente, pero lo vi llevarse una mano a la cabeza y con la otra sostenerse del escritorio que tenía en frente, mientras con una larga exhalación vaciaba completamente sus pulmones.

―Disculpen, creo que necesito un poco de aire ―dijo y sin esperarnos salió de la habitación.

Salí tras de él, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo Stear tomó mi mano.

―Dale un momento.

―Pero…

―A veces lo mejor que puedes hacer por un hombre roto es dejarlo solo.

No me dejaría ir con él.

―Entonces vamos a donde está esa sorpresa tuya ―respondí derrotada.

―Es momento de ver la sorpresa, Candy ―casi gritó―. El taller está aquí al lado, solo necesitamos pasar el portal de piedra.

El tono elevado era para que Albert lo escuchara y volteé a verlo para asegurarme de que lo había hecho, pero estaba acuclillado de espaldas a mí. Atravesamos el portal, que extrañamente tenía una especie de hermano gemelo hecho de ladrillos detrás de él, pero no había ningún espacio que pareciera un taller a la vista.

Stear tomó mi mano, me miró directamente a los ojos, se llevó un dedo a la boca pidiendo silencio y entonces me atrajo hacía sí abrazándome de una forma extraña con sus brazos rodeando fuertemente mis hombros y sus manos tapando mis oídos.

Estaba a punto de exigirle que me soltara cuando escuché una detonación, una fuerza invisible me empujó contra mi amigo, oí como algo se derrumbaba y entonces lo escuché a él gritar mi nombre.

―¡Candy!

* * *

 _Ecco la actualización, lamento el retraso pero ya saben que la vida real a veces se pone rejega y necia y me dejó libre hasta ahora. A quienes han pedido saber más de la vida de Albert y su familia, permítanme decirles "con calma mi alma", todo a su tiempo, el plot de la historia tiene sus momentos específicos y poco a poco vamos a ir sabiendo lo que se tenga que saber._

 _Gracias por la espera, gracias por sus comentarios y ya. Bonito inicio de semana._


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

«Si quieres ver el paraíso, simplemente voltea a tu alrededor y míralo. Si quieres cambiar al mundo, hazlo. Todo lo que quieras hacer puedes hacerlo, porque viviendo en un universo de pura imaginación puedes ser libre si realmente quieres serlo».

Siendo amiga de Stear, mi adolescencia estuvo llena de inventos fallidos saturados de humo, frustraciones y risas. Era común estar cerca del mayor de los Cornwell y vivir con la constante y angustiosa curiosidad por saber cuál sería la nueva forma en la que su más reciente proyecto demostraría que no estaba listo para funcionar. Compartiendo tanto tiempo con él, no era ajena a las explosiones, pero todas las que había vivido a su lado siempre habían sido pequeñas, contenidas, y generalmente libres de peligro. Esto era algo nuevo y aterrador que no tenía ninguna semejanza con nuestros extravagantes juegos infantiles. Esa fuerza que me había empujado contra el cuerpo de mi amigo me había dejado aturdida y sin aire, pero parecía no haber afectado en lo más mínimo a Stear, que se mantenía sólidamente de pie y abrazándome con fuerza, como si intentara crear una especie de escudo protector con su cuerpo para evitar que algo malo me pasara; y aunque sus manos ayudaron a aislar mis oídos del estruendo causado por la detonación, no lograron evitar que sintiera que algo se había derrumbado justo detrás de mí, ni pudieron impedir que escuchara claramente el grito de Albert, lleno de temor, angustia y desesperación.

―Albert.

Mi voz sonó ahogada, nada más que un susurro que no logró traspasar la silenciosa fortaleza que era el cuerpo de Stear. Pero no me sentía protegida, no en ese momento de desazón, me sentía prisionera.

Yo estaba bien, confundida, pero bien y Stear también lo estaba, pero Albert…, no sabía cómo se encontraba Albert, aunque el sonido de su voz me decía a gritos que estaba asustado.

―Suéltame Stear.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? Sus brazos se mantenían férreamente apretados contra mi espalda y sus manos habían dejado libres mis oídos, pero era evidente que no pretendía dejarme libre. Lo más extraño de todo, era que aunque movía su cuerpo para acompañar y aplacar mis torpes intentos de escape, su rostro se mantenía inmóvil, como si tuviese la vista fija en algo que requiriese su entera atención.

―¡Qué me sueltes, te digo!

La angustia que sentía se hizo más fuerte que mi aturdimiento, y mi necesidad por saber que Albert estaba bien (continuaba gritando) logró hacer que mi cuerpo entero reaccionara. Logré separarme un poco de Stear, pero no me liberó de su abrazo, sabía que podía intentar darle un pisotón o incluso levantar mi rodilla y causarle daño, pero quería que me soltara sin tener que lastimarlo, así que llevé una de mis manos hacía su esternón y presioné mis dedos con fuerza justo en el espacio que se hace donde las clavículas se unen debajo del cuello. Mi maniobra lo tomó por sorpresa y su incomodidad fue evidente. Por vez primera desde la explosión su cabeza se movió, comenzó a toser y finalmente me soltó. Y en el momento mismo en que sus brazos se abrieron salí corriendo hacia la dirección de la que provenían los gritos de Albert.

La situación era demasiado extraña. El portal de piedra seguía en pie, a excepción de una que otra pieza suelta, pero tenía una cantidad enorme de escombros por debajo y a sus costados. El acceso estaba prácticamente cegado por fragmentos de roca, pesados e inamovibles. Me lancé contra ellos e intenté hacerme un camino a través de todo, pero era demasiado difícil.

―¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un par de piedras grandes, Stear ya estaba a mi lado, alejándome del portal de nuevo, llevándome casi a rastras mientras yo como loca gritaba el nombre de Albert.

―¡Candy!

Y entonces, la rubia cabeza del príncipe surgió sobre un montículo formado por rocas. Estaba bien. Estaba bien. Y estaba intentando llegar a nosotros.

―¡Suéltame!

Stear me soltó y comenzó a avanzar, parsimoniosamente y con aire marcial, hacia donde estaba el rubio. Con movimientos seguros llegó a la parte alta del montículo de piedra, empujó un par de rocas hacia el costado y tendió una mano hacia Albert para ayudarlo a cruzar el portal.

En menos de dos respiros, el príncipe estaba ya a mi lado, abrazándome con fuerza y después tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para cerciorarse de que nada malo me había sucedido.

―¿Estás bien?

Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos alarmados tenían un ligero brillo perturbado.

―No tienes que preocuparte por ella, Albert. Candy está perfectamente bien.

Stear había vuelto a nuestro lado y nos miraba con calma.

―¿Qué ha sucedido?

La tranquilidad de uno y la conmoción del otro eran demasiado contrastantes.

―Terapia de shock.

Creo que me tomó mucho más tiempo del que le tomó a Albert entender a qué demonios se refería Stear con sus palabras. Sentí, mientras me abrazaba, la forma en la que su respiración, sus palpitaciones y la postura de su cuerpo cambiaban. Y entonces, sin desearlo, me encontré de nuevo libre y lo vi a él caminando de forma amenazante hacia mi amigo.

―¿Quieres decir que todo esto fue planeado?

Vi que extendía sus manos hacia Stear, y pensé que estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpes contra él, pero después identifiqué las manchas rojas en sus dedos. Sus manos sangraban, se había hecho camino entre los escombros y al hacerlo su piel se había levantando, dejando claros y sangrantes rasguños. Un fugaz rastro de culpa se reflejó en el rostro de Stear, pero desapareció casi de inmediato.

―Tu expediente dice que tu amnesia se manifestó después de una explosión. Te encontraron entre los escombros de un edificio medieval hecho con piedras muy similares a estas ―señaló.

―¿Y creíste que podrías reactivar como por arte de magia la parte de mi cerebro que ha estado dormido por más de diez malditos años con una estúpida terapia de shock?

Sus ojos echaban chispas y la forma en la que estaba cuadrando sus hombros no era precisamente reconfortante, pero para mi sorpresa, Stear no se mostraba acobardado.

―El archivo que encontré hablaba de ponerte frente a un animal peligroso para activar el miedo; incluso mencionaba electrodos y medicamentos, pero no había una sola palabra que sugiriera algo que te hiciera regresar al momento justo en el que tus recuerdos se borraron.

―¿Y creíste que siendo tan brillante, podías hacer lo que decenas de médicos entrenados no han podido hacer en todo este tiempo con un juego tan grotesco como éste?

―Pensé que valía la pena intentarlo.

Stear se estaba arriesgando demasiado, y para ser honestos, un golpe en ese momento me parecía algo más que justo.

― _¡Dobber![1]_ ―Stear sonrió.

―Al menos sabemos que sabes cómo insultarme en escocés.

― _Awa'n bile yer heid.[2]_

Siempre me gustó escucharlo hablar en escocés pero en ese momento su tono me causaba temor. Sin embargo, Stear, seguía parado con un ligero aire militar, sosegado y seguro.

―Te atreviste a poner en riesgo a Candy por un estúpido experimento ―siseó el rubio.

―Candy nunca estuvo en peligro. Estaba conmigo.

―¡Hiciste explotar un maldito portal de piedra!

― _Aye[3]_ ―sonrió con satisfacción―. Aunque lo justo es decir que nada explotó. La detonación fue una grabación, las bocinas están escondidas entre los árboles y el portal ―levantó una mano―, ahí y ahí ―señaló ―. El aire que nos empujó salió de algunos compresores; y las piedras solo necesitaron del poder del viento para liberarse. Todo estaba controlado, todo completamente medido.

―¿Controlado?

Con un par de pasos Albert se colocó plenamente frente a Stear, lo tomó con manos crispadas y sangrantes por el cuello de la camisa y casi gritó.

―¡¿Controlado?! Había rocas y polvo por todos lados. El golpe del viento me hizo perder el equilibrio, y soy mucho más alto y corpulento que ella. ¿Eso te parece controlado?

―Te he dicho que yo estaba cuidándola.

Ni una sola muestra de temor, pero tampoco arrogancia.

―Vaya forma de protegerla. ¿Qué utilizaste para hacerlo? ¿Tu cuerpo? ¡Vaya protección! Una piedra pudo no responder a tus estúpidos cálculos y herirla. ¿Te pusiste a pensar en eso?

―No pretendo permitir que pongas en duda mi interés por su seguridad, Albert.

―Me queda clarísimo cuán preocupado estás por mantenerla a salvo y todo lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer para lograrlo ―dijo empujándolo con desdén.

―¿Crees que debo escucharte a ti para saber cómo cuidar de ella? ¿Debo tomar consejos de seguridad de una persona cómo tú?

―¿Un desmemoriado con posibles tendencias terroristas? ―soltó Albert con amargura.

La rabia que había dentro de él amenazaba con liberarse en cualquier momento. Y Stear parecía estarlo incitando a perder el control.

―Un cobarde que no le tiene el más mínimo respeto y la esconde del mundo en vez de gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo afortunado que es de tenerla a su lado.

De nuevo los puños crispados sobre la camisa y yo me quedaba como espectadora, fría y sin saber qué hacer.

―¿Qué es lo que te molesta de verdad, Stear? ¿Que haya sido lo suficientemente descarado para pedirle tener una aventura conmigo y ella haya aceptado? ¿O que haya tenido el valor de hacer algo que tú jamás tuviste el valor de hacer?

Y el poco control que había se perdió por completo.

Stear aún siendo bastante más pequeño y menos corpulento que Albert fue el que lanzó el primer puñetazo, que el rubio no se esperaba y lo impactó directamente en el costado de su cabeza, entre la oreja y las sienes; pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte ni rápido para hacerlo perder el equilibrio. El príncipe, azuzado por su inestabilidad emocional, necesitó solo un momento para perder por completo la poca compostura que le quedaba y al sentir el golpe su lado feroz y la ira que tenía contenidas se manifestaron con toda su gloria. Respondió el puñetazo de Stear con otro mucho más fuerte dirigido contra las costillas de mi amigo, que de inmediato se dobló con expresión de dolor, pero al ver que Albert se le venía encima, cuadró los hombros, logró esquivar un nuevo golpe y soltó otro que impactó de nuevo en la cabeza del príncipe, ahora sí con un poco más de fuerza.

―No seas estúpido ―gruñó el rubio―, pelea limpio y si lo que quieres es golpear mi rostro intenta hacerlo mejor, te vas a romper los dedos si sigues pegando contra mi cráneo.

Y mientras hablaba impactó su puño contra el estómago de Stear, que trastrabilló, pero se mantuvo en pie.

―¿Y quién demonios te dijo que no estoy pegando justo donde quiero?

Puñetazo esquivado.

―Si pretendes noquearme necesitas más fuerza y mejor tino, _bampot[4]_. Es más fácil si me das con fuerza en la zona de la nariz.

Soltó un golpe de demostración dirigido al rostro de Stear que, por fortuna, mi amigo esquivó.

― _Shut yer geggie![5]_ ―dijo Stear.

Mi amigo logró evitar un nuevo golpe de Albert, pero no logró hacer lo mismo con otro puñetazo que le dio directamente y con gran fuerza en el costado. Se dobló otra vez, aparentemente sin aire, pero volvió a levantarse y dirigió su puño contra la cabeza de Albert.

―No quiero noquearte ―dijo fatigado―, pero sí quiero darte con fuerza, justo aquí.

Golpe certero e intenso en la zona entre la oreja y la sien del rubio. Albert cerró los ojos aturdido y se tambaleó un poco pero se recuperó pronto.

―¿Qué demonios quieres hacer?

Él también acertó su golpe, con tanta fuerza en el estómago de Stear, que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

―¡Quiero que recuerdes!

Las palabras de Stear resonaron en mi mente. Un golpe en la cabeza. La terapia de shock no le había funcionado e intentaba ahora con un golpe en la cabeza. Albert también entendió lo que sucedía. Bajó los puños, soltó un suspiro largo y pesado y le dedicó a su contrincante una de las miradas más intensas que jamás le había visto.

―¿Crees que con un golpe en la cabeza vas a lograr hacerme recordar?

―No lo logré con el otro intento ―respondió Stear, aun hincado y con las manos en el suelo―. Esto es sumamente absurdo, lo sé ―levantó su rostro para ver al príncipe―, pero nada pierdo con intentar.

Esa sonrisa sí era la típica y hermosa sonrisa inocente que le conocía. Albert se lo quedó mirando por largo rato como intentando encontrar la trampa en la que estaba por caer, pero al ver la sinceridad que brillaba en los ojos de Stear comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

―Es absurdo lo sé, pero…

―Es tan absurdo ―dijo el rubio entre risas― que yo mismo lo he intentado millones de veces ―se llevó una mano a la cabeza―. Durante el primer año que estuve bajo la supervisión de Richard, él incluso llegó a pedirle a su chofer que fuera mi niñera personal para que dejara de meterme en peleas callejeras.

―¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

Ambos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, como si hubiesen olvidado que estaba ahí.

―El primer recuerdo que recuperé vino a mí después de que escuchara una canción en la radio, pero me llegó a medias. Se concretó solo cuando tropecé porque algo me distrajo y caí estrellando mi frente contra el pavimento. Entonces hice la conclusión más estúpida a la que podría haber llegado: si con un golpe en la cabeza perdí todo, con otro tal vez puedo recuperarlo. Es el más grande cliché del cine y la literatura y estaba dispuesto a probarlo ―se sentó en el suelo―. Durante semanas me metí en peleas por las cosas más absurdas que puedan imaginarse, pero nadie me golpeó con la fuerza necesaria, o al menos eso creí, entonces busqué en sitios menos legales pero más capacitados para lo que deseaba.

―¿Y cómo dejaste de hacerlo? ―pregunté intrigada. Stear se sentó al lado de Albert.

―El hijo del duque me descubrió.

―¿Y te echó de cabeza? ―preguntó Stear.

―No. Pero ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero para que lo dejaran pelear conmigo. Fue una golpiza que nos dejó a ambos agotados, magullados, y con un Richard demasiado atormentado.

―Es por eso que el duque estaba tan preocupado por los moretones de tu torso.

Stear me dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad que hizo que se me subieran los colores.

―Mi hermano adoptivo se ha vuelto mi amigo y compañero de peleas. Cuando está en Londres generalmente buscamos la oportunidad para reactivar la parte durmiente de mi cerebro, con la misma técnica que Stear acaba de utilizar.

―Lamento todo lo que he hecho, Albert. Aunque no lo parezca, ha sido con la mejor de las intenciones.

―Entiendo tu desconfianza, Stear, pero debes estar seguro de que no haría nada que la pusiera a ella en riesgo.

―Lo sé. Vi lo preocupado que estabas por ella. Lamento lo de tus manos ―Albert sonrió restándole importancia.

―Me habría hecho feliz que tus intentos funcionaran. Pero después de tanto tiempo, quizá solo un milagro logré ayudarme a recuperar mi pasado.

―Soy científico, Albert, no creo en los milagros, pero sí en la ciencia ―sonrió―. Incluso la magia se me hace más certera.

―Hasta el momento la ciencia me ha fallado―murmuró el rubio―. Y, desafortunadamente, no creo en la magia.

Stear volteó a verlo con rostro conmocionado y teatral.

―No creo en la magia ―repitió―. Y eso sale de la boca de un hombre creado con polvo de estrellas.

Ambos rieron, y aprovechando que las cosas parecían estar de nuevo en calma, los dejé solos para ir a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios y curar las manos heridas de Albert.

―No te olvides que aún tienes una sorpresa que darme, Alastear Cornwell, y más te vale que sea maravillosa.

* * *

[1] Idiota.

[2] Away and boil your head.

[3] Sí.

[4] Imbécil.

[5] Cállate.

* * *

 _Actualización lista. Espero que les guste. Quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer de nuevo y desde el fondo de mi corazón a todas las personas que semana a semana llenan mi buzón de comentarios, con especial enfoque a aquellas que confiesan ser lectoras silenciosas que por algún motivo han decidido hablar. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Un abrazo a la distancia y buen inicio de semana._


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

―¿Dices que lo has intentado todo? ―escuché que preguntaba Stear.

Los señores Cornwell y el resto de su familia sabían la clase de riesgos a los que mi creativo amigo solía enfrentarse, por ello, su recámara tenía todo tipo de equipo de primeros auxilios y contención de incendios imaginables; me tomó un poco de tiempo curiosear y localizar el kit de emergencias que necesitaba entre las muchas cajas médicas que tenía y cuando por fin encontré lo que buscaba regresé a donde había dejado a mis boxeadores amateurs.

―No necesitas siquiera preguntar, Stear. Sé que revisaste mi expediente y sabes todo lo que he hecho ―Stear no se disculpó por hacerlo―. Seguramente, con lo que leíste, sabes más de mí que yo mismo.

Escucharlos conversar con tranquilidad me hizo decidir esperar un poco antes de volver a su lado y atender las heridas de las manos de Albert.

―Sé lo que está en los reportes oficiales, sí, pero desconozco lo que has hecho por cuenta propia ―Albert rió por la desfachatez de mi amigo.

―He intentado con medicina alopática, homeopatía, terapia alternativa, acupuntura…

―Golpes ―Albert sonrió.

―Sí, eso también. Estuve incluso tentado a intentar con algunos, llamémoslos, medicamentos no aprobados y ligeramente ilegales.

―¿Drogas? ―la palabra no tenía ningún tinte de prejuicio.

―No me siento orgulloso de ello, Stear, pero estaba desesperado.

―¿Qué te hizo dejarlas?

―Jamás llegué a consumirlas. El hijo del duque tiene una precisión perfecta para aparecer cuando estoy haciendo estupideces y generalmente solucionamos las cosas entre conversaciones y risas ―sonrió―. En aquella ocasión resolvimos todo con un poco de whisky y algunos golpes. Aún no decido cuál de los dos métodos me gusta más.

―Encantador ―bromeó Stear.

―Divino ―respondió Albert riendo.

―Ese hermano tuyo suena como una persona interesante. Me encantaría conocerlo.

―Estoy seguro de que serían buenos amigos. Lo sacarías completamente de sus casillas si decides ponerlo a prueba como hiciste conmigo, pero después de enfurruñarse y amenazar con molerte a golpes o con demandarte por poner en riesgo su fuente de trabajo, terminaría apreciando la hilaridad de las cosas ―ahora el que rió fue Stear.

―¿Por qué nunca dices su nombre? ―pregunté saliendo de mi escondite.

―Porque Richard y él así me lo han pedido, y si la discreción es el precio que tengo que pagar por su protección, amistad y cariño, estoy dispuesto a no pronunciar su nombre jamás.

El silencio se hizo presente y yo aproveché para comenzar a curar las heridas de sus dedos.

―¿Has probado algún tipo de medicina experimental? ―preguntó Stear volviendo a su conversación.

―¿Pruebas clínicas? ―sonó vacilante la voz de Albert.

―Manos limpias ―intervine―. Y no tienes ningún signo de contusión.

Sostuve por un momento su cabeza entre mis manos para obligarlo a seguir mis movimientos con los ojos, después miré a Stear con intensidad para reprocharle los golpes a la cabeza del príncipe, él sonrió.

―Los rasguños de tus brazos también están curados y supongo que eso es todo.

―Gracias señorita White, ahora creo que deberías revisarlo a él ―dijo Albert con sorna―. Sus costillas y abdomen deben estar magullados.

―Yo no tengo nada ―respondió Stear imitando el tono socarrón de Albert―. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

Golpeó él mismo su estómago como para demostrar que era duro como la roca, pero debió tocar algún punto sensible e hizo una mueca de dolor. Volteó a ver a Albert, ligeramente avergonzado y ambos rompieron a reír con ganas.

¿Cómo podían dos personas atacarse con furia en un momento y después bromear y reír uno al lado del otro al instante siguiente?

―Pero no me has respondido, Albert ―insistió Stear―. ¿Has intentado entrar a algún estudio de prueba? Tu caso debe ser especial, seguramente algún médico se interesaría por estudiarte.

―¿Estudiarlo? ―«si no es un ratón de laboratorio. Es blanquito y bonito, pero hasta ahí llegan las semejanzas» pensé.

―Cuando tenía como un año en Inglaterra intenté buscar investigadores que estuvieran dispuestos a tenerme como su conejillo de indias, pero son pocas las cosas que se hacen respecto a la amnesia. Mi caso es interesante, sí, pero supongo que no lo suficiente.

―Pero hay muchos estudios y pruebas clínicas que se enfocan e intentan comprender el funcionamiento del cerebro y su deterioro por Alzheimer o incluso la demencia senil.

―Gracias por lo de «senil» ―bromeó el rubio.

―Lo que quiero decir, es que…, sé que la zona del cerebro que se deteriora con los problemas de demencia no es la misma que se afecta cuando hay amnesia, pero las dos tienen que ver con recuerdos. Las dos tienen que ver con el cerebro. Supongo que algo podrán hacer por ti.

―No lo había pensado de esa forma.

―Porque el genio soy yo ―dijo radiante Stear―. ¿Sabes? Hace algún tiempo conocí a un médico, el Dr. Martin, que pertenece a la Asociación Americana de Alzheimer. Si quieres puedo ponerte en contacto con él.

―Recuerda que no puedo salir de Inglaterra.

―Quizá en su próxima visita a nuestra base, si me lo permites y te interesa, puedo hablarle acerca de ti. No sé si él pueda atender a pacientes _civiles_ y _no estadounidenses_ , pero tal vez pueda recomendarte a algún médico de la Asociación Británica de Alzheimer y Demencia.

―Creo que quienes se pueden interesar por mi caso son los especialistas en lesiones cerebrales, y estoy seguro que conozco a todos los que existen en Inglaterra.

―¡Hombre de poca fe! ―dijo teatralmente―. Algo se podrá hacer, Albert. Recuerda que somos polvo de estrellas.

―¿A través de la adversidad? ―respondió él aludiendo al lema de la _RAF_. Ambos sonrieron.

―Albert no va a ponerse de alfiletero de doctores que están dispuestos a experimentar con él ―dije molesta.

―Si estuvo dispuesto a ponerse de saco de box, no veo cuál pueda ser la diferencia ―Albert soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Stear, pero a mí no me causó gracia.

―Te otorgo mi permiso, Stear. Puedes hablarle de mí al doctor Martin. Si él cree que hay algo que pueda hacer que aún no haya intentado estaré feliz de probar.

―Pero, Albert… ―intenté.

―Sorpresa, Candy, aún no te he dado tu sorpresa.

Stear supo siempre cómo distraerme y esa no fue la excepción. En el momento mismo que dijo la palabra sorpresa, se puso en pie y nos tendió ambas manos a Albert y a mí para que lo acompañáramos, y comenzó a correr como niño chiquito hacia su taller. Llegó, abrió un gran portón y con entusiasmo y emoción señaló una cortina sucia.

―¡Tarán!

Su sonrisa radiante y arrebolada tenía el poder de hacerte olvidar cualquier asomo de enojo o molestia que tuvieras en su contra.

―¿Tarán, una cortina? ―pregunté confundida―. Vaya, qué linda. Es…, antigua.

Albert rió detrás de nosotros.

―Candy, Candy, Candy ―respondió Stear con un brillo apasionado resplandeciendo en sus ojos, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirándome con ímpetu―. Después de tantos años aún no aprendes. La sorpresa está detrás de la cortina.

―¿Puedo? ―pregunté emocionada, tomando una punta del telón. Mi sorpresa debía ser enorme si estaba oculta detrás de ese gigante pedazo de tela vieja.

―Es tu sorpresa ―sonrió él―. Albert, ven. Toma tú este lado ―le indicó―. Vamos, ¿qué esperan?

La sorpresa era para mí, pero era Stear el más emocionado de todos. Abrimos la cortina, una nube espesa de polvo se levantó y después de toser un poco frente a nosotros apareció una avioneta envejecida que no se veía precisamente bien conservada.

―¡Tarán! ―volvió a decir.

―Guau, Stear, una avioneta… _vintage_ ―dije cuidando mis palabras para no ofenderlo.

Él estaba tan contento que no se dio cuenta de que no entendía qué tenía que ver su emoción conmigo.

―¿Una _Nieuport_ 17? ―preguntó Albert y la reacción de Stear fue la cosa más maravillosa que vi durante el día.

Completamente sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el rubio conocía de aeronaves viejas, sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió a abrazarlo.

―Finalmente alguien que sabe hablar mi idioma ―Albert rió algo incómodo.

―Es una belleza, Stear. Y es una pieza histórica. Tengo entendido que las dejaron de producir en 1918, ¿cierto?

Stear se llevó, dramáticamente, una mano al pecho.

―Ahora entiendo porqué Candy te quiere ―soltó. Yo me sonrojé inmediatamente y Albert fingió no haber escuchado nada―. Esta es de 1917. La encontré hace como quince años en la Villa Escocesa de la familia y después de muchos intentos logré hacer que el Abuelo William me diera permiso para repararla. Durante varios años, los veranos en Escocia los pasaba entre el lago y el hangar. Luego pasó lo del abuelo y la tía Elroy nos prohibió a todos tocar cualquiera de sus pertenencias, pero el año pasado, cuando regresé a Chicago y le mostré por enésima vez la carta que el Abuelo William me había enviado, en la que me daba su autorización para hacerme cargo de la avioneta, milagrosamente la tía me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con la _Nieuport_. Le pidió a George que le consiguiera los documentos de propiedad y contactara a Anthony para hacerme una cesión provisional de derechos.

―¿Anthony?

―Mi primo, el heredero oficial de la familia. La tía Elroy y George me dijeron que siendo una antigüedad y una herencia pasada de generación en generación, la aeronave forma parte de la colección de arte privada del abuelo, pero hasta que él no aparezca el dueño oficial es Anthony. Me suplicaron no destruirla y me dijeron que si lograba repararla debía comunicarme con ellos, para que la diéramos prestada al Museo de la _RAF_.

―¿La reparaste? ―pregunté.

―Sí ―dijo radiante―. Y eso no es lo mejor de todo. Cuando la estaba limpiando encontré su número de identificación, miren ―dijo llevándonos a la parte de la cola―, aquí ―señaló―. A6733 ―Albert y yo nos miramos sin entender―. Aún debo corroborarlo con un experto, pero si el número es original, esta belleza ―acarició el metal de la nave― es la primera que piloteó Mick Mannock, la que usó cuando volaba con el escuadrón 40, en Francia.

―¿Mannock? ―dijo Albert―. El famoso piloto inglés de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

―El mismo, condecorado y todo. Candy, tu novio es impresionante.

―Albert no es mi… ―pero él no me estaba escuchando.

―Por eso no quise tocar la pintura. Me dediqué a hacerlo volar. Y cuando lo logré me puse en contacto con el Museo para que envíen a sus restauradores y se ocupen del resto.

―¿Y mi sorpresa es que hiciste volar una avioneta antigua que la familia donará a un museo?

―Candy, Candy, Candy ―dijo él―. La sorpresa es que serás la primera persona que volará conmigo.

―¿En una avioneta que tiene como cien años y que tú reparaste? ―¿por qué no podía sorprenderme con dulces y flores como cualquier otra persona?

―¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

―¡Chocolates! ―casi grité y ambos rieron.

―¿La has probado antes? ―preguntó Albert demostrando tener más de tacto y diplomacia que yo.

―La traje desde Francia. La reparé en la base, con ayuda de mis compañeros de escuadrón. Me permitieron traerla de vuelta a casa hace un par de meses.

―¿Entonces es segura? ―pregunté yo.

―¡Claro que es segura! Candy, soy un piloto muy bueno y jamás me arriesgaría a hacerte volar conmigo si dudara del buen funcionamiento de mi avión ―separó su vista de mí―. Muchas veces he deseado hacerte ver lo hermoso que es el mundo desde las alturas. Surcar el cielo es mágico, Candy. La vida no me dio las alas de un ave para recorrer el firmamento, pero la ciencia me regaló unas alas de acero para cumplir mi sueño ―volvió a verme―. Siendo un soldado no puedo llevarte en mi avión de combate, pero ahora, el tío abuelo me dio la oportunidad de compartir contigo la más grande pasión de mi vida.

―¿Significa tanto para ti? ―él asintió―. Entonces vamos.

Su sonrisa volvió a salir a la luz con todo su esplendor. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la avioneta y de una mesa cercana jaló un par de mochilas, y algunas otras cosas.

―Albert, ¿puedes acercar aquella escalerilla mientras me encargo de Candy? ―el rubio sonrió―. Tenemos que vestirnos de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Las mochilas resultaron ser paracaídas, y las otras cosas que llevaba, eran bufandas blancas, lentes de piloto (tipo _goggles_ ) y unos gorros de piel café muy chistosos. Nos veíamos fabulosos.

Albert regresó con la escalerilla y una fotografía.

―¿Quién es ella, Stear? ―preguntó. Stear tomó la foto.

―Es la tía Rose.

―Tiene una sonrisa muy linda ―dijo el rubio viendo a la mujer de la imagen. Yo, sintiendo un pinchazo de celos, me acerqué a observar.

La fotografía consistía en una mujer rubia, joven y muy hermosa, que tirando la mano de un hombre a quién no lograba hacer entrar a la imagen, sonreía de una forma genuina y radiante, que te contagiaba y que me recordaba a…

―Se le hacen los mismos hoyuelos y las mismas líneas alrededor de los ojos que a ti, Albert ―dije observando la foto.

―Es muy hermosa ―susurró el aludido.

―Lo era ―respondió Stear―, y cuando te sonreía de esa manera lograba hacer que incluso el peor de tus días se tornara lindo ―«conozco la sensación», pensé recordando la sonrisa del príncipe―. Anthony heredó esa cualidad. Lo odio un poco por eso ―bromeó―. La tía Elroy dice que era un rasgo familiar. Muchas veces la he escuchado mencionar que fue gracias a una sonrisa como esta que consintió muchas de las más intrépidas y peligrosas aventuras del abuelo William.

―¿Qué pasó con Rose y el abuelo?

Albert estaba muy interesado por la tía Rose.

Stear suspiró profundamente.

―La Tía Rose falleció cuando yo aún era pequeño. No sé bien por qué y nunca tuve el valor para hablar con Anthony al respecto. Lo único que sé es que enfermó y poco a poco su vida se fue apagando hasta que una mañana de otoño no despertó más.

―Lo lamento mucho ―la voz de Albert sonaba verdaderamente apesadumbrada.

―Fue ya hace mucho tiempo, pero gracias.

―¿Y el señor William?

―Desapareció hace casi diez años. Lo último que supimos de él fue que estaba trabajando aquí, en Londres, y luego nadie supo más nada de él.

―Creí que le habían perdido la pista en África ―intervine.

―¿África? ¿De dónde sacas eso, Candy?

―De la carta que me envió para decirme que mi adopción estaba tomando más tiempo del planeado porque no había previsto lo difícil que sería hacer que la gente entendiera que no era peligroso que un hombre soltero se hiciera cargo de una muchacha de quince años. Escribió que sus abogados estaban intentando cambiar el enfoque de los documentos para hacer que él fuera mi tutor pero que fuera la familia Ardlay la que me adoptara. Se disculpó por no haber podido agilizar las cosas y me decía que tenía programado un viaje a la sabana africana que le era imposible cancelar; que seguramente cuando yo leyera su carta ya estaría jugando con cachorros de leones y elefantes; pero prometía volver a tiempo para poder firmar los documentos finales y hacer una enorme fiesta en la que él personalmente me presentaría ante el mundo como miembro de su familia.

―¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

―Pensé que lo había hecho.

―No, no lo hiciste. Y quizá esto pueda ayudar en algo. Esta noche hablaré con George para decírselo.

―¿Dijiste que tu primo y otro hombre aún lo buscan?

―Así es. Te decía que de un día para otro nadie supo más de él. Hasta el año pasado yo creía que Anthony, George y la Tía Elroy aún confiaban en poder encontrarlo, pero cuando la tía me permitió tener la avioneta entendí que su esperanza había muerto.

―Diez años es mucho tiempo para mantener la esperanza con vida ―murmuró Albert.

―¿Cómo era el abuelo? ―pregunté para distraer a Albert de la melancolía.

―No lo sé. Nunca lo conocí. Y para ser completamente honestos, jamás lo vi.

―¿Ni siquiera en fotografías?

―No. Y eso es verdaderamente extraño. Supongo que el abuelo tenía alguna especie de deformidad que lo hacía esconderse, o era terriblemente feo ―sonrió―. Las fotos que he visto de él consisten en una mano, un hombre de espaldas o algo completamente fuera de foco.

―¿Y cómo han hecho para buscarlo entonces?

―George lo conocía. Él es el que se ha encargado de coordinar su búsqueda desde el inicio. Supongo que se ha encargado de describirlo a todas las personas que ha encontrado. Lo único que yo sé de él es que era rubio, de ojos azules, y muy parecido a Anthony.

―¿Era muy viejo?

―No lo sé tampoco. Pero si era un abuelo debería haber tenido al menos unos cincuenta años cuando se extravió.

―¿Y quién es Bert? ―preguntó el príncipe viendo la foto de nuevo.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Bert, la dedicatoria de la foto dice: «Rosy, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes. Te quiero. Bert».

―Supongo que fue algún pretendiente de la tía. Imagino que es suya la mano que sale en la imagen.

―¿Por qué tienes tú esta foto?

―La encontré escondida en la avioneta. La tengo aquí porque Anthony vendrá a encargarse de atender a los representantes del Museo. Estoy seguro de que ver una fotografía de su mamá sonriendo así lo hará muy feliz.

―Esa sonrisa logra hacer feliz a cualquiera.

Debo confesar que no me hizo gracia escuchar a Albert decir eso.

―Sí, tienes razón. Pero vamos que si no nos apuramos nos ganará la noche.

Albert devolvió la foto a donde la había encontrado y entre los tres empujamos la avioneta fuera del taller. Una vez en espacio abierto, el príncipe nos ayudó a Stear y a mí a subir para acomodarnos. Nunca había visto a mi amigo tan feliz.

―Richard vendrá pronto por mí así que debo despedirme de ustedes.

―¿Quieres que yo…? ―dije estirando mi mano para tocar la suya como ofreciendo quedarme.

―Será un vuelo corto, Candy ―intervino Stear antes de que yo decidiera bajarme del avión para irme con Albert―. Quiero que veas el atardecer sin que la noche nos atrape. Quiero que vengas conmigo al lugar en el que los sueños nacen y el tiempo jamás se planea.

Albert sonrió y besó mi mano.

―Peter Pan tiene un buen punto ―sonrió―. Quiero que disfrutes el vuelo con Stear, Candy.

Stear se quedó en silencio un momento y después bajó del avión.

―Lamento mucho la forma en la que me comporté contigo, Albert.

―Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, así que no tienes que disculparte por nada.

―Prométeme que cuidarás de ella y no le causarás ningún daño ―alcancé a escuchar que decía aunque con un tono muy bajo.

―Y tú prométeme que le dirás lo que sientes ―creo que susurró Albert.

Extendió una mano en forma de saludo y Stear le respondió con un espontáneo abrazo, porque así era él. Franco, inocente y efusivo.

―Hablaré de ti con el Dr. Martin ―dijo el rey de los inventos de todo el mundo, colocándose de nuevo en el asiento del piloto.

―Gracias ―se dedicaron una sonrisa amistosa y fraternal―. Cuídate mucho, Stear. Y recuerda que la decisión de ser un soldado e ir y actuar al frente es solamente tuya. Estando allá, procura por sobre todas las cosas, no traicionar tus principios y tu manera de pensar. Respétate, ¿quieres? Porque el respeto genera amor en quien lo practica. Y confía en que algún día los seres que te quieren entenderán lo que haces y su aprecio por ti será incluso más grande que ahora. Pero intenta mantenerte a salvo.

―Y tú no pierdas la fe ni la esperanza, y si éstas flaquean, confía en la magia del universo. Acuérdate que estás formado con polvo de estrellas, vives en una enorme piedra azul que flota en el aire y gira alrededor de una gigantesca bola de fuego mientras una esfera que parece un queso mueve todos los días el agua y acompasa el rítmico movimiento de las mareas. Si no fuera por esa magia, yo tendría que mantenerme siempre con los pies bien firmes en la tierra.

Y ahí estaban dos de los hombres a los que yo más quería, tratándose como amigos y aconsejándose para seguir adelante con su camino. Albert sonrió, caminó hacia el frente de la avioneta, se acercó a la hélice y haciéndola girar con un empellón la puso en marcha.

Después se movió hacia a un lado, nos sonrió y deseándonos un buen vuelo, se alejó para ver como la _Nieuport_ comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

El ruido del motor impidió que Stear y yo intercambiáramos una sola palabra, pero creo que fue ahí, en una avioneta vieja que cruzaba el cielo, cuando lo sentí más cercano a mí; cuando entendí por qué hacía lo que hacía, cuando descubrí por qué siendo él un alma pacífica había decidido arriesgar su vida para pelear una guerra que no era suya.

Desde arriba, el mundo se veía tranquilo y hermoso, y te daba todas las razones necesarias para defenderlo. La magia de la que él hablaba con tanta vehemencia se sentía recorriendo tus venas. Con el atardecer, el firmamento se pintó de colores, el viento nos acarició y yo me sentí libre y completamente feliz.

Y entendí que estando en las alturas, protegido por un cuerpo metálico, Stear lograba escapar de la jaula de oro que tenía en tierra. Su alma se extendía con el poder de sus alas de acero y volaba, volaba libre como siempre había deseado hacerlo y se hacía uno con ese universo que mágicamente lo había creado, a través de la adversidad, a partir del más hermoso y puro polvo de estrellas.

* * *

 _Actualización lista. Sorry por no haber venido la semana pasada pero la vida real a veces no me deja escaparme a este mundo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo. Lindo fin de semana._


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

«Los demonios corren con furor cuando un buen hombre va a la guerra. Hacen caer la noche y a su paso ahogan al sol. Dejan agonizante a la amistad y lentamente logran que desfallezca el amor. Sí, son enormes los costos a pagar, ya que aunque la victoria lo acompañé en cada batalla, la inocencia del joven se pierde si tras ella los demonios corren, y poco a poco la esperanza se apaga cuando un buen hombre va a la guerra».

La expresión de felicidad que brillaba en los ojos de Stear cuando volvimos a tierra es una de las cosas más maravillosas que he visto en toda mi vida, y uno de los recuerdos suyos que atesoro con especial cuidado en un espacio muy privado de mi corazón. Lo había visto sonreír miles de veces, lo había escuchado reír con todas sus fuerzas en millones de ocasiones, pero jamás lo había observado así de feliz y pleno y libre.

Él era una de esas almas que habían nacido para no tener los pies unidos a la tierra y cuando la ciencia le regaló sus alas de acero pudo finalmente realizar aquello para lo que había venido al mundo: volar. Hubiera solo deseado que sus alas no estuvieran unidas a un uniforme que a cambio del cielo le pidió entregar la pureza de su alma.

Pasamos el resto de la noche charlando como si ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni el ejército se hubieran interpuesto entre nosotros; con el mismo candor y confianza de siempre, como los mejores amigos que éramos. Después de un rato los sirvientes vinieron a atendernos, y comimos, y bebimos, y seguimos pasando una velada inolvidable.

Cuando era casi media noche, me dijo que tenía que llevarme a casa porque al día siguiente debía regresar muy temprano a Francia y aún le quedaban algunas cosas por hacer en Inglaterra. Subí a su coche y mientras tomábamos el camino vi la hermosa silueta de la casa Ardlay desaparecer detrás de una curva.

Hicimos el viaje casi en un completo silencio, porque aunque parezca extraño, llega un momento en una amistad en el que los silencios dejan de ser incómodos y pueden ser una de las mejores formas de brindar compañía.

Muchas veces me descubrí observando su perfil mientras manejaba, con la mirada fija al frente y un aire sereno rodeando cada uno de sus movimientos. En muchos sentidos, Stear ya no era el mismo muchacho que se había enrolado a la Real Fuerza Aérea unos años atrás, se había vuelto más fuerte, más varonil y atractivo, sus hombros se habían ensanchado, su mandíbula había perdido un poco de su angulosidad, y su mirada había ganado un poco de tristeza, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, honesta y franca, que lograba llenar de calidez un corazón apesadumbrado.

―¿Sabes que logré dibujar un arcoíris con mi avión? ―se sabía observado pero no se notaba incómodo.

―¿En el aire? ―lo miré con mucha más intensidad y giré mi cuerpo hacia él para hacerle evidente la emoción que sentí al imaginarme el cielo surcado por siete colores creados por él.

―Sí, Candy, en el aire ―sonrió recordando―. Fue después de que nos pidieran hacer una incursión que ocasionó pérdidas ―¡cuánto le dolía arrancar vidas! ―, los ánimos en la base estaban por el suelo y se me ocurrió que algo hermoso y sencillo podía ayudarnos un poco, así que esperé el momento justo, cargué unos recipientes de agua con aspersores a mi avión y, por primera vez, sin grandes esfuerzos, mi invento funcionó ―adoraba esas líneas que salían alrededor de sus ojos cuando reía.

―Me habría encantado verlo.

―La próxima vez que volemos juntos, me ayudarás y lo verás conmigo desde el cielo.

―Me hará muy feliz. Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué intentaste algo tan sencillo para hacer reír a tus compañeros? No me lo tomes a mal, pero siempre haces cosas mucho más elaboradas.

―Después de que mi suero de la paz le causara alergias a casi toda la escuadrilla, mi comandante me prohibió rotundamente intentar algo elaborado.

―¿Logró hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo? ―sonrió.

―No del todo, pero evité hacer que mis pruebas fueran volátiles o las realizaba en espacios confinados en los que solo me pusiera en riesgo a mí mismo.

―Debí imaginarlo. Pero el arcoíris debió haber sido maravilloso.

Habíamos regresado a la ciudad y estábamos ya encaminándonos a mi casa. Él último tramo del camino pasó rápido y sin que me diera cuenta él se había ya estacionado y estaba incluso abriendo mi puerta para que yo pudiera salir.

Mientras caminábamos los pocos metros que faltaban para llegar a mi edificio le pregunté:

―¿Así que el arcoíris fue tu último invento?

―No. Él último también es sencillo y lo hice especialmente para ti ―me tendió un paquetito coronado con un moño rojo―. Espero que te guste.

―¿Otro regalo para mí? ―Stear lograba siempre sacar a flote ese lado mío que se emocionaba como lo haría una niña pequeña―. ¿Qué es?

―¡Ábrelo!

De un solo jalón arranqué el papel de regalo y el moño. Levanté la tapa y dentro había una cajita de madera tallada y elegantemente lacada.

―¡Ábrela! ―insistió.

Al levantar la tapa una bella melodía inundó el ambiente.

―¡Una caja de música!

―Es mi último invento, Candy. Y es uno muy especial. Es una caja de la felicidad.

―¡Es hermosa, Stear! Muchas gracias ―me puse de puntitas y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y como siempre lo hacía, sus brazos correspondieron mi abrazo colocándose sobre mi cintura.

―Quiero que me prometas ―susurro contra mi oído―, que cada vez que la abras y escuches su música te sentirás feliz ―sentí que apretaba su abrazo―. Aún cuando Annie te ponga las cosas difíciles, o tu mamá no sea tan amorosa cómo quisieras, o la memoria de Albert no esté de tu lado…, incluso cuando yo esté lejos de ti: tienes que ser feliz.

―Pero, Stear, ¿estás bien? ―lo sentí sonreír y me separé un poco de él para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y verlo directamente a los ojos―. Hablas como si jamás fuéramos a volver a vernos.

―¡Pero claro que volveremos a vernos! Es solo que nunca me ha gustado verte triste. Todos mis inventos, desde que te conocí, han sido creados con la exclusiva intención de hacerte sonreír.

―Y siempre lo lograste porque eres el ¡Rey de los Inventos de todo el Mundo! ―sonrió, cerró los ojos y descansó su mejilla sobre mi mano―. ¿Me dirás que sucede?

―Es tan fácil confesarlo a alguien más, pero al verte me quedo callado.

―No entiendo ―suspiró.

―Me envían al frente ―mi corazón se saltó un latido y un vacío se formo ahí donde alguna vez estuvo mi estómago.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―«yo sí, y mucho».

―No. Pero estoy cansado de ver tanto dolor ―y él sufría por sentirse causante del sufrimiento ajeno―. Me enlisté porque quería garantizar que tú y la gente a la que amo pudieran vivir en un mundo mejor y donde la paz fuese algo real, pero no he podido hacerlo solo. Por eso, solicité una entrevista con el Mariscal de la RAF y cuando vuelva, pediré mi liberación de la Fuerza. Quiero seguir inventando y volando sin tener que herir a nadie más que a mí mismo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y mi hermano, sin volver a escuchar jamás el sonido de una bala romper el silencio.

―Prométeme que te cuidarás ―casi supliqué.

―Siempre ―respondió con tono sosegado pero seguro.

―Y haz lo que Jenny le pidió a Forrest: si sientes que estás en peligro corre, corre y aléjate lo más que puedas del riesgo para proteger tu vida ―sonrió.

―Te veré cuando regrese, mi dulce Candy ―comenzó a soltar mi cintura.

―¿Era eso lo que Albert te sugirió decirme? ―se detuvo de golpe.

―¿Lo escuchaste?

―Escuché que murmuraba que me dijeras algo.

―No. No era eso.

―¿Entonces? ―hizo ademán de decir algo, pero calló de nuevo―. Sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que pasa por esa maravillosa cabeza tuya, ¿cierto? ―me miró de una forma diferente.

―Yo…, Candy…, es solo que yo… ―volvió a callar―. ¡Dios! Es tan fácil confesarlo a alguien más, pero al verte me quedo callado. Las palabras se me quedan atoradas en la garganta y yo…

Acaricié su rostro con ternura y le sonreí con cariño, tratando de invitarlo a confiar en mí. Como respuesta lo vi cerrar los ojos, respirar profundamente, intentó hablar de nuevo pero al no poder hacerlo giró su cara y besó mi mano.

―Te lo diré cuando te vuelva a ver. Lo prometo.

―¿Es importante?

―Vital para mí, pero te lo contaré todo cuando sea el momento justo ―me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza―. Debo irme.

―Prométeme que te cuidarás.

―Y tú prométeme que serás feliz.

―Lo seré ahora que tengo mi cajita de la felicidad ―besé su mejilla y él me soltó.

―Adiós Candy.

―No, Stear. Adiós no. Hasta pronto.

Sonrió, besó mi mano y subiéndose a su coche se alejó de mí.

De haber sabido que esa sería la última vez que lo habría tenido entre mis brazos jamás lo habría dejado partir. Habría hecho que mi nariz absorbiera su aroma y lo fijara por siempre en mi memoria; habría hecho que cada célula de mí encerrara en sí la sensación de su cuerpo abrazado al mío; habría obligado a mis oídos a grabar cada nota de su voz y su sonrisa. Lo habría obligado a él a contarme eso que era tan vital, pero que no tenía el valor de decirme. Me habría obligado a mí misma a ser menos estúpida y ver lo que era evidente para todos menos para mí: Stear me amaba y yo no supe corresponderle. Quizás de haber sabido que aquella noche sería la última que pasaría a su lado, en vez de su mejilla habría besado sus labios y le habría dado una razón muchísimo más fuerte para intentar cuidar su vida. Pero no lo supe y aunque nuestra velada fue maravillosa, fue y seguirá siendo por siempre la última.

* * *

 _Chicas, aquí está la actualización, un poco más corta que los capítulos anteriores pero quería que fuera dedicada solamente a El Rey de los Inventos de Todo el Mundo. Les ofrezco una disculpa por no haber venido antes, pero la vida a veces se complica y tengo trabajo nuevo, y cosas que arreglar y salud que cuidar y pus nada que no me había dado tiempo de ponerme frente a la compu y escribir, pero estoy de vuelta y espero que el capítulo les guste. De acuerdo a mi plan estamos ya pasando la mitad de la historia y sí, sé que aún hay muchas cosas por aclarar pero tiempo al tiempo._

 _Gracias por su paciencia y gracias por leer y ya saben: sus comentarios son mi sueldo. Abrazos a la distancia y linda semana._

 _P.S. El párrafo del inicio está inspirado en el poema "Demons Run" de Steven Moffat (de Dr. Who)_


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

«Todos los días, al despertar el alba, dejo que el pensamiento y mi memoria vuelen alrededor de esta maravillosa tierra. Temo por mi pensamiento, porque no vuelva más, pero mi angustia se centra en la memoria, porque si la perdiera ¿qué sería de mí sin ella?»

Varios días pasaron antes de que volviera a ver a Albert, en parte porque ambos teníamos trabajos que atender (y que habíamos descuidado un poco, al menos yo); y en parte porque él así me lo pidió.

Después de nuestra tarde en la mansión Ardlay, regresé a casa para recibir del guardia del edificio una nota sencilla y lacónica, escrita en un pañuelo (mi colección de ellos estaba creciendo), con una caligrafía elegante y pulcra (que reflejaba la gentileza de su escritor), en la que Albert me decía que debía quedarse en casa del duque por el resto de la semana y me dejaba su número de celular para poder contactarlo si necesitaba algo.

No me sorprendió en nada que Sir Richard intentara alejar a su hijo de mí, a final de cuentas yo había vuelto a ponerlo (aunque sin quererlo) en el banquillo de los sospechosos. Después de su accidente, el príncipe había sido acusado de cosas impensables y terribles que lo atormentaban profundamente y que hasta antes de conocerme había logrado ocultar y olvidar a medias, pero gracias a mí, todo eso había resurgido de aquel lugar oscuro en que lo había escondido con la intención de proteger su cordura.

El Duque de Granchester era un hombre sensato y le tenía legítimo aprecio a Albert, evitar que me viera era una clara muestra de lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, y supongo que yo estaba de acuerdo con él. A mí también me importaban la salud y tranquilidad del príncipe. Y muy en el fondo sabía que quizá yo no era la mejor opción para alguien cuya vida se encontraba en un estado tan endeble.

Respiré profundamente, consciente de que lo mejor que el rubio podía hacer para preservar su tambaleante existencia era obligarme a desaparecer de ella, y recordé que parte de nuestro acuerdo inicial para estar juntos era dejar que las cosas fluyeran solas y que no habría un «nosotros» de por medio, así que saqué mi teléfono, le escribí un mensaje corto en el que le decía que esperaba que estuviera bien, me disculpaba por la terapia de shock de Stear, y le dejaba claro que nos veríamos cuando el tiempo así lo decidiera.

Después de eso me refugié en mi trabajo, para evitar que mi pensamiento regresara tan constantemente a él y, en mi tiempo libre, me dediqué a sacar del cajón de los recuerdos todos los momentos felices que había pasado en mi vida, acompañando cada segundo con música de la cajita de la felicidad que Stear había hecho especialmente para mí, hasta que una noche al salir de la casa de té, mientras caminaba rumbo a mi casa me lo encontré sentado en una banca mirando con detenimiento el cielo.

Por un momento la idea de dar la vuelta y escapar antes de que él pudiera verme me pareció realmente tentadora, pero me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos el sonido de su voz, así que agradecí al destino por su necia providencia y me encaminé hacia él.

―¿Ves algo que te guste?

Un hola me pareció completamente innecesario. Él no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz, pero se recompuso con presteza.

―Te veo a ti ―respondió cuando desvió la vista del cielo hacia mí. Me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí agradeciendo que las cosas pudieran ser tan sencillas entre nosotros.

Cada vez que nos veíamos podíamos comenzar a charlar de cualquier cosa sin sentir esa necesidad de amabilidades superfluas o llenar vacíos incómodos. Estar a su lado era como, estar con alguien con quien hubiese compartido una vida entera o una amistad de años.

―Volvemos al lado cursi ―bromeé. Como respuesta él me sonrió de vuelta y tocó la banca al lado suyo invitándome a sentarme―. ¿Estás bien?

Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares y una que me sentía obligada a preguntar casi siempre, sobre todo cuando me lo encontraba como en aquel momento con la mirada fija en la nada y los pensamientos viajando a un lugar que yo no lograba siquiera sospechar.

―Me gustaría que nuestras conversaciones no comenzaran así.

Y ahí estaba la parte que más me inquietaba de su personalidad, manifestándose en un dejo de tristeza que opacaba su mirada.

―¿Así cómo?

―Contigo preocupada por mí salud. Siempre. Como si el hombre que tienes enfrente fuese un enfermo terminal al que se le debe preguntar cómo se encuentra cada cinco minutos. O como un pobre demente al que se debe de cuidar para evitar que cometa una locura.

No parecía enojado, sino cansado. Suspiré.

―Entonces tenemos que buscar la forma de dejar de vernos por tanto tiempo y evitar encontrarnos en lugares así, contigo mirando a la nada en una noche fría, usando solo una camisa de tejido ligero y…, espera ―abrí la bolsa y saqué un tubito de entre mis productos para maquillaje―. Se llama corrector, pones un poco debajo de tus ojos, preferentemente en forma de triángulo, y luego lo difuminas con los dedos, así ―dije tomando un poco del producto y aplicándolo suavemente sobre su piel―. Ves, hace maravillas escondiendo las ojeras. Te lo regaló ―soltó una carcajada y para mi sorpresa pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, me atrajo a sí y aún riendo besó mi frente.

―Algo bueno tuve que haber hecho en otra vida para que se me permitiera la dicha de encontrarte en esta.

Ese había sido uno de mis pensamientos más recurrentes desde el día que, con una ceja rota, lo había visto por primera vez. Nunca he creído en la reencarnación, pero sin ninguna explicación lógica que me permitiera entender cómo alguien tan maravilloso había entrado a mi aburrida existencia, saliendo de la nada, para llenar mis días de emociones y sentimientos nuevos, pensar en un premio del destino por actos de vidas pasadas me parecía extrañamente racional.

―Me gustas cursi y cliché ―dije respirando su aroma, respondiendo a su abrazo recostando mi cuerpo contra el suyo e, intentando estrechar nuestro contacto coloqué mi mano sobre su antebrazo desnudo, estaba frío―. Pero me gustas más cuando tu piel se siente razonablemente tibia ―lo sentí sonreír―, porque cuando no es así mi lado entrenado medicamente despierta y el termómetro de mi cerebro comienza a hacer cuentas e intenta identificar cualquier indicio de señales de hipotermia ―rió, pero no se movió.

―Quería venir a verte antes. Pasé un par de veces al hospital pero no logré entrar. Hoy llegué hasta la puerta de Lakewood pero di la vuelta y me quedé aquí tratando de decidir si buscarte o regresar a casa.

―¡Mi caballero de brillante armadura! ¡Siempre tan valiente! ―a veces no podía controlar mi ironía, pero sabía que él era lo suficientemente inteligente para no molestarse―. Llegando hasta el castillo dónde el dragón me tiene prisionera y después pensando: «ne, no me necesita. ¡Qué se las arregle sola!» ―su risa resonó en su pecho.

―Supongo que el caballero de brillante armadura resultó ser solo un pelmazo vestido de aluminio ―la que rió ahora fui yo.

―Pudo ser peor.

―Pero creí que me habías dado el título de «príncipe», ¿he de sentirme degradado a simple caballero? ¿Puedo pedir al menos ser uno de los caballeros importantes? No me gustaría ser un personaje secundario.

― No, usted señor, es y será por siempre «el príncipe de la colina», pero la camisa gris me hizo pensar en una armadura ―me encogí de hombros―. Aún así, señor caballero-don-príncipe, estoy pensando muy seriamente en degradarte a príncipe azul, de esos comunes que hay por todos lados…

―Prefiero ser un caballero ―bromeó.

―Pues tus labios comienzan a ponerse azules por el frío, así que serás azul. Y, debo decir que si no quieres que pregunte cómo estás y te trate como a un enfermo, tendrás que cuidar mejor de ti. Por el momento será mejor que vengas conmigo. Te prepararé una cena caliente y un poco de té ―me puse de pie y tomé su mano para hacerlo levantarse también.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―¡A tu casa! Por supuesto. La mía está más lejos y no quiero que te enfríes de más porque entonces comenzaré a ser la Señorita White del hospital y a ti eso no te gustará en absoluto.

―¿Eres tú entonces la princesa que viene a evitar que mi corazón sea completamente congelado por la reina de las nieves? ―volteé a verlo entre divertida y fascinada.

―Exacto ―dije jalando su mano para obligarlo a ponerse de pie.

―¡Mi héroe! ―dijo llevándose las manos al pecho y pestañeando como lo haría una adolescente enamorada.

Supongo que incitada por la idea de los cuentos de hadas, los príncipes azules y las princesas en apuros, me dejé llevar por la idea del romanticismo y supuse que, su inicial abrazo se prolongaría hasta que llegáramos a su casa, pero no fue así. Comenzamos a caminar uno al lado del otro, sin siquiera entrelazar nuestros dedos meñiques, y al sentir el punzante aguijonazo de la decepción, la parte racional de mi cerebro me recordó que él no me había ofrecido una relación, mucho menos amor; él me había ofrecido una aventura y yo había aceptado, así que sería mucho mejor si dejaba de pintar castillos en el cielo y volvía a la realidad.

Llegamos a nuestro destino casi sin decir una palabra. Abrió la puerta del edificio, como siempre lo hacía, sin necesidad de una llave, pasó al lado de las escaleras que llevaban al departamento del hijo del duque, y se dirigió con paso seguro al espacio que él mismo pagaba con su dinero. La sencilla austeridad del lugar seguía teniendo un toque mágico y relajante. Dejé mi bolso y mi abrigo en el sofá y me encaminé a la cocina, él me siguió y, deteniéndose solo a preguntarme si una sopa me parecía suficiente, comenzó a sacar cosas del refrigerador y la alacena. Mientras él comenzaba a preparar todo lo que necesitaba para la cena yo puse a hervir agua en la tetera, busque las tazas y preparé el servicio para el té. Después le ofrecí mi ayuda y, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, comenzamos a cocinar juntos. Cortando vegetales, poniendo ollas sobre el fuego y pan a dorar en el horno. «Dejemos el té para el final», dijo apartando la tetera del fuego y seguimos con la sencilla coreografía que era para nosotros preparar una sopa.

Nuestra conversación fue en realidad irrelevante, pero fluida y una vez que la cena estuvo lista, me sorprendió lo reconfortante que podía llegar a ser compartir un rico alimento con una persona tan extraordinaria. Su sonrisa volvía a ser sincera y sus ojos brillantes. Supongo que fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de verdad que la loca idea de la aventura se me había salido de las manos y que estaba comenzando a sentir por aquel hombre algo que no había sentido jamás en mi vida, y me dio pavor, pero también me quedó clarísimo que el temor ya no podría evitar que me dejará a mí misma disfrutar su compañía tanto como me fuera posible.

―¿En qué piensas? ―su voz me regresó a la realidad.

―En ti ―respondí sin sentirme avergonzada por mi franqueza.

―En lo bien que me sienta tu maquillaje ―bromeó dándose pequeños golpecillos debajo de los ojos. Sonreí.

―En realidad pensaba, en lo mucho que me gusta escucharte reír.

―Supongo que no es un sonido frecuente ―dijo rascándose la cabeza.

―Comienza a serlo ―respondí con sinceridad―. Y me encanta ―me miró un momento, en total silencio.

―Desde el accidente he tenido pocas razones para sentirme lo suficientemente libre y reír de verdad, y tú has logrado estar en varios de esos momentos. Creo que, desde que entraste a mi vida, tú has sido el principal motivo de mis risas.

―No estoy segura de cómo debo interpretar eso.

―Te estoy agradeciendo, Candy. Por darme un motivo para reír ―me sentí profundamente conmovida―. Por largos años he dejado que la amargura que me ocasiona tener amnesia no me permita tener una vida normal. Yo mismo me puse en el puesto del enfermo que no sabe nada de su pasado, y me negué la oportunidad de vivir el presente.

―¿Y eso ha cambiado?

―No del todo. Aún me atormenta no saber quién soy y creo que eso no cambiará hasta que logre reactivar mi memoria, pero supongo que quizá es tiempo de dejar que la gente entre a mi vida. En diez años los únicos amigos que he tenido han sido Richard, su hijo y tú y…, supongo que el aislamiento ha sido una de las razones por las que mis recuerdos han estado dormidos.

―¿Recordaste algo más? ―pregunté y a mi mente volvió la imagen de él acuclillado, con la cabeza entre las manos, después de salir de la habitación de Stear.

―No, no he recordado nada. Pero…, recuerdas que te dije que creo tener una hermana ―asentí―, cuando soñé con ella, la primera vez, tuve una sensación extraña, era…, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero desde que te conocí esa sensación regresó. Al inicio la rechacé e intenté no prestarle atención porque me daba miedo llenarme de esperanzas y después no recordar nada, pero está ahí.

―¿Fue eso lo que te angustió en la casa de los Ardlay? ―sonrió.

―Eso fue definitivamente extraño. Al ver las fotos de Stear y escuchar acerca de su familia mi cerebro comenzó a..., no sé, ¿intentar recordar? Pero el esfuerzo fue tanto que estuve a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y no quería dejar que tu mejor amigo me viera en un estado tan deplorable.

―¿Crees que la familia Ardlay tenga algo que ver con tu pasado?

―No. De ser así, Stear me habría identificado. Supongo que lo que hizo que mis recuerdos intentaran activarse fue la calidez con la que Stear hablaba de su familia. El doctor Leonar dice que hubo algo dentro de todo lo que vimos ese día que pudo haber tenido alguna similitud con un espacio, un rostro o un aroma que fuera constante en mi pasado.

―¿Has visto al doctor Leonard?

―En realidad fue por eso que estuve quedándome en casa de Richard.

―Pensé que era porque el duque no quería que te estuvieras en contacto conmigo ―sonrió.

―No. Fui yo quien decidió estar ahí. Todo esto que he estado sintiendo en estos días no ha sido para nada normal. Creí que sería bueno hacerme algunos estudios y la casa de los Granchester está mucho más cerca del hospital al que voy.

―¿Y?

―Todo sigue igual ―lo dijo sin tristeza―. Pero, el doctor Leonard me recordó que una de las mejores cosas que un enfermo como yo puede hacer, es ser expuesto a las cosas que hacía en su vida cotidiana, antes de que la memoria se borrara, y eso es algo en lo que generalmente ayudan los familiares, pero, bueno, en mi caso, no teniendo una familia que sepa qué es lo que yo solía hacer, me ha costado demasiado trabajo descubrir algo acerca de mí.

―Sabemos que sabes cocinar.

―Y que el aroma de las rosas me hace sentir en paz.

―Que tienes una hermana.

―Que soy bueno con los animales.

―Y que la música es importante para ti ―sonrió, y después de un momento de cavilación se puso en pie, caminó hacia mí y me tendió la mano.

Fuimos hacia donde estaba el piano, de nuevo con el teclado negligentemente descubierto.

―Descubrí que se leer y escribir música. Intenté componer algo pero eso es algo que definitivamente no sé hacer. Sin embargo, logré recordar las notas de «Pura Imaginación».

―¿Pura imaginación?

―La canción que me ayudaste a recordar ―me sonrojé un poco pensando en ello―. Ven siéntate ―dijo palmeando el espacio que había al lado suyo en el banquillo frente al piano, puso una partitura en el atril, y comenzó a tocar.

La melodía era hermosa y la forma en la que movía las manos era hipnotizante. Me permití cerrar los ojos para disfrutar cada nota, sintiendo la confianza de sus movimientos, escuchando su respiración tranquila y dejándome envolver por la calidez que salía de su cuerpo. Conforme la pieza avanzaba comencé a sentirme observada, entonces volteé a verlo y sin poderlo evitar me perdí de nuevo en la profunda belleza de sus ojos azules.

―Y no hay, una vida, a comparar con la pura imaginación. Viviendo ahí serás libre, si realmente lo quieres ser.

Al terminar la música, su mano se separó del teclado y delicadamente se posó sobre mi rostro. Su mirada fija en la mía.

―Sostén tu respiración ―dije sintiendo que mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho―, cuenta hasta tres y pide un deseo.

―Ven a mí y entrarás en un mundo de mi entera creación.

Susurró él y sentí como el espacio que había entre nosotros comenzaba a acortarse.

―Lo que verás y encontrarás será fruto de nuestra más pura imaginación.

Continuó y su nariz acarició la mía.

―Estando aquí, junto a mí, descubrirás quién realmente quieres ser.

Y entonces nos besamos de nuevo.

* * *

 _Hola, hola. Estoy de vuelta. Sorry por la ausencia, la última entre las cosas que me suceden solo a mí es que el teclado de mi compu decidió de un día para otro que el uso de las teclas G, H y Del, era completamente innecesario y para no hacerles el cuento largo, ahora ando con una lap medio hipster que tiene un teclado USB. En fin, ando de vuelta, y agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten. Saludos a todas, les mando un enorme abrazo a la distancia y como siempre, sus comentarios son mi sueldo. Lindo fin de semana._


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Despertar y tener a su rostro como la primera imagen que mis ojos distinguieran, fue una de las cosas más sencillas y placenteras que pudo haberme sucedido; porque aunque me encantaba perderme en la tempestuosa intensidad de sus ojos azules, la posibilidad  
de observar su semblante sereno, sin rastro alguno de la tristeza que lo acompañaba constantemente, era una experiencia maravillosa que me permitía disfrutarlo de una forma distinta e imaginarlo completo, sano y feliz.

La primera noche que pasamos juntos transcurrió conmigo velando su sueño, después de verlo como el hombre roto y enfurecido que a veces era. La segunda, pasó entre harinas, masas, charlas y risas, que nos sirvieron como una distracción al deseo que sentíamos  
el uno por el otro. La tercera, después de un frío encuentro en la calle, una cálida cena y una melodía serena, fue la que nos hizo ver que las cosas que suceden de forma espontánea, sin planes ni lógica aparente, son las que se quedan para siempre  
grabadas en tu memoria y las que le dan mayor sentido a tu vida.

Música, las líneas finales de una canción y un besó, hicieron que ambos dejáramos a un lado la razón y nos consintiéramos el permiso de disfrutar al cien por ciento la aventura que habíamos comenzado; esa que debería mantener al margen nuestros sentimientos,  
y que demostró ser absurda en el instante mismo en que mis dedos se enlazaron en su largo cabello al sentir el contacto de sus manos recorrieron mi espalda desnuda, completamente consientes del delicioso temblor de nuestros cuerpos.

Fue entonces cuando la verdad me alcanzó y me hizo ver que ya no era mi cerebro sino mi corazón, el que llevaba la batuta de mis actos, porque aunque ya sabía que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él, no me había dado cuenta de la fuerza con que había  
empezado a amarlo. Porque lo amaba, por absurdo que pareciera, lo amaba y, aunque él me hubiese advertido que no podía ofrecerme amor, sabía que me tenía cariño, que era importante en su vida y que comenzaba a quererme. Sus besos, sus caricias y su  
cuerpo entero me lo dijeron con silenciosa elocuencia en una sola noche y para mí, eso era suficiente.

Podría intentar describir la celestial y exquisita coreografía en la que se acompasaron nuestros cuerpos, que más que descubrirse parecían reconocerse; podría intentar buscar palabras que describieran el éxtasis que alcanzamos entre besos y caricias,  
sin palabras que intentaran endulzar el momento, pero con miradas y gemidos que decían todo lo que nuestras bocas se negaban a pronunciar; podría incluso intentar encontrar eufemismos para describir cada centímetro de nuestra piel, o las sensaciones  
que disfrutamos, o el nivel de intimidad que conseguimos; pero no creo ser capaz de articular adecuadamente nada, porque para que alguien pueda comprender cabalmente todo lo que llegamos a sentir, necesita primero haber vivido en carne propia un momento  
como aquel, y si lo ha hecho sabrá que las simples palabras no bastan.

La frase «el tiempo se detuvo, y sentí que ese polvo de estrellas con el que habíamos sido creados, necesitaba hacernos explotar para permitirnos regresar, al menos por unos segundos, al universo del que habíamos nacido, con sensaciones que creí solo  
podían pertenecer al mundo de la más pura imaginación, pero que a su lado se volvieron la más mágica de mis realidades», es la mejor que he podido elaborar, pero me parece cargada, cursi y completamente insuficiente. Porque aunque quiera intentarlo,  
no hay forma alguna para poner en letras todo lo que sentí cuando su cuerpo se unió al mío. Porque por vez primera alguien me hizo sentir que no eran solo cuerpos que se entregaban y poseían, era algo más profundo, más intenso y mucho más sorprendente;  
era…, era…, era su esencia entrando en contacto con la mía; dejamos de ser dos seres rotos y fuimos dos almas que finalmente se encontraban una a la otra. No fue sexo, fue mucho más que eso. Fue divino, fue…, fue: amor. Aunque los dos fuimos lo suficientemente  
cobardes para no decir las palabras que queríamos oír.

Me quedé dormida en sus brazos, y al despertar fue su rostro sereno lo primero que vi, enmarcado por su rubio cabello alborotado. Se veía tan en paz.

Poco a poco recorrí su perfil con mis dedos. Su barba pulcramente cortada, era suave al tacto. Llevé mi mano hacia su oreja y detrás de ella, escondida entre su cabello descubrí una cicatriz que había sentido antes.

―Creo que fue por ahí que se escaparon mis recuerdos ―murmuró adormilado.

Se inclinó para besar mi frente, y con su mano guió la mía desde atrás de su oreja derecha, hacia arriba, hasta casi la parte trasera de su cabeza. Era una cicatriz larga, delgada y ligeramente diagonal, pero de un corte limpio. Alcancé a sentir quince  
de las marcas que habían dejado las grapas que debieron ponerle para cerrar la herida.

―Pero fue ésta ―guió mi mano a la parte inferior de su cabeza―, la que más problemas y dolor me causó.

―¿Fractura?

Era casi una pregunta retórica porque alcancé a sentir la pequeña placa que existía debajo de su cuero cabelludo.

―Del hueso occipital ―confirmó―, que unida al trauma del hueso temporal, generó un bellísimo malestar del hueso zigomático, y me dejó inconsciente por varias semanas, sordo del lado derecho por algunos meses y amnésico desde hace diez años.

Estúpida e infantilmente besé la cicatriz detrás de su oreja, pero mi gesto pareció gustarle y sonrió.

―Debiste haber tenido dolores de cabeza demasiado intensos.

De nuevo fue una observación completamente innecesaria, con la cantidad de puntos de sutura, un trauma severo y una fractura de cráneo, la palabra dolor sonaba casi insuficiente.

―Aun los tengo ―confirmó llevando mi mano a su pecho―. En los cajones de cada espacio de esta casa y, al menos en uno, de todos los lugares en los que pasó más de dos horas al día, hay una caja con píldorase inyecciones. Además de que siempre llevo  
un par de pastillas en la cartera.

―Hombre precavido ―ironicé imaginando una farmacia dentro de su casa―. Pero nunca te he visto tomar una sola dosis de medicina.

―¿Además de la vez en la que tú misma me la diste? ―parecía que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde aquel momento.

―Esa no cuenta ―sonrió.

―No me gusta parecer vulnerable ante la gente. Eso lo debes saber ya. He aprendido a soportar el dolor. Además de que no me gusta depender tanto de los medicamentos, ya suficientes tomo al día por órdenes estrictas del médico ―comenzó a dibujar círculos  
de forma distraída sobre mi hombro desnudo―. Los analgésicos los tomo solamente cuando siento que la cabeza está por estallarme.

Acomodé mi barbilla contra su pecho y sentí otra cicatriz. Bueno, en realidad tres.

―¿Estás son las del ataque del león? ―sonrió.

―Exacto.

―Son atractivas ―dije recorriéndolas con mis dedos y lo sentí estremecerse―. Te dan un aire peligroso y varonil y sexy ―meneó la cabeza y suspiró―. ¿Reconoces alguna otra?

―Muchas. Sé que la mayoría de las que hay en mi cabeza y espalda, junto con esta que tengo en el costado ―«tubo torácico» pensé al ver la pequeña marca entre sus costillas―, fueron otro de los regalos de mi accidente. Las dos grandes de mis brazos, son  
fruto de arduos años de trabajo como panadero, y la de mi hombro se la debo a una pelea callejera ―lo miré interrogante―. Navaja ―respondió como si fuera algo completamente cotidiano―. Pero las que realmente me intrigan son las tres del león y está  
que tengo debajo de la barbilla.

―Serías un buen modelo para ejercicios de sutura ―ironicé.

―Estoy seguro que en algún momento lo fui. Recuerdo que en Puglia los italianos me llamaban Frankie.

―¿Frankie?

―Por Frankenstein ―me escandalicé.

―¿Cómo se atreven? ―pero por las razones equivocadas―. Quien estaba lleno de suturas era la Criatura no Victor ―y él soltó una carcajada

―Es decir, me parece terrible que se hayan burlado de ti por tus heridas ―intenté disculparme pero él siguió riendo y besó mi frente―. ¿Es por eso que llevas el cabello largo y la barba? ¿Para esconder las marcas que no puedes ocultar con ropa?

―No. Con ellos me creé una máscara que me alejaba bastante del reflejo que no pude reconocer la primera vez que me vi en un espejo ―ahora besó mis labios―. Creo que era más sencillo, además, así los chismosos que buscan al hijo de Richard no se detienen  
jamás a verme.

―¿Porque pareces un vagabundo?

―Pirata ―me corrigió―. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

―Sí, la barba y el cabello largo me permiten ocultar mis cicatrices y alejan completamente a la prensa de mí, aunque he recibido algunas ofertas de parte de circos―rió―. La única cicatriz que tengo es la de mi ceja, y me interesa porque a ella le debo  
el haberte encontrado.

―¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? ―dijo tomando de pronto un aire serio.

―Siempre ―respondí dándole un fugaz beso.

―Cuando recuperé la consciencia, aquí en Londres, sin memoria y completamente aterrado, pensé que en mi pasado debí haber hecho algo terriblemente malo para merecer un castigo tan severo; pero desde que entraste a mi vida, con todo y tu ceja rota ―se  
tomó un segundo para pasar su pulgar sobre mi ojo―, no he podido dejar de pensar que tal vez fui un hombre bueno. ¿Por qué si no el destino me premiaría contigo? ―sonreí sintiéndome profundamente alagada.

―¿Puedo confesarte algo también yo? ―asintió―. Recuerdo que alguna vez me preguntaste si nos habíamos conocido antes, y aunque estoy segura de que nunca te había visto, de vez en cuando me gusta fantasear con una vida pasada, y he decidido que hace muchos  
siglos, debí haber sido una persona que curó miles de heridas, y como premio ahora el destino me permite ser feliz entre tus brazos.

―Si se nos permite fantasear, entonces ayúdame a crear mi historia. Dime, ¿a quién crees que salvé para que ahora me salvaras tú?

―No te salvé.

―Entonces no sé lo que pude hacer en otro tiempo, para estar tan en paz, ahora junto a ti ―lo miré, y estoy segura de que mis sentimientos hacia él no pudieron esconderse―. Tal vez, hace muchísimos años, fui un oasis que encontraste desierto, y ahora  
eres tú quién me ha dado un refugio que me está ayudando a revivir.

―Yo no…

―Sí, Candy. Tú sí, y no sé si me ajustará la vida para agradecértelo ―lo besé.

―Soy yo quién tiene tanto que agradecerte, Albert ―murmuré.

―Pues entonces, agradezcámonos mutuamente ―dijo con tono sugestivo y juguetón.

El instinto se volvió apoderar de nosotros. Los besos se volvieron más demandantes, las caricias mucho más sugerentes. Las respiraciones se aceleraron y entonces escuché un silbido.

―¡Vaya, vaya! Hermano, esto si no me lo esperaba.

Esa voz no la conocía, pero era obvio que Albert sí. Jaló inmediatamente una sábana para cubrirnos y yo, procuré hacerme chiquitita para poder esconder mi cuerpo debajo del suyo.

―¡Haz el grandísimo favor de…!

―Veo que estás ocupado. ¿Te parece si te veo en mi departamento en veinte minutos? ―¡atrevido!

―¡Fuera de aquí, Terry!

―Prepararé té, a ti te toca llevar las galletas ―dijo con tono socarrón y entre risas el hombre salió del departamento, dejándonos, al inicio avergonzados, pero después, cuando fuimos conscientes de que estábamos solos de nuevo y teníamos veinte minutos,  
decidimos terminar lo que habíamos comenzado. Y si nos tomábamos más tiempo, aquel tipo malcriado y entrometido, nos tendría que esperar.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.**

―Se tomaron su tiempo.

Así nos recibió en su departamento Terry Granchester, el actual y algo molesto hermano menor de Albert.

Extrañamente no sentí ni el más mínimo asomo de vergüenza al verlo, aunque era perfectamente consciente de que la primera vez que me vio no fue de la forma adecuada, pero ¡al demonio las primeras impresiones!

―¿Hiciste té? ―Albert como siempre al rescate, evitando situaciones incómodas.

―Como lo haría todo caballero inglés que sabe atender a sus visitas ―su tono dramático y ligeramente burlón, dejaba bien claro que su pasión estaba centrada en el arte histriónico―. Pensé hacer también un poco de café, pero supongo que ya no les hace  
falta el golpe de cafeína para terminar de despertar ― y que disfrutaba fastidiando a Albert, pero el rubio se mantuvo impasible, y su estoicismo me permitió estudiar un poco más a fondo a su hermano pequeño.

Sus facciones lo hacían perfecto para un mundo que tiende a engrandecer a las personas físicamente bellas: con un sedoso cabello oscuro que enmarcaba a la perfección a un hermoso rostro de piel blanca y ojos azules, sonrisa pícara y un aire de autosuficiencia;  
además de un cuerpo sumamente cuidado que con un arreglo pulcro y elegante, dejaban en claro que Terry debía ser el motivo de miles de suspiros adolescentes y no tan adolescentes a lo largo y ancho del mundo, porque ahora que lo veía, reconocí su  
rostro de las portadas de las revistas de espectáculos y el rumor de Terry Graham se hizo real.

―¿Y mis galletas? ―preguntó analizándonos a ambos desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado, tan ufano, tan él, sin mostrar siquiera un poquito de reserva.

―Están en la alacena. Donde siempre.

La actitud de Terry a mí me pareció un poco chocante y ligeramente engreída, pero Albert sonreía de oreja a oreja y respondía a la forma de ser de su hermano con paciencia y cariño. Como si de verdad fueran familiares que se conocen de toda la vida, o  
como un par de amigos que han vivido demasiadas historias juntos.

―Permítanme ir por ellas y servir el té.

Aunque no estaba avergonzada sí me sentía ligeramente incómoda y generalmente, aunque haya intentado bloquear esa parte de mi cerebro, cuando me siento un poco fuera de lugar o rodeada por desconocidos, regresó al rol social del que siempre he intentado  
alejarme: la mujer que sabe servir el té de forma adecuada.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Albert tomando mi mano para detenerme porque ya me estaba encaminando a la cocina, y Terry poniéndose de pie con aire ofendido.

―¿Dónde están tus modales Andrew? ―reprobó Terry con una sonrisa irónica mirando a Albert―. Recuerda que eres un caballero inglés, hijo de un noble y te tienes que comportar a la altura ―el príncipe río.

―Candy, este insolente muchachito es Terry, el hijo de Richard y será él quien nos sirva el té ―el aludido sonrió―. Terry, ella es Candy ―«así nomás» pensé, «Candy a secas», y Terry se dio cuenta.

―Terruce Graham, señorita. A sus pies.

Haciendo gala de sus dotes dramáticas se inclinó a besar mi mano, yo volteé a ver a Albert sin saber qué hacer, y el rubio, suspirando, se limitó a voltear los ojos y reír.

―Ahm, Candice Brigton ―titubeé―, un gusto…, señor Granchester. Pero mis amigos me dicen Candy.

―Entonces, Candy, llámame Terry. Creo que después de lo que vi está mañana podemos ya considerarnos amigos ―y los colores se me subieron al rostro.

―Déjate ya de payasada, Terry y ve por el té ―interrumpió Albert dándole un empujón a su hermano y murmuró una disculpa en su nombre.

―¡Ah, el mundo moderno! Todos están tan acostumbrados a la descortesía, que no logran apreciar lafineza de la galantería y sinceridad inglesa ―recitó el muchacho entre sonrisas mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

―¡Viviste en Estados Unidos hasta que tuviste doce años, pasaste unos seis años en Inglaterra y después volviste a Nueva York!

―Pero la noble sangre inglesa recorre mis venas desde siempre ―respondió el insolente muchacho riendo.

Verlos sonreír uno al lado del otro me llenó de ternura, después de todo, la sonrisa sincera de Albert pocas veces salía a la superficie y en ese momento pude darme cuenta de que durante diez años, Terry había sido uno de sus pocos amigos, quizá el único  
y eso me hizo sentir un cariño inmediato por él.

―Espera ―dije recordando un detalle que casi me pasaba por alto―, ¿por qué te llamó Andrew?

―Porque no tiene cara de Albert ―gritó Terry desde la cocina, y acompañando a su voz, se escuchó el sonido de tazas que entrechocaban.

―¡Ocúpate de no romper el juego de té caro! Al duque le dará un infarto si tiene que atender a sus visitas con tazas despostilladas de nuevo ―Terry rió con ganas―. Llegué a Londres el día de San Andrew, y Terry decidió que si todos me estaban poniendo  
nombres, él también podía hacerlo y, honestamente, Andrew me sonó mucho mejor que imbécil, estúpido y malagradecido.

―Frankie, no le sentaba nada bien ―intervino Terry, dejando una charola con té y galletas en la mesita de la sala y nos invitó a sentarnos―; los italianos son muy poco creativos para los nombres, además, los muy idiotas no le pusieron el nombre correcto,  
quien estaba lleno de costuras y cosas raras era la criatura ―Albert volteó a verme con una sonrisa cómplice―. Y aunque todos lo llamaban Albert, porque lo único que logró balbucear por días enteros fue: Bert, Bert, Bert; cuando lo conocí, un par  
de semanas después de su triunfal llegada a suelo inglés, al escuchar su acento escoses, me pareció que Andrew le sentaba mejor.

―Albert Andrew Granchester ―dije mirándolo y recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

―Albert Frankenstein Andrew Granchester ―suena mejor, completó él y todos reímos.

―Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Andrew, pero antes de pasar a temas más serios, te traje algo ―dijo Terry, se puso en pie, caminó hacia una mesilla que estaba al lado de los libreros, y levantó un libro viejo―. Me hace muy feliz ver que estás recuperándote,  
hermano.

―¿Flores para Algernon? ―preguntó Albert―. Se supone que el que tiene problemas de memoria soy yo, esté ya me lo habías dado.

―Claro que sé que ya te lo había dado, tonto, pero éste es una primera edición y me pareció perfecto para la ocasión ―y yo no estaba entendiendo nada.

―¿Puedo preguntar…?

―Cuando nos conocimos, tu Albert, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, y recibió mi primera visita al hospital de la forma más grosera posible. Me gritó, me corrió e hizo pedazos el regalo que le llevé.

―Estaba confundido y asustado y me llevaste rosas blancas ―intentó disculparse el rubio―. No me gustan las rosas blancas ―explicó viéndome a mí―, tienen la virtud de hacer que mi miedo se vuelva tristeza sin ninguna razón aparente.

―«¡Las rosas son para los enfermos!»,me  
gritó el muy desconsiderado ―dijo Terry de nuevo de forma ligeramente más dramática de lo necesario―, «¡Y las flores blancas  
son para los funerales!»,continuó, y, así, después de sacarme a empujones de su habitación, las rosas que tan cuidadosamente  
había elegido la asistente de mi padre, terminaron magulladas y regadas por el piso.

―Me he disculpado infinidad de veces contigo por eso ―Terry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

―La segunda vez que fui a visitarlo, no me atreví a llevarle flores, pero sí le llevé un libro.

―Flores para Algernon ―rió Albert―. El muy sínico no me llevó rosas blancas, pero me llevó Flores…, para Algernon, un libro de Daniel Keyes, que narra la historia de un hombre con retraso mental, que es sometido a una operación experimental a la que había  
sido ya sometida Algernon, una rata, para poder darle un IQ normal. Pero, aunque las cosas mejoran mucho para él, la novela no tiene un final feliz.

―¿Le regalaste un libro que habla de una persona con problemas mentales y sin final feliz, a un hombre que acababa de perder la memoria? ―pregunté ligeramente escandalizada.

―¡Él destrozó mis rosas! ―se defendió Terry.

―Y tú hiciste que por vez primera me sintiera como una persona normal ―dijo Albert mirando a su hermano con profundo agradecimiento―. Durante mucho tiempo la gente me trató con pinzas, y desconfianza, como si cualquier cosa que me dijeran pudiera ser  
contraproducente para mí y para ellos; pero mi hermanito, con un solo gesto, mordaz e insolente, me hizo reír de verdad.

―Tienen un sentido del humor algo retorcido ustedes dos ―ambos rieron.

―Y desde entonces ―continuó Terry―, siempre que vengo de visita, le traigo una flor distinta a mi hermano mayor, esperando su pronta recuperación.

―Pero esta no es una flor distinta ―murmuré.

―Pero sí especial ―respondió Terry―. Además me estoy quedando sin títulos que regalarle.

―¿Qué te trae a Londres en esta ocasión? ―preguntó Albert.

―Quería verte después de lo que platicamos la semana pasada. Quería tener una idea más clara de todo lo que te está pasando, y creo que comienzo a comprender ―dijo mirándome.

―¡Válgame el cielo! ―el drama también se me daba a mí y sentí que Terry iba a comenzar a analizarme así que decidí huir―. ¿Qué hora es?

―Casi las ocho de la mañana.

―Tengo que estar en el trabajo a las nueve y aún debo ir a mi departamento a cambiarme.

―¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ―ese tono dulce y varonil de Albert me hizo dudar un momento.

―No, quédate a charlar con tu hermano. Vino especialmente para verte, tomaré un taxi.

―Thomas está abajo, puedes pedirle que te lleve a donde necesites ―intervino Terry.

―Gracias.

―Te veré más tarde ―dijo Albert, poniéndose en pie para acompañarme.

―Me dio gusto conocerte Terry.

―Igualmente, Candy. Prometo tocar la próxima vez ―respondió con sorna y yo hice como si no lo hubiese escuchado y seguí caminando hasta que Albert abrió la puerta.

―Lamento que Terry…

―No te preocupes ―sonreí.

―Sé que había dicho que me iba a comportar como un caballero, Candy, pero no me arrepiento ni por un segundo de no haberlo sido.

―Yo tampoco ―respondí sonrojándome.

―Te veré más tarde ―dijo acariciando mi rostro.

―Más te vale ―murmuré y poniéndome de puntitas le di un fugaz beso.

―¡Consigan un cuarto! ―gritó Terry desde la sala desternillado de risa.

Albert suspiró profundamente y yo cerré la puerta y al hacerlo lo escuché decir:

―Agradece que no recuerdo ninguno de los métodos de tortura que se supone que debería saber siendo espía, porque de hacerlo en este momento estarías a punto de pasarla pésimo Granchester.

Y aunque debía sentirme avergonzada, me sentí feliz sabiendo que Albert estaba mejorando, que yo era parte de su vida, y que había al menos otra persona que lograba hacer que el hombre taciturno que había conocido hacía algunos meses riera de verdad.

size="1" noshade=""

 _Bien, actualización lista. Cortita pero lista. Lamento la falta de constancia, pero ando intentando acomodar la vida real y la escritura y a veces, cuando tengo tiempo, el muso parece decir "no reina, si no es cuando tengas tiempo, es cuando yo quiera" así que, nada… lento, pero aquí estamos. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y el hecho de estar recomendando mi historia a más personas. Tengan un lindo fin de semana y como siempre, sus comentarios son mi sueldo._


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25.**

La mañana en el hospital se pasó volando, sin darme la oportunidad de pensar en nada importante (como Albert mirándome con esos sus hermosos ojos azules o sus manos acariciando mi cuello, o…), aunque en un par de ocasiones me sorprendí a mí misma suspirando y riendo como tonta, sabiendo que del otro lado del mundo, después de huir de casa, había encontrado una buena razón para sentirme completa y feliz. Mis pacientes y compañeras notaron mi alegría y constantemente me lanzaban miradas cómplices y una que otra broma, pero en ese momento no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacerme dejar a un lado la tonta risita que se había instalado de forma permanente en mi rostro. Y era extraño, porque aunque siempre he intentado ser amable y tener una sonrisa lista para la gente que me rodea, también he aprendido a ser cínica y ver al mundo de forma un poco más real, sobre todo en un entorno en el que la enfermedad y las dolencias son cosa demasiado común, así que la alegría total e imperturbable se sentía indudablemente bien.

Al terminar mi turno en la clínica me dirigí a Lakewood, utilizando el atajo de la calle Hill, y pasé frente al departamento de Albert. Pensé en detenerme, saludarlo y robarle un par de besos, pero recordé que su hermano estaba en Londres y que seguramente estarían juntos, así que solo me detuve un segundo a observar el edificio, sonreí de nuevo recordando todo lo que habíamos vivido en tan poco tiempo y continué mi camino.

Llegué a la casa de té, con un ligero retraso pero sin intenciones de disculparme, porque sabía que la propietaria me recibiría con su usual cara agria, pero para mi sorpresa me saludó con una actitud extrañamente emocionada y las palabras: «hay un elegante caballero esperándote. Lo hice pasar a la terraza».

Inmediatamente pensé en mi príncipe, enfundado en un traje oscuro, con el cabello alborotado y la barba pulcramente cuidada; pero después recordé que la primera vez que había venido a buscarme, mis compañeras no lo habían tratado precisamente bien por su apariencia desaliñada, así que la emoción de mi jefa no me parecía acorde con él, aunque habría sido interesante verlo así, principalmente porque sabía que su porte y distinción naturales, harían que cualquiera volteara a verlo de inmediato.

Entonces reflexioné quién podría estar esperándome, y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que la palabra elegante me recordaba siempre a Archie, así que ilusionada, esperando encontrar a uno de mis eternos caballeros, sonreí y me dirigí hacia donde me esperaba aquel distinguido señor.

―Hey, me dijeron que has estado esperándome ―dije con tono alegre y familiar, nomás cruzar el umbral, todavía acomodándome el delantal―. Debiste avisarme que vendrías. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

El elegante hombre, que no era Archie, se puso en pie y con su arrogante belleza me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

―Hola, Candy.

Terry Granchester, enfundado en un traje negro me extendió una mano en señal de saludo y me invitó a sentarme a su mesa.

―Terry, hola ―acepté su invitación con sorpresa―. Perdón por el trato confianzudo, pensé que eras alguien más ―intenté disculparme porque no sabía nada acerca de su carácter―. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Albert?

―Andrew está trabajando, y no tienes que disculparte. Me habría gustado poder comunicarme antes contigo para saber si podía venir a verte, pero no tenía tu número telefónico.

―No te preocupes ―sonreí, pero una visita suya el día justo de su llegada a Inglaterra no me dejaba muy tranquila―. ¿A qué debo el honor entonces? ¡Oh, qué mal educada! ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?

―La sonriente señora que me recibió, accedió a traernos bebidas en cuanto llegaras.

―Pero… estoy en horario de trabajo.

―Por el momento eres mi invitada y, no te preocupes, no tendrás ningún problema ―dijo dándose cuenta de mi inquietud―. Una de las ventajas de tener un rostro conocido es que la gente está dispuesta a cumplir algunos de tus caprichos, sobre todo si puede sacar algún provecho de ellos.

Y al terminar su frase, la misma dueña del local, llegó hasta donde estábamos portando consigo el servicio de té y pastelillos; y dejó (por si al caballero le apetecía) una botella de un muy buen whisky (que no sabía, se podía ofrecer en una casa de té), todo como cortesía de la casa. Terry le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas y le pidió encarecida y amablemente, que nadie nos interrumpiera. La mujer me dedicó una elocuente mirada, que hizo que se me subieran los colores, pero Terry ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello.

―¿A qué te refieres con «sacar provecho»? ¿Al trato especial?

―Un poco sí, pero ya lo verás cuando me vaya ―me guiñó un ojo. Hice ademán de servir las tazas, pero él me interrumpió ―. Por favor, eres mi invitada ―nos sirvió a ambos, dio un sorbo a su té y continuó―. Seguramente te preguntas qué hago aquí ―asentí con amabilidad―. No suelo andarme por las ramas, Candy, así que iré directamente al grano. Vine a Londres porque la semana pasada hablé con mi hermano y me dijo que estaba considerando la posibilidad de someterse a un tratamiento experimental para curar su amnesia ―la sorpresa hizo que casi me atragantara con la galletita que estaba comiendo―. Me hace feliz saber que está intentando de nuevo, de verdad, no sabes cuán feliz me hace, pero me preocupa que lo esté haciendo solamente porque tú le has metido esa idea en la cabeza.

―¿Yo? ―él suspiró.

―Andrew se resignó a su condición hace ya muchísimo tiempo, Candy, y de acuerdo a mi padre, algo debe haberle pasado en estos últimos meses para que decidiera comenzar a tratar recordar de nuevo. No es difícil darse cuenta de que eso que le pasó fuiste tú ―¿debía sentirme halagada?―. Dime, Candy, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? ¿Le has pedido algo?

―¡Claro que no! ―no, en definitiva no me estaba lanzando cumplidos―. ¿Qué podría pedirle?

―¿Eres su novia?

―No ―las manos comenzaron a sudarme.

―¿Su amante entonces?

―¡Cómo te atreves!

―¿Entonces qué eres de él?

―Es complicado.

―Tengo suficiente tiempo y no solo soy inteligente, sino que tengo una mente bastante abierta. Intenta explicarme.

Su tono exigente no me pareció para nada amable, y tampoco la forma en la que me estaba tratando. ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

―Creo que si necesitas explicaciones, se las debería pedir directamente a Albert ―me regaló una sonrisa torcida y cargada de ironía.

―Andrew ―dijo haciendo un extraño énfasis en la palabra―, mi hermano, se ha negado completamente a hablarme de ti.

―Sus razones tendrá, ¿no crees?

―¿Mi hermano representa alguna especie de trabajo para ti?

―¿Perdón?

―No me digas que fue mi padre quién te contrató ―eso ya era demasiado.

―¿Pero por quién demonios me tomas?

―¿Qué quieres que piense, Candy? Andrew se niega a hablarme de ti. Tú no me quieres explicar nada, y por lo poco que sé, eres una enfermera que además trabaja como empleada de una casa de té de poca monta, pero que se da el lujo de utilizar zapatos de marca ―lo miré entre sorprendida y ofendida―. Por favor, no me mires así. Los zapatos que traes ―dijo sin dejar de mirarme con desconfianza―, le regalé unos iguales a mi novia hace algunos meses, sé cuánto cuestan y, estoy completamente seguro de que una persona que debe cubrir dos empleos no podría jamás costearlos, a menos…

―¿A menos?

―A menos que tuviera una fuente de ingresos extra. Una de la que pudiera sacar muchísimo más dinero.

―¿Crees que soy una especie de prostituta?

―No sé lo que creo, Candy, por eso estoy hablando contigo.

―No entiendo como Albert, siendo un hombre tan bueno, puede tenerle genuino aprecio a alguien como tú.

―¿Cómo yo?

―Un imbécil, engreído que cree que puede descifrar al mundo echándole una sola mirada.

―Baja el tono por favor. Ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene hacer una escena ―su voz fría y estudiada me estaban sacando de quicio, pero tenía razón―. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que cuando te enojas las pecas de tu nariz se vuelven mucho más evidentes? ―¡Imbécil! ―. Contéstame, Candy, ¿mi padre te contrató?

―No. La única vez que vi a tu padre, intentó darme dinero por haber pasado la noche cuidando a Albert, pero no le acepté un solo centavo, después de todo había hecho mi trabajo, pero en vez pasar mi tiempo cuidando enfermos en el hospital, lo hice atendiendo a uno solo a domicilio.

―¿Entonces?

―Entonces eres un idiota, Terry ―respiré profundamente―. Mi nombre es Candice White Brighton, soy hija del dueño y fundador de Brighton y Asociados, una importante empresa estadounidense. Mis zapatos fueron un regalo de mi madre para festejar mi cumpleaños. Mi hermana y yo somos las únicas herederas de la fortuna de mis padres. No necesito ninguno de los dos trabajos que tengo para cubrir ni uno solo de mis gastos, pero los tengo para sentirme útil, responsable y dueña de mi propia vida; y si procuro no presentarme blandiendo el apellido de mi familia como carta de presentación, es porque no me gusta que la gente decida que por el simple hecho de no ser pobre deben tratarme de forma especial. Prefiero ser la enfermera o la mesera antes que la heredera. Supongo que entiendes lo que eso significa ―lo vi tragar saliva pesadamente―. Así que no, Terry, el duque no me contrató, porque no me hace falta ninguna fuente de dinero extra para poder comprarme unos estúpidos zapatos. Y créeme, no necesito de la fortuna de tu padre, porque con la del mío me basta y sobra.

―Yo…, lo lamento ―bajó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza.

―¡Debería darte vergüenza! Y no por el hecho de haberme ofendido, sino por no creer que alguien podría interesarse verdaderamente por tu hermano. Albert es un hombre maravilloso que ha tenido muy mala fortuna en la vida. Y si no logro explicarte qué somos, o cómo podría definir lo que él y yo tenemos…, no es porque me avergüence, sino porque ni yo misma lo sé ―su mirada reflejaba curiosidad pero ni un ápice de arrepentimiento―. Cuando lo conocí me dijo que no podía ofrecerme una relación porque no sabía si su vida le pertenecía ya a alguien más. Al inicio pensé que podíamos ser solo amigos, pero nuestros caminos se siguen cruzando constantemente, y la palabra amistad no es la primera que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en él ―y por el momento no me interesaba ponernos etiquetas―. Así que respondiendo a tu insolente pregunta, no, no somos novios, tampoco diría que somos amantes, pero sí, estamos juntos.

―¿Lo quieres?

¿No era obvio?

―Comienzo a hacerlo ―y se sentía bien decirlo.

―¿Y él a ti? ―sonreí―. Albert ha tenido una vida difícil, Candy. Estos últimos diez años han sido sumamente complicados para él.

―¿Crees que no lo sé?

―Creo que solo has logrado ver la punta del iceberg ―suspiró―. Muchas veces lo he escuchado decir que alguien que no tiene pasado no tiene tampoco la oportunidad de hacerse un porvenir. Hubo una temporada en la que le dio por leer libros existencialistas y un día sí y al otro también, te salía con frases como «un mundo que no conoce su pasado está destinado a perecer», o «la clave de nuestro futuro se oculta en nuestro pasado», no tienes una idea de lo desesperante que era escucharlo ―dio un largo sorbo a su té―. Desde que lo conozco se ha limitado a sobrellevar su existencia día a día, sin ninguna ilusión que le permita desear realmente mantenerse con vida. ¿Te ha contado algo de eso? ―negué con la cabeza―. Durante los primeros años, mi padre y yo solíamos llevarle todas las investigaciones con las que nos encontráramos que prometieran la más mínima esperanza para sacarlo del estado en el que se encuentra, pero después del cuarto tratamiento fallido decidió dejar de intentar. Se cerró a cualquier opción nueva y aceptó ser quien es ahora ―su mirada se torno triste―. No imagino lo duro que debe ser renunciar a tu pasado, Candy, pero mi hermano decidió hacerlo para poder seguir sobreviviendo sin que la amargura lo sobrepasara. Lo he visto intentar ocultar su tristeza y sus dolores. Lo he visto ocultar el daño que le hace que la gente lo mire con desconfianza, sin poder asegurarles que no tienen absolutamente nada que temer de él ―hizo una pausa como si estuviera decidiendo sus siguientes palabras―. Cuando me dijo que alguien lo había puesto en contacto con un médico estadounidense que está haciendo un estudio que quizás podía ayudarle y que trabaja para el ejército, me sentí preocupado y feliz en igual medida. Me alegra mucho que esté buscando opciones, me da miedo que esas opciones provengan del ejército. Él me asegura que está consciente de los riesgos a los que se enfrenta, pero yo quiero y necesito estar completamente seguro de que todo esto lo está haciendo por él mismo, no porque quiera hacer feliz a alguien más.

―Creo que fue un amigo mío el que lo puso en contacto con ese médico ―murmuré recordando a Stear.

―Me aterra pensar que el ejército lo tenga de nuevo en la mira, o que él voluntariamente se esté entregando a ellos, Candy.

―Yo no sabía siquiera que Stear y Albert seguían en contacto, menos aún que él estaba considerando seguir un estudio experimental. Terry, te lo prometo, yo no lo he pedido que haga nada.

―¿Lo apoyarías si decidiera seguir adelante con el estudio?

―No creo ser quien para tener una opinión al respecto.

―Vamos, Candy, no te mientas a ti misma. Eres importante para él ―entonces no era solo yo la que podía verlo.

―Soy enfermera, Terry. Conozco la forma en la que funcionan esos estudios. A veces las drogas de prueba tienen efectos secundarios terribles, a veces no funcionan en absoluto, a veces a los pacientes se les dan placebos que no hacen nada. No me gustaría que Albert se sometiera al estrés que un estudio representa.

―Pero si lo hiciera, ¿lo apoyarías?

―Si él me lo permitiera, sí.

―¿Pretendes quedarte por mucho tiempo en Londres?

―Debo regresar a Estados Unidos dentro de poco ―casi lo había olvidado―. Pero si él me necesita puedo buscar la forma de regresar o de extender mi estancia.

―¿Sabes que se vuelve un poco violento cuando se siente frustrado?

―Y también cuando se siente vulnerable o temeroso ―respondí.

―¿Crees que someterse a ese tratamiento sea una buena idea? ―dijo jugando con el borde de su taza, y en ese momento dejé de ver al hombre arrogante y vi al muchacho temeroso que se preocupaba profundamente por la salud de alguien a quien quería.

―No conozco los detalles del tratamiento que pretende seguir, Terry. Pero supongo que Albert se ha tomado su tiempo para evaluar y decidir si era algo que valiera la pena. Lo conozco desde hace poco pero no creo que sea un hombre impulsivo que haga las cosas sin pensarlas antes.

―¿Y si no funciona?

―Si no funciona…, volverá a pasar por un tiempo de tristeza y desesperanza, pero seguirá siendo el Albert que conocemos ―me sonrió.

―Aun no entiendo cómo fue que estando contigo ha decidido hacer cosas que nosotros habíamos ya dado por perdidas. Pero supongo que tenemos que agradecerte por lo que sea que hayas hecho, Candy.

―Yo solo le di compañía, Terry. Y procuré no tratarlo como a un enfermo.

―Le diste también cariño y una nueva esperanza, Candy, y eso es algo que jamás podremos terminar de agradecerte.

―¿Lo quieres también? ―pregunté lo obvio.

―Al inicio pensé que era un tipo que había llegado a mi vida para terminar de romper mi relación con mi padre y destruir lo poco que quedaba de mi familia. Pero, tenerlo con nosotros significó encontrar ese eslabón que nos hacía falta para unirnos, y por vez primera supe lo divertido y mortificante que puede ser tener un hermano por quién preocuparse y una familia a la cual querer ―sonrió y se estiró para tomar mi mano―. Lamento mucho haber dudado de ti, no quería ofender tu honor ―reí con ganas.

―Eres demasiado dramático, ¿te lo han dicho?

―Miles de veces, pero es parte de mi encanto ―sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Terminamos nuestro té, él revisó su reloj y se puso de pie disculpándose por no poder quedarse más rato a seguir charlando porque tenía otro compromiso al que asistir. Ofreció llevarme a casa, pero mi turno aún no había terminado, así que le agradecí y lo acompañé a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera salir, la dueña del local lo interceptó, le pidió una fotografía y un autógrafo en el que refiriera cuánto había disfrutado su estancia en Lakewood, a lo que el elegante caballero accedió con una radiante sonrisa falsa. Mientras firmaba el libro de visitas, levantó la mirada, me sonrió con complicidad («sacar provecho», pensé) y después de agradecer por enésima vez por las atenciones, salió del lugar.

Sí, quizás Albert hubiese perdido una familia junto con sus recuerdos, pero la vida había sido lo suficientemente benévola con él, como para entregarle a un hermano y un padre que lo querían y se preocupaban genuinamente por él. Y, ahora lo sabía, estaba intentando recuperar su futuro, seguramente, con la idea de poder dar un paso nuevo hacia su porvenir.


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26.**

En la vida, hay algunas imágenes que se quedan grabadas a fuego en tu memoria, como la primera vez que observas un edificio o una escultura o pintura que habías deseado ver desde tu más tierna infancia. Y a veces tus recuerdos son tan maravillosos, que si cierras los ojos y te esfuerzas de verdad, puedes incluso evocar los sonidos, los aromas y las emociones que sentiste al ver por vez primera, por ejemplo, el Coliseo, una calurosa tarde de julio, cuando, después de haberte perdido por una callecita romana y pedido indicaciones a italianos que te hacían sentir aun más extraviada, volteaste la cabeza a la izquierda para cruzar una avenida y ahí, erguido, poderoso y bello te esperaba el monumento que con tanto ahincó buscabas, escondido a medias en el horizonte.

Una emoción similar a aquella recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que cierro los ojos y lo recuerdo a él, recargado contra el muro de mi edificio, en una fresca noche londinense, iluminado por la amarilla luz de la calle, vistiendo jeans, una camisa negra, una chaqueta café y protegiendo su cuello con una bufanda blanca; con una pequeña flor amarilla en una mano; un libro y una bolsa de papel con pan y vegetales en la otra, y una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro al verme.

Exactamente como cuando descubrí el Coliseo, quise soltar un gritillo y correr como una adolescente emocionada a su encuentro, pero también quise tomarme un poco más de tiempo para disfrutar cada segundo y asegurarme de guardar cada detalle en mis recuerdos. Su porte, los colores, la iluminación, el aroma del pan y la fría frescura del viento. Él me esperó sonriente, y estoy segura de que hacía exactamente lo mismo que yo, porque me miraba sin dejar que nada lo distrajera.

Al estar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, extendió su mano y me entregó la flor, una parte de mí intentó bromear acerca de lo cursi y cliché de su detalle, pero la otra disfrutaba de verdad la idea de que un hombre como Albert me llevara un regalo tan sencillo y lindo. Tomé la flor, tomé su mano y lo saludé con un ligero beso.

―Pensé que estarías con Terry ―había algo en él que hacía que la vocecita criticona de mi cerebro se apagara casi por completo.

―¿Y perderme la oportunidad de estar contigo? ―sus ojos tenían una chispa de complicidad y picardía―. Terry es demasiado feo y aburrido comparado contigo ―reí―. Además siempre que viene a Londres él y Richard cenan juntos, y a lo largo de los años he aprendido a no entrometerme en ese primer encuentro entre ellos. Espero que no hayas comido aún, traigo provisiones ―levantó la mano en la que llevaba la bolsa de papel.

―Muero de hambre y creo que tengo vino para acompañar.

Lo invité a pasar y nomás escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras nosotros, sentí su mano tirar de la mía, me giré para verlo y de inmediato me vi encerrada entre su cuerpo y el muro, y todo a mi alrededor se volvió lejano y borroso al perderme en la intensidad de su beso.

―Lo lamento ―murmuró, con respiración acelerada, pero sonreía y no se escuchaba para nada avergonzado o arrepentido―. Era así como pensaba despedirme de ti esta mañana, y era así como había planeado recibirte esta noche al verte, pero… ¡el honor! ―suspiró―. No es de caballeros exponer a una dama a las murmuraciones de los demás ―reí con ganas y lo besé de nuevo, tomándome el tiempo necesario para acariciar su barba y jugar con su cabello.

―Si tú lo dices, «abuelo». Pero te aseguro que las murmuraciones de todo Londres me tienen sin cuidado. Ahora vamos que todavía me tienes que preparar la cena.

Subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano, entramos a mi departamento y nos dirigimos directamente a la cocina. Creo que nunca antes en mi vida, me había sentido tan cómoda con un hombre después de pasar la noche con él, pero con Albert no sentí la necesidad inmediata de intentar saber si la había pasado bien conmigo; no hubo momentos incómodos, ni sonrisas forzadas, porque desde el inicio no hubieron promesas que podían romperse y porque para mí, estar a su lado resultaba la cosa más normal de todo mi día.

Puse la solitaria flor amarilla en un vaso de cristal, y viendo lo que el príncipe había llevado, comencé a acompañarlo en una divertida danza en la cocina en la que mientras el cortaba tomatitos, albahaca y queso, yo pasaba rebanadas de pan por la parrilla, descorchaba y servía el vino y robaba pedacitos de lo que él partía para matar mi hambre, y eventualmente, ante sus protestas lo alimentaba también a él. Nos sentamos a comer en la mesita de la sala y juro que jamás una _bruschetta_ me había sabido tan bien. Conversamos de nuestros días, yo evité mencionar la visita de Terry, y una vez que la cena hubo terminado ambos nos levantamos dispuestos a poner la cocina en orden. Habíamos ensuciado pocos trastos como para poner a funcionar el lavaplatos, así que yo lavé y el secó y una vez que todo estuvo terminado, antes siquiera de que pudiera pensar en poner la _moka_ o la tetera al fuego, sus brazos se entrelazaron en mi cintura, su pecho se pegó a mi espalda y su boca reclamó mi cuello.

Desperté a media madrugada, acurrucada entre sus brazos. Su respiración tranquila y acompasada hacía que su pecho se moviera de forma casi hipnótica y el calor de su cuerpo y la confortante sensación que sentía estando a su lado hacían que no quisiera separarme de él, pero mi celular seguía sonando con insistencia y no quería despertarlo, así que me puse su camisa y salí de la recámara en busca de mi bolso.

Era mi hermana. Había programado mi teléfono para evitar sus llamadas, pero no me atrevía a bloquearla completamente, así que aún recibía sus mensajes de texto y sus correos electrónicos. En esta ocasión era una cadena enorme de mensajes en los que me decía que todo se le estaba saliendo de control, que los planes de «El Matrimonio» estaban resultando ser muchísimo más complicados de lo que esperaba, que se estaba volviendo loca, que necesitaba urgentemente que cambiara los planes de mi voluntariado y me regresara antes a Estados Unidos porque sin mí no lograría jamás hacer que las cosas salieran como ella esperaba, que sus días estaban sumidos en el más completo de los caos y que si yo no volvía inmediatamente a su lado, perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba. En fin, un montón de «yo-yo-yo».

Creo que en cualquier otro momento me habría puesto furiosa por su manera de intentar echar a un lado mi vida para poder solucionar la suya, pero estando tan contenta y en paz como estaba, respondí a cada una de sus necias solicitudes con calma y firmeza, haciéndole ver que aunque la quisiera con todo mi corazón, solamente una Catástrofe (con ce mayúscula), me haría dejar Londres antes de lo planeado. Obviamente ella intentó chantajearme primero con textos pasivo agresivos y después con mensajes de voz nada agradables, pero por primera vez en mi vida me permití ponerme a mí antes que a ella y se sintió increíblemente bien.

Una vez terminada y ganada la batalla, y recordándole que en Inglaterra era ya demasiado tarde, Annie se despidió de mí de manera fría y disgustada, pero en vez de sentirme avergonzada o culpable, me sentí libre, pero completamente despierta y sin un ápice de sueño. Me acerqué a la habitación con la intención de contarle a Albert mi pequeño éxito pero lo vi dormir tan apaciblemente que no quise arriesgarme siquiera a interrumpir su sueño, así que regrese a la cocina, puse a calentar un poco de agua y recordando que él había llegado con un libro en manos me dispuse a leer.

Me envolví en la frazada que tenía en el sofá y comencé la lectura. No fue una sorpresa ver el título del libro, ni tampoco lo desgastado que se encontraba. Antes de sumergirme en la historia le di una hojeada rápida y vi pasajes subrayados y encontré en la primera página una dedicatoria que era una joya: «Si un retrasado se puede volver inteligente, supongo que un imbécil puede aprender a ser agradecido». Sonreí con ironía pensando en el insolente muchacho que le había llevado esas flores a Albert e imaginando la reacción del príncipe. El inicio fue complicado, con demasiados errores ortográficos que, intentando meterte en la mente del personaje principal, hacían que te dolieran los ojos, pero era un tipo de escritura cautivadora y sin darme cuenta me metí completamente en el relato. No sé por cuánto tiempo leí antes de que los sufrimientos de Charlie se volvieran míos, y al dar la vuelta a una página me descubrí llorando como una Magdalena.

―Hey ―lo escuché salir de la recámara―. Desperté y me encontré solo en una cama fría ―dijo con voz soñolienta.

―No podía dormir y no quise despertarte.

Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que hizo que mi voz sonara extraña. Intenté limpiar mis lágrimas antes de voltear a verlo pero un traicionero sollozo salió de mi pecho sin que pudiera contenerlo, y al escucharme, en un par de segundos él estaba ya a mi lado.

―Hey, hey, ¿qué sucede? ―me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

―Su mamá no lo quiere ―sollocé.

―¿A quién? ―su voz preocupada resonó en su pecho.

―A Charlie.

Y entonces entendió el por qué de mi llanto. Tomó el libro de entre mis manos y leyó en silencio la parte en la que me había quedado.

―Ese pasaje es particularmente duro ―ahora hablaba con tono neutro.

―¿Particularmente duro? ―le quité el libro de las manos y leí en voz alta―: _Viendo a Charlie hundido entre sus mantas, quisiera poder reconfortarlo, explicarle que no ha hecho nada malo, que está fuera de su alcance el hacer volver a su madre a la actitud que tenía para con él antes de que naciera su hermana. Allí, en su cama, Charlie no comprendía lo que decían, pero ahora esto hace daño_ ―respiré para intentar contener otro sollozo―. _Si pudiera actuar en el pasado de mis recuerdos, le haría ver a ella cuánto me hacía sufrir. Ella lo quería y lo protegía hasta que tuvo una hija sana, entonces lo hizo a un lado y lo maltrató, pensando que no entendía absolutamente nada. Si solo hubiera intentado un poquito más. Si le hubiese tenido paciencia._

Sollocé otra vez. Él me atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, besó mi frente y limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

―¿Cómo pudo Terry regalarte este libro en un momento tan difícil para ti? ―sonrió.

―No lo hizo con mala intención.

―No estaría tan segura ―rió.

―Yo sí. Y sé que ahora no te lo parece porque apenas estás por la mitad del libro, pero es maravilloso.

―Pero es muy triste y duro y cruel.

―Y extrañamente realista y hace que te identifiques con los personajes. A mí, en un primer momento, me ayudó a darme cuenta de que aún había sentimientos dentro de mí además del temor y la confusión ―volteé a verlo―. Entendí que aunque me encontraba perdido, aún había una parte de mí que podía identificarse con el sufrimiento de los demás y, por absurdo que parezca, fue eso lo que me permitió intentar convencerme de que no podía haberle causado daño a otras personas de forma intencional si sentía empatía por el dolor de un personaje ficticio ―mis lágrimas comenzaron a cesar―. Logré entender también porque la gran mayoría de las personas que me rodeaban sentían tanto recelo ―mi mirada le hizo la pregunta―. Me encontraron en una situación bastante comprometedora, Candy, y mi cerebro estaba tan embrollado que no me consintió la habilidad para responder o explicar nada. Mi vocabulario no era tan reducido como el de Charlie y afortunadamente mi temor no se manifestó jamás como el suyo, pero mientras más apenado y frustrado me encontraba, más difícil me era expresarme, hasta llegar al grado de encerrarme en mí mismo y alejarme de los demás. Quizá Terry quiso jugarme una broma pesada, pero su regalo fue el mejor que me pudo haber hecho en aquel momento.

―No te creo ―volvió a quitarme el libro y buscó un pasaje en especial.

― _Creo que he cambiado durante estas semanas lejos del laboratorio_ ―leyó―. _Primero no llegaba a ver cómo hacerlo, pero esta noche, vagando por la ciudad me ha venido a la mente. La estupidez era intentar resolver el problema yo solo. Cuanto más me sumerjo en la masa de mis sueños y mis recuerdos, más me doy cuenta de que los problemas emocionales no pueden ser resueltos como los problemas intelectuales. Esto es lo que descubrí la otra noche acerca de mí mismo. Me dije que erraba como un alma en pena, y después vi que era un alma en pena_ ―hizo particular énfasis en la última frase―. _Sin saber por qué, me había despegado emocionalmente de todo, de los seres y de las cosas. Y lo que realmente buscaba por la noche, era un medio de acercarme de nuevo emocionalmente a las personas, de formar parte de la multitud sin perder mi independencia_ ―guardó silencio por un momento, permitiéndome entender cada palabra que había leído.

―¿Tan solo te sentías?

―Muchísimo más que ahora. Pero hasta que leí esos párrafos, no me di cuenta de que gran parte del temor que sentía se debía a que no tenía a nadie en quien confiar. Richard me había ofrecido su protección, Terry había intentado conocerme, pero yo me había encerrado en mi miedo y me alejé completamente del mundo. Un libro me sirvió para abrir los ojos y aceptar las manos que intentaban ayudarme.

―¡Pero es tan cruel!

―Mi vida en ese momento no era precisamente miel sobre hojuelas, Candy, no lo ha sido durante diez años y ahora, cuando me siento más perdido de lo habitual, regreso a Charlie y, al compartir sus penas, logro tranquilizar un poco las mías.

―¿Por qué tu hermano volvió a regalarte este libro? ―me apretó entre sus brazos.

―Porque tiene un sentido del humor retorcido y aunque tiende a ser bastante elocuente, en ocasiones no encuentra las palabras que necesita para decirme que no me comprende o está preocupado por mí.

―Me dejaste en las mismas ―río.

―He decidido someterme a un tratamiento experimental, Candy, y Terry teme que mi cerebro se fría como el de Algernon.

―¿Y eso no te preocupa? ―suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente.

―Mi cerebro está ya bastante frito, no creo que pueda empeorar pero tal vez pueda mejorar, aunque sea por un periodo corto.

―Yo…

―Vuelve a la cama conmigo, después responderé todas tus preguntas. Pero ahora no quiero que el metiche de mi hermano vuelva a interrumpirnos.

―No tengo sueño ―dije inocentemente.

―Se me ocurren algunas cosas que podríamos hacer para matar el tiempo ―sonrió―, pero ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que ya no tengo veinte años y necesito descansar un poco antes de poder llevar a cabo grandes hazañas ―reí con mi frente recostada en su pecho.

―No era una insinuación «abuelo», yo también necesito descansar un poco. Pero de verdad no tengo sueño.

―Creo que «príncipe» me gusta más que «abuelo» ―murmuró y lo sentí aspirar el aroma de mi cabello―. ¿Qué te parece si tú, yo y este libro nos arrebujamos entre los cobertores de la cama? Puedo leer para ti hasta que te duermas de nuevo.

―¡Mí príncipe! ―bromeé con tono meloso y sin decir más palabras sentí sus brazos deslizarse bajo mis piernas para levantarme del sofá. Se puso en pie, abracé su cuello y regresamos a mi habitación.

Y así nos descubrió el alba, recostados uno al lado del otro, él leyéndome su libro favorito y yo disfrutando el eco profundo de su voz, la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y el aroma de su perfume que, al cerrar los ojos y concentrarme con fuerza, aún logro percibir con perfecta claridad.

* * *

 _Actualización lista. Les debo disculpas por tardar tanto últimamente, lo único que puedo decir es que he tenido demasiado trabajo. Gracias por su paciencia y ya saben: sus comentarios son mi sueldo. Lindo resto de fin de semana. Abrazos a la distancia._

 _Por cierto, los párrafos que leen los personajes corresponden a diferentes pasajes de "Flores para Algernon" de Daniel Keyes._


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.**

 _¿Cómo puedo aprender de mis errores si no los recuerdo?_

Nuestros siguientes días transcurrieron con un tipo de tranquilidad que no conocía. Cada uno cumpliendo con sus obligaciones cotidianas y al llegar la noche, me lo encontraba siempre de pie frente a mi edificio, con una bolsa de papel llena de alimentos y la más radiante de sus sonrisas, esperándome para pasar el resto de nuestra jornada uno al lado del otro.

Era obvio que él quería evitar que su hermano nos pusiera en una situación incómoda, o que interrumpiera de nuevo nuestros momentos juntos, y eso hacía que una tonta emoción adolescente despertara en mí, una que creo no haber disfrutado antes. Era como tener una relación secreta, que de secreta tenía poco, pero así la sentía: secreta, y era maravillosamente… ¡infantil!, y mía, y deliciosa.

También me había quedado claro que no tenía la más mínima intención de discutir los pormenores del tratamiento al que pensaba someterse, en realidad no quería siquiera mencionar el tema, y había encontrado una forma bastante efectiva para desviar mi atención. Cuando preguntaba, por ejemplo: ¿qué tipo de tratamiento es?, me plantaba un beso de esos que te dejan sin aire y con el cerebro en blanco; un, ¿cuándo comenzarías a hacerlo?, venía acompañado de un «tengo cosas más interesantes qué hacer ahora mismo» y el cerebro se me ponía en pausa; un, ¿el doctor Martin vendrá a Londres?... la respuesta de ese aún hace que se me suban los colores, reía como tonta y el cerebro se me iba de vacaciones. Y es que tener el cerebro en blanco, en pausa y de vacaciones, mientras disfrutaba retozando entre sus brazos, era una de las cosas que más ansiaba día a día, y las que ahora más añoro. Porque tener la libertad de dejar de pensar y desnudar tu alma ante otra persona es simple y sencillamente hermoso, y me encantaría saber que todo el mundo ha tenido la oportunidad de sentir algo así al menos una vez en su vida.

Cenábamos, disfrutábamos, leíamos, dormíamos y despertábamos juntos. Él siempre decía que se sentiría más sosegado en su pequeño departamento pero no creo que nuestra convivencia hubiese sido mejor en el edificio Magnolia, porque lo que hacía que cada día contara, era que él estaba a mí lado y yo estaba con él.

Me acostumbré en poquísimo tiempo a arrullarme con el sonido de su voz o el de su respiración; adoraba despertar entre la protección de su abrazo y comenzar mi día en el momento justo en que sus ojos azules se topaban directamente con los míos. Logré hacerlo sentirse suficientemente cómodo y a gusto como para dejar no solo una muda de ropa en mi casa, sino también algunas de sus medicinas. La palabra «aventura», para mí, había quedado en el olvido, y aunque no quisiéramos portar ningún tipo de etiqueta, Albert y yo representábamos la relación más seria y real de la que he podido formar parte, a veces del tipo adolescente, a veces del tipo maduro, pero la nuestra era una relación fuerte y hermosa, que nadie más que nosotros tenía la fortuna de disfrutar.

Una madrugada desperté al escucharlo gimotear entre sueños. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, lo moví ligeramente y poco a poco comencé a llamarlo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, con la respiración agitada. Intentó asegurarme que todo estaba bien, que no había sido más que un mal sueño, pero al darse cuenta de que no me estaba convenciendo me confesó que finalmente había visto el rostro de la mujer que creía su hermana, que era hermosa y que le sonreía con muchísimo afecto, pero que por más que intentaba llegar a ella no lograba alcanzarla, aun cuando la llamaba por su nombre. Había recordado su nombre: Rosie.

Supuse que un nuevo recuerdo sería una fuente de alegría, pero lo único que reflejaban sus facciones era congoja, y al preguntarle por qué, me dijo que ni él mismo lo sabía. Se levantó, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, y me pidió que volviera a dormir. Me debatí por un momento entre seguirlo y hacer lo que me había pedido, pero lo que tenía que hacer me era obvio, así que lo seguí. Lo encontré de pie frente al lavadero, con las manos nerviosamente asidas al recubrimiento metálico, la barbilla recostada contra el pecho, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y un vaso que se derramaba bajo el chorro de agua. Me acerqué a él con calma, cerré la llave, recosté mi frente contra su espalda y abracé su cintura. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Permanecimos así un buen rato hasta que él tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la llevó hasta sus labios.

―¿Entiendes por qué debo hacerlo, cierto? ―me limité a afirmar con la cabeza―. Sé que es experimental y que puede ser peligroso. Sé que podría no tener efecto alguno, o incluso podría empeorar mi condición actual ―me estremecí―, pero no puedo seguir así.

―No tienes que explicarme nada, Albert ―respondí y mi voz se escuchó menos segura de lo que quería. Él suspiró.

―Me había dado por vencido, Candy. Luego entraste en mi vida y…

―¿Estás haciendo todo esto por mí? ―pregunté y la voz de Terry resonó en mi mente «tú le has metido esa idea en la cabeza», pero Albert lo negó.

―No. En realidad, en estos últimos días he llegado a pensar que no necesito recuperar la memoria si estoy contigo. He deseado dejar las cosas tal y como están porque, en este refugio que hemos creado, me siento en paz. Tú y yo, Candy…, no necesito saber quién fui cuando estoy contigo. Me basta saber quién soy ahora. Pero creo que mi cerebro no está del todo de acuerdo.

―No entiendo.

―La imagen de Rosie ―lo sentí agitarse al pronunciar esa pequeña palabra―, sin rostro y sin nombre, ha estado conmigo casi desde que recobré la conciencia. Sentada al pie de mi cama, cuidando de mí y velando mi sueño. Siempre pensé que solo necesitaba decidirme y estirar una mano para tocarla y recibir su abrazo, pero nunca lo había intentado. Hoy recordé su nombre, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas acercarme a ella, pero no lo logré, aun cuando la llamaba con todas mis fuerzas ―lo sentí temblar―. Creo que es mi convivencia contigo la que está haciendo que mi mente ansíe despertar, aun cuando mi subconsciente me diga que no necesito cambiar nada.

―Porque no necesitas cambiar nada ―murmuré―. No por mí ―echó los brazos hacia atrás para estrecharme.

―Uno de mis médicos alguna vez dijo que el principal problema de mi amnesia, o su tratamiento, era que no había nadie de mi pasado que pudiera ayudarme a recordar, o que le consintiera a mi subconsciente sentirse querido y cuidado ―se giró para verme directamente a los ojos―. Tu cabello rubio, el tono de tu piel, tus ojos verdes ―dijo pasando sus dedos por cada parte que mencionaba―, quiero suponer que incluso tu forma de ser, me hacen pensar en mi hermana ―descansó su frente contra la mía―. Dime que entiendes por qué debo hacer esto.

―Lo entiendo ―me puse de puntillas para besarlo―. Pero necesito que me asegures que lo haces por ti y por nadie más.

―Lo hago porque necesito recuperar mi vida, Candy. Solamente por eso. Porque sé que el fantasma de mi desaparecido pasado siempre estará a mi lado, atormentándome. Si quiero vivir de nuevo, no puedo seguir haciéndolo como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Fue gracias a ti que me decidí a hacerlo, porque quiero ofrecerte mucho más. Pero lo hago por mí, para recuperar mi vida.

Nos despedimos después del desayuno, y a eso de medio día recibí una llamada suya en la que me decía que su hermano quería invitarnos a cenar a su apartamento, así que de nuevo cambié mi turno de la noche en el hospital y salí relativamente temprano para ir a casa y arreglarme un poco mejor.

Quería que Terry viera que yo no tenía necesidad alguna de colgarme del dinero de su familia y, recordando los consejos de Archie y los mil regaños de mi madre, opté por un sencillo y carísimo vestido verde que Stear me había regalado, acompañado de unos aretes que él mismo había hecho (jamás he podido ponerme ese vestido sin los curiosos sarcillos); unos zapatos incluso más caros que los que Terry había visto, que fueron regalo de mi padre; y un maquillaje sencillo. Albert había accedido a esperar por mí en su casa y subir juntos al departamento de su hermano, pero mientras estaba arreglándome volvió a llamar, para decirme que Thomas pasaría por mí porque había habido un ligero cambio de planes. No me dijo más, pero no me sorprendió que el chofer de los Granchester no se dirigiera al edificio Magnolia, lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue ser recibida por el mayordomo de la mansión del Duque, quien amablemente me guió hasta un exquisitamente decorado salón, en el que los caballeros estaban esperándome.

Por vez primera agradecí los constantes y molestos discursos de mi madre acerca de la importancia de un buen arreglo, y por vez primera vi a Albert enfundado en un traje azul oscuro confeccionado a medida, con camisa celeste, corbata del mismo tono del traje y pañuelo blanco. Archie no habría tenido un solo punto que criticar. Se veía perfecto, y la vocecilla cínica de mi cerebro murmuró un «todo lo que es perfecto en este mundo es falso», pero entonces él comenzó a caminar hacia mí y mis ojos captaron un destello de color proveniente de sus tobillos, y dándose cuenta de que lo había descubierto me regaló una radiante sonrisa.

―¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres hermosa? ―dijo besando mi mano. Sonreí y me detuve a pensar un momento.

―No. Creo que nunca lo has hecho.

―Pues lo eres ―sus ojos se clavaron en los míos―. Increíblemente hermosa.

―Tú también ―dije un poco sonrosada.

―¿Yo también soy hermoso? ―bromeó sonriente.

―Y vanidoso, por lo que puedo ver ―sonreímos, y me ofreció su brazo para acompañarme a saludar a su familia.

Ambos caballeros se habían puesto de pie en cuanto entre a la habitación, pero permanecían prudentemente en silencio intercambiando miradas.

―Interesantes aretes.

―Dijo el señor con calcetines a rayas rojas y amarillas ―rió.

―Candy, me da muchísimo gusto que hayas podido acompañarnos ―dijo Terry con ceremonia en cuanto estuvimos a su alcance y tendió su mano derecha para estrechar la mía. Él también se veía muy atractivo, enfundado en un traje gris Oxford.

―Gracias por la invitación ―respondí sonriente.

―¿Has notado algún cambio en Andrew? ―preguntó con emoción.

―¿Además de la ropa elegante? ―sí lo había notado―. El cabello y la barba más cortos te sientan muy bien ―dije mirándolo y dejando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a su nuevo y más aliñado aspecto (porque no podía permitir que mis manos lo acariciaran en frente del duque), el cabello rubio a penas a la altura de sus orejas y la barba de solo un par de centímetros. Se veía mucho más atractivo que antes, si eso era posible.

―No tienes nada que agradecerme, Candy ―murmuró el insolente hermano de mi príncipe.

―¿Agradecer?

―Terry insistió en que mi yo vagabundo no correspondía con un traje como éste ―acarició su nuca ahora desnuda, y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran su cuello y barbilla, como reconociendo partes de su cuerpo que habían estado escondidas por mucho tiempo.

―Vaya. Gracias, supongo ―el duque carraspeó.

―Richard ―dijo Albert, como recordando que el duque también estaba en el salón―, permíteme presentarte oficialmente a la señorita Candice White Brighton.

―Un gusto conocerla señorita ―sí, el duque también era sumamente guapo y elegante, con su cabello cano y un clásico traje negro―. Por favor tome asiento.

―El gusto es mío señor ―¿cómo demonios debía dirigirme a un miembro de la nobleza?―. Señor… Duque de Granchester ―estuve a nada de hacer una reverencia ante él pero la risa de Terry me lo impidió.

―Richard será suficiente ―dijo el hombre sonriendo con amabilidad.

―No podría…

―Entonces, puede dirigirse a mí como señor Granchester si le es más cómodo, señorita White. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? Tengo un excelente _Balbalair_ del 89, uno de los mejores whiskies escoceses que probará jamás.

―Se lo agradezco, señor Granchester ―sonreí―. Por favor llámeme Candy.

―Tu rostro me parece familiar, Candy ―dijo entregándome la bebida, y señalándome un sofá. Una vez que hube tomado mi lugar los tres caballeros se sentaron también, Albert al lado mío y los Granchester frente a nosotros.

―Nos conocimos en el apartamento de su hijo, hace un par de meses, señor.

―Imagínala con un traje de enfermera, Richard. Candy cuido de mí después del último incidente en el zoo.

―¿No hay una regla que impide al personal médico salir con sus pacientes? ―preguntó Terry con una sonrisa pícara.

El duque me miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo.

―No soy su paciente, Terry. Candy cuidó de mí aquella noche, pero la había conocido antes ―no negó que estuviéramos saliendo―. No creo que la regla aplique para nosotros.

―¿Así que eres enfermera, Candy? ―la pregunta del duque no parecía malintencionada, pero por algún motivo sentí como si estuviera entrando voluntariamente en una trampa.

―Lo soy. Recibí mi título hace un par de años.

―Tu acento no es inglés ―el de él sí lo era, y bastante _posh_ para ser honestos―, ¿qué te trajo a Londres?

―El hospital para el que trabajo en Chicago necesitaba voluntarios para un proyecto de colaboración bilateral aquí. Me pareció una buena oportunidad para conocer cómo funciona la vida hospitalaria fuera de los Estados Unidos.

―¿Te especializas en algún área en particular?

―En casa trabajo principalmente como enfermera de urgencias, pero aquí cubro los espacios en los que necesitan personal.

―¿Alguna vez has trabajado con tratamientos experimentales? ―las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en mi cabeza.

―¡Richard! ―intentó interrumpir Albert.

―Mi padre solo está intentando conocer a tu novia, hermano.

―Todos sabemos que no es así, Terry. Y por milésima vez te lo repito, Richard, si quieres saber algo, pregúntamelo directamente a mí.

―Honestamente, Albert, no veo que tiene de malo que intente conocer a la completa desconocida que has traído a mi casa y que está generando cambios tan espectaculares en ti.

Las cosas se ponían tensas y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era responder a todas las preguntas que se me hicieran con la mayor tranquilidad que me fuera posible.

―No, señor Granchester. Nunca he trabajado en proyectos experimentales ―tomé la mano de Albert y la apreté para intentar comunicarle que todo estaba bien.

―Albert me ha dicho que contactó al Doctor Martin, uno de los encargados del proyecto, después de su visita a la villa Ardlay. Y por lo que sé, estuvo ahí con una amiga suya. Supongo que hablaba de ti.

―Sí, estuvo conmigo y mi amigo Stear.

―¿El militar americano que trabaja para el ejercito inglés?

―En realidad es escocés de nacimiento, pero ha vivido casi toda su vida en Estados Unidos, y no es un simple militar, es piloto, Comandante de Ala para ser exactos, de la Real Fuerza Aérea de su Majestad.

―¿Andrew te contó algo de sus antecedentes con la milicia?

Comenzaba a sudar, pero no iba a permitir que Terry y su padre me pusieran contra las cuerdas tan fácilmente. Después de todo yo no había hecho nada malo.

―Esas preguntas deberías hacérmelas a mí, Terry ―los ojos de Albert comenzaban a lanzar chispas.

―Pero se las estoy haciendo a ella ―respondió Terry con tono frío y socarrón. Volví a hablar intentando evitar problemas.

―Sí, Albert me contó que el ejercito lo ha tenido en la mira desde su accidente.

―¿Y no tuviste ningún problema con permitir que un amigo tuyo le sugiriera someterse a un tratamiento experimental que está dirigiendo el ejercito?

―Yo no sabía nada hasta tú, Terry, me lo contaste todo ―¡error!

―¿A qué te refieres con «tú, Terry, me lo contaste todo»? ―preguntó Albert mirándome molesto.

―Terry vino a verme a Lakewood y…

―¿Quién te crees que eres para intervenir así en mi vida? ―en dos pasos estaba parado frente a su hermano con una actitud muy poco amistosa. Pero Terry no se inmutó siquiera, siguió sentado con calma, sorbiendo su estúpido _Balbalair_ del 89.

―¿Sabías que el tratamiento consiste en abrirle la cabeza y taladrar su cráneo para implantar en su hipocampo un chip prostético de silicón, que pretende imitar las reacciones químicas de su cerebro; que tiene grandes riesgos de alterar su personalidad, su conciencia e incluso borrar sus memoria por completo… incluyendo estos diez años? ―las palabras del duque sonaron mucho más sombrías de lo que debían y volteé a verlo asustada.

Había leído acerca de ese tratamiento y aunque presentaba soluciones de ensueño, cuando fallaba tenía efectos secundarios bastante terribles.

―¿Estás poniéndote en manos de la Agencia de Proyectos Avanzados de Investigación del Departamento de la Defensa de Estados Unidos? ―pregunté nerviosa.

―He hecho cosas peores ―respondió Albert con timidez, aun de pie, al lado del sofá en el que se encontraban los Granchester.

―Pero las pruebas en animales no han sido concluyentes. ¡Acaban de pasar de ratones a monos!

―Desde hace algunos años han comenzado también a probar con pacientes epilépticos y con Parkinson para perfeccionar los patrones y algoritmos que debe llevar el chip.

―Pero no está diseñado para tratar amnesia ―ahora entendía la preocupación de Terry y el Duque.

―Tienen aprobación del gobierno y la FDA para comenzar a probar con pacientes humanos que presentan problemas relacionados con la memoria, y soy un candidato que se ajusta a sus requerimientos ―hablaba con seguridad pero sin verme.

―¿Y si te fríen el cerebro? ―preguntó Terry y su tono sonaba como el de un chiquillo asustado.

―No lo harán ―no se atrevía a vernos.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ―ahora era el duque quien hablaba con preocupación.

―No lo estoy ―respondió Albert con tono vacilante―. Pero ya me cansé de vivir así. Se me está ofreciendo la que quizás es la última oportunidad de recuperar mi vida. No pienso dejarla pasar.

―¡Pero es que tienes una vida! ―dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a él―, aquí, ¡con nosotros! ―nunca pensé que el soberbio actor pudiera hablar así.

―Sí, tengo una vida con ustedes, pero está incompleta y es siempre demasiado gris y triste. ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo? ―aun no miraba a nadie―. Hasta hace algunos años eran ustedes quienes venían a mí con miles de tratamientos milagrosos para curarme, ahora soy yo quien ha encontrado uno. ¿Por qué no pueden apoyarme ahora como lo hicieron antes?

―Porque ninguno antes había sido tan peligroso como éste ―dijo Terry intentando contener su frustración.

―Tienes razón, Albert. Este no es el primer tratamiento al que te sometes ―el duque intentaba sonar sosegado sin lograrlo―. Pero dime, ¿qué sucederá si éste también resulta fallido? ―y entonces la desesperación salió a flote―. Es que no aprenderás jamás de tus errores.

―¿Cómo demonios puedo aprender de mis malditos errores si no los recuerdo? ―su grito contenía toda la ira y frustración de sus años amnésicos y me golpearon con una fuerza inusitada. Finalmente levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación―. Entiéndanlo. Si el tratamiento funciona, por fin podré saber quién fui, y si falla ―suspiró―, si me fríe el cerebro, bueno, entonces ya no tendré nada más de qué preocuparme. De cualquier manera finalmente seré libre.

―¿No aprendiste nada de la historia de Charlie y Algernon? ―la voz de Terry sonaba ligeramente derrotada.

―Aprendí que no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea, pero no por eso debemos de resignarnos a vivir una vida incompleta.

―¿Y si tu pasado resulta ser igual de trágico que el suyo?

―Entonces aprenderé a vivir con él, pero al menos lo sabré.

―Albert.

―Andrew ―dijeron ambos caballeros al unísono.

―¡No! ―dijo tajante.

Levantó la cabeza como si en el techo intentará encontrar un argumento que fuera irrefutable. Cerró los ojos y apretó puños y mandíbula con fuerza.

―Díganme: ¿es así como debo vivir? ¿Como he de morir? ―lo sentí contener un rabioso sollozo―. Furioso y desquiciado, asustado como un niño y entumecido. Pretendiendo tener una vida que no tengo, de la forma más ilógica y estúpida: sin recuerdos. Escondido por siempre y aterrado.

El silencio era total en la habitación, apenas roto por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

―¿Cómo viví? Necesito saber si fui suficientemente amable, si amé y me amaron, si disfruté mi vida y tuve una familia que se sintiera orgullosa de mí ―se llevó las manos a la cara y tomó tres profundas respiraciones―. Me atormenta pensar que si muero aquí, ahora, será como morir en un sueño, y ahora, justo ahora, siento que estoy listo para despertar y recuperar todo lo que alguna vez pude haber sido y tenido.

―Albert.

―Por favor, Richard, no me dejes morir así. No te interpongas en mi camino y déjame intentar despertar y volver a vivir ―el duque pareció avejentar de golpe.

―Lo haré aunque no esté de acuerdo ―murmuró.

―¿Por qué ahora? ―la voz de Terry, lejana y frenética me sobresaltó.

―Porque diez años ha sido demasiado.

―No me vengas con estupideces, Andrew. ¡Responde mi maldita pregunta con honestidad!

―Porque por primera vez en diez años he deseado compartir mi vida con alguien más y jamás podré hacerlo completamente sin saber quién soy.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y las malditas mariposas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia con enardecida emoción.

―¿Lo haces por ella? ―Terry era experto en sacar tonos cortantes que sonaban a peligro y herían―. Por una mujer que acabas de conocer y se largará de vuelta a casa en cuanto su proyecto de colaboración bilateral termine.

―Lo hago por mí, Terry ―cuando su voz adquiría ese aire sereno era casi imposible negarle algo―. Porque estoy enamorado como un estúpido, pero no puedo permitirme sentir todo lo que quiero. No si no tengo siquiera una identidad que ofrecer.

―Albert ―murmuré y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Me miró con intensidad y comprendí que todo lo que decía era cierto. Pero estaba tan estremecida por su confesión y mis sentimientos que no logré decir más.

―Pues no, Andrew, no tienes mi apoyo, ni mi comprensión ―Albert sonrió con tristeza.

―No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Terry. He tomado una decisión y en cuanto el Doctor Martín me comunique que ha arreglado todos los pormenores, me someteré a esto, con o sin tu apoyo… con o sin ti.

―Supongo que ahora estás contenta ―dijo Terry, mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Gracias por destruir mi familia.

Se puso en pie, le dedicó la mirada más fría y cruel que he visto en mi vida a Albert y salió del salón.

―Richard yo… ―escuché como su voz se quebraba.

―No soy tu padre, muchacho ―dijo el anciano poniéndose en pie y abrazando a su hijo―, pero eres parte de mi familia. Prometí cuidar de ti cuando te dejaron bajo mi custodia y eso es lo que pretendo hacer. Si esta es tu decisión, estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré a salir adelante si tú me lo permites.

―Gracias… papá.

No los vi llorar. No los escuché sollozar. Pero un abrazo como ese jamás se olvida porque transmite muchísimas más emociones de las que las palabras pueden expresar.

Thomas nos llevó de regreso a casa, sin cenar y sin despedirnos de Terry. Viajamos en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas y con mi cabeza recostada sobre su hombro.

Y una vez que traspasamos el umbral de mi departamento él se dirigió a la cocina como lo hacía siempre, pero en cuanto su mano se posó sobre la puerta del refrigerador las palabras que había estado queriendo decirle desde hacía muchísimos días salieron de mi boca sin control.

―Te amo.

Sus movimientos se frenaron de golpe y por un segundo temí que su discurso hubiera tomado el rumbo que tomó solamente para asegurarse que los Granchester lo apoyaran. Pero su mirada, cuando se giró para verme, me hizo olvidar cualquier recelo.

Caminó hacia mí con determinación y me besó con una intensidad que no conocía.

―Te amo, Candy. Te amo ―dijo entre beso y beso, sonriente. Feliz.

Me tomó en brazos, me alzó en vilo y me llevó a la recámara, donde por vez primera nos permitimos hacer el amor, sin ningún tipo de restricción. Sin el fantasma de una aventura acechándonos. Y permitiendo demostrarnos, lo grande que era el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

* * *

 _Y así retomamos la historia. Gracias por su paciencia, cariño y mensajes durante este tiempo de ausencia y fiestas. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre sus comentarios son mi sueldo. Un abrazo grande a la distancia._


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28.**

* * *

 _Warning! Sé que va a sonar a spoiler pero... Éste es un capítulo algo triste así que si están en el trabajo o así, les sugiero esperar hasta llegar a casa. Saludos._

* * *

Es impresionante la cantidad de recuerdos que pueden venir a tu mente mientras observas una sola fotografía. Los sonidos, los colores, las sensaciones. Lo único que aun no logro evocar mientras veo la imagen que tengo frente a mí son los aromas, esos que nos rodeaban en aquel momento. El de las personas que caminaban alrededor nuestro. El particular olor que sale de un tren que está a punto de partir. No recuerdo siquiera como olía él en aquel momento. Aunque en ocasiones me he encontrado a mí misma cerrando los ojos cuando camino por la calle y, por sorpresa, mi nariz reconoce las notas de su perfume. Entonces busco como loca entre quienes caminan a mi lado, una cabellera rubia, una barba con brillos rojizos, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa sincera. Pero sé que es en vano. La vida me lo prestó solo por unos momentos, inesperados y fantásticos, y después, cuando todo parecía hermoso, feliz y mágico, me recordó que tenía que volver a la realidad, y se lo llevó de mi lado.

Pero la foto, esa foto… estéticamente perfecta, me ha hecho recordar tantas cosas, tantas alegrías, tantos sentimientos. Y, aunque a los ojos críticos de quienes conocen de arte, la imagen pueda tener una composición perfecta, con una gran fuerza interpretativa de los personajes, tiene también un solo detalle, pequeñito y aparentemente insignificante, que podría delatar que los modelos son personas reales, y creo que soy la única que se ha percatado de ello: un casi imperceptible cardenal en la línea de su mentón, unos cuantos centímetros más allá de su oreja, casi llegando a tocar su cuello. Lo descubrí hace unos momentos, y al verlo, surgió en mí una emoción extra a las tantas que había sentido al vernos juntos: una profunda tristeza. No, la palabra tristeza suena completamente insuficiente, por más profunda que sea. Lo que siento es más bien desconsuelo. Intenso y doloroso desconsuelo.

Así funciona la mente. Así funcionan los recuerdos. Haciendo que al ver en una fotografía una ligera marca en el mentón de un hombre al que amaste, de entre tus mágicas e intrépidas memorias, surja una que por meses has intentado eludir. Una sola que duele en exceso porque representa el fin de un gran momento.

Ese pequeño moretón trajo a la luz un solo recuerdo, que me hace tanto daño porque me habla de la realidad que puso punto final a aquella experiencia extraordinaria que viví en Londres, e hizo que me despidiera para siempre de uno de los seres más maravillosos que han formado parte de mi existencia.

Mi vida no ha sido precisamente sencilla, eso no es un secreto para nadie, pero siempre he intentado mantener la cabeza en alto, sonreír y levantarme después de cada caída. Aun así, debo confesar que ha habido un par de momentos en los que me he permitido pensar que Dios, la Vida, el Destino o quien quiera que sea el personaje que juega con los hilos de mi existencia quiere evitar a toda costa que sea feliz; o incluso, que el hecho de controlar a millones de seres humanos lo hace ser un ente tan desgraciado y miserable, que la completa felicidad de uno solo de ellos le produce un profundo despecho y envidia, al grado de mandar algo, cualquier cosa, que corte de tajo cualquier asomo de alegría.

Cómo si no podría explicar abrir los ojos una mañana sintiéndome la persona más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra, sabiéndome amada y satisfecha con el rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida; para después de unas horas sentir que todo a mi alrededor se desmoronaba, el corazón se me hacía pedazos y yo me hundía en un pozo oscuro, triste y frío del que probablemente no saldría jamás. Suena demasiado melodramático, lo sé. Pero aquel día, llegué a sentirme destrozada y completamente fuera de mí, porque ese ser omnipotente y perverso arrancó de mi vida, con un solo movimiento, una de las piezas más importantes, una de las que la mantenían unida mi alma. De un solo golpe, frío, calculado y certero, cercenó un trozo enorme de mi corazón y me dejó vacía, entumecida y completamente rota.

El día amaneció particularmente hermoso, sin una sola nube amenazando con oscurecer el brillo azul de la mañana, con un sol cálido y radiante que parecía estar completamente sincronizado con mi estado de ánimo, como pocas veces lo había visto en Londres. Y digo que estaba en sincronía conmigo porque, no todos los días tenía la posibilidad de despertar y saber que estaba locamente enamorada de un hombre que me ama con locura, y que él, mi vagabundo-pirata-hijo-de-un-duque-príncipe-de-la-colina-desmemoriado, correspondía mis sentimientos, cosa que me hacía extremadamente feliz.

Creo que nunca me había sentido tan plena y contenta antes.

Debí darme cuenta entonces de que algo malo estaba por suceder. Mi vida entera me lo había dicho tantas veces ya: se es feliz solo por un momento, y luego llega la desgracia.

Aquel día, por vez primera desde que él había comenzado a pasar las noches en mi departamento, Albert me acompañó al trabajo. Habíamos pasado la mañana entera juntos, porque me tocaba cubrir el turno vespertino del hospital y una compañera me había pedido reemplazarla por la noche. Así que sabiendo que estaríamos separados hasta la mañana siguiente y, sobre todo, después de habernos confesado nuestros sentimientos, ambos decidimos reportarnos indispuestos para cubrir nuestras actividades matutinas y seguimos profesándonos, entre risas y caricias, el amor que sentíamos uno por el otro.

Una vez que salimos de mi departamento, recorrimos el camino tomados de la mano, él incluso tuvo la osadía de besar mi frente en la calle y la gentileza de prestarme su chaqueta, porque aunque el día parecía cálido, el viento era ligeramente más frío de lo que esperaba. Lo recuerdo sonriendo mientras me arropaba con cariño y me decía que aun me faltaba mucho para entender el loco clima de Londres. Estaba tan contenta, que incluso olvidé las cinco horas de diferencia que tenía con mi casa en Chicago y le mandé un mensaje de buenos días a papá, quien en ese momento, seguramente estaba hundido hasta las narices con documentos importantes que debía controlar y firmar. Pero, lo único que pasaba por mi mente, era que Albert me quería, y yo a él también, y en mi éxtasis necesitaba hacer que el mundo entero sonriera conmigo, y fuera tan feliz como yo sabiendo que quizás mi príncipe y yo tuviésemos la oportunidad de forjarnos un futuro, juntos.

Albert se despidió de mí en la puerta del hospital, sin prestar atención al penetrante aroma antiséptico que tanto le molestaba, y quedamos de vernos la mañana siguiente «en casa».

Mis pacientes fueron los primeros en notar mi estado de ánimo. Las señoras me veían con una sonrisa cómplice e intercambiaban miradas entre ellas; los señores elogiaban la belleza de mi sonrisa; y los niños jugaban con más energía y alegría que antes porque en mi júbilo me permití jugar con ellos como si fuera una chiquilla de nuevo.

Era todo demasiado maravilloso, y supongo que una parte de mí sabía que algo tendría que opacar mi felicidad, pero me negué a verlo.

Debí haber estado más alerta. Debí haber escuchado a mi instinto. Debí darme cuenta en el momento en que la música de la cajita de la felicidad de Stear dejó de sonar al atardecer. Pero no lo hice, en parte porque mi felicidad acalló cualquier otro sentimiento y en parte porque en el momento justo en que la música cesó, un paciente cayó en paro, y siendo yo parte del personal médico que estaba más cerca me tocó atender su reanimación y correr con él al quirófano, en donde pasé prácticamente todo el resto de mi turno, atendiendo a un paciente después del otro, contenta de poder ayudar a salvar la vida de quién aquella noche me necesitaba.

No fue hasta que salí de la sala operatoria, exhausta pero satisfecha, que me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Debí saberlo en el momento justo en que la jefa de enfermeras me pidió acompañarla a nuestra sala de descanso. Debí saberlo nomás ver su rostro compungido. Pero no lo hice, en vez de eso me puse a pensar en que habría hecho algo mal para recibir un regaño.

Y entonces la jefa abrió la puerta y me encontré a un pálido y magullado Albert esperándome, con mirar apesadumbrado. Fue hasta ese momento cuando mi instinto recuperó las cuerdas de mi cordura y supe que algo iba terriblemente mal.

―Albert.

El corazón se me fue a la garganta, las manos me comenzaron a sudar y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas sin tener la más mínima idea de por qué.

―¿Ha sucedido algo?

Mis pies se negaron a dar un solo paso, porque mi cuerpo, con su infinita sapiencia, sabía que si intentaba caminar las piernas me fallarían. Pero no quería que él me diera ninguna mala noticia. No ahora que me sentía tan feliz.

―Estás lastimado ―dije viendo su rostro, con un pómulo roto y un moretón en el mentón―. ¿Te han curado ya?

Él me vio entonces con una mirada que era una mezcla entre profunda tristeza y preocupación.

―Tienes que comunicarte a casa, Candy.

Sus palabras sonaron sin energía mientras me extendía el celular que seguramente había dejado olvidado en su chaqueta después de escribirle a mi padre.

―Pero tú…

La voz comenzó a cortárseme.

―Yo estoy bien ―dijo acariciando su pómulo derecho―. Terry sigue sin estar de acuerdo con el tratamiento. Y pasó a casa para intentar convencerme de cambiar mi decisión antes de volver a Nueva York.

―¿A golpes? ―dije temblando―. ¡Vaya bruto! ―sin atreverme a preguntar la verdadera razón, por la que Albert había venido a verme a las cinco de la mañana al hospital.

Él se acercó a mí al darse cuenta de que no me atrevía a dar un solo paso.

―Déjame revisar tus heridas ―mi tono sonó mucho más imperioso de lo que pretendía.

―Ya me he curado yo ―respondió cortando de tajo mi intento de escape―. Tienes que llamar a casa, Candy.

Colocó mi brazo alrededor del suyo, y dejando que me apoyase en él, me guió hacia el sofá, hizo que me sentara y después casi obligó a mis manos a teclear la clave de seguridad para desbloquear el teléfono y buscar el contacto de mi padre.

Aun ahora, después de tantos meses, por más que lo intento, no logro recordar la conversación que tuve con papá. Lo único que recuerdo con claridad son sollozos en el fondo, y la voz afectada de mi padre pronunciando las palabras: «perdido en acción».

Creo que nunca había enfrentado una sensación más desagradable que la de escuchar algo, entenderlo con la parte racional de tu cerebro, pero rechazarlo con tu lado emocional. En aquella llamada, papá me dijo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener su llanto, que mi mejor amigo, el hombre más alegre, divertido y maravilloso del mundo había desaparecido. Su avión dejó de verse en los radares la tarde anterior, cuando él y su unidad fueron atacados durante un vuelo de exploración. Los cuerpos sin vida de algunos de sus compañeros habían sido encontrados ya, los heridos habían sido trasladados a hospitales militares cercanos, y las familias de todos habían sido notificadas después del tiempo determinado por la RAF, pero de él, de Stear, mi Stear no se tenía noticia alguna.

Papá hablaba y hablaba, intentando hacerme comprender lo que había sucedido, intentando ayudarme a pasar el mal momento, pero la frase «perdido en acción» resonaba en mi mente y con su eco iba arrancando ferozmente trozos enteros de mi vida.

Stear no podía estar muerto. Era demasiado joven todavía. Era la persona más pura y capaz de grandes hazañas que había en este mundo. Tenía una maravillosa vida llena de inventos y éxitos por delante. Iba a ser un exitoso científico. Iba a inventar el suero de la paz que pondría fin a la guerra, me lo había dicho. Mi Stear no podía estar muerto, porque cuando éramos aun muy pequeños habíamos jurado que envejeceríamos juntos. Mi Stear tenía que llegar a viejo, ¡lo había prometido! Lo teníamos todo planeado. Él sería el típico abuelo cariñoso y consentidor que tendría siempre caramelos escondidos en los bolsillos y buscaría hacer reír a sus nietos y les contaría miles de historias maravillosas de su juventud, les hablaría de sus miles de viajes, de la primera vez que vio la tierra desde los cielos, y se reiría de mí y mis arrugas, y me abrazaría con cariño siempre. ¡No! El rey de los inventos de todo el mundo, no podía estar muerto. Tenía que vivir y crecer y enamorarse y ser libre y feliz. No. Tenía que haber alguna equivocación. Stear, mi adorado y hermoso Stear, no podía estar muerto.

―¿Archie? ―logré preguntar entre lágrimas.

―Rumbo a Francia.

No recuerdo más. No logró recordar cuáles fueron las palabras de consuelo que seguramente mi padre me dijo. Solo recuerdo el dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho, el sabor amargo de mi llanto, la sensación de que el mundo se hacía cada vez más grande y yo iba desapareciendo en él.

―Cinco cosas, Candy ―escuché a lo lejos la voz de Albert―. Busca solo cinco cosas.

Una silla vacía. Un calendario colgado en la parte posterior de la puerta. Mi llanto. Mi corazón roto. Mi mejor amigo podía estar muerto.

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y como respuesta a su contacto, mi cuerpo dejó salir todo el terror y dolor que sentía dentro. Lloré, sollocé y me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas.

―Tenemos que irnos ―dijo y sentí su mano bajo mi codo haciendo que me pusiera en pie.

La jefa de enfermeras susurró algo que no entendí, pero a lo que asentí, su rostro afligido hizo que mis lágrimas brotaran de nuevo, si es que en algún momento se habían detenido. Albert y ella intercambiaron algunas palabras que no escuché, la vi entregarle mi bolso y él me guió hacia la calle.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando cruzamos la puerta del hospital, y la belleza del alba me pareció una burla. El trino de las aves que saludaban al nuevo día me ofendió. Y la risa de un niño que corría en el estacionamiento me llenó de rabia.

El avión que piloteaba mi mejor amigo había caído y desaparecido, sin embargo la vida seguía como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si nada se hubiese perdido, como si nadie más que yo acusara su ausencia.

Y es que todo seguía tan normal y tan ufano, porque nadie sabía lo que yo sabía, lo que supe desde que la cajita de la felicidad había interrumpido su canto: Stear no estaba «perdido en acción», mi mejor amigo, Alastear Cornwell, el rey de los inventos de todo el mundo, estaba muerto. Su vida se había extinguido aquella misma tarde, y, aunque el alba fuera hermosa y los pájaros cantaran y los niños rieran, y la vida siguiera, para mí todo era gris y borroso. Lo único claro que había esa mañana era el desconsuelo que acompaña a la pérdida de alguien a quien quieres con el alma y que al irse de este mundo se lleva consigo un pedazo enorme de tu corazón y deja rota tu alma.


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.**

La vida, esto lo he dicho incansablemente, no siempre es amable con nosotros. Y en ocasiones su crueldad hace que la parte más inocente, irracional y emocional de nosotros busque un rayito de esperanza dentro de la más cerrada oscuridad, para ayudarnos a seguir adelante. Cuántas veces no hemos deseado que algo no hubiese sucedido, o que hubiese sucedido de una forma distinta, o en un momento diferente. Cuántas veces nos hemos negado a aceptar la cruel partida de alguien a quien amábamos con todo el corazón, porque sabemos que su ausencia será causa de gran dolor en nuestra existencia. Pero, la vida es así, dura, impredecible y en ocasiones cruel; y no nos da la oportunidad de negociar con ella. Una vez que la tragedia sucede, no hay forma de echarla atrás. Ni siquiera cuando deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas que todo sea un sueño y en cualquier momento podamos despertar de él. Supongo que es por ello que muchas personas han invertido gran parte de su tiempo en buscar la manera de despertar de una pesadilla que no quieren seguir soñando. Y aunque yo no soy una de esas personas, sí he leído un poco acerca de los pasos a seguir para poder despertar cuando un sueño se vuelve más aterrador o extraño de lo soportable. Pero aquel día, por más que intentaba parpadear con fuerza, o encontrar los puntos más ilógicos de mi entorno, u ordenarle a mi cerebro que despertara, simplemente no podía hacerlo, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de por qué.

―¿Esto es real, cierto?

Había cambiado el llanto intenso, por un lagrimeo constante que eventualmente se detenía para dejarme en un estado semicatatónico, y lo único que había hecho que no me desmoronara por completo era la presencia constante de Albert. Silencioso. Tranquilo. Preocupado.

―Sí, Candy es real.

Su voz estaba llena de tristeza, pero intentaba darme un poco de consuelo.

Estábamos sentados en el sillón rojo de su casa, frente al piano, que como siempre, tenía el teclado irreverentemente descubierto. Sentí su mano sobre la mía y al momento de intentar regalarle una caricia de agradecimiento con la otra, me di cuenta de que tenía una taza tibia en ella.

―¿Quieres que te traiga agua en vez del te? ¿O quizá algo más fuerte?

Intentaba ocultar su preocupación, pero no lo estaba logrando. Negué con la cabeza y di un pequeño sorbo al agua, tibia y amarga, que tenía un ligero aroma etílico.

―Dime qué puedo…

―Stear está muerto.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca como un murmullo. Como una exhalación larga y dolorosa que había intentado contener por temor a que en cuanto escuchara esas tres palabras, esas seis sílabas, el ciclo del destino se sellaría finalmente y la realidad sería completamente irrefutable.

―La declaración oficial dice: «Perdido en Acción»

Corrigió Albert, pero no había un ápice de convicción en su voz. Dejé la taza de té sobre la mesita y con la mano libre y los ojos cerrados intenté con todas mis fuerzas contener un sollozo.

―La caja de música se rompió esta tarde y él… ―tuve que detenerme para respirar y evitar que el torrente de lágrimas saliera de nuevo.

―Su unidad notificó ya las bajas, Candy. El sitio de internet está de nuevo accesible

―Stear está muerto ―repetí.

Él suspiró pesadamente, como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que yo estaba siendo una tonta y una necia.

―Tu padre dijo…

―¿Mi padre?

¿Cómo sabía Albert lo que papá había dicho si yo me la había pasando llorando sin ser capaz de articular frases inteligibles más allá de Stear y muerte?

―Dejaste el celular en mi chaqueta ―su tono sonaba a disculpa―. Decidí responder después de la cuarta llamada perdida. Me lo explicó todo después de que le aseguré que era amigo tuyo y que podía ir a buscarte si era algo urgente ―y lo había hecho―. Le prometí que estaría a tu lado cuando él finalmente pudiera contártelo todo. Y me pidió que cuidara de ti hasta que él o alguno de tus familiares pudiera estar contigo.

―Creo que aun no logro entender bien qué fue lo que sucedió ―«Perdido en acción», repetía mi cerebro constantemente―. ¿Me explicas de nuevo lo que dijo papá?

Y lo hizo.

La unidad de Stear había salido a hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento en un área aparentemente libre de hostilidades, pero mientras sobrevolaba la zona, a eso de las 16:30 de Londres, los atrapó un ataque sorpresa. Su destacamento hizo todas las maniobras de defensa que pudo y, desesperado, mí amigo, el Comandante de Ala, dio la orden de retirada para salvar la vida de sus hombres, pero solo siete minutos después del inicio del embate, sus pilotos vieron al avión de Stear desplomarse desde lo más alto del cielo. Después de eso, la RAF había retomado las riendas del asunto. Había frenado el ataque, rescatado a los heridos, levantado los cuerpos de los fallecidos. Había hecho todo lo que el protocolo mandaba, y todos los miembros de la Unidad habían sido recuperados, todos menos el Comandante de Ala, cuyo avión, reconocible por las gafas que tenía pintadas en la cola al lado de su número de identificación, se había perdido junto al sol del atardecer.

Después del ataque, la RAF había respondido con las acciones de rutina: bloqueo total de las comunicaciones hasta tener el recuento total de fallecimientos, heridos y pérdidas; solicitud de capellanes y oficiales para notificación a los familiares de los fenecidos; y una vez que ellos fueron avisados, el desbloqueo de comunicaciones y el informe a las familias de los heridos y a los Cornwell.

Dos oficiales de alto rango habían llegado la Mansión Ardlay, en Chicago, antes de media noche. Mi familia estaba allí, ultimando detalles para el matrimonio de mi hermana con el más pequeño de los hermanos Cornwell. Archie y su padre habían sido quienes recibieron la noticia.

―¿Archie viene a Francia? ―recordé.

―Él y su padre ―respondió haciéndome beber un poco más de té.

―Pero Stear servía para la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica. Deberían venir a Londres.

―Stear pertenecía a un grupo asentado en Francia, cualquier información que venga del frente deberá llegar primero a su base ―¿por qué demonios había decidido enlistarse?―. Supongo que los Cornwell tiene suficientes contactos allá que podrían ayudarlos y, además, Stear tenía un rango alto. Deben venir a intentar aclarar algunas cosas y…

―Hacer hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo ―Albert asintió―. Pero, ni Archie ni su papá hablan francés.

―El señor Brighton dijo que quizás tú…

No. Yo no quería ir al lugar en el que me confirmarían lo que yo ya sabía. No quería ir a Francia a que un oficial militar me dijera en un idioma que no era el mío, con un tono privo de cualquier tipo de emoción, que mi mejor amigo estaba muerto.

―Annie habla francés mucho mejor que yo.

―Tu hermana no puede venir.

Típico de ella. Esconderse cuando más la necesitaban y dejar que yo solucionara las cosas, aunque a mí me doliera mucho más que a ella.

―¿Porque es una estúpida cobarde incapaz de ayudar a su futuro esposo en un momento como este?

Así funciona mi proceso de dolor, va del terror al llanto, y del llanto a la ira en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Dónde está mi celular? ―pregunté furiosa―. Necesito hablar con ella, Albert. ¿Dame mi maldito celular?

Lloraba y gritaba y me estaba poniendo completamente histérica. Pero él no reaccionó como yo habría querido. Simplemente se limitó a respirar pesadamente, sopesando las palabras que estaba por decirme.

―Tu padre me dijo que Annie no puede acompañar a Archie. Pero sí intentó hacerlo.

Solté un bufido lleno de furia e ironía.

―Imagino su intento: una patética súplica llena de llanto.

―El señor Brighton dijo que su médico se lo prohibió ―¿médico? ¿De vuelta al drama?

―No, Albert. No la justifiques también tú. ¿El hermano de Archie muere tras líneas enemigas en un país que está a miles de kilómetros de su hogar y, aún así, mi linda hermana tiene la brillante idea de hacer una escena y parecer enferma para hacer que sea yo quien tome el lugar que a ella le corresponde al lado de su nueva familia?

―Candy ―su tono fue demasiado extraño.

―No, Albert, no ―volvía el llanto―. No es ella la única que sufre. No es ella la única que necesita del apoyo de los demás en un momento así. No es…

―Tu hermana tuvo una amenaza de aborto ―el aire se volvió a escapar de mis pulmones.

―Pero ella no…

―Annie no puede ayudar a Archie ahora, Candy. Tú sí ―el aire comenzaba a serme insuficiente―. Él es tu amigo. Tú perdiste a una persona a la que querías con el alma. No logro imaginar la intensidad de tu dolor. Pero Archie perdió a su único hermano, que seguramente era también su mejor amigo. Y en la misma noche estuvo a punto de perder a su futura familia ―la habitación se estaba haciendo enorme.

―George Villers, el asistente del Abuelo William es francés.

―Pero no es amigo de Archie.

―El primo del que nos habló Stear…, Anthony, también es francés.

―Pero ninguno de ellos es Candy.

Pánico, ansiedad, y todas las demás sensaciones desagradables que había sentido jamás se juntaron de nuevo en mi pecho.

―Está bien sentir miedo, Candy. Y dolor. Acabas de perder a alguien a quien adorabas, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

―Pero no quiero ser fuerte ―sollocé―. Quiero llorar, y gritar y…

―Pues hazlo, ¡por los mil demonios! ―dijo emocionado―. Llora y grita y se miserable. Sufre tu dolor tanto como lo necesites. Pero después levántate y ayuda a tu amigo, porque si no lo haces te vas a sentir culpable por el resto de tu vida.

―Estoy en shock ―murmuré.

―Como el día que te conocí ―susurró acariciando mi rostro―. Pero ahora necesito que te tranquilices un poco.

―Cinco cosas ―dije suspirando y él sonrió.

―Uno.

―Tu rostro preocupado ―me miró con ojos tristes.

―Dos.

―Un libro, negligentemente abierto boca abajo para identificar la página en dejaste de leerlo ―asintió viendo hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada.

―Tres.

―Un reloj de pared, ovalado y descompuesto.

―Roto como su dueño ―murmuró―. Cuatro.

―Un piano de pared, pequeño, hermoso y viejo, con el teclado irrespetuosamente descubierto.

―La tapa está rota y jamás baja ―se justificó―. Cinco.

―Una maleta al lado de la puerta.

Sentí su mano apretar con fuerza la mía.

―El vuelo de Archie llega a París a las cinco de la tarde. Hablé con Richard esta mañana mientras te esperaba y un amigo suyo ha accedido a prestarnos su jet privado para que puedas estar allá en el momento en que lo desees ―lo miré en silencio―. Thomas trajo tu maleta desde tu departamento, le pedí que pusiera todo lo que pudiera serte necesario.

Y entonces otra verdad me dejó sin aire.

―Albert, si me voy ahora, no sé cuándo podré regresar a Londres ―limpió una lágrima con sus dedos.

―Me encargaré de hacerte llegar todas las cosas que dejes atrás ―dijo apartando la vista de mí y fijándola en algún punto cercano al piano―. Solo necesito que me des la dirección para realizar el envío.

―Pero tú… tu tratamiento.

―Tu familia te necesita.

―Y yo te necesito a ti ―volteó a verme de nuevo, y sus ojos azules se fijaron con intensidad en los míos.

―Cuatro cosas que puedas sentir, Candy.

―¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

―Necesito que te tranquilices ―sonrió de nuevo―. Vamos. Uno.

―El calor de la taza de té ―pero su sonrisa era triste.

―Dos.

―La suave y gastada tela roja del sillón ―apretó mi mano con fuerza.

―Tres.

―Tu mano sobre la mía ―comencé a sollozar de nuevo.

―Cuatro ―levanté mi mano y la lleve detrás de su oreja.

―La larga e irregular cicatriz de tu cabeza.

―El vuelo de Londres a París tarda una hora. Habrá alguien esperando por ti en el Aeropuerto y te llevará directamente a _Le Bristol_ ―hablaba con un tono tan organizado y ligeramente empresarial que no le conocía―. Te hice una reservación abierta, podrás estar ahí el tiempo que necesites.

―Archie siempre se queda ahí cuando viaja a París ―sonrió.

―Puedes avisarle que estarás en el mismo hotel que él y verlo directamente ahí ―su mano de nuevo acariciaba mi rostro―. La gerencia sabe que deben cubrir cualquier necesidad que tengas: llamadas, transportes, alimentos. Tú solo debes pedirlo.

―Lo que necesito es que tú estés ahí, conmigo ―dije volviendo a llorar.

―Y daría todo lo que poseo para poder hacerlo, Candy, pero sabes que no puedo ―por primera vez lo escuché ligeramente desesperado.

―No quiero dejarte ―él me abrazó con fuerza.

―Sabíamos que tendrías que irte en algún momento, mi atolondrada enfermera.

―Pero no así, no tan de golpe. No por algo tan trágico.

―Yo seguiré aquí, Candy, y tú puedes volver cuando lo desees.

―Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con el tratamiento ―las lágrimas de nuevo salían a raudales.

―Lo prometo.

―Prométeme que…

―Lo prometo. Candy, lo prometo. Ahora, háblame de tres cosas que puedas escuchar.

―Estoy bien.

―Casi te creo, pero no es cierto. Y está bien que te sientas mal. Pero necesitamos que estés tranquila para lo que te toca enfrentar. Así que vamos. Uno.

―Escucho tu corazón latir dentro de tu pecho ―acarició mi cabello.

―Dos.

―Escucho a los coches pasar en la calle ―suspiró.

―Tres.

―Escucho tu respiración ―lo sentí dar una respiración mucho más lenta y profunda que las demás.

―Debes alistarte ―dijo poniéndose en pie, como si estar sentado a mi lado fuera demasiado difícil para él―. No has dormido, aun es temprano. Puedes recostarte, o prefieres que te prepare algo para desayunar antes. Puedes ducharte si quieres.

Me levanté, tomé su mano y acurruqué mi rostro contra ella.

―Si son tan pocas las horas que me quedan a tu lado…

―Necesitas comer algo, eso es lo primero.

―Dos cosas que puedas oler ―dije sabiendo que para él también estaba siendo difícil.

―No intentes tranquilizarme a mí, Candy.

―Uno ―dije y el volvió a abrazarme con fuerza.

―El aroma del té.

―Amargo y alcoholizado ―susurré contra su pecho―. Dos ―lo sentí respirar profundamente.

―El aroma de tu cabello, de tu piel… de tu cuerpo.

Permanecimos en pie, abrazados por un rato. Sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios. Sabiendo que nuestro tiempo era corto, pero que lo poco que habíamos tenido y lo poco que nos quedaba había sido, y sería siempre, perfecto. No. Perfecto, no, porque la perfección no existe. Pero era mágico, y profundo, y absurdamente eterno.

Después, él volvió a reaccionar. Nos guió a la cocina e hizo algo para que comiéramos. Mi estómago estaba demasiado renuente a aceptar nada, pero Albert insistió. Después casi me obligó a tomar una ducha y cuando salí me dijo que había acordado que mi vuelo saliera a las tres de la tarde y que el _Heathrow Express_ tomaba quince minutos para llegar desde la estación de _Paddington_ hasta el aeropuerto. Saldríamos de su departamento a las dos de la tarde, aun nos quedaban un par de horas juntos.

―Debes dormir un poco ―insistió, y me guió a su recámara.

Nos recostamos, uno al lado del otro. Yo descansando mi cabeza contra su hombro.

―Volveré ―dije con toda la convicción de la que fui capaz y como respuesta recibí un beso en la frente.

―Intenta dormir.

―No quiero. No puedo.

―Debes intentarlo.

―Pero.

―Una cosa que puedas saborear ―dijo intentando terminar el proceso de control de mi ansiedad.

Me alcé un poco y lo besé, despacio, saboreando cada centímetro de sus labios y su lengua. Intentando no perder una sola de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Y él respondió con la misma delicadeza y cariño. Como si él mismo estuviera registrando en su memoria ese momento.

―Ahora duerme, pequeña ―murmuró cuando nuestros labios se separaron―. Yo no iré a ningún lado ―estiró la mano hacia un buró y tomó un libro.

Era así como me había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado. Con su brazo rodeando mi cuerpo, mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y él leyendo para arrullarme.

Abrió el libro y su voz comenzó a resonar en su pecho, trayendo a mis oídos el sonido que había llegado a adorar en tan poco tiempo.

―Dominar el arte de perder no cuesta tanto.

Insisten las cosas hasta tal punto en perderse,

que su extravío no debería traer desencanto.

Y el temor por perder algo cada día:

las horas, las llaves, las memorias, las sonrisas;

todo cuanto pueda ocurrírsele a uno,

no debería portar quebranto.

Practica entonces el arte de perder más,

y goza el ritmo de la pérdida: con todo su encanto.

Pierde ciudades, y nombres, y rostros y amores;

que nada de esto será para tanto.

Mírame a mí: perdí mis tesoros y amuletos;

me perdí a mi mismo, pero igual canto.

Perdí mi tierra y mi rumbo, y con el alma aguanto.

Es cosa de acostumbrarse, porque no, no es para tanto.

Perderte a ti, por ejemplo, tu cariño y encanto,

doloroso sería, pero nunca tanto.

Porque, aunque parezca condena espantosa,

dominar el arte de perder, vida mía,

después de ti, ya no cuesta tanto.

* * *

 _El poema del final está inspirado en "One Art" de Elizabeth Bishop. Abrazos a la distancia._


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.**

 _«Ven a mí y entrarás en un mundo de mi entera creación. Lo que verás y encontrarás será fruto de nuestra más pura imaginación. Estando aquí, junto a mí, descubrirás quién realmente quieres ser»._

―Despierta, Candy.

Y así de absurda es la vida. Cuando las cosas están yendo terriblemente mal, deseas que todo sea un sueño espantoso, y te pellizcas y parpadeas con intensidad e imploras con todas tus fuerzas poder despertar y huir de lo que crees que es una pesadilla  
pero que de corazón sabes que no es más que la cruda realidad. En otros momentos, sabes que despertar será la acción que pondrá punto final a un hermoso sueño y luchas con ardor y exiges seguir refugiada en ese universo donde hay unos brazos fuertes  
que te protegen, y una voz profunda y cariñosa que te consuela, y un mirar azul que te hace sonreír. Pero la vida no está al lado nuestro para conceder nuestros deseos como si fuera el genio de la lámpara, no. Es una desgraciada que hace lo que se  
le viene en gana y pocas veces toma en consideración nuestras esperanzas.

―Vamos, Candy. Se hará tarde.

Pero te aferras al sueño, al maravilloso sueño de un mundo mejor. De un entorno en el que eres feliz y libre siendo tú. Un universo donde finalmente lograste encontrar el lugar que siempre habías estado buscando. El lugar al que perteneces.

―Candy.

―No quiero hacerlo ―dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza como cuando tenía seis años y me negaba a levantarme para ir a la escuela.

Lo sentí sonreír mientras su mano recorría el contorno de mi rostro.

―Tenemos que tomar un tren en una hora para que no pierdas tu vuelo y tienes que comer algo antes de salir de casa.

Él siempre cuidando que no descuidara mi alimentación.

―No tengo hambre ―respondí como lo habría hecho cuando tenía seis años―. El avión es privado así que puedo llegar tarde si quiero, y en vez del tren podemos llamar a Thomas para que nos lleve al aeropuerto, seguro tardará un poco más, pero puede venir  
por nosotros cuando se lo pidamos.

Sí, los últimos años de mi vida los había pasado en un entorno en el que la condición económica de mi familia permitía que mi hermana y yo nos tomáramos ciertas concesiones y, la señorita Brighton solía emerger desde lo más profundo de mí ser cuando se  
me pedía hacer algo que no quería. Abrí los ojos y lo vi mirándome sorprendido. Me sonrojé.

―Mire, señorita Brighton ―dijo con sorna―, permítame explicarle que aunque el vuelo es privado, el avión no es nuestro, es un préstamo que un amigo de mi guardián nos hizo, y los ingleses se toman muy a pecho la puntualidad. Por eso estoy seguro de que  
si no llegamos a tiempo, la dejan. Y si así sucede, será usted quien tendrá que explicarle a Richard el por qué.

Se estaba burlando de mí y me lo merecía.

―En cuanto a Thomas, permítame recordarle, princesa, que es chofer de mi tutor, no mío. Sus horarios poco dependen de mí y no está a mi servicio para cumplir mis caprichos, menos aún los suyos.

Ok, estaba siendo ligeramente más pasivo agresivo de lo que esperaba.

―Y con respecto a los alimentos, Candy. No te estoy pidiendo permiso. No sabemos lo que te espera una vez que estés en París y no pienso arriesgarme a dejarte con el estómago vacío hasta, dios sabe cuándo.

Sonreí.

―No quería sonar como una niña caprichosa, Albert. Es solo que ―los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas―, no quiero ir a Paris. No por esto.

―Lo sé ―dijo con tono más amable―, pero estoy seguro de que si no vas lo pasarás mucho peor que hasta ahora.

Y tenía razón. Si no iba y escuchaba por mí misma lo que había sucedido con Stear, no iba a lograr estar tranquila. Si no ayudaba a Archie y a su papá me la iba a pasar el día entero culpándome por no haber sido una mejor amiga.

Respiré profundamente y abracé su torso con fuerza.

―No quiero dejarte ―murmuré, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

―Desde el inicio ―dijo colocando su mentón sobre mi cabeza―, sabíamos que esto sería algo temporal.

―¡Genios! ―sonrió.

―Sabíamos que eventualmente te irías y yo me quedaría aquí.

―Pero ahora no quiero irme y dejarte ―murmuré y mi voz sonó completamente lejana―. Cuando te conocí eras solo el bruto y atractivo hombre que me auxilió cuando necesité su ayuda.

―¿Bruto?

―Cretino y deficiente, sí ―sonreí recordando―. Me dijiste que las mujeres no se ven lindas cuando lloran, mientras me estaba desangrando en la escalinata de acceso al edificio ―escuché su risa reverberar en su pecho. ¡Dios, cuanto llegué a amar ese sonido!

―Pensé que eras una de las amigas de Terry ―dijo defendiéndose―, y no te estabas desangrando ―guardó silencio un momento―. Y sabes que túeres hermosa siempre, Candy, pero eres mucho, mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras ―sí, también podía  
ser empalagosamente tierno.

―También me amenazaste con un balde de agua fría proveniente del tercer piso ―rió de nuevo.

―La vecina debe estar cambiando su actitud hacia el mundo ―bromeó.

―Y luego te encargaste de curar mi ceja herida ―suspiré―. Ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre que lo necesité me diste un pañuelo tuyo, debo tener un par entre mis cosas. ¿Vienes acaso del pasado? ¿O tienes el alma de un abuelo viviendo en ti? ―y otra vez  
el eco de su risa en su pecho.

―Siempre me ha parecido un buen detalle llevar un pañuelo limpio que puedas ofrecerle a una damisela en apuros.

―¿Es como un gancho para tus conquistas? ―me encantaba el sonido de su risa.

―Nunca había necesitado utilizar uno de mis pañuelos con ninguna mujer hasta que entraste en mi vida, pero siempre tendré uno para ti cuando lo necesites ―lo abracé con más fuerza―. Tenemos que prepararnos, Candy.

―Lo sé.

―Sabíamos que te irías pronto, ese ha sido el plan que has tenido prácticamente desde que llegaste a Londres ―suspiró.

―Lo sé. Pero aun nos quedaban unas semanas. Aun tenía tiempo para planear todo y hacerme a la idea de que me iba, buscando la forma de regresar lo más pronto posible ―respiré profundamente―. Todo esto fue tan repentino, tan trágico― besó mi cabello.

―Quiero que me prometas algo, Candy.

―Lo que quieras.

―Prométeme que no vas a llorar por nosotros. Lo que hay entre tú y yo ha sido la cosa más maravillosa que ha pasado en mi vida desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y sé que te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

―La suma de todas las fuerzas es igual a cero ―rió.

―Está bien, con todo mi corazón ―su tono se tornó serio―. Por eso, quiero que te vayas ahora con calma, cumple con lo que debes hacer, sin preocuparte por mí, mirando siempre adelante, sin voltear atrás ―no dije nada, me limité a escucharlo y a dejar  
que las lágrimas corrieran en silencio―. No tengas miedo, y no dejes que nadie corte tus alas, te mereces una vida llena de aventuras y locuras y risas ―se estaba despidiendo de mí―. Nunca, Candy, nunca pierdas la fe, porque aunque el mundo sea difícil,  
estoy completamente seguro de que todo por lo que has luchado en algún momento lo vas a tener ―contuve un sollozo y él me abrazó con fuerza―. No dejes que la gente te ningunee o decida como debes vivir tu vida. Y sobre todo, no dejes que parte de  
tu alma se quede aquí.

―Te amo, mi príncipe de la colina ―respondí, evitando la promesa, y segura de que una parte de mi alma ya le pertenecía a él y no podría, aunque quisiera, llevármela conmigo.

―Recuerda que siempre he preferido ser un pirata ―bromeó―. Y yo también te amo, mi atolondrada enfermera.

―Con enfermera basta ―sonreí―, así, a secas. Sin adjetivos.

―De verdad creo, Candy, que debí haberte conocido en otra vida. Mi mente rota no puede recordar de dónde te conozco, pero mi corazón supo lo importante que eras en mi vida desde el momento mismo en que vi tu rostro ―suspiró―. Entonces ¿lo prometes?

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo entero guardara el contacto del suyo, su aroma, su calor, y el sonido de su voz en mi memoria.

―Lo prometo ―y en su memoria he mantenido mi promesa.

―Entonces vamos, tienes que comer.

Nos pusimos en pie y como lo habíamos hecho desde la primera vez, preparamos la comida con una coordinación que nos era natural. Disfrutamos de un par de platillos sencillos pero deliciosos, nos consentimos el atrevimiento de una copa de vino y cerramos  
el menú con una taza de té. Comimos entre conversaciones absurdas y risas, como siempre.

El momento de partir llegó, porque el tiempo como la vida, no detiene su camino por nadie, y antes de salir de su departamento me detuve un momento a observar el piano de pared, pequeño, hermoso y viejo, con el teclado irrespetuosamente descubierto; el  
relojovalado y roto que no me regalaba ni un mísero _tic_ , menos aún un _tac;_ y la suave y gastada tela roja del sillón en el que me había sentado el día que lo conocí.

Su mano se aferró a la mía dejando que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran. Tomó mi maleta y cerró la puerta tras de nosotros sin ponerle seguro. Atravesamos el pasillo al lado de la escalera y salimos a la calle. Tomamos un taxi que tardó exactamente ocho  
minutos en llegar de la calle _Hill_ a la estación de _Paddington_ , donde esperamos otros diez minutos a que el _Heathrow Express_ llegara.

Pasamos los quince minutos siguientes sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios. Yo con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro y la vista perdida en la nada. Él con su mano aferrada a la mía y la mejilla recostada sobre mi cabeza.

Quería regresarpronto, lo más pronto que me fuera posible. Pero sabía que ese «pronto», sería algo que no podría definir. Mi familia me necesitaba y seguramente regresaría a Chicago con Archie y su papá cuando ellos lo decidieran, después, estaba  
el matrimonio, y luego no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería luego.

El recorrido hasta el aeropuerto se me hizo nulo. Una vez ahí, Albert nos dirigió a una sala de salidas especiales en la que una asistente de vuelo muy amablemente se encargó de tomar mis datos, recibir mi maleta e informarme que el avión estaba listo  
para partir en el momento en que lo deseara.

Albert intentó despedirse de mí ahí, pero no se lo permití. Le pedí a la amable mujer que me esperara un segundo en lo que me cercioraba de que mi novio se dirigiera de vuelta a Londres, y después de recibir una sonrisa de asentimiento regresamos al andén  
para esperar el tren que lo alejaría de mí.

―Candy, yo…

―No, Albert ―dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios―. No me vas a decir adiós. Porque adiós significa que uno de nosotros se alejará del otro y, alejarse significa olvidar y no estoy dispuesta a olvidarte.

―Puede que Peter Pan tenga razón, Candy ―dijo regalándome una sonrisa triste―. Pero, no te digo adiós por siempre, porque esto no es el final. Te digo adiós porque es mucho más sencillo que decir que te extrañaré cada día hasta que nos veamos de nuevo  
―un par de lagrimones cayó de mis ojos―. Por favor no llores ―y me dio de nuevo un pañuelo.

―No, si no estoy llorando, se me metió un adiós en el ojo ―bromeé limpiando mis lágrimas.

―Te voy a echar de menos ―dijo abrazándome.

―Te llamaré tanto como me sea posible, hasta rayar en el acoso ―sonrió―. Y estaré al pendiente de tu tratamiento. Intentaré venir en cuanto las cosas comiencen a ir en serio ―sollocé abrazada a su pecho.

―Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Siempre habrá un pedazo enorme de mi corazón que sonreirá cuando piense en ti.

―Deja de decirme adiós ―le recriminé―, y prométeme que contestarás mis llamadas y le dirás a la vecina del tercer piso que se asegure de que nadie más te busque hasta que yo regrese por ti ―rió.

El tren estaba a punto de partir, la gente comenzaba a desaparecer dentro de los vagones y entonces me besó, con un beso tierno, tranquilo y profundo. Y cuando separó sus labios de los míos, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mano acariciando mi cuello  
susurró: ven a mí y entrarás en un mundo de mi entera creación. Lo que verás y encontrarás será fruto de nuestra más pura imaginación. Estando aquí, junto a mí, descubrirás quién realmente quieres ser. Y al terminar la frase, dio la vuelta, se subió  
al tren y sin mirar atrás se fue.

De haber sabido que esa sería la última vez que lo vería lo habría hecho prometerme que me dejaría estar a su lado cuando los militares comenzaran a jugar con su cerebro. Le habría hecho prometerme que nunca se olvidaría de mí, de nuestras sonrisas, nuestras  
bromas, nuestras conversaciones, nuestras lágrimas, nuestras aventuras, pero sobre todo, lo habría hecho prometerme que jamás se olvidaría de nuestro amor y la amistad tan hermosa que surgió entre el príncipe de la colina que se creía pirata y una  
chica que se creía enfermera pero hasta que lo conoció a él supo quién era en realidad.

* * *

 _Me disculpo por la falta de constancia en la actualización de capítulos, simplemente el año no comenzó precisamente como quería y me ha estado siendo difícil concentrarme para escribir. Pero lo sigo intentando. Y nada, ya estamos entrando a la recta final así que, gracias por su paciencia, por seguir leyendo, por los mensajes y comentarios llenos de cariños y porras. Desde aquí, un abrazo enorme, y pus… nos leemos cuando nos leamos._


	32. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31.**

Nunca he entendido ¿para qué sirven las guerras? Y juro que me he quebrado la cabeza en millones de ocasiones intentando hacerlo. Los grandes líderes de países que han combatido alguna vez dicen que se lucha para lograr una mejor vida para los pueblos, para alcanzar independencias, para acabar con el mal que hay en el mundo. Pero, siempre que una guerra termina otra comienza a gestarse y pocos son los cambios que deja la anterior. ¿Será que somos los humanos los que necesitamos la violencia? Yo creo que para lo único que sirven es para hacer alardes de poder y para destruir la vida de miles de personas. Traen sufrimiento y dolor a los pobres desgraciados que tuvieron la mala fortuna de haber nacido en un territorio por el que alguien considera justo para pelear; o en casos como el mío, acaban con la existencia de personas que lo único que querían era permitir que aquellos a quienes amaban pudieran vivir una maravillosa vida en un mundo muchísimo mejor que el actual.

En aquel entonces, hace casi ya dos años de aquello, la desaparición de Stear me atormentaba (aun lo hace), no solo por la forma tan repentina en la que sucedió, sino porque sentía que no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de él como debía; y me llenaba de ira porque su muerte, de algún modo, significaba para mí la pérdida total de la magia, la inocencia y la alegría por las que él había ofertado su vida. Una guerra arrancó de golpe de esta tierra a un hombre que a mis ojos era digno de seguir viviendo y disfrutando el mundo que tanto amaba. Una guerra le quitó a mi mejor amigo la oportunidad de llegar a viejo y disfrutar del mundo con el que siempre había soñado. Una guerra le negó a mi corazón la oportunidad de perdonar, a quien quiera que haya escrito la historia del Rey de los Inventos de todo el mundo, el haberme privado de sus risas, cariño y ocurrencias.

Y fue quizás esa mezcla de emociones la que me cegó y no me dejó darme cuenta que la imagen de Albert subiéndose a un tren sería la última que vería de él. Una imagen que ahora, cuando cierro los ojos, aparece ligeramente borrosa o un poco más brillante de lo que debería. Temo la primera, porque no quiero olvidar todo lo que pasé a su lado y la maravillosa persona que aquel hombre atormentado era; pero creo temer más la segunda, porque idealizarlo a él y a lo que fuimos sería una de las peores y más deshonestas cosas que podrían sucederme.

Cuando llegué a París, tenía tantas ideas dando vueltas por mi cabeza y tantas emociones circulando por mi cuerpo que no fui consciente de ese adiós, y por lo mismo no pude sentirme realmente afligida por haber terminado tan abruptamente mi relación con mi Príncipe de la Colina. Creo que pensar en la pérdida de Stear, hizo que bloqueara cualquier otra forma de despedida, y por un frugal momento estuve segura de que mi corazón había llegado al tope de tristeza y dolor, eso hasta que vi el rostro abatido y derrotado de Archie, que llegó a mi encuentro con los ojos irritados y grandes ojeras que le daban un tono cetrino a su semblante; con el cabello alborotado como si hubiese pasado las últimas horas sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos; y una expresión de congoja tan grande que se hacía evidente hasta en la forma en la que sus hombros se echaban ligeramente hacia adelante y su espalda, siempre erguida, se encorvaba en señal de derrota.

Archie, el siempre políticamente correcto Archie, que nunca rompía una sola norma social, me vio nomás cruzó el umbral de acceso al hotel en el que estábamos hospedados, soltó a mitad del _hall_ la pequeña valija que llevaba y corrió a mi encuentro. Nunca me había abrazado como lo hizo aquel día. Con ardor y una inusitada energía. Con un tipo de contacto que hizo que toda la desesperación, ira y pena que lo afligían salieran a la superficie sin control alguno. Lloró como un niño pequeño mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Maldijo al mundo entero y a su hermano por haberlo dejado solo. Nada le importaron las miradas curiosas y azoradas de las personas que nos rodeaban, y yo me limité a llorar en silencio, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma fuerza e intentando decirle palabras de aliento que ni yo misma creía. El señor Cornwell, no tardó mucho tiempo en unirse a nosotros y así, ante la mirada atónita de gente de alcurnia que seguramente no nos conocía y cuchicheaba alrededor nuestro, dejamos que nuestra pena fluyera con toda su fuerza, antes de poder enfrentarnos con una fingida calma a los militares que estaban a cargo de investigar el paradero de Stear.

De lo demás tengo recuerdos fragmentados. Estuvimos dos semanas en Paris, asistimos a muchísimas reuniones, nos encontramos con militares de alto rango y con compañeros de brigada de Stear que por sus heridas habían sido enviados de regreso a tierras francesas; pero todos nos decían lo mismo: el avión del Comandante de Ala se había desplomado en territorio enemigo al atardecer y nadie había sabido nada más de él.

Llenos de frustración y vencidos, decidimos regresar a casa. El señor Cornwell estaba profundamente preocupado por su esposa y deseaba volver a ella para sufrir a su lado; Archie necesitaba asegurarse de que Annie y el bebé estuviesen sanos, y debía retomar sus responsabilidades dentro de las empresas familiares, y yo… yo ansiaba volver a Londres y refugiarme en los brazos de Albert, para que él me consolara y ayudara a sobrellevar mi pena, pero sabía que mi familia me necesitaba en Chicago. Lo último que hicimos en Francia fue contratar a una empresa de investigación privada que intentaría hacer lo que hasta el momento la RAF no había logrado: darnos una respuesta.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado a Archie porqué ni el primo francés ni el señor George habían venido a ayudarnos. Anthony, me dijo, estaba convaleciente porque se había caído de un caballo; y George estaba al mando de los negocios familiares hasta que él regresara a Estados Unidos.

No hubo un solo día, desde que saliera del departamento de la Casa Magnolia, en el que no hablara o intercambiara mensajes de texto con Albert. Él estaba preocupado por mi estado de ánimo e intentaba brindarme consuelo, y yo estaba preocupada por el desarrollo de los planes de su intervención y procuraba atosigarlo con preguntas de cuándo, cómo, quién y dónde que él era experto en evadir.

Hubo muchas cosas que me sorprendieron cuando regresé a casa. La principal: mi hermana, que a mis ojos expertos parecía lazo con nudo (su pancita comenzaba a notarse aunque ella seguía siendo increíblemente delgada), había cancelado «El Matrimonio». Cuando le pregunté por qué me dijo que ella también quería a Stear y que no tenía intenciones de festejar una boda hasta estar completamente segura de la presencia o ausencia de su cuñado.

―¿Pero y la gente? ¿Los invitados? ¿Los Ardlay que venían de otras ciudades y países? ¿Tu embarazo? ―pregunté sabiendo lo importante que era para ella mantener las apariencias.

―No conozco ni a la mitad de los invitados ―respondió con firmeza―. Ya vendrán cuando se los convoque de nuevo. Y mi embarazo ―acunó su vientre con las manos―, estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, Candy, no soy la primera ni la última mujer que tiene hijos fuera del matrimonio. La gente puede decir lo que quiera. Lo único que me interesa es el bienestar de Archie y la familia que comenzamos. Sé que él no pondría ningún pero si le pido que sigamos adelante con todo, pero sé también que de hacerlo, cuando el día llegue, él no estaría feliz y eso no sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

Los días continuaron su curso, yo comencé a extrañar los cielos grises y las constantes lluvias de Londres, mi paseo constante entre el hospital y la casa de té; y las risas y conversaciones del príncipe.

―Oficialmente ―le dije mientras escuchaba su respiración desde el otro lado de la línea―, era hoy cuando debía despedirme de ti.

―Oficialmente ―respondió él y en su voz noté los rastros de su sonrisa―, nos diremos adiós cuando sea el momento.

El día en que «El Matrimonio» debía festejarse, Archie llegó a casa a eso de las once de la mañana, acompañado de sus padres y un juez. Mi hermana y él se casaron en el estudio de papá, con ropas sencillas, en una ceremonia íntima, sin el bombo y platillo de la que habían cancelado, y prometiendo hacer la gran fiesta que habían planeado cuando el tiempo fuera menos adusto. Comimos juntos (mi hermana mandó poner uno de los manteles de encaje francés en la mesa), brindamos por la nueva familia y, a media tarde, cuando las damas comenzaron a conversar acerca de los trajecitos que estaban tejiendo para el bebé, y los caballeros bebían una copa mientras hablaban de negocios, me escapé al jardín para estar sola y dejar que la nostalgia me invadiera por unos cuantos segundos.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y un viento fresco jugaba entre las hojas de los árboles.

―¿Sabes que eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar libremente de mi hermano?

Archie me había seguido y estaba parado a mi lado, mirando hacia delante, con su mano estrechando fuertemente la mía.

―Quisiera tenerlo en frente y gritarle con todas mis fuerzas que fue un estúpido al enlistarse. Porque él debía estar aquí, ahora…, conmigo ―su voz se volvió un murmullo entrecortado conforme hablaba.

―Archie.

―Annie, dice que no debemos perder las esperanzas, pero tú me entiendes, Candy. Sé que tú me entiendes y que sabes tan bien como yo que Stear no volverá más ―estaba segura de ello―. Él iba a ser mi padrino, ¿sabes? ―suspiró―. Se suponía que tenía que pasarse el día entero burlándose de mí, causando explosiones y caos y risas ―lo vi tragar saliva pesadamente―. En su último correo me dijo que estaba trabajando en un prototipo que pretendía soltar confeti y pétalos de rosas y palomas en cuanto el cura nos pronunciara marido y mujer ―ambos sonreímos.

―Imagino el resultado ―dije intentando contener la risa―, toda la familia Ardlay y el resto de tus invitados huyendo despavoridos de pedacitos de papel y pétalos en llamas ―cerré los ojos―. Casi puedo escuchar su sonrisa y ver su rostro avergonzado y confundido, mientras se rasca la cabeza en señal de disculpa ―ambos guardamos silencio por un momento.

―Al menos se salvaron las palomas ―dijo Archie con una sonrisa triste y yo me giré para abrazarlo―. Me siento tan solo, Candy ―lo sentí llorar de nuevo―. Stear no solo era mi hermano, era mi mejor amigo.

―Pero no estás solo, Archie ―intenté hacer que mis palabras sonaran completamente honestas pero sin un ápice de condescendencia―. Tienes a Annie que te adora con el alma. Tienes un hijo en camino que seguramente te quitará el sueño y te llenará de nuevo el corazón de sonrisas. Y me tienes a mí, que por ley soy casi tu hermana y siempre te he considerado mi amigo.

Tuvieron que pasar casi diez semanas desde que el avión de Stear cayera, hasta el día en que finalmente un oficial de la RAF acompañado de un capellán tocaron a la puerta de los Cornwell para comunicar que la investigación se daba por concluida y que los restos del avión número ZJ943, con unos anteojos dibujados en la cola, habían sido encontrados; y que su piloto, un joven escocés de ojos castaños, cuya placa identificadora rezaba Alastear Cornwell Ardlay, había sido declarado muerto por médicos de la cruz roja de una clínica para refugiados, el mismo día del ataque, después de que un grupo de hombres del lugar lo llevaron hasta ellos. Su líder de unidad, el Comodoro Rolf Baughmann, había identificado su cuerpo y la Real Fuerza Aérea de su Majestad se encargaría de devolverlo a casa en los días siguientes.

Cuando la confirmación nos llegó, lloré y lloré y lloré de nuevo, y Albert estuvo escuchando y consolando mi llanto desde Inglaterra, y yo me permití maldecir la distancia y su amnesia, porque lo quería a mi lado, abrazándome con fuerza y acariciando mi cabello, dándome otro de sus tontos pañuelos para secar mis lágrimas.

El sepelio se llevó a cabo con los honores que el Rey de los Inventos de todo el Mundo merecía. El comodoro Baughmann incluso envió una carta desde el frente que el sacerdote leyó antes de que la ceremonia concluyera:

 _Si se me permite la sinceridad, hablar de Alastear Cornwell es aún muy doloroso. Él era uno de los más queridos oficiales de mi grupo. Desde el primer día nos pidió llamarlo simplemente Stear, queriendo mantenerse siempre igual al resto de los soldados, nada de Comandante Cornwell. Sé que no les será complicado creer que todos nosotros le teníamos genuino aprecio. Su sonrisa, luminosa y pura, sin duda alguna nos trajo a todos sus compañeros, entre los que me incluyo, un gran consuelo en esta situación tan claustrofóbica en que vivimos._

 _Él se definía a sí mismo_ _«_ _un gran inventor_ _»_ _, pero generalmente, sus creaciones se transformaban en fuentes de hilaridad. Recuerdo claramente dos ejemplos: el día que llenó de agua las alarmas que se utilizan para despertar a los soldados (quienes comenzaron su jornada entre un baño helado y risas), y cuando para nuestra grata sorpresa, durante un ejercicio de vuelo, logró trazar un arcoíris en el cielo._

 _Su habilidad como piloto y mecánico era única y aún me recrimino el no haberlo elogiado por ello con más frecuencia. Lo que siempre tuve claro fue que Alastear Cornwell era un hombre cuya realidad no pertenecía a la guerra._

 _Stear se fue, desapareciendo con el sol del atardecer. Y ahora que nos ha dejado, imagino que debe ser difícil entender los sentimientos que empujan a alguien a presentarse voluntariamente a los campos de batalla para encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte. Pero deben comprender que existen cosas frente a las cuales un hombre no se puede permitir huir, y creo que para él, combatir fue como una especie de plegaria por un mundo mejor._

 _De las noticias que he recibido del campo puedo decirles que su avión fue golpeado después de una terrible batalla en el aire. Todo parece indicar que no le faltaron oportunidades para acabar con su enemigo, pero Alastear Cornwell decidió no pelear e inmolarse para salvar a su unidad._

 _La guerra es una cosa despiadada e inhumana y estoy seguro de que él lo sabía mejor que nadie._

 _Me han dicho que su avión, más que precipitarse sin control, parecía dirigirse con ímpetu hacia el sol. Quiero que sepan que aquel día el cielo al atardecer se iluminó con una luz intensa, maravillosa y dulce, del tipo que no había visto nunca antes en toda mi vida._

 _Ruego todos los días para que el alma de nuestro querido Stear encuentre la paz y que su familia pueda un día encontrar la serenidad para seguir adelante._

Decirle finalmente adiós fue sumamente complicado, pero tener después de tantos días una respuesta clara e irrefutable, nos trajo un poco de tranquilidad. No tener que hacer conjeturas absurdas o preguntarnos día a día si estaría con vida, si estaría sufriendo, o si habría muerto sin que nadie sepultara su cuerpo era simplemente demasiado.

El cierre de la investigación de la RAF nos dio un poco de serenidad y la carta del Comodoro Baughmann nos permitió encontrar los primeros rayos de consuelo, y esta carta Albert la desmenuzó hasta encontrar en ella cada pequeño simbolismo, metáfora y elogio hacia mi amigo, cosa que me hizo sentir mil veces más tranquila. Mis padres estaban más sosegados, mi hermana y Archie comenzaban a vivir una vida juntos, los señores Cornwell volcaron toda su atención en la llegada de su nieto para distraer un poco su pena, y yo me di cuenta de que era momento de volver a Londres.

Llamé a Albert en el momento mismo en que tomé la decisión. Él me respondió contento aunque en más de una ocasión dijo que su tratamiento estaba por comenzar y no sabía si se me permitiría a mí o a cualquier otra persona estar cerca de él, pero logré hacerlo confesar la fecha exacta del inicio del procedimiento y sabiendo que sería dentro de un par de semanas, prometí arreglar todo en casa y volver a su lado lo más pronto posible.

Alegría no fue precisamente la emoción que vi en el rostro de mis padres; Annie, que volvía a ser la mujer que siempre había sido, me dijo que me necesita de mí a su lado; pero Archie desarrolló el poder de ver a través de mí y supo de inmediato mis razones para volver, así que sin pedir explicación alguna me deseó la mejor de las suertes.

El primer día lo pasé haciendo arreglos en casa, las maletas, llamando a mi casero de Londres, y enviándole un montón de mensajes a Albert que respondía cada vez de forma más lacónica.

El segundo día compré mi boleto, solo de ida, y fui después a comprar un montón de cosas que estaba segura le gustarían al príncipe, entre ellas, una foto que encontré por _puritita_ casualidad de uno de los portales de acceso del Lakewood de los Ardlay.

Intenté llamarlo en el momento justo en que me llegó la confirmación de la reservación del pasaje de avión, pero no me contestó. Le mandé muchos mensajes de texto y solo respondió a uno, en el que decía: me hacen estudios preliminares, te llamo más tarde. Pero su llamada no llegó. Lo que sí recibí, fue un correo suyo después de las doce de la noche, cuando se suponía que yo debería estar dormida, y que por supuesto leí de inmediato.

 _Mi querida Candy,_

 _Siempre he pensado que las cosas parecen mucho más claras cuando se escriben así que aquí estoy, frente al monitor de mi computador, escribiendo._

 _Me parece justo comenzar diciendo que te amo de una manera que no creí posible en mí después de estos diez años que he pasado en auto reclusión y soledad. Y sí, me sorprende enormemente saberme capaz de tener sentimientos tan intensos y reales como los que siento por ti. Y la razón de mi sorpresa no es que tú no merezcas un amor tan grande como el que te profeso, sino que me había prometido a mí mismo encerrar mi corazón hasta que mi memoria regresara; pero estoy completamente seguro de que jamás (ni siquiera cuando fui alguien diferente) había sentido algo similar a esto, y para serte completamente honesto, es casi tan maravilloso como aterrador. Además, jamás imaginé que una persona pudiera ocupar mis pensamientos (despierto o dormido) dejando al lado casi todo lo demás. Tampoco pensé que estar enamorado significara una conexión tan grande, capaz de hacer que cada minuto lejos de aquella a quien amas se vuelva un millón de asfixiantes y tortuosos años. Pero lo más importante es que, durante estos años en los que he estado perdido, no me permití esperar o soñar, que pudiese encontrar todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba en una persona, pero te encontré a ti, hermosa, inteligente, alegre e irónica, gentil, increíblemente sexy, ¿he dicho ya increíblemente inteligente?, y en ocasiones increíblemente absurda también. Y he llegado a comprender que no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que estar contigo, escuchar tu risa, discutir contigo, mostrarte cosas y compartir cosas nuevas a tu lado; explorar tu magnífica mente, recorrer tu cuerpo; cuidarte, protegerte, servirte y ayudarte a salir adelante cuando sientas que no puedes hacerlo sola. ¿Parecería demasiado arrogante si dijera que me considero el único hombre que ha encontrado el caldero lleno de oro al final del arcoíris?_

 _Pero, una vez dicho esto, he de confesar que tengo muchas faltas en mi carácter, y tú has podido observar más de una (no las enlisto porque este correo no terminaría jamás), pero si mencionaré la más importante, que más que falta de carácter, es una falla circunstancial: mi dulce Candy, deseo de todo corazón que tú seas tú con todo lo que esa pequeña palabra conlleva, y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte a hacerlo, incluso si para lograrlo necesito alejarte de mi lado._

 _Ahora déjame decirte algo: he visto miles de amaneceres y atardeceres, los que recuerdo han sido siempre en tierra, reflejados en las copas de los árboles o las aguas de lagos, pintando de increíbles colores el gris de mis días. He visto miles de lunas, las pequeñitas y lejanas como monedas; las enormes, blancas y brillantes que te dejan sin aliento; y las crecientes que parecen una pluma surcando el viento. He sentido vientos helados que te congelan las pestañas; vientos tan tiernos y cálidos como el aliento de la persona amada; vientos que llevan consigo el aroma del bosque y la tierra mojada; y vientos feroces que hacen que los árboles se queden arqueados permanentemente. He conocido el silencio, Dios sabe que he conocido el silencio, intenso, profundo e imperturbable, como el que se percibe cuando la música termina. He visto a colibrís volando como rayos de ópalo a través de las flores; he visto mariposas emerger de sus capullos, extendiendo sus alas a una nueva vida; he jugado con tigres, de piel de un naranja flameante, que se tienden tranquilamente sobre la hierba. He conocido a miles de animales y visto miles de cosas maravillosas pero… Todo esto lo he hecho sin ti, y ésta es mi pérdida. Todo esto lo quisiera hacer contigo, y al hacerlo sé que ganaría._

 _Todo esto que he vivido, lo dejaría gustosamente de lado, si tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar de un minuto más de tu compañía, de escuchar tus sonrisas y tu voz, de contemplar tus ojos, cabello, labios, cuerpo; pero sobre todo, me encantaría poder disfrutar de tu maravillosa mente que es un asombroso lienzo en el que podría perderme todos los días de mi existencia._

 _Pero, Candy, mi dulce y pequeña Candy, mi vida es ahora un caos incluso más grande que el que era cuando te conocí. Estoy por comenzar este estudio experimental y se me ha exigido aceptar alejarme de todos, para no romper los protocolos de secretismo y discreción. Los soldados están ya aquí, esperando por mí, para trasladarme a un lugar que ni yo mismo conozco y comenzar mi tratamiento. Sé que debí ser más valiente y decirte todo esto en persona. Sé que necesitas aún de mi compañía. Pero sé también que te encuentras mejor y que tienes en casa a un grupo de personas que te ayudarán a superar todos los obstáculos que la vida te presente. Richard y Terry recibirán un correo similar a este que te envió en el que les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí y les comunico que Albert Granchester, estará completamente desaparecido de este mundo hasta que el tratamiento funcione o fracase._

 _Y ahora sí, amor mío, cuatro meses después de nuestra despedida, ha llegado el momento de decirte oficialmente adiós. Recuerda tu promesa: no llores por nosotros, sigue siempre adelante y vive la vida que siempre has querido vivir. Sé aventurera, pero no despreocupada; sueña, sueña alto, y sobre todo, mi atolondrada enfermera, sé feliz._

 _Gracias por hacerme ver que aun había algo bueno en mí que era necesario despertar. Te amo, Candy, con todo el corazón te amo; y si el destino y la vida me lo permiten, en algún momento regresaré a cerciorarme de que has cumplido tu promesa, aun cuando eso signifique que te has alejado completamente de mí._

 _Adiós, princesa. Oficialmente adiós._

 _Albert Granchester._

* * *

Hola. A todas ustedes que en este momento me leen, gracias infinitas, por su paciencia, por sus comentarios, por tolerar mis faltas de inspiración (aunque estas se vuelvan evidentes), y por sus mensajes de aliento. De este capítulo quiero rescatar algunas cosas. La carta de Rolf Baughmann es (casi en su totalidad) una traducción de la que aparece entre las cartas del segundo libro de la novela publicada en Italia «Candy Candy, lettere» (si les interesa leer la carta completa díganme para que la ponga en mi blog), al señor Rolf le puse Comodoro porque debía tener un rango más alto que el de Stear, pero en la historia original de Misuki no se aclara que jerarquía tiene. La carta de Albert está inspirada en la carta «All this I did without you» de Gerald Durrell, que pueden encontrar en el libro «More Letters of Note: Correspondence deserving of a wider audience» o en youtube recitada bellamente por Tom Hiddleston (aka Loki-chiquito-bebé). Y ya, de nuevo gracias por seguir leyéndome y desde aquí les envió un enorme abrazo a la distancia.


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32.**

Sí, Albert Granchester, mi amnésico vagabundo-pirata-hijo-de-un-duque-príncipe-de-la-colina, salió de mi vida de la misma forma repentina en la que entró. Sin procurarme siquiera un poquito de tiempo para darme cuenta.

Después de leer su correo intenté llamarlo en incontables ocasiones, pero su teléfono parecía estar apagado. Le mandé miles de mensajes y correos, pero no respondió ni uno solo. Y así continué hasta que cada uno de mis correos, mensajes y llamadas comenzó a ser regresado por falta de espacio en sus buzones. Desesperada y asustada, busqué los números de personas que podrían saber algo de él: su jefe en el zoológico, Thomas, el Doctor Leonard…, y al abrir uno de mis cuadernos encontré una larga lista de números que me permitirían hablar con la persona más adecuada: el Duque. Marqué el primer número y él mismo me contestó, desafortunadamente para mí, al escuchar mi nombre me preguntó inmediatamente si Albert también se había despedido de mí como lo había hecho de él y de Terry, y entonces supe que ya no habría forma de encontrar al príncipe, porque él así lo había decidido. Porque como dije antes, él había querido poner tierra de por medio.

Creo que siempre supe que Albert, siendo el hombre bueno y obstinado que era, no dejaría que su familia y yo estuviéramos a su lado durante esta nueva prueba a la que se enfrentaba, no porque no nos quisiera, sino porque después de cuatro intentos fallidos por recuperar su memoria, él sabía perfectamente el peso que cada intervención y cada estancia en el hospital ponía sobre los hombros de las personas a las que amaba; el miedo que sentían cada vez que entraba al quirófano; y la decepción que los inundaba cuando regresaba a casa con un ánimo aún más lúgubre que el que tenía cuando lo ingresaban a las clínicas, aun sin saber nada de su pasado. Sabía también el temor que ellos sentían cuando ponían su nombre al lado de la palabra «ejército», y conociéndolo como lo conocía, era lógico pensar que preferiría hacerlos pasar por la preocupación de ignorar su paradero antes que hacerlos sufrir una vez más, al verlo a él postrado en una cama de hospital, con tubos y cables pasándole medicamentos y drogas experimentales, o convaleciente después de alguna intervención quirúrgica, sin tener él siquiera la energía para ofrecerles una palabra de consuelo porque él mismo estaba mucho más nervioso y aterrado que ellos. Prefirió cortar con todos desde el principio, antes que permitir que nuestras esperanzas crecieran, sabiendo que no había ni una sola garantía que pudiese darnos. ¡Vamos, que era incluso posible que nos olvidara también a nosotros en el proceso! Por eso se alejó: para protegernos.

Pero se suponía que conmigo tenía que ser diferente. Yo no había estado a su lado antes. Yo no lo había visto sufrir ni convalecer como su padre o su hermano lo habían hecho. Yo tenía el entrenamiento, la energía y la fuerza de carácter para enfrentarme a todo lo que estaba por venir, y apoyarlo. Sin embargo él había decidido alejarme y sumirme en la preocupación de ignorar su paradero y su estado de salud. Y eso me llenó de rabia, porque apenas unos días antes, cuando la RAF confirmó la muerte de Stear, le había comentado lo aliviada que me sentía al finalmente saber cuál había sido el sino de mi amigo. ¡Y ahora él me ponía en la misma situación! Se marchaba sin decirme a dónde y sin darme siquiera la tranquilidad de tener un contacto al cuál dirigirme para preguntar por él.

Pasé la noche en vela, intentando hacerlo responderme; haciendo que, con cada «bip» que me autorizaba dejarle un mensaje de voz y con cada «enviar» que presionaba, mi ira creciera. Y cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron entre las cortinas de mi habitación tenía una resolución tomada: iría a Londres de inmediato, lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra y una vez que lo encontrara lo haría escuchar cada una de las palabras que en ese momento se me anudaban en la garganta y se desbordaban como furiosas lágrimas por mis ojos.

Cuando papá preguntó «¿cuándo volverás?», respondí que no lo sabía. Cuando Annie me dijo que era una egoísta por irme cuando ella más me necesitaba, la mandé al demonio y prometí hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para regresar a Chicago cuando mi sobrino naciera, pero sin asegurar nada. Cuando Archie me llevó al aeropuerto y me pidió que intentara ser feliz (porque lo merecía) casi me pongo a llorar y dejo salir contra él todas las emociones que me inundaban.

El vuelo no fue nada placentero. Esta vez me pareció mucho más largo de lo normal. El tiempo transcurrió demasiado lento. La comida me supo..., digamos que a cartón. La falta de sueño comenzó a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, pero no pude pegar el ojo. Y todo porque estaba demasiado enojada, preocupada y triste para disfrutar nada. Porque necesitaba llegar y verlo.

Londres me recibió con un día gris, frío y medio lluvioso que no ayudaba para nada a mi estado de ánimo. Y nomás recogí mi equipaje salí de inmediato en busca de un taxi y casi grité la dirección del edificio Magnolia. La cara del conductor reflejó visiblemente su opinión de mí: «otra americana loca»; pero lo ignoré porque el pobre hombre no sabía que no había dormido y Albert se había despedido de mí con un correo. Estaba, como dicen en algunos lados «de los nervios» y mi necesidad más urgente era asegurarme de que mi príncipe en verdad se había ido. No pensaba esperar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para descubrirlo. No después de haber pasado las últimas doce horas intentando convencerme de que todo había sido una broma pesada y de pésimo gusto. No después de haber atravesado el océano para verlo. No, simplemente no podía esperar más.

Con maleta en mano llegué a la escalinata en la que él me había encontrado el día en que nos conocimos. Intenté abrir la puerta como él siempre lo hacía (sin llave), pero estaba extrañamente cerrada. Giré el pomo con insistencia. Apreté el hombro contra la madera y nada. Los tablones crujieron, pero la puerta no cedió. Sabía que el apellido Graham que aparecía entre los timbres se refería al departamento de Terry; el Thomas que refería a la humilde casita de Albert seguramente no funcionaba (él mismo me lo había dicho); y no conocía el nombre de ninguno de sus vecinos como para arriesgarme a pedirle a alguno de ellos que me permitiera entrar; así que sabiendo que de cualquier manera faltaría al decoro inglés, después de tocar con insistencia el timbre que no servía, dejé la maleta recostada contra la pared, bajé los tres escalones, caminé hacia la izquierda y comencé a gritar su nombre mientras tocaba con obstinación la ventana que creí pertenecía a su departamento. Pero no me abrió. Y esa fue la prueba que necesitaba: Albert no estaba ahí.

Agotada y derrotada, regresé por mis cosas pensando que lo mejor sería ir a mi departamento, dormir un poco y después, con temperamento más tranquilo, contactar al Señor Granchester para ver si él tenía alguna noticia acerca del príncipe. Pero en el momento justo en el que mi pie tocó el escalón más alto de la pequeña escalinata de acceso al edificio, un torrente de agua fría me cayó desde las alturas, acompañado de una _bellísima_ y sumamente _educada_ perorata que refería a la falta de recato y educación de las jovencitas de ahora que se permiten, ¡descaradas ellas!, interrumpir la santa paz de los demás y tienen la poca dignidad de rogarle a un hombre para que las deje entrar a su casa para hacer solo Dios sabe qué. ¡Casquivanas! ¡Impúdicas! ¡Desvergonzadas! ¡Caraduras!

Limpié el agua que cubría mi rostro, me restregué los ojos, levanté la mirada y alcancé a ver a una anciana señora, con expresión poco amistosa en su rostro arrugado, en lo que parecía ser un balcón del tercer piso, haciendo un gesto muy poco amable con las manos e invitándome _delicadamente_ a abandonar el edificio. Y, para mí sorpresa, mientras el cuerpo me tiritaba de pies a cabeza, desde lo más profundo de mi pecho surgió una rotunda carcajada, de esas que te dejan sin aire y te dan dolor de barriga. Porque era cierto, las rubias, locas y escandalosas, parecían ser el blanco preferido de la vecina del tercer piso, y eso, Albert me lo había advertido el día que lo conocí. Me senté en las gradas, intentando contener la risa y respirar adecuadamente de nuevo, segura de que si no me sosegaba, la panza se me iba a acalambrar. Escondiendo mi rostro entre las manos y sintiendo como el agua helada recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Hasta que de pronto una voz conocida dijo:

―¿Estás llorando?

Y recordando mi primer encuentro con el rubio, estuve a punto de hacerlo. Llorar a mares para liberar mi frustración.

―No ―dije entre risas, mientras me concentraba en respirar profundamente para frenar mi histeria. Lográndolo a medias, descubrí mi rostro y levanté la vista―. Hola, Terry.

Él hijo del Duque me miró entre sorprendido y enojado, con el típico aire altanero que puede emanar de una persona rica cuando ésta quiere demostrar que reprueba tus acciones y aparentar ser fría y distante.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? ―su tono no era para nada amistoso.

―Me apetecía un baño ―¡oh, bendita ironía!―, y recordé que Albert me dijo que la vecina del tercer piso los ofrecía gratis.

Apenas contuve otra carcajada, pero él no sonrió, ni parpadeó, ni se movió, y después de varios segundos en los que se dedicó a observarme fríamente, movió la cabeza negativamente, suspiró pesadamente y dijo:

―Si te resfrías por esto y Andrew se entera que pude evitarlo… ―soltó un bufido―, pasa. Te prepararé un té ―me miró de nuevo antes de seguir adelante―, o tal vez deba ofrecerte solo un vaso de agua tibia, no quiero contribuir a tu histeria.

Y sin siquiera darme una mano para ayudar a ponerme en pie, sacó del bolsillo de su saco una llave, abrió la puerta, tomó mi maleta sin siquiera preguntar si era mía y me invitó a pasar.

Al ver la escalera tuve la intención de evitarla y dirigirme directamente al austero departamento del príncipe y revolver todo hasta encontrar una respuesta, pero viendo que Terry ya había comenzado a subir hacía el suyo, lo seguí. Cuando lo alcancé, casi sin aliento, él ya había incluso conectado su tetera eléctrica.

―Dejé tu maleta en el baño ―su tono distante no me causaba mucha gracia, pero también decidí ignorarlo―. Puedes ducharte si quieres. Solo no tardes, no me gusta esperar a la gente.

Decidí que lo mejor sería simplemente cambiarme. El agua fría me había despertado y temí que una ducha tibia pudiese relajarme de más. Saqué una muda limpia y otros zapatos de la maleta, y dejé mi ropa húmeda sobre el radiador que en ese momento emanaba un aire templado bastante agradable. Me miré al espejo justo antes de salir del baño, y casi pude ver la expresión azorada que pondría mi madre al verme. La mala noche, el largo viaje y mis emociones eran evidentes en mi rostro. Pensé en tomarme unos minutos más para mejorar mi aspecto, pero… ¿para qué?

Terry me esperaba en la estancia. Sentado tranquilamente en el sofá, con una taza de té en una mano, un libro abierto en la otra y la mirada ausente, con los pensamientos perdidos entre las gotas de lluvia que caían afuera. Lo observé por unos segundos antes de acercarme a él. Su semblante, como el mío, también reflejaba lo perturbado que se sentía.

―Andrew tiene el desesperante talento de darle la vuelta a tu vida cuando entra o sale de ella, ¿no lo crees?

Cerró el libro, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, sirvió una para mí y me invitó a sentarme frente a él, con un gesto tranquilo y elegante.

―No me lo tomes a mal, Candy, pero… estás hecha un desastre ―¿por qué habría de molestarme algo que era innegable?

―Tú no luces precisamente bien ―respondí y él me miró con sorna.

―El agotamiento tiende a notárseme en el semblante y aquí no tengo a nadie para ayudarme a aparentar estar mejor de lo que me siento.

―En este momento ―dije, comprendiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía―, yo también prefiero dejar que mi exterior refleje cómo me siento por dentro ―me miró con detenimiento.

―Él no está aquí para ver el daño que te ha hecho, Candy. ¿Lo sabes? ―mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente al escucharlo.

―Esperaba que no fuera cierto ―me escuché murmurar.

―Pero lo es, Candy. Andrew se largó esta mañana.

―¿Estabas aquí cuando…?

―Regresé la semana pasada. Intenté convencerlo de nuevo a no seguir con esta locura. Pero no, no estaba en el edificio cuando se fue.

―¿Sabías que se iría solo? ―volteó a verme furioso.

―De haberlo sabido jamás se lo hubiese permitido ―se llevó las manos al rostro―. Intenté convencerlo. ¡Dios sabe cuántas veces intenté hacerlo! Pero mi hermano es un necio. Lo único que logré fue discutir con él…, de nuevo. Así que decidí que la mejor manera de hacerlo ver el error que cometía era ignorándolo por completo ―suspiró―. Los últimos dos días intentó hablar conmigo en varias ocasiones pero no respondí ni una sola de sus llamadas. Se largó y lo único que me dejó fue un estúpido mensaje de voz ―respiró profundamente para tranquilizar su ira―. Fue más cortes con mi padre, a él le dejó una bella carta de agradecimiento. En cambio yo recibí un mensaje de despedida.

―Deberías sentirte especial, Terry. Tú al menos puedes escuchar su voz y tu papá ver su letra…, a mi me envió un correo electrónico ―suspiré―. ¿Estás seguro que se ha ido? ―la esperanza suele ser bastante estúpida.

―Se llevó pocas cosas ―dijo como si a él también le costara creerlo―. Algo de ropa, un par de libros, algunas fotos. Dejó casi todo lo que tenía. Pagó la última renta de su departamento, renunció a sus trabajos. Y desapareció del mapa ―vi como sus nudillos se tornaban blancos mientras apretaba la mano sobre el sillón―. Mi padre y yo pasamos todo el día intentando localizarlo, pero se fue sin dejar rastros. Pensamos que tú podrías saber algo, pero me queda claro que no.

―Intentaré conseguir el contacto del Doctor Martin, él tiene que saber algo.

―Mi padre ya lo ha hecho, Candy, y el hombre asegura que Andrew no está entre los pacientes inscritos en su estudio. Incluso nos invitó a visitar su laboratorio para comprobarlo. Hemos echado mano de algunos contactos y sabemos que no está ni con el ejército americano ni con el inglés.

―¿Entonces?

―Entonces, no lo sabemos, Candy. Hemos contratado a gente para buscarlo, pero si no quiere aparecer, no podremos encontrarlo. De eso estoy seguro.

―Pero él…

―No tiene memoria, ni identidad. Lo sé y eso es lo que hace fácil desaparecerlo del mapa. Las personas que lo pusieron bajo la custodia de mi padre ya están alertadas y nosotros estamos siendo investigados para confirmar que no lo ayudamos a escapar.

―¿Crees que él…?

―No ―la idea parecía ofenderlo―. Andrew no es un hombre peligroso y no nos pondría en riesgo de forma tan insensata. Él nos quiere, de verdad lo hace ―yo lo sabía, y él también, pero parecía que Terry necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo―. Creo que los diez años finalmente le hicieron estragos. Me niego a creer que todo esto lo hizo adrede.

―Lo lamento mucho, Terry ―sonrió con tristeza.

―Yo más, Candy. Sé que lo quieres y no pretendo menospreciar el cariño que él te tiene, pero…, Andrew fue la base en la que mi familia se cimentó y por eso y por darme a un hermano mayor al cual querer y admirar, le estaré eternamente agradecido. Pero temo mucho por él.

Guardamos silencio por un largo rato, dejando que el único sonido que inundara el ambiente fuese el de la lluvia contra las ventanas.

―Debes estar exhausta ―afirmó―. Thomas está con mi padre y yo estoy demasiado cansado para llevarte a…, ¿tienes dónde quedarte? ―asentí con la cabeza.

―Tenía pensado llegar más tarde en la semana. Pero sí, el departamento en el que me estaba quedando antes está listo para mí. Y no te preocupes, puedo pedir un taxi para irme a casa. Lo que menos deseo es ocasionar molestias ―sonrió.

―Había pensado que tal vez te gustaría quedarte en el departamento de Andrew ―lo miré sorprendida.

―¿Pero dijiste que él había pagado su última renta?

―Pero mi padre y yo opinamos que, si él regresa, sería un lindo detalle tener el espacio que él tanto disfrutaba listo para recibirlo.

―Pensé que el Duque no sabía nada del pequeño departamento de Albert ―otra sonrisa triste.

―No subestimes a mi padre, Candy. Él siempre cuidó de Andrew. Siempre supo dónde trabajaba, dónde vivía. Además, el edificio es una de las propiedades de la familia ―los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en todas las cosas que Sir Richard había hecho para garantizar la seguridad de Albert.

―¿Entonces no te molestaría si me quedó ahí esta noche?

―Siempre y cuando no muevas nada…, puedes quedarte siempre que lo desees.

Y como si nada, pasé mi primera noche de vuelta en Londres en casa de Albert. Intentando encontrar entre las cosas que había dejado, alguna pista que me pudiera llevar a él. Pero no había nada extraño. Todo estaba igual. El sillón rojo, el reloj roto. Me quedé dormida abrazando uno de sus suéteres que aun tenía su aroma, y desperté, aun cansada pero dispuesta a ofrecerle mi ayuda al Duque y seguir al príncipe.

Y así transcurrieron los siguientes meses de mi vida. Entre mi departamento, la casa de los Granchester, visitas a lugares en los que creíamos podíamos encontrar al rubio y el pequeño departamento de Albert.

Durante algunas semanas me comporté como la hija de una familia rica, pero después decidí que necesitaba volver a trabajar para ganar un poco de dinero. Él duque me dio una carta de recomendación para una clínica privada, obtuve un contrato y logré actualizar mis documentos para quedarme en Inglaterra de forma legal hasta que fuera necesario, pero los días siguieron su curso y del rubio no supimos más nada.

Una tarde, algunos días después del nacimiento del pequeño Stear; mientras pasaba un fin de semana en Chicago, Archie se acercó a mí y después de contarle todo me dijo:

―El único error que veo en todo esto, Candy, es que crees que él te ayudó a ser una mejor persona, pero no lo hizo. Tú ya eras alguien que merece la pena conocerse, solo que no te habías dado cuenta. Pero, por lo que he escuchado, tus sentimientos se basan en lo que él significaba para ti. En lo que tú creíste que podían llegar a ser. En lo que tú podías llegar a ser gracias a él. Tu enojo y tristeza están ahí porque él te dejó a ti. Y has hecho a un lado la verdad: él necesitaba tratarse, mejorar y volver a vivir; pero tú te sientes mal porque él no consultó su decisión contigo. Él estaba buscando sanarse a sí mismo, incluso protegiéndote a ti, pero…, mientras me contabas lo que hubo entre ustedes lo único que pude escuchar fue un montón de «mi-mi-mis» y «yo-yo-yos». Pareciera que las palabras «él, su y nosotros» no fuesen tan importantes en esta historia, y creo que deberían ser las más relevantes.

Y tenía razón. Me costó muchísimo tiempo aceptarlo, y dejarlo ir porque lo amaba. Y precisamente porque lo amaba de verdad, y aun lo hago, al darme cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, decidí dejar de buscarlo tan insistentemente y esperar que donde quiera que estuviera, fuera feliz. Porque no había mejor forma de demostrar lo mucho que él significaba para mí que deseando que su vida fuera buena y plena, aunque eso significara no tenerlo a mí lado.

Y estando en Londres, después de mucho pensarlo decidí utilizar el dinero que me correspondía como heredera de mi familia para algo bueno: invertir en un espacio que brindara ayuda a personas que, como Albert, no tenían quien abogaran por ellos. Comencé a asistir a la escuela de nuevo para especializarme en tratamiento de personas con problemas causados por demencia, amnesia, Alzheimer y estrés postraumático; y me quedé en Inglaterra; regresando a casa únicamente para las fiestas decembrinas y las fechas importantes, como ahora, que los Ardlay decidieron unir la presentación del nuevo líder de la familia a los festejos del matrimonio oficial de Archie y Annie y el bautizo del pequeño Stear.

Es por eso que estoy en esta galería, porque las joyas del clan han sido expuestas para que todos los miembros de la familia las disfruten antes de que el nuevo Jefe decida qué hacer con ellas. Creo que deberé sobornar a ese nuevo anciano para poder quedarme con esta fotografía. Espero que…

―Aquí estás, gatita. Te hemos buscado por todos lados. Debí haberlo supuesto.

―Archibald Cornwell ―respondí volteándome para retarlo―. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que…?

Pero las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta al mirar el rostro de su acompañante.

―Albert ―murmuré.

―¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ―respondió aquel hombre que no era mi príncipe pero que se parecía demasiado a él, y hablaba con un acento francés bastante marcado.

―Tú y tu hermana deberían ir al médico juntas ―intervino Archie riendo, y dándome su brazo para que me apoyara en él―. Se giran muy rápido y se marean. Se levantan muy rápido y se marean. Alguna explicación debemos encontrar.

―Yo…, perdón.

Los ojos de ese hombre eran iguales a los de Albert, pero su cabello era ligeramente más claro, su barba más insipiente y era claramente mucho más joven que mi príncipe.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Y Archie pareció darse cuenta de ello.

―Te presento al último y más joven de los Ardlay, de línea directa.

―Anthony Brown, a sus órdenes ―dijo él haciendo una elegante reverencia y yo seguí muda porque su parecido era inmenso.

Sería quizás que…

―Anthony, primo, esta bella señorita es Candice Brighton…

―Candy ―alcancé a balbucear sin dejar de mirarlo.

―Eso, Candy. Es hermana de mi esposa y una de mis mejores amigas ―el Ardlay francés sonrió amablemente y, ¡Dios, hasta su sonrisa era parecida a la de mi Albert!―. Anthony es hijo de la tía Rosemary, la hermana del abuelo William, y es el actual heredero legítimo del clan.

Rosemary. Rose. Rosie. Rosy. El abuelo se había extraviado hacía más de diez años cuando Stear me mostró la foto de la tía Rose y Albert… Pero no. El abuelo William era un anciano bonachón que quería adoptarme, y el príncipe no era mucho mayor que yo. No podían ser la misma persona. Pero los ojos de Anthony, su sonrisa.

¡Maldito tiempo y su mala coordinación! Si el estúpido primo francés no se hubiese caído del estúpido caballo cuando el estúpido avión de Stear se perdió…, tal vez entonces…, yo lo habría conocido antes, y Albert no habría desaparecido y…

―Es bueno conocerte al fin, Anthony.

―El gusto es mío, Candy.

―Bueno, bueno. Es tarde y si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a la cena y conociendo a tu hermana… no quiero comenzar mi matrimonio discutiendo con ella un día antes de la ceremonia.

―¿Pensé que ya estabas casado con ella? ―dijo Anthony riendo y, entonces, escoltada por dos de los Ardlay más jóvenes, salí de la galería en la que había encontrado la fotografía que me recordó la aventura más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida. Con una nueva idea dándome vuelta en la cabeza: tal vez Albert era un Ardlay, y yo pude haberlo ayudado a descubrir su identidad, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _Bien, pues después de muchas semanas (sorry por ello) aquí está la actualización de la historia. Siento que les debo una disculpa enorme por dejarlas colgadas y de corazón lo lamento, lo único que puedo decirles es que he tenido un inicio de año un poco complicado, me quedé sin trabajo, tuve que mudarme de nuevo, me quedé sin inspiración porque estaba completamente fuera de mi zona de confort, comencé un nuevo trabajo con un horario poco convencional y así…, pero aquí estoy. Espero que aún me tengan paciencia, ya estamos terminando la historia, atando cabos sueltos y nada. Gracias por continuar leyendo y como siempre: sus comentarios son mi sueldo. Un abrazo apretado a la distancia. Lindo domingo._


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33.**

 _«_ _Sostén tu respiración, cuenta hasta tres y pide un deseo…_ _»_

Muchas fueron las ideas que dieron vueltas por mi cabeza durante toda la cena, y cada una de ellas tomaba más fuerza cada vez que veía al primo francés y lo extraordinariamente parecido que era al príncipe; pero sin importar lo lejos que llegaran mis conjeturas, mis pensamientos volvían insistentemente a Stear, Albert y Anthony, sin poder esclarecer ¿qué demonios había sucedido? Porque, si mi príncipe era en realidad uno de los Ardlay, y no uno cualquiera, sino EL Ardlay, el más importante de ellos, el patriarca, el que se suponía tenía el poder de acelerar o frenar cualquier actividad del clan, el que había tenido la oportunidad de adoptarme e integrarme a su familia, el que se había perdido un día cualquiera en un safari africano sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero y a quien la familia entera había estado buscando durante la última década; si en realidad Albert Grandchester, mi amnésico vagabundo-pirata-hijo-de-un-duque-príncipe-de-la-colina, era quien yo creía, ¿qué tan endemoniadamente ciego debió estar Stear para no reconocerlo? Sobre todo, después de que Albert y yo pasáramos una tarde entera con él en una de sus casas de Londres; viendo con él fotografías de la tía Rosemary; la única persona de su pasado a la que mi desmemoriado amigo había logrado a medias recordar y, ¡con los veinte mil demonios!, ¡Albert era prácticamente idéntico al primo francés hijo de la tía Rosy!

Anthony tenía sus mismos ojos azules, su misma sonrisa, algunas de sus expresiones eran iguales a las de mi príncipe, sus manos, su porte…, vamos, incluso su perfil era parecido. Está por demás decir que algunos de sus rasgos eran evidentemente diferentes: el rubio de su cabello era más claro, su tono de piel ligeramente más tostado, era unos centímetros menos alto, su nariz más recta, su barbilla menos recia y no tenía ninguna cicatriz visible; pero su semejanza era impactante. ¿Cómo pudo Stear no ver todo eso? Aun cuando el joven que tenía sentado frente a mí iba afeitado al ras y su cabellera era corta y pulcramente peinada; una barba y melena largas y desordenadas no podían representar una diferencia tan grande como para impedir ver lo similares que eran. ¡Maldición! Stear era miope y astigmático, sí, pero ¿cómo pudo ser tan increíblemente ciego? ¿Cómo había _no_ visto lo que a mí me tomó unos segundos ver?

Yo conocí a Albert por unos meses, él debió haber compartido con su tío gran parte de su vida. Y si el príncipe era en realidad quien yo creía, no podía haber cambiado tan drásticamente en diez años como para que uno de sus sobrinos fuera incapaz de identificarlo después de pasar una tarde entera a su lado.

¡Basta! Si seguía así, pensando en tantas cosas y sintiéndome responsable de tanto iba a enfermar; de hecho, comenzaba ya a sentir el estómago estrujado y una náusea terrible.

Pero, ¡¿por qué Stear no lo había reconocido?! ¿POR QUÉ?

Lo único que logró a medias apaciguar el caudal de ideas que desbordaba mi mente fueron las palabras del mismo Anthony, quien, con copa de vino en mano, y un _oui-oui_ recurrentes, me contó que lo hacía muy feliz regresar a Estados Unidos después de tantos años y ver a su familia de nuevo. Según él, había tenido la oportunidad de seguir en comunicación con sus primos, pero solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la Tía Elroy en persona desde que su padre decidió que su pequeña familia viviría en Francia después de la muerte de su esposa. No habían regresado a territorio americano desde entonces, ni siquiera para pasar sus vacaciones, y sus primos no habían podido ir a visitarlos porque era obvio que vivir rodeados de granjas ganaderas de la campiña francesa no era algo que los jóvenes de alta sociedad tuvieran permitido. ¡Qué feliz lo hacía ver lo bien que había crecido Archie! Y ¡qué triste se sentía de no haber podido compartir más que algunos escasos momentos con Stear!

Rosemary, su mamá, había muerto cuando Anthony era aún pequeño y los recuerdos que tenía de su familia eran escasos. No sabía siquiera si alguna vez había conocido a sus abuelos maternos, porque por lo que él sabía, ellos habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico muchos años antes de que su mamá enfermara. Y su padre nunca le había hablado de ningún otro familiar directo. No recordaba tampoco haber conocido al desaparecido patriarca de la familia, y si se había dedicado a buscarlo era exclusivamente porque no quería desprenderse de su vida campirana para hacerse cargo de las empresas de la familia. No quería asfixiarse entre trajes y edificios, encerrado como un pajarillo, mirando desde su prisión de oro, el mundo libre y la naturaleza que tan feliz lo hacían.

¡Dios! Si las cosas eran así…, si Albert era el extraviado señor William…

Una de las únicas cosas que le daban esperanza era poder reencontrarse con su hermana y decirle que podía finalmente estar tranquila porque él estaba bien, porque estaba vivo, porque había encontrado la forma de volver a casa; y ahora tenía que enterarse de que era ella quien ya no formaba parte de este mundo, ni sus padres tampoco. Su familia estaba rota y, por lo poco que había logrado ver, sus sobrinos no recordaban siquiera haberlo conocido. ¡Qué duro sería para él recuperar un pasado en el que sus tristezas y dolores habían sido tan grandes! Uno en el que ni siquiera sus familiares más cercanos sabían de su existencia.

¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿Por qué me había negado la posibilidad de ayudarlo? ¿Por qué el _stupide_ Anthony no se me había presentado antes y me había negado la oportunidad de ayudar a mí príncipe? ¿POR QUÉ?

Quería llorar y gritar y seguir llorando y gritando hasta que mi mente se calmara y pudiera pensar con calma para encontrar una solución, pero no podía, no cuando mi cuerpo entero estaba concentrado en lo mucho que deseaba saber qué había sucedido con Albert, y apoyarlo y consolarlo… y quererlo.

¿Por qué le hice caso a Archie y dejé de buscarlo? ¿POR QUÉ?

 _«_ _Empezaremos con un giro y entrarás conmigo a este mundo de mi pura creación..._ _»_

El día siguiente amaneció tal cual debía: soleado y con un ambiente cálido y festivo, precisamente como Archie y Annie esperaban. Pero su alegría fue demasiado irónica para mí, que había dormido demasiado poco y desperté, ligeramente de malas, con un enorme dolor de cabeza y con el estómago incluso más revuelto que la noche anterior. Pero, hey, era el día de «El Matrimonio» y los novios se habían esmerado de verdad para que la ceremonia pública y socialmente aceptada de su unión y el bautizo de su primogénito, fueran perfectos y el clima estaba de su lado, lo que hacía que los invitados no pudieran poner queja alguna por haber debido pedir a sus choferes hacer un viaje de hora y media para transportarlos desde Chicago hasta la maravillosa mansión Ardlay en Lakewood. Mi ánimo lúgubre no tenía el derecho de ensombrecer la felicidad de mi familia. Además, cuando decidí volver a Londres, me desconecté completamente de cualquier tipo de preparación, así que ahora me tocaba _disfrutar_ del momento como cualquier otro invitado lo haría. Solo tenía que aparentar irradiar felicidad durante mi única participación en el evento, mientras entraba junto al cortejo y sostenía el ramo de mi hermana en la ceremonia; después debía solo sonreír cuando fuera necesario, y no ser la fuente de problemas o contratiempos. De las marcas de la mala noche y la jaqueca se encargarían los estilistas que mi madre había contratado. Y de mi perturbada alma, de esa me tendría hacer cargo yo sola.

La concurrencia no se cansó de alabar la belleza de los novios, la preciosidad del bebé, y lo perfecto de todo. Y sí, disfruté (a medias) el festejo, pero no completamente porque cada sonrisa del primo francés, cada uno de sus movimientos, lanzaba una serie de afilados golpes contra mi mortificado corazón.

Albert había pasado diez años de su vida sin recuerdos antes de conocerme; y en los pocos meses que pasé a su lado pude haberle sido de ayuda, pero hasta que conocí a Anthony no supe cuánto pude haber hecho por él. Y ahora tenía mucho tiempo desaparecido. ¿Y si algo malo le había sucedido? Y si el destino me había puesto a _mí_ en _su_ camino para sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que estaba, pero yo había sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para creer que lo había puesto a _él_ en _mi_ mundo para ayudarme a vivir una vida mejor.

¡Ah! La cabeza iba a matarme si no dejaba de pensar por unos momentos.

―¿Brindas conmigo, Candy?

Me retiré la mano de los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron dos copas de champaña frente a mí. Perfecto, lo que necesitaba para anestesiar mi cerebro. Aunque un poco ligero para mi gusto.

―Solo si además de esa cosa con burbujitas, me consigues un poco de whisky.

La mirada que me dedicó Annie no fue precisamente amable, pero ya había aprendido a no sentirme ofendida por sus críticas silenciosas y, además, Archie había decidido honrar sus raíces ofreciendo el mejor escoces que pudo traer desde las _Higlands_ , lo que me impedía despreciar su esfuerzo bebiendo algo tan ordinario como una copa de champaña.

Un mesero, atractivo y sumamente educado, acudió de inmediato para atender a la radiante novia. No tardó ni dos minutos en llevar mi bebida, servida tal cual debía, pura, sin hielos y en un vaso corto; y antes de que el hombre desapareciera, apuré el líquido espumoso, le entregué la copa con una sonrisa, y me quedé disfrutando del aroma del whisky.

―Ven, camina conmigo ―dijo Annie con voz melosa―. A mamá no le hará gracia verte tomar algo que no venga en una de las elegantes y delgadas copas que tanto trabajo nos costó elegir.

«No se diga más», pensé, sin pasar por alto el regaño por mi falta de decoro ni el reproche por no haberlas ayudado, y de un trago apuré el contenido de mi vaso, al tiempo que llamaba a otro mesero para pedirle que me sirviera más whisky, pero esta vez en una estilizada y fina copa de _Champagne._

No supe descifrar si la mirada del hombre fue de complicidad o reprobación, pero regresó casi de inmediato a donde estábamos esperándolo con mi bebida, servida a la perfección, pero en un recipiente que mi madre sí aprobaría.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunté a Annie al ver la clara censura de su rostro―. ¿No es de señoritas de buena familia saber apreciar una buena bebida?

El whisky que acababa de tomarme de un solo jalón, se sentía cálido en mi pecho y tuve que esforzarme para no hacer ningún gesto extraño al tiempo que pasaba mi brazo alrededor del de mi hermana con tanta elegancia como me fue posible.

―No. Si una señorita de buena cuna debe saber degustar las bondades de las mejores bebidas ―dio un ligero y delicado sorbo a su copa―. Lo que no es bien visto es que dicha dama demuestre ser apta para concursar, y probablemente ganar, una competencia de borrachos empedernidos en cualquier cantina de mala muerte ―sonreía, pero no bromeaba―. Recuerda que hay personas muy importantes acompañándonos, Candy. No podemos darnos el lujo de parecer menos refinadas de lo que somos, ni mucho menos de lucir como unas alcohólicas empedernidas.

«¡Dios no permita que la gente recuerde que no soy verdaderamente una Brighton!», pensé, y decidí dar un largo trago a mi copa para acallar mi mal genio. A final de cuentas, ella no tenía la culpa de lo mal que me sentía y tampoco podía tomarla como mi confidente y contarle todo.

―¡Pero si no he tomado más que lo que tú me has dado!

Y era cierto, y estaba comenzando a funcionar.

―¡Un minuto por bebida! ―censuró ella―. Si sigues así, tendré que pedirles a todos los meseros que comiencen a servirte solamente agua mineralizada ―pretendía estar bromeando, pero estaba hablando completamente en serio―. Recuerda que debemos cuidar las apariencias, hermanita. Y, si además de distantes y ausentes, parecemos borrachas…

―¡Oye!

―Solo digo.

Ese tono suyo tan aparentemente inocente era el que menos toleraba de todos los que solía utilizar.

―Ya. Ahora que regresemos a donde está toda la gente, pido que me sirvan agua en una de estas finísimas copas y comienzo a bailar sobre una mesa para parecer menos borracha y más accesible, ¿te parece? ―mi broma no le causó gracia.

Tenía que controlarme. Respiré profundo. La miré conciliadoramente y tomé su mano en señal de paz.

―¿Entonces, el brindis era solo una forma de alejarme de la mirada crítica de tus importantes invitados?

―No. El brindis va en serio ―sus ojos brillaron, llenos de alegría.

―¿Por tu felicidad? ―pregunté levantando mi bebida.

―Y por la forma en la que el destino me está sonriendo ―la miré sin saber bien a qué se refería.

―Si lo dices por haber finalmente festejado tu matrimonio con toda la algarabía que querías…

―No, el festejo es lo que menos me importa.

―¿Por hacer pública tu unión? ―sonrió.

―Casi ―se acercó a mí y casi en un murmullo dijo:― ¿Sabrás guardar un secreto?

―Supongo que sí. Pero asegúrate de que los meseros no me den más alcohol ―sonrió, ahora sí con una sonrisa sincera.

―Archie aún no me lo confirma, pero ―se detuvo un momento para crear suspenso―. Creo que tienes frente a ti a la orgullosa madre del nuevo heredero y futuro patriarca de los Ardlay.

La gente debe aprender a no dar noticias tan sorpresivas mientras alguien más le da un trago a su bebida.

―¿Cómo dices?

«¿Y Albert?», pensé conteniendo un acceso de tos. «¿Su familia finalmente había renunciado a él? ¡No! ¡No podían!», pero mi hermana estaba tan ensimismada en su alegría, que no logró ver que mi sorpresa no se debía a la increíble noticia que acababa de darme, sino al terrible sino del Tío Abuelo William.

―Creí que Anthony estaba aquí para finalmente ser presentado como nuevo líder del clan―continuó―, pero ayer estuve charlando con él y me dijo que había venido solamente como un invitado, y que su familia después de todos estos años había entendido que él no estaba hecho para controlar las empresas y velar por el patrimonio de los Ardlay.

―Pero, ¿creí que?... ¿Y Archie?

―Anthony es el último Ardlay de línea directa. El testamento del Tío William lo nombraba su heredero universal, pero supongo que encontraron algún hueco legal que le permite disfrutar de su herencia sin hacerse cargo de la compañía ―¡estúpido Anthony! ―. Por lo que tengo entendido, si al cumplir los treinta años, Anthony se negaba a presentarse como el nuevo patriarca, el consejo familiar debería determinar un nuevo líder, y _mi_ Archie ha estado preparándose para ello por largos años y ha tomado el mando de las empresas desde que el señor William desapareció.

 _¿Mi Archie? ¿Mi Archie?_ ¡Ella nunca lo llamaba _MI Archie_! Codiciosa. Aprovechada. ¡Oportunista! Pero si Anthony no aceptaba, ¿qué pasaría entonces con _MI_ Albert y el Tío Abuelo?

―Nadie se atrevería a decir que es injusto nombrarlo a él. No después de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho para sacar adelante un barco que estaba hundiéndose. Pero se lo he preguntado y me ha dicho que no, aunque seguramente lo hace por discreción. Sin embargo, de ser cierto, la única opción lógica que queda es que el pequeño Stear será el nuevo patriarca.

―¡Pero si no sabe hablar siquiera! ―me lanzó una mirada asesina.

―Pero tiene un padre más que capaz de hacerse cargo de las empresas hasta que él esté en edad de hacerlo ―su tono se alzó ligeramente, pero luego respiró profundamente y volvió a hablar con la misma parsimonia de siempre―. Será como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Archie obtendrá lo que por justicia le corresponde y, al ser su hijo el heredero, el éxito y futuro de nuestra familia estarán garantizados por generaciones.

―Pero…

―¿Acaso no estabas prestando atención al bautizo? ―no, no mucho―. Archie es un Cornwell. Yo soy una Brighton. El nombre que se le otorgó al pequeño Stear es Alastear Cornwell-Ardlay, ¿te das cuenta?: Ardlay. ¿Qué otra prueba se necesita?

―¿Y el tío William?

―Han pasado doce años, Candy. Supongo que el clan finalmente se ha resignado a su pérdida.

Su sonrisa radiante me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

―¿Y supongo que a ti te hace feliz que hayan decidido hacerlo? ―se encogió de hombros.

―Debo confesar que no me pone particularmente triste ―dijo con tono demasiado tranquilo, sin rastro alguno de pena―. Nadie más que la tía Elroy y el señor George parecen haberlo conocido. Ellos son los únicos que mantenían la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero el tiempo no ha sido bueno con ellos ―«ni con él», pensé―. ¿Por qué habría de sufrir por alguien que nunca intervino en mi vida?

―¡Por respeto! ―«y porque fue una parte sumamente importante de mi vida».

―Vamos, Candy. Deberías de alegrarte por mi buena fortuna.

―Me hace feliz saber que tienes una hermosa familia, Annie. Que encontraste a un hombre que te quiere de verdad y que tienes un hijo hermoso que está creciendo sano y feliz ―suspiré―. De verdad me alegra ver lo mucho que tu vida ha cambiado desde que éramos dos niñas con un futuro indeterminado, hasta ahora ―me detuve un momento para elegir con mucho cuidado las palabras que estaba por decir ―. Pero verte regodearte por la desgracia de alguien más…

―¡Pff! ¡No debí decirte nada! ―dijo soltando mi mano―. Siempre has sido igual, Candy. Siempre has criticado mis decisiones.

―Yo nunca…

―Siempre he sido la villana de tu historia, Candy. Pero has sido siempre tú la que ha decidido el curso de tu vida.

―Oye, no…

―¡Olvídalo! ―se dio la vuelta para reintegrarse a la fiesta―. Espero que mañana al menos logres aparentar un poco de alegría por mí y mi familia cuando se haga el anuncio oficial ―comenzó a alejarse―. Y si quieres beber algo más, te aconsejo que lo hagas en los próximos diez minutos, después le indicaré a los meseros que se encarguen de servirte únicamente agua.

―Que considerada ―respondí y dejé que se retirara, pavoneándose como si fuese ella la nueva líder de los Ardlay.

No debería sentirme mal, pensé cuando estuve sola, al contrario, debería alegrarme que mi hermana finalmente hubiese alcanzado ser la persona importante que siempre había querido ser. Debería llenarme de júbilo saber que después de haber vivido como una pobre huerfanita llorona durante buena parte de su infancia, era ahora la orgullosa esposa de un hombre reconocido, y la madre del futuro líder de uno de los emporios más rentables de Estados Unidos; pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza que Albert podía ser el Tío William, y eso significaba que si la familia Ardlay estaba dispuesta a nombrar a un nuevo patriarca era porque había renunciado también a cualquier esperanza de encontrar al que se había perdido, y eso me atormentaba. Pero, siendo honestos, yo había hecho justo eso: renuncié a buscar a la única persona que había de verdad significado algo en mi vida. ¿Por qué habría de sentarme tan mal entonces que ellos decidieran hacer lo mismo? ¿Con qué cara podía atreverme a recriminarles haber renunciado a la esperanza de encontrarlo, cuando yo había hecho precisamente eso? Pero… ¿POR QUÉ?

 _«Ya verás que lo que sentirás, irá mucho más allá de cualquier explicación_ _»_ _._

―Señorita Candice ―estaba comenzando a agarrarle tirria al acento francés.

―A sus órdenes ―pero mi madre me había instruido muy bien en las oscuras artes de la cortesía.

Al voltearme vi a aquel hombre elegante con un inglés perfecto que se había detenido a darme una cátedra de fotografía la noche anterior.

―Disculpe el atrevimiento, señorita ―él era incluso más cortés que yo―. Espero que perdone la impertinencia de mi intrusión ―lo vi con sorpresa y le dediqué la mejor sonrisa de la que fui capaz―. Mi nombre es George Villers Jonhson.

―¿El asistente del Tío Abuelo William? ―dije sin poder frenar mis palabras.

―El mismo ―sonrió―. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarme con usted antes.

―Es un gusto finalmente conocerlo, señor ¿Jonhson? ―o quizá debería ser ¿Villers?

―Oh, por favor, llámeme George. Únicamente las personas con las que debo hacer algún negocio se dirigen a mí con tanta deferencia ―su presencia y urbanidad harían muy complicado para mí tal atrevimiento, pero le sonreí―. ¿Cree que sería demasiado osado pedirle que camine un poco conmigo? Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle.

Por qué todos querían caminar conmigo aquel día. No veían lo mal que me estaba sintiendo. Pero, ¿cómo podría negarme a hacerlo sin parecer grosera?

―Será un placer, señor… George.

Caminamos varios metros sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Él parecía ir disfrutando de cada paso que daba por los jardines de Lakewood y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta comencé yo también a apreciar la belleza del lugar, lleno de pastos verdes, árboles y flores por todos lados, y a serenarme un poco. Nos detuvimos solamente cuando llegamos al lago, a un hermoso claro con una pequeña cabaña y una colina a nuestras espaldas, desde donde se lograban apreciar las partes más bellas de la mansión y sus terrenos.

―Hace doce años, señorita Candice, éste habría sido su hogar ―lo miré sorprendida.

Siempre pensé que una vez que mi adopción fuera concretada, los Ardlay me llevarían con ellos a Chicago, desde donde el Tío Abuelo podría estar pendiente de mí sin descuidar sus otras muchas actividades.

―William, siempre tuvo un cariño especial por este lugar y su intención principal era hacer de Lakewood su hogar de nuevo ―dejó que la melancolía lo abrumara por un par de segundos, durante los cuales recordé el rostro de Albert mientras observaba la marquesina de la casa de té―. Quería que sus sobrinos y usted lo acompañaran aquí. Quería volver a tener una familia ―y sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba un poco más. Él suspiró pesadamente―. Todos ustedes vivirían en la casa principal, con habitaciones decoradas de acuerdo a la personalidad y los intereses de su dueño ―sonrió―. Pero habría también espacios en los que cada uno pudiera escapar del mundo y de los demás. Donde serían libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Hacía allá ―dijo señalando una zona rocosa ligeramente escondida por los árboles del bosque―, se encuentra el portal de piedra. Ahí había planeado construir un taller para que el joven Alastear pudiera seguir con sus explosivos inventos y tener un área suficientemente amplia para hacer un pequeño hangar ―sus ojos resplandecían recordando―. De aquel lado ―señaló el punto donde comenzaba el lago―, al lado del portal de agua, estaría la zona de descanso del joven Archibald, lejos del bullicio de la casa grande, pero suficientemente cerca del área destinada a su hermano ―ahora señaló hacia el otro extremo del lago, donde se veía un mar de colores―, en aquel punto, donde está el portal de las Rosas, estaría un espacio especial para el joven Anthony, lugar que era además el favorito de la Señorita Rosemary ―los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas―. Y aquí ―dijo extendiendo los brazos―, está el espacio que le correspondía a usted, señorita Candice. Suficientemente cerca de la mansión y de los tres portales. La cabaña que tenemos a nuestras espaldas fue construida por órdenes de William para que usted, sus hermanos y amigos de infancia pudieran sentirse como en casa cada vez que vinieran a visitarla ―se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

―¿Mis hermanos? ―pregunté conmovida.

―En una de las cartas que usted le envió, cuando ultimábamos los detalles de su adopción, le dijo que no pretendía convertirse en una señorita estirada y _fufurufa_ ; y que le gustaría poder invitar a sus hermanitos de la casa hogar cuando usted quisiera, pero que sabía que ellos no podrían sentirse a gusto pensando que podrían romper algo caro ―sonreí al recordarlo.

―¡Que descarada! ―dije sonriendo y él rio con sinceridad al ver como se me subían los colores.

―Me habría encantado que escuchara usted la risa de William mientras leía su carta ―tragué saliva pesadamente.

―Recuerdo que usted me respondió en nombre del señor William ―el nudo que tenía en la garganta comenzaba hacer que mi voz temblara―, y me dijo que los niños del hogar serían bienvenidos siempre, y que no tendría que preocuparme por las cosas que rompieran ―reí al recordar la carta―, porque él se encargaría de descontar cada peso de mi mesada ―sonrió.

―William quería que usted también se sintiera cómoda, Candice. Por ello pensó que la colina le recordaría un poco el ambiente en el que había crecido ―lo miré sorprendida―. William visitó el hogar antes de partir con rumbo a Londres, un par de semanas antes de que lo perdiéramos ―eso jamás lo supe―, y dejó órdenes muy claras para asegurar que se tomara especial cuidado del lugar y se cubrieran todas sus necesidades. Hace doce años que se fundó un fondo especialmente para ello.

―¿Quiere decir que…?

―La casa hogar en la que usted creció está ahora bajo la protección de los Ardlay y continuará estándolo mientras las empresas puedan costear sus gastos. Semana a semana se les envían provisiones. Yo personalmente acudo al lugar cada seis meses para cerciorarme de que los niños están recibiendo la educación que merecen y que no sufren de ningún tipo de carencia.

―Pero…

―William sabía lo terrible que es sentirse solo y desamparado. Quería ayudarlos a evitar un poco de sufrimiento. Pero, si he de serle honesto, su altruismo no era tan grande como su deseo de hacerla feliz a usted.

―Pero yo no…

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y la voz se me quebró. Si Albert era el tío Abuelo… El señor William había querido velar por mi felicidad antes siquiera de que yo pudiera conocerlo; y el príncipe había logrado hacerme plenamente feliz durante el tiempo que había estado en mí vida. Pero yo no pude hacer nada por él.

El señor George se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña, y en un gesto completamente natural metió una mano a su bolsillo y me ofreció un pañuelo.

Lo tomé concentrando toda mi energía en contener un sollozo.

―Por favor, señorita Candice. Creo que le sentara bien sentarse un segundo.

«Creo que me sentaría mejor tirarme al suelo y hacerme bolita», pensé. Pero tomé la mano que me ofrecía e invitada por él, entré a la cabaña que debió haber sido mi refugio en el paraíso que habría sido mi hogar: Lakewood, y después de cruzar el umbral, lo primero que vi fue la fotografía que tantos recuerdos maravillosos me había traído.

―Es suya, si así lo desea ―dijo George y sintiendo que el peso de los últimos dos años me caía completamente encima comencé a llorar como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _Y volvimos. De nuevo, mil disculpas por el retraso y mil gracias por la paciencia. A quienes en este tiempo estuvieron preguntando si me encontraba bien, la respuesta es: sí, simplemente el mundo real me absorbió en un ambiente laboral con jornadas de entre diez y doce horas diarias (con eventuales días de entre dieciocho y veintidós). A quienes en el tiempo que estuve ausente leyeron mis otras historias, gracias mil. Y a quienes están aquí ahora, leyendo esto: Gracias. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado (que haya valido la espera) y como siempre: sus comentarios son mi sueldo. Un abrazo grande a la distancia y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana._


	35. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34.**

No, en definitiva, los seres humanos no fuimos creados para entender los designios divinos ni los caminos del destino. Y esa falta de entendimiento nos lleva, frecuentemente, a vivir momentos en los que nos sentimos profundamente miserables, porque no lograr comprender algo, lo que sea, nos deja atados de manos, nos quita la habilidad de actuar o buscar soluciones y, la frustración que acompaña a ese sentimiento de completa inutilidad es demasiado difícil de soportar.

En mí caso, descubrir que Albert, aquel hombre roto y desesperanzado al que conocí por accidente, frecuenté por azar y amé por ventura, podía ser alguien que había velado por mi felicidad desde mucho tiempo antes de que entrara oficialmente a mi vida, fue una revelación que me llevó a quererlo más de lo que creía posible. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no adorar esa hermosa alma suya? Pero, ese hallazgo, si es que era cierto, que había llegado a mí demasiado tarde, muchos meses después de que él desapareciera de mi mundo, me llenaba de ira y sobre todo de tristeza, porque lo único que me quedaba claro era que Dios, la Vida, el Tiempo y el Destino habían decidido jugar conmigo y negarme la oportunidad de pagar como debía toda la buena voluntad de aquel divino caballero y, peor aún, al darme la información que necesitaba a destiempo, me arrebataron por completo la posibilidad de, con el simple hecho de presentarlo a la persona adecuada, ayudarlo a recobrar la vida que un infortunado accidente le había quitado y darle un poco de paz, y, quizás, solo quizás, seguir siendo feliz a su lado. Y esa fue, es y por siempre será una de las torturas más grandes a las que deberé enfrentarme jamás.

―Oh, Dios… George. ¿Por qué no los conocí a usted o a Anthony antes?

Me sentía devastada y mi llanto era solo una pequeña muestra de la soledad, angustia, rabia y frustración que me ahogaban. Porque, a pesar de que intentaba encontrar un poco de consuelo en la idea de que las cosas suceden por algo, que no tuve jamás ningún tipo de control sobre su vida y que no pude serle de más ayuda, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el destino tenía preparado un camino distinto para nosotros; no podía desprenderme del dolor inmenso que se incrementaba a cada segundo al no poder acallar esa incesante vocecilla que me decía con voz a grito que si el tiempo hubiese sido más benévolo, las cosas habrían sido distintas; si la vida nos hubiese sonreído todo se habría arreglado y si los dioses (cualquiera de todos ellos) nos hubiesen tendido la mano, él finalmente habría podido regresar al seno de la familia que tanto añoraba y habría podido desprenderse del tormento que le significaba no saber quién era.

―Yo…, Oh, Dios, George, tengo tanto que contarle ―mis palabras eran apenas inteligibles y salían de a poco, entre hipidos y sollozos.

Tenía que controlar mi llanto. Debía serenarme, respirar y tranquilizarme para poder contarle al señor Villers todo lo que sabía y sospechaba. Tal vez aún no fuera tan tarde. Tal vez aún podíamos encontrarlo. Tal vez…

―Y yo tengo mucho que agradecerle, señorita Candice ―estaba al borde de la histeria―. Pero creo que usted necesita liberarse de todo lo que la atormenta antes ―sentía los claros indicios de un ataque de pánico―. Iré a traerle un vaso con agua.

―Creo que necesitaré algo más fuerte que eso.

No sé si en verdad lo dije o solo lo pensé, pero esperaba que el señor George hubiese escuchado la nota de súplica rayana en histerismo que acompañaba a mis palabras.

«¡Cinco cosas!», gritó la parte de mi cerebro que aún tenía un poco de control, en cuanto me quedé sola.

Uno. Una enorme viga de madera con la que había sido construida parte de _mí_ refugio en Lakewood.

 _«La cabaña que tenemos a nuestras espaldas fue construida por órdenes de William para que usted, sus hermanos y amigos de infancia pudieran sentirse como en casa»_.

Esa era la casa que él había mandado a hacer especialmente para mí, porque quería que me sintiera cómoda y feliz y yo…, yo lo había dejado solo cuando más me necesitaba y había permitido que se alejara de mí. Debí imponerme. Debí obligarlo a aceptar mis cuidados. Debí… ¿Por qué no lo busqué más? ¿Por qué no lo cuidé mejor?

Dos… DOS. El pañuelo blanco que tenía entre las manos.

 _«Nunca había necesitado utilizar uno de mis pañuelos con ninguna mujer hasta que entraste en mi vida, pero siempre tendré uno para ti cuando lo necesites»._

Desde el primer momento él se dedicó a cuidar de mí y a hacerme sonreír. Pudo haber llamado a los servicios médicos de emergencia para que me atendieran cuando me encontró sentada con una ceja magullada frente a su casa, pero en vez de eso, decidió ofrecerme un pañuelo, invitarme a su departamento y curarme él mismo. Desde el primer día el simple gesto de ofrecerme un pedazo de tela para secar mis lágrimas (o atender mis heridas), me bastaba para intentar ponerle un mejor rostro al mundo, y sonreír. Y ¿qué hice yo cundo él necesitó de mí? ¿Qué?

Comencé a jugar desesperadamente con el pañuelo, enrollándolo y estirándolo, utilizándolo como un pararrayos que pudiese contener la energía y las ideas que estaban a punto de sobrepasarme. Estrujándolo como si de ello dependiera mi cordura.

Tres, Candy. Vamos. ¡TRES! La fotografía del momento en que Albert y yo nos despedimos.

 _«Ven a mí y entrarás en un mundo de mi entera creación»._

Aquella donde él posaba su frente con delicadeza sobre la mía y me regalaba una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto adoraba.

 _«Lo que verás y encontrarás será fruto de nuestra más pura imaginación»._

Esto no estaba funcionando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba funcionando.

 _«Estando aquí, junto a mí, descubrirás quién realmente quieres ser»._

¿Dónde demonios estaba Albert? Él sabría qué decirme, cómo ayudarme… a mí…, pero ¿qué hice yo por él? ¡Por los diez mil demonios! ¿QUÉ?

Lo abandoné a su suerte.

Cuatro. Un libro, negligentemente abierto boca abajo para identificar la página en donde dejaron de leerlo.

¿Y si no había vuelto porque le había sucedido lo mismo que a Charlie Gordon y a Algernon? ¿Y si había terminado olvidándolo todo?

 _«Si el tratamiento funciona, por fin podré saber quién fui, y si falla, si me fríe el cerebro, bueno, entonces ya no tendré nada más de qué preocuparme. De cualquier manera, finalmente seré libre»._

Había sido su decisión. Tratarse y desaparecer. Pero…

Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista.

Tenía que controlarme. Necesitaba controlarme. Urgía que me controlase.

 _«Cinco cosas, Candy»,_ escuché el eco de su voz en mi memoria _._

 _«Cinco»_. Las letras W. A. A. finamente bordadas con hilo dorado en el pañuelo que me había dejado el señor George.

―Sé que está desgastado y viejo, señorita Candice ―no me sorprendió darme cuenta de que George había estado observándome―, pero por mucho tiempo este pañuelo fue lo único que me quedó de un hombre al que quise, vi crecer y un día desapareció sin dejar rastro.

―¿El tío William? ―asintió y se sentó a mi lado, dejando frente a mí el whisky que le había pedido, sosteniendo uno que había servido para sí mismo, y acariciando con inusitada delicadeza el borde del pañuelo.

―Lo vi crecer, desde el bebé regordete que era la alegría de sus padres. William y Priscila, lo adoraban. Después pasó a ser el niño lleno de vida que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana mayor, Rosie, quien respondía su cariño con una fuerza incluso más grande. Hasta que se convirtió en el muchacho obstinado y aventurero que le sacaba las canas verdes a Elroy, y que era el único que lograba hacerla sonreír de verdad.

―¿El muchacho? ―sonrió y por un instante pareció que los años se le venían encima.

―Sí, señorita Candice. El muchacho ―suspiró pesadamente―. Mí muchacho.

―¿Pero…?

―Estaba por cumplir los veinticinco años cuando se extravió.

―Veinticinco.

 _«Basta ya con eso de señor. Sé que la barba me hace ver menos joven, pero estoy casi seguro de que aún no paso de los treintaicinco»._

―William era apenas un niño cuando sus padres murieron, señorita ―respiró profundamente―. ¿Se lo imagina? Mientras los demás niños debían preocuparse únicamente por jugar y crecer; él debió aprender a hacerse cargo de la fortuna y responsabilidades que le habían sido heredadas por sus padres ―agitó la cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse de alguna idea que le hacía daño―. Priscila se habría opuesto rotundamente a quitarle su infancia.

―Pero, ¿y la tía Rose?

―William y Priscila esperaban vivir una vida larga y feliz ―su voz se quebró―, por ello permitieron que Rosie renunciara a su parte de las empresas cuando decidió mudarse a Francia ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas―. Renunciar a sus acciones fue la única opción que le dejaron las reglas del Clan. Aun así, cuando sus padres murieron, ella se propuso ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Tomó bajo su cuidado al pequeño William y regresó a vivir a Lakewood, pero Rosie ya había hecho su vida del otro lado del mundo, tenía un hijo pequeño y su salud no era precisamente buena. La única alternativa que le quedó a los Ardlay, fue apostar en el pequeño William todas sus esperanzas y las responsabilidades de su padre, y al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba… ―calló un par de segundos―. La familia temió que si la gente se enteraba de quién era el nuevo patriarca, los negocios familiares podrían pasar por muchos apuros, y la vida del niño podría correr riesgos innecesarios. Por eso se le dio el apodo de tío abuelo y nunca se dejó que nadie ajeno a nosotros lo viera. Lo hicimos para asegurar que nadie supusiera que el más pequeño de los Ardlay era su nuevo líder ―sus palabras sonaban como si él intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que había hecho lo correcto―, y se lo mantuvo lejos de la vida pública, entre Lakewood y la casa de Rosie en Francia, al cuidado de la señora Elroy, su hermana y mío, para que pudiera mantenerse a salvo y creciera sin temores.

«Escondido por años» pensé. «Lejos de todo el mundo y del resto de su familia».

―Después, cuando Rosie falleció, se lo trasladó a Londres para que terminara su educación y luego debía volver aquí para finalmente presentarlo, como un joven, pero prometedor jefe de familia, pero… ―suspiró―. Mi muchacho tenía un alma que necesitaba de libertad para ser feliz ―sorbió su bebida y tomó unos momentos antes de continuar―. Sabía cuáles eran sus responsabilidades y estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida pretendiendo ser alguien que no le gustaba ser para ayudar a sacar a flote aquello por lo que su padre había luchado. Pero, supongo que necesitaba un último momento para permitirse ser él mismo y… usted sabe el resto.

―El tío desapareció.

―Sí ―suspiró de nuevo―. Había pasado unos días en Chicago, estábamos ultimando los detalles de su presentación oficial y también firmando algunos documentos importantes, entre los que estaba su adopción, Candice; pero antes de tomar finalmente las riendas de las empresas de su padre, William insistió en regresar a Inglaterra. Quería visitar la casa de verano favorita de Rosie en Edimburgo, y la cabaña de Priscila en las afueras de Londres. Fue precisamente ahí donde le perdimos el rastro.

―Pero a mí me escribió desde un barco que lo llevaba a África ―tardó unos segundos más de los necesarios en responder.

―Eso yo no lo supe hasta que el joven Alastear me lo dijo hace un par de años. Diez más tarde de los que habría deseado.

―¿Por qué habría el tío abuelo de contarme algo a mí que le ocultaría a usted?

―Porque sabía que si me enteraba de lo que planeaba, tendría que contárselo a Elroy y ella me enviaría de inmediato a traerlo de vuelta de las orejas, o peor aún, a custodiarlo hasta que él decidiera regresar ―sonrió con tristeza―. Pero, creo que lo hizo principalmente porque así era él. Siempre haciendo cosas inesperadas.

¿Era orgullo lo que notaba en su voz? Dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y volvió a acariciar con vehemencia el pañuelo.

―Usted era muy importante para William, Candice.

―Pero si nunca nos conocimos ―se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que la contactó porque quería asegurarle que no se olvidaría de usted. Pero deseaba disfrutar de un momento más de felicidad y libertad puras antes de dejarse encerrar voluntariamente en la jaula de oro que su padre le había heredado.

―¿Él no…?

―Amaba la naturaleza. Desde que era muy pequeño prefería mil veces dormir bajo la protección de las estrellas que en la más lujosa de las habitaciones. Odiaba los trajes y las corbatas lo asfixiaban… de haber podido elegir, habría optado por una vida austera, sin pretensiones ni horarios. Alguna vez me confesó que, si hubiese tenido elección, se habría dedicado a cuidar animales ―como Albert―, pero la muerte de sus padres decidió la vida que él debía vivir ―calló―. Así era mi muchacho, valiente y decidido. Nunca renegó su destino, pero no era feliz. Yo lo sabía. Elroy también. Y nos dolía profundamente tener que obligarlo a hacer algo que lo hacía miserable. Aún así, la única vez que nos recriminó decidir por él fue cuando Rosie murió y no se le permitió asistir a los servicios funerarios ―dibujó las letras doradas del pañuelo con un dedo―. Viajar solo a África fue el único momento de rebeldía que se permitió.

―Y fue el único que necesitó la vida para echar al traste todos los cuidados que el Clan había tenido ―dije sin miramientos y él asintió con pesar y guardó silencio de nuevo.

―Lo buscamos por años, Candice. Seguimos cada pista. Repasamos cada uno de sus movimientos en Inglaterra. No sabe lo desesperados que estábamos.

―¿Por el Clan?

―Porque lo queríamos ―dijo con ímpetu―. Porque aún lo hacemos.

Hasta ese instante había supuesto que el Tío Abuelo era un hombre que había perdido a su familia de a poquitos, y la poca que le quedaba desconocía su existencia, pero no me había detenido a pensar en que podrían haber personas como George a las que su desaparición pudo significar un dolor enorme.

Si Albert era el señor William… Yo lo había tenido solo por unos meses y no saber su paradero durante un par de años me había atormentado. Pero el señor George lo había visto crecer. No podía, ni quería, imaginar la clase de sufrimiento que representó para él dejar de tener a _su muchacho_ en su vida.

―Nos habíamos resignado a su pérdida. Habíamos incluso comenzado a preparar al joven Anthony. Pero un día el joven Alastear me llamó para preguntar si sabía algo de un viaje de William a África y la chispa de la esperanza renació. Y comenzamos a buscar de nuevo cualquier rastro que pudiera llevarnos a él.

―¿Pasaportes? ¿Registros de entrada? ―sonrió.

―Hace diez años entrar y salir de un país no era tan complicado como lo es ahora. Y William tenía los medios para pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo encontramos rastros de su estancia en el continente africano. Kenia, Tanzania, Etiopia, Egipto, Libia, Nigeria, Marruecos, Argelia. Hasta que lo perdimos otra vez en Túnez.

―Túnez…

Mi cerebro intentaba con fuerzas generar un mapa mental que marcara los puntos en los que había estado, pero nunca fui buena en geografía.

―Nos costó muchísimo trabajo ubicarlo porque no se presentaba como William Ardlay. Incluso entonces intentó ocultar su identidad para proteger el buen nombre de la familia. Pero utilizaba siempre su segundo nombre. Sin apellido ―mi corazón dio un salto―. Para todos era simplemente, el escocés que recorría áfrica y se mantenía trabajando en hospitales veterinarios o refugios para animales ―eran ya demasiadas coincidencias―. Fue lavaplatos en Libia y panadero de Marruecos.

―¿Su segundo nombre?

―Pero volvimos a perderle el rastro en Túnez ―ignoró mi pregunta―. Salió de África desde un puerto pequeño que podía llevarlo a España, Francia, Malta o Italia; llevando consigo solamente el recuerdo de sus viajes y la cicatriz que le dejó el zarpazo de un felino joven entre el hombro y el abdomen.

 _«Tengo una cicatriz en el pecho, en realidad son tres marcas que hacen una misma cicatriz y van de aquí ―señaló un punto debajo de su hombro izquierdo― hasta aquí ―y otro casi a la altura de su abdomen»._

―¿Cuál era su segundo nombre?

―No volvimos a saber más nada de él, hasta que un día, después de que el joven Alastaer callera en combate, un fotógrafo vino a a buscar a Stear para entregarle el trabajo que le había encomendado antes de ir al frente ―suspiró―. El joven Archie y yo lo atendimos, y he de decir que las fotos que traía consigo no eran nada del otro mundo, pero hubo una en particular que cautivó nuestra atención. La del joven Archie porque la reconoció a usted, y la mía... porque fue la respuesta a las plegarias que llevaba elevando a los cielos por más de diez años ―se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la fotografía―. Porque ahí estaba mi muchacho. Barbado, desaliñado y claramente mayor, pero era él ―las lágrimas volvieron a llegar a mis ojos y una mano, que pasó por encima de mi hombro, extendió un nuevo pañuelo frente a mí―. Su segundo nombre…

―Su segundo nombre, Candy ―de inmediato reconocí esa voz―. Fue lo único que pudo recordar por años ―me giré de inmediato―. Su segundo nombre era Albert.

* * *

 _Demasiado tiempo, lo sé. Sorry. No pondré excusas. Lo único que diré es que creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo y me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo porque aún no sé si quiero un final Disney o no. En fin. ¡Disfruten! Y gracias por la paciencia._


	36. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35.**

Su voz fue lo primero que reconocí. Bueno no. En realidad lo primero que identifiqué fue su aroma, que flotaba ligero y constante dentro de la cabaña desde que traspasé el umbral, pero supongo que me había acostumbrado tanto a su ausencia que aunque mi nariz se puso inmediatamente alerta, mi cerebro se negó a creerle para no llenarme de falsas esperanzas que pudieran colapsar de forma inminente arrancando de tajo la última pizca de optimismo que me quedaba. Pero después…, después escuché su voz, y todo quedó confirmado al cien por ciento cuando finalmente mis ojos se posaron en los suyos. Azules, brillantes y perfectos. Mi corazón frenó de golpe su acelerado traqueteo y, al hacerlo, mandó un azote directo a mi incrédulo cerebro que, a su vez, atacó con fuerza estremecedora, y un despliegue de mil estúpidas mariposas, a mi estómago. Y todo, absolutamente todo se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios. Un silencio cargado de energía, emociones y palabras no dichas. Un silencio que por sí solo venía impregnado con las miles de horas que habíamos pasado sin decirnos nada.

Era él, ligeramente distinto, pero era él. Con ropa menos austera y sutilmente más acicalado, poco más delgado y con la piel menos tostada, pero seguía siendo él. Rubio, alto, barbado y divino. Y estaba ahí, parado detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentada, con una mano extendida hacia mí ofreciéndome otro pañuelo para limpiar mis lágrimas. Mirándome como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, con una mezcla preciosa de ternura, preocupación y complicidad.

Después de todos aquellos meses estaba ahí y todo mi ser reconoció su presencia. Había vuelto. Con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa pero con aquella inminente seguridad en su porte que tanto había llegado a respetar. Después de todo aquel tiempo sin saber nada de él, ahora podía estar completamente segura de que estaba sano y salvo y vivo; y, tal y como se lo había suplicado en incontables noches a los cielos, mi desmemoriado príncipe y autoproclamado pirata, volvía a mí.

He de confesar que después de perderle la pista, durante mucho tiempo uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos fue imaginar cuál sería mi reacción cuando volviera a encontrarlo. Fueron muchas las ideas que vinieron a mi mente, pero el escenario más recurrente era siempre el mismo: mi cuerpo identificaría su presencia antes siquiera de que mis ojos lo vieran; y en cuanto lo localizara entre un mar de gente, correría a su encuentro (como en las películas), y él estaría esperándome con los brazos abiertos y su más radiante sonrisa para alzarme en vilo y hacerme girar en el aire; lo abrazaría con uno de esos abrazos apretados que te dejan sin aire, lo llenaría de besos, le diría lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, le diría lo mucho que lo amaba y luego, entre risas y lágrimas, lo haría prometerme que no me dejaría nunca más. Pero la sabiduría de los ancianos está ahí por algo, y miles de veces he escuchado el famosísimo: «si quieres hacer reír a Dios, cuéntale tus planes». Así que no. No le creí a mi cuerpo cuando lo reconoció antes de que mi cerebro lo hiciera, aunque no había un mar de gente entre el cual pudiera perderlo. No me levanté como impulsada por un resorte para correr a su encuentro, ni brinqué el sofá para estrecharme con fuerza entre sus brazos. Tampoco lo llené de besos llorosos y salobres mientras murmuraba ininteligibles palabras de amor entremezcladas con sollozos. No. No hice nada de lo que había pensado. Simplemente me puse en pie con toda la parsimonia de la que fui capaz, lo miré intensamente por unos segundos, directamente a los ojos, y antes de ponerme a gritar y llorar como una demente, me giré con violencia y salí del lugar, dejándolo con la mano extendida y una expresión de turbado desconcierto en su rostro.

―Debí haberlo imaginado ―lo escuché murmurar mientras yo salía como un bólido por la puerta.

Supongo que fue el estrés, el poco sueño y todo lo que había sentido durante las últimas horas, pero esa sensación de alivio que se generó en mi interior al ver resuelto el problema que me había estado carcomiendo las entrañas; esa profunda alegría acompañada de tranquilidad que me inundó después de ver el rostro que creía perdido; y la explosión de amor y felicidad que me colmó después de tantísimas horas de angustia; todas esas sensaciones tan intensas y maravillosas se fundieron en mi interior con increíble potencia convirtiéndose, para mi gran sorpresa, en la más absurda y terrible de las iras.

¿Quién demonios se creía él para desaparecer así de mi vida, llenarme de preocupaciones, quitarme el sueño, dejarme casi sin aire y después regresar como si nada hubiese sucedido? ¿Creía de verdad que solo con verlo iba a olvidar todas las noches en vela, todas las lágrimas? ¿Qué por su linda cara mi sufrimiento se iba a esfumar como por arte de magia y todo iba a estar bien de nuevo, así como así? ¿Pensó acaso: reaparezco y seguimos como si nada? Tipo: Candy + rostro de príncipe = ¡puff!, adiós dolor y tormento. Ni que fuera… Ni que… ¡Ah!

―Candy, espera.

«No. ¡Te esperé ya muchísimo tiempo!» pensé y aceleré el pasó caminando sin siquiera saber hacia dónde iba, pero siempre más lejos del alegre sonido que provenía de la fiesta.

―Candy.

«¡Qué no! Qué, qué…, qué te espere la más… ¡AH!». Estaba furiosa. Genuina y ardientemente furiosa y la ira me regresó la energía que casi me había abandonado unos momentos antes.

―Candy, por favor.

¡No! Eso no era justo. Esa voz ligeramente suplicante y lastimera me desarmaba siempre. Y yo no quería que me desarmara. Quería seguir enojada con él. Estaba en todo mi derecho.

Me había dejado sin decir adiós como se debía. ¡Se había despedido de mí con un correo electrónico! Se había largado de mi vida sin darme explicaciones. Dejándome en pánico por no saber qué sería de él. Diciendo que había soldados esperando para llevarlo a hacer solo Dios sabe qué cosa con su cabeza. Me abandonó escribiendo que me amaba pero que para hacerme feliz necesitaba apartarse de mi lado, ¡el grandísimo estúpido! Y luego, como si fuera posible, me pidió ser fiel a la promesa de no llorar por lo que algún día tuvimos, de seguir con mi vida y vivirla de verdad, de ser aventurera, soñar alto y ser feliz. ¡Como si ser feliz fuera tan sencillo! ¡Había soldados esperando para jugar con su cerebro! ¡SOLDADOS! Y él me pedía estar tranquila y ser feliz. ¡FELIZ!

¿Quién demonios se creía él para saber lo que me haría feliz si ni yo misma lo sabía? ¿Creía que todas las lágrimas que le había llorado eran una clara muestra de la más profunda alegría y júbilo que acompañan a la separación infundada de alguien a quien amas? ¿Creía que mis noches en vela eran prueba de serenidad y sosiego? ¡Imbécil! Pero lo más importante: ¿quién, por los diez mil demonios, se creía él para reaparecer así, tan ufano, cuando después de buscarlo por tanto tiempo, era yo quién debía encontrarlo a él?

―¿Qué quieres?

Me giré de forma tan inesperada y sin detenerme a pensar siquiera en si él venía siguiéndome de cerca que, en vez de ver su rostro apenado a la distancia, vi el tejido de su suéter cuando me estrellé de lleno contra su pecho, porque sí, él había salido casi corriendo tras de mí y obviamente chocó conmigo y, para sorpresa de… nadie, mi siempre grácil coordinación hizo que la mezcla de tacones y vestido me enredaran las piernas formando un soberbio nudo que me llevó a tropezar y, entonces, con una fidelidad _casi_ exacta a lo que había imaginado, él me ciñó entre sus brazos y me alzó en vilo. Casi.

El silencio se volvió a cernir sobre nosotros. Pero esta vez pesado y amenazante. Y lo peor de todo fue que sentirme entre sus brazos fue reconfortante y… natural, pero yo no quería sentirme así. Quería gritarle, decirle todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa. Quería golpearlo, injuriarlo, zarandearlo. Quería…, quería… Y como sucede siempre que las emociones me sobrepasan, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

―¡Suéltame!

Lo empujé con fuerza. No quería que me viera llorar. Quería que notara lo furiosa que me sentía. Que se sintiera responsable. Pero sus brazos no cedieron ni un solo centímetro y la expresión de su rostro no se inmutó.

―No ―respondió con mesura―. Primero quiero que coloques ambos pies con seguridad en el suelo ―«bien pensado, Candy, exigirle que te suelte cuando te tiene prácticamente al aire»―. No quiero verte caer. No por mi culpa.

Me limpié los ojos con brío y le dediqué una mirada que echaba chispas, porque no era justo que él estuviera tan sosegado cuando yo estaba hecha un desastre. Pero al observarlo un poco más, la tranquilidad de su voz no concordaba del todo con el brillo de sus ojos. Mi ira titubeó un poco, pero mi ego herido no se iba a dejar amedrentar tan fácilmente.

«¿Y a ti que te importa se caigo?», pensé, pero:

―Ahora resulta que te preocupa si me hago daño o si eres tú el culpable ―fue lo que dije. Volví a intentar soltarme de su abrazo sin mucho éxito y, honestamente, sin mucho esfuerzo.

― _Siempre_ me ha importado tu sufrimiento Candy ―dijo con convicción haciendo un énfasis particularmente extraño en la palabra «siempre».

―Pues tienes formas bastante peculiares de demostrarlo ―su mirada reveló algo muy similar a la pena, pero sus brazos no cedieron un solo centímetro y mis pies no intentaron soltarse del nudo en el que se habían metido―. Por favor, Albert, suéltame ―dije en tono poco menos belicoso y su sonrisa emergió al escucharme.

―Podría olvidar muchas cosas, Candy, pero jamás todo lo que siento cuando te escucho pronunciar mi nombre.

Mientras hablaba bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza, después suspiró y cerró los ojos como si de ello dependiera su cordura. Y yo… ¿cómo podía yo arremeter contra él después de todo? ¿Qué sabía yo de cómo había pasado para él el tiempo después de separarnos? ¿Había sufrido? ¿Se había sometido al tratamiento? Mi rabia seguía hirviendo bajo mi piel, pero lo había visto padecer tanto ya por la vida que le había tocado vivir, que me cuestioné seriamente si de verdad tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo pasar por más malos ratos. Y casi sin darme cuenta, mi mano subió hacia su rostro, pero no para abofetearlo como había pensado unos segundos antes, sino para acariciar su mejilla.

Lo sentí estremecerse cuando mi piel rozo la suya. Su barba seguía siendo suave, su piel tersa y calentita, y su cabello sedoso y agradable, tal como los recordaba. Aun con los ojos cerrados él ladeó la cabeza y aprisionó mi mano entre su rostro y su hombro. Y ese solo gesto bastó para hacer que mi mundo entero y mi desbocado corazón comenzaran a ponerse en paz de nuevo. Los muros que había levantado mi mal genio estallaron en mil pedazos, y fue hasta ese momento cuando lo vi de nuevo. A él. Mi atormentado príncipe de la colina. El enojo se disipó y mi esencia saludó con alegría a su alma.

―De una forma completamente inusual, Candy, creo que te debo todo lo que soy.

Su voz estaba colmada de ternura, agradecimiento y cariño.

Mis pies finalmente se asieron al suelo. Sin dejar de tocar su mejilla, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y con la mano que tenía libre le devolví el abrazo, dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo fluyeran. Así de sencillo. Así, como siempre habíamos funcionado ambos.

Como respuesta a mi caricia, con un movimiento sumamente familiar, sus brazos me estrecharon con más fuerza. Porque aunque estoy completamente segura de que nuestras mentes tenían mil ideas y nuestras bocas centenares de cosas por decir, nuestros cuerpos, con su infinita sabiduría, necesitaban solo un poco de contacto para tranquilizarnos a los dos.

―Había renunciado a ti ―murmuré cerrando los puños y mi voz sonó tan lejana―. Creí que te había perdido por completo ―respiré su aroma y me escondí más en su pecho―. Oh, Albert, tuve tanto miedo.

Lo escuché suspirar y sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, haciendo que finalmente obtuviera aquel abrazo apretado que me dejó sin aire. Giró un poco su rostro y sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre mi palma, regalándome uno de los tantos besos que había esperado; después tomó mi mano entre una de las suyas y guio mis dedos hacia su cabeza, dejándome tocar las cicatrices que ya antes me había mostrado.

―Ahora sé cómo y cuándo me hice la mayoría de estas marcas, Candy ―se tomó su tiempo guiando mis dedos por su sien y alrededor de su oreja―. Y se lo debo en gran medida a esta otra diminuta cicatriz de aquí ―detuvo mis dedos casi en la base de su cráneo. Me sobresalté un poco―. Sí, pequeña, lo hice. Pero el experimento no fue tan agresivo como esperaba y funcionó.

―Pero contactamos al Doctor Martin y nos negó que fueras uno de sus pacientes ―dije mirando su rostro y recordando la visita que Terry, el Duque y yo le habíamos hecho al médico.

―Lo sé ―su voz tomó un tono grave―. Y no les mintió.

―Pero…, entonces, no entiendo nada ―lo escuché suspirar y se tomó su tiempo para responder, como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

―Albert Granchester no fue jamás paciente del Doctor Martin. Eso es a lo que me refiero ―exhaló con fuerza―. Su paciente fue el extraviado patriarca de los Ardlay ―volteé a verlo sorprendida―. William recuperó su identidad antes de someterse al tratamiento ―dijo su nombre, por primera vez, pero se escuchaba un poco incómodo pronunciándolo―, y no estuvo ni un solo minuto solo durante todos estos meses.

―¿Recordaste tu nombre? ―«y me lo ocultaste» pensé dolida. Él pareció notar mi malestar y se apresuró a responder.

―No, Candy. George lo recordó por mí.

Volteé a verlo y la tranquilidad de su expresión me hizo sentir feliz por él. Había recuperado a su familia antes de someterse al tratamiento. No había estado solo. Pero un toque de celos se apoderó de mi corazón porque el Señor George lo había cuidado y me había negado a mí esa oportunidad.

―Yo… ―las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y lágrimas de dolor corrieron veloces a mis ojos. Otra vez.

―Lo lamento tanto, Candy ―dijo acariciando mi rostro―. Quería que estuvieras a mi lado. De verdad lo quería. Pero también tenía miedo de lo que podía sucederme y el daño que podía causarte.

―Pudiste haber esperado a que volviera a Londres. Pudiste… ―ya no quería hacerlo sentir culpable, pero sabía que ese sería precisamente el efecto de mis palabras.

―Si hubiese esperado tu regreso, Candy, si te hubiese tenido frente a mí jamás habría tenido el valor ni la fuerza para dejarte ir. Me habría aferrado a ti. Te habría llevado conmigo. Habrías sido como mi salvavidas y te habría arrastrado hasta el fondo conmigo. Te habría hecho pasar cada uno de los momentos, los buenos y los malos, a mi lado. Y jamás me habría perdonado hacerte renunciar a todo por mí. Jamás me habría perdonado ver en tu rostro la expresión de preocupación y dolor que vi día a día, por muchos meses, en los ojos de George. No soy tan fuerte, Candy. Puedo tolerar mi angustia, pero no la tuya.

―Pero fuiste capaz de hacerme llorar y sufrir por no saber nada de ti ―reclamé apenas conteniendo un sollozo―. ¿Sabes todo lo que padecí cuando desapareciste? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me dolió recibir tu despedida por correo electrónico?

―Puedo imaginarlo ―dijo apenado.

―No lo creo ―las lágrimas parecían no querer dejar mis ojos ese día―. Pasé la noche entera intentando contactarte. Cuando no lo logré salí disparada hacia el aeropuerto y tomé el primer vuelo disponible a Londres, solo para encontrarme con un departamento vació. Lleno de recuerdos y tus pocas cosas, pero sin ti ―apenas logré contener un lamento―. Te busqué por meses. Te lloré como jamás le había llorado a nadie en mi vida. Oh, Albert, yo… ―un nudo en mi garganta me impidió continuar.

―Pero saliste adelante.

―No gracias a ti ―reproché.

―Lo sé, Candy, y aunque suene absurdo, lo aplaudo. Tomaste las riendas de tu propia vida. Comenzaste un negocio exitoso y te convertiste en una mujer aún más maravillosa de lo que ya eras ―limpió mis lágrimas con uno de sus dedos.

―Pero no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice ―besó mi frente―. No pude ser feliz ―sollocé y él me estrechó sin decir nada―. Seguí adelante sí. Pero lo hice solo porque no podía hacer nada más. Tomé las riendas de mi vida porque necesitaba hacerlo. Porque si no me ocupaba en algo me volvería loca ―suspiré―. Pero…, estudié de nuevo esperando que milagrosamente te encontraras entre mis pacientes. Me quedé en Inglaterra porque secretamente confiaba en que un día aparecerías de nuevo en tu departamento y quería estar ahí para encontrarte. Destiné parte de mi dinero a un despacho jurídico que ayuda a personas que no tienen quién los defienda y en cada cliente te veía a ti. Invertí en una clínica que da trato especializado a personas que me recordaban a ti. Pero tú no regresaste. Me dejaste sola. Te fuiste sin preguntar si quería ir contigo. ¡Me abandonaste! Albert, ¿cómo podía ser feliz sin ti?

―Yo… ―por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo lo vi quedarse sin palabras―. Sé que a tus ojos tal vez fui el más grande de los cobardes, Candy. Pero dejarte…, permitir que George me convenciera de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al alejarte de mí y pretender liberarte de la responsabilidad a la que te estaba atando ―suspiró y besó mi frente―. Renunciar a ti ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que enfrentar en toda mi vida.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un profundo silencio y permanecimos así, callados, abrazados, por varios minutos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el viento removiendo las hojas de los árboles y el lejano sonido de la música.

Lo sentí comenzar a moverse y mi cuerpo se acompasó al suyo.

Cuando la música se detuvo dijo:

―Supongo que los hilos del destino nunca podrán cortarse ―volvía a su yo críptico, pero se sentía tan bien estar acurrucada en sus brazos que no pensaba dejar que algo tan sencillo me alejara de él―. ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? ―su mirar contrito me estrujó el estómago.

―Primero deberás contarme todo lo que pasó desde que te subiste a aquel tren ―sonrió.

―Tenemos una vida entera por delante para hacerlo ―su inocente confianza me hizo devolverle la sonrisa. Lo miré interrogante y él no dijo nada.

―Pues, ¿a qué esperas? Una vida entera es mucho tiempo y, como sabes, soy poco paciente ―lo escuché reír por primera vez en mucho tiempo y, ¡dios!, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que amaba ese sonido.

―Primero me gustaría hablar de otra cosa contigo.

―¿Otra cosa? ―pregunté―. ¿Más importante para mí que saber dónde te metiste todo este tiempo y por qué? ―rio de nuevo.

―Es importante para mí.

―Está bien. Te escucho ―soltó su abrazó y mi cuerpo de inmediato acusó su lejanía.

―No. Aquí no ―volteó a ver hacia la cabaña―. George nos está esperando.

―¿George?

―Te lo explicaré todo. Lo prometo ―me miró con otra de esas miradas que tanto extrañaba y asentí.

―Vamos entonces ―comencé a caminar, pero antes de que diera el tercer paso sentí su mano tomar la mía.

Volteé a verlo. Estaba muy quieto, serio y tenso. Lo miré con toda la intención de preguntar si algo iba mal, pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de mi boca, porque anticipándose a mí, en un movimiento impetuoso y vehemente, me jaló hacia sí y como si hubiese estado esperando por mucho tiempo para hacerlo, me besó.

Los sollozos de alegría no se presentaron y mis lágrimas no fluyeron incontrolables. Pero ese beso fue mil veces mejor al que había imaginado por tantos meses. Albert, mi Albert, había vuelto. Ya no era más solo una creación de mi mente solitaria. Y al sentirme en sus brazos, con sus labios presionados contra los míos fui de nuevo completa y decididamente feliz.

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé… la "shame nun" me lo ha estado diciendo por muchísimas semanas: shame, shame!. Lamento profundamente el retraso, pero en serio, el tiempo, el trabajo, el muso y todo lo demás me han impedido sentarme al computador y escribir, pero aquí estamos. Se supone que este iba a ser el capítulo final pero pus… ese todavía está en proceso (y sí ya está iniciado). Quería esperar y publicar los dos juntos (o dejar uno inmenso), pero en la última semana he recibido muchos mensajes de ustedes (gracias infinitas por estar pendientes de mí), y decidí publicar éste y continuar con el siguiente._

 _Desde mi lejano rancho las abrazo, les ofrezco una gran disculpa por la tardanza y pus nada… sus comentarios son mi sueldo (aunque creo que en esta ocasión no me los merezco). Linda semana._


	37. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36.**

No fue un besó arrebatado y demandante. Pero fue completamente distinto a cualquiera de los otros que nos habíamos dado antes. Fue… fue… fue uno en el que venía unidos todos los que habíamos dejado de darnos. Todos los que nos faltaron durante tantos meses. Todos. Cargado de añoranza, reconocimiento, y amor. Y lo que lo hizo incluso más especial fue que volví a sentir esa deliciosa sensación de tener la mente vacía. Después de tantísimo tiempo todas las vocecitas fastidiosas, inoportunas, hostiles y mortificantes que habían estado atosigándome desde que dejé de verlo se quedaron en silencio, y eso fue increíblemente liberador. Porque así era todo de sencillo cuando estaba con él. Una caricia, una palabra o un beso me bastaban para hacer que el mundo desapareciera y, en ese preciso momento, con sus labios contra los míos, mi cuerpo cobijado con el suyo y una deliciosa paz, me quedé sin aire. Y él también.

―Si no te besaba ahora ―dijo con los ojos cerrados y su frente contra la mía―, me iba a volver loco. ―Había un ligero tono de disculpa en su voz―. Espero que…, yo…

Porque el tiempo suele tener también el efecto de dejar dudas flotando en el ambiente. Habíamos estado juntos por un par de meses y separados por casi dos años. Era normal que añoráramos la cercanía que alguna vez tuvimos, sobre todo cuando había sido (en mi opinión) tan buena; pero ¿y si habíamos idealizado lo que tuvimos, lo que éramos cuando estábamos juntos? ¿Y si las cosas habían cambiado? ¿Y si sí tenía responsabilidades a las que atender que le impidieran estar conmigo? Me daba miedo solo pensarlo.

¿Qué sucedería si las cosas ya no eran como antes? ¿Y si con su memoria había regresado también su buen juicio? ¿Y si sus temores habían sido ciertos y había prometido su vida a alguien más? Lo besé de nuevo esperando volver a callar las voces de mi cabeza pero ya no fue tan sencillo. El tiempo había sido mucho. Era comprensible que hubiera dudas por resolver y nos sintiéramos ligeramente alejados el uno del otro. Nerviosos. Y, además, era normal que no supiéramos si podíamos seguir tratándonos como antes. Que no supiéramos si después de tanto tiempo aún había un nosotros.

Su mirada, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, casi preguntaba si podía seguir besándome y eso me dio la pequeña esperanza de que no tuviera responsabilidades que lo alejaran de mí, y de pensar que no había motivo alguno para no retomar lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso.

Él me había dicho que me amaba y yo estaba segura de que lo amaba a él. Estaba segura de que «nosotros en Londres», había sido real, pero teníamos que dejarnos volver a sentir la comodidad de la presencia del otro. Pasar tiempo juntos de nuevo. Acompañarnos, reírnos y querernos de nuevo. Así que respondí con una sonrisa y lo besé de nuevo.

―¿Así serán todas tus disculpas? ―pregunté separándome de él. «¿Así de fácil se podía volver a ser genuinamente feliz?». Él sonrió.

―Tal vez ―su sonrisa cómplice y pícara era una de las que más disfrutaba. Besó mi frente, luego mi mano―. Vamos, George espera ―reclamé un poco pero con una mirada dulce me dijo que ya tendríamos tiempo para ponernos al corriente con todo lo que nos hacía falta y solucionar dudas. Y, respondiendo a su muda promesa me puse de puntillas y posé fugazmente mis labios contra los suyos. «¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer ser así de feliz?»

Caminamos tranquilamente tomados de la mano, empezando a darnos tiempo para reconocer nuestra mutua presencia y disfrutando nuestro sutil contacto y cercanía, y, por absurdo que parezca, todos los meses de llantos y preocupación se desvanecieron. Así de fácil. Así de sencillo. Él había vuelto y era real. Ya no era más mi vagabundo-desmemoriado y autoproclamado pirata-hijo-de-duque, pero seguía viendo en él a Albert, mi Príncipe de la Colina. Aún tenía su sabor en mis labios, y su mano sosteniendo la mía. Y me sentía tranquila, completa y feliz.

Llegamos a la cabaña sin prisas, sin decir nada. La puerta estaba abierta y la _modesta_ construcción parecía completamente ajena a todo lo que sucedía tan cerca de ella. Entramos sin soltarnos y, al cruzar el umbral, Albert pronunció el nombre de George quien inmediatamente respondió indicándonos que se encontraba en el estudio. Seguimos su voz y, debo decir que lo que ellos llamaban «estudio» a mí me recordó más a un enorme invernadero, con sus ventanas de muro a techo y plantas por doquier.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó el hombre dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas.

―Lo estará ―respondió Albert sonriendo y apretando mi mano entre la suya.

― _Parfait!_

No soltó mi mano hasta que estuve sentada frente a George y él rodeó el escritorio para colocarse de pie al lado del francés.

― _Ensuite_ , ¿podemos empezar? ―Albert asintió y yo me quedé mirándolos a los dos sin saber a qué se referían.

Antes había conversado con el señor George y solo algunos pequeños detalles de su acento revelaban su ascendencia francesa. Pero, imagino que su comodidad con Albert lo hacían regresar a su lengua materna con frecuencia.

― _Alors_. _Mademoiselle_ Candy, como usted bien sabe, el día de mañana se llevará a cabo la presentación de «la nueva cabeza» de los Ardlay ―dijo con solemnidad y yo volteé a ver a Albert con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

―Yo no lo veo muy nuevo ―respondí con socarronería y el rubio rio con ganas. Pero el señor George pareció no encontrar mi comentario tan divertido. Carraspeó.

―William nunca fue oficialmente presentado, lo cual lo vuelve una novedad para la sociedad ―me encogí en la silla sintiéndome ligeramente regañada―. Pero hay algo más. ¿Tuvo usted la oportunidad de ver la invitación que la familia Ardlay le hizo llegar?

―No ―recordé haber recibido una invitación en Londres que había quedado sin abrirse, sepultada debajo de boletas, libros y cuadernos.

La mirada de George tenía un ligero brillo de reproche, pero no me reprendió como esperaba, se limitó a ver a Albert que se encogió de hombros como diciendo «te lo dije», metió la mano en una de las bolsas de su saco y me entregó una elegante tarjeta. La abrí y la leí rápidamente.

―¿Encuentra usted algo raro?

―Ahm ―me sentí como si estuviera presentando un examen muy importante y no hubiese estudiado nada, pero me esforcé y comenté lo primero que se me ocurrió―. Habla de «la nueva cabeza», pero, respetando la tradición de los clanes ¿no sería más adecuado decir «patriarca»? ―George sonrió y me dedicó una mirada del tipo que te regala un profesor cuando respondes adecuadamente una pregunta capciosa.

―Eso es lo que muchos han dicho, _Mademoiselle_ ―respondió con suficiencia―. Pero los Ardlay no cometemos errores ―«Usted es un Johnson Villers» pensé pero:

―Su patriarca se les perdió por casi diez años ―murmuré sin verlo. Albert rio de nuevo y George fingió no haberme escuchado. Carraspeé―. ¿Y el hecho de no cometer errores es importante por qué? ―pregunté con tono conciliador.

―Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Candy ―intervino Albert sonriendo―, no podemos permitir que el Clan vuelva a sumirse en el caos con una sola persona al mando.

―Pero, creí que había una especie de comité que se encargaba de las empresas.

―De manera temporal, sí. Existe un consejo que se encargó de tomar las riendas de las empresas mientras William estuvo ausente ―respondió George, «Albert no tiene cara de William», pensé y me forcé a prestar más atención y no dejar que mis pensamientos divagaran tanto―. Pero la responsabilidad principal y la mayoría de las acciones, de manera legal, son heredadas por línea directa exclusivamente entre Ardlays. En este caso, William padre las legó a William hijo ―volteó a verlo con profundo cariño―. Pero la experiencia de esta última década, y la obstinación del aquí presente, nos han llevado a reevaluar la situación ―su mirar se tornó severo por unos momentos―. El último Ardlay de línea directa es el joven Anthony, pero una cláusula del testamento de William nos impidió volverlo patriarca hasta que no cumpliera treinta años.

―Sabes perfectamente bien que no podía hacer que el hijo de Rosie pasara por lo mismo que pasé yo, George. Eso se los he dicho hasta el cansancio ―se defendió Albert―. Quería que viviera un poco y disfrutara su libertad antes de ser absorbido por un mundo que él nunca había deseado ―George lo miró con desaprobación pero Albert no pareció inmutarse.

―¿Cuántos años tiene Anthony ahora? ―pregunté intentando romper la tensión.

―Treinta ―respondieron ambos al unísono.

―¿Pero él me dijo que se devolvía a Francia?

―Lo hará.

―¿Entonces? ¿Archie? Pero él es un Cornwell, ¿no? Y Anthony, ¿no es un Brown?―Albert sonrió.

―Hemos logrado convencer al consejo para que «la nueva cabeza» de los Ardlay esté conformada por varias personas, Candy.

―¡Felicidades! ¿Cierto? ―ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se me quedaron viendo como si esperaran que dijera algo más―. No entiendo por qué me cuentan todo esto. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto? ―pregunté―. Si lo que quieren es mi aprobación, la tienen. De hecho, creo que tardaron mucho tiempo en cambiar su forma de manejar las cosas. Vamos, que estamos en pleno siglo XXI y ustedes siguen empleando tradiciones del XV ―ambos rieron.

―Candy ―dijo Albert acercándose de nuevo a mí―. Hace muchos años, siendo William el patriarca de los Ardlay, quise adoptarte y darte mi apellido ―hizo una pausa y tomó mi mano―, pero el destino intervino y bueno, de haberlo hecho tú habrías sido, legalmente, una Ardlay de línea directa.

―Pero no me habrías adoptado, habrías sido solamente mi tutor, ¿no? Al menos eso decía la última carta del abuelo William. Bueno, en realidad, la carta decía que mi tutela estaría a cargo de la familia, pero eso no me haría tener tu misma sangre y, además, ¿tengo que comenzar a llamarte tío abuelo o Señor William? ―él sonrió―. Creo que esto de reconocerte como el Tío William será todo un reto ―me distraje de nuevo―. Pero volviendo al tema, el tiempo siguió su curso y ahora soy una Brighton. No creo que haya alguna forma legal de que seas mi tutor ahora ―algo en el ambiente me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Él lo notó y sonrió.

―¿Recuerdas que en Londres, alguna vez dije que debí haberte conocido en una vida pasada?

―¿El experimentó te permitió recordar incluso vidas pasadas? ―pregunté con ironía, él rio con ganas.

―Sí, hasta el momento en que fui Edward Teach ―respondió usando el mismo tono irónico que yo había usado antes―. A lo que me refiero, Candy, es que antes de ser el Albert que conociste en Inglaterra, fui William Ardlay, y te vi en muchas ocasiones antes del accidente. Por eso tu rostro me pareció tan familiar. Por eso tu presencia en mi vida reactivó una parte de mi cerebro que había permanecido dormida por largos años. Te debo lo que soy, Candy. Sin saberlo me diste alegría en el pasado. Y sin saberlo me ayudaste cuando más extraviado estaba.

―Pero, yo nunca te vi.

―Pero yo a ti sí, en muchas ocasiones. Y recibí muchas cartas tuyas ―sonrió―. No pude darte mi apellido cuando prometí hacerlo, Candy, pero eso no significa que no pueda otorgarte lo que por derecho mereces.

―Con la cabaña me basta ―dije sin saber qué más decir. Ambos rieron.

―Sabemos que puede parecer excesivo ―«excesivo» sonaba demasiado poco.

―Pero yo no sé nada de cómo manejar una empresa tan grande. Apenas me las arreglo para administrar mi vida diaria.

―Nosotros le enseñaremos todo lo que necesites saber, _Mademoiselle_.

―¿Y qué pasará con Archie y Anthony y el pequeño Stear?

―El pequeño Stear es aún muy pequeño ―respondió George.

―Recuerda, Candy: la cabeza ―continuó Albert―. Mañana, si tú aceptas, se nos presentará a Anthony, Archie, a ti y a mí como «la nueva cabeza» de los Ardlay.

―Pero, esto no tiene precedentes. ¿Qué va a decir la gente?

―Misa si quieren ―respondió Albert.

―No tiene usted porqué preocuparse de eso ―intervino el señor George con tranquilidad.

―Pero…

―George, nos permites hablar solos ―pidió el rubio.

―¿Es completamente necesario? ―preguntó el francés.

―Lo es ―aseguró Albert―. Puedes regresar a la casa y descansar.

―Pero…

―No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

―Bien ―dijo el hombre con parquedad―. _À demain mademoiselle Candy_ ―me saludó―. _Lapin, à plus tard._

―Todo saldrá bien _mon vieil ami_ ―George sonrió _._

―Hasta luego Señor George ―y se fue con toda la calma del mundo―. Hablas francés ―dije notando lo obvio.

―Soy un estuche de monerías, Candy ―sonreí―. Pero volvamos a lo que estábamos discutiendo antes.

―No entiendo por qué haces esto Albert ―respiró profundamente.

―Yo aún tengo las cosas bastante revueltas y necesito de un poco más de tiempo para re acostumbrarme a la vida empresarial, Candy. Necesito toda la ayuda con la que pueda contar. George seguirá siendo mi mano derecha. Archie seguirá a cargo de Chicago y Estados Unidos porque se lo merece; Anthony podrá seguir viviendo en su granja francesa, pero se hará cargo de la división gala de las empresas ―suspiró―. Pero aunque sé que ellos son mi familia, los muchachos aún no me conocen ―acarició su cien―. George siempre ha estado a mi lado, sí, pero mis recuerdos aún están un poco borrosos y… aún me cuesta fiarme ciegamente de él ―lo dijo casi con culpa―. La única persona a la que confiaría mi vida entera, sin siquiera pensarlo, eres tú, Candy.

―¿Tanto así? ―asintió sonriente―. Pero no soy una Ardlay, Albert, y he hecho mi vida en Londres ―murmuré.

―Lo sé, y nos hará muy feliz que sigas allá ―«¿Y tú?» pensé y él pareció escucharme―. Yo he decidido que lo mejor para mí es comenzar en un lugar familiar y con menos movimiento que las oficinas centrales de Chicago.

―Tu departamento en la calle Hill sigue siendo tuyo.

―Lo sé y volveré a utilizarlo en algún momento, pero por el momento viviré en Edimburgo, en la casa de mis padres. Poco a poco comenzaré a integrarme a las empresas, Candy, pero necesito partir desde un lugar seguro. Desde un refugio que no haya sido profanado.

―Tu departamento de Londres fue tu refugio por mucho tiempo.

―Y en él tengo algunos de mis mejores recuerdos, Candy, pero aún me falta reconectar con algunas cosas de mi pasado, y los recuerdos de esos diez años que pasé en Londres no deben interferir con los que tuve antes ―asentí―. El plan es pasar una parte de mi tiempo en Escocia y la otra en Londres ―dijo con tono tranquilizador―. Cuando me sienta más cómodo volveré a viajar a Estados Unidos y Francia, pero solo para supervisar y ponerme al corriente de las cosas.

―Añorabas viajar ―recordé. Él sonrió.

―Soy como un animal que ha pasado mucho tiempo en cautiverio y al que devuelven a la vida salvaje, pequeña. Creo que me aterra ser libre de nuevo ― tomé su mano y le sonreí.

―Pero si tú estás en el Reino Unido, Archie en Estados Unidos, Anthony en Francia y George, en todos lados, ¿no tienen ya todos los frentes cubiertos? ¿Para qué me necesitan a mí? ―me miró fijamente.

―Soy yo quien te necesita, Candy ―murmuró, luego carraspeó―. Me gustaría que me ayudaras en Londres. Habrá momentos en los que George y yo necesitemos supervisar alguna de las otras sedes y te agradecería enormemente que quedarás al mando cuando estemos ausentes.

―Pero… ¿y si surge un problema urgente? ¿Y si alguien se da cuenta de que no tengo experiencia y se quieren aprovechar de mi torpeza?

―Las grandes decisiones se aprobarán solamente si se cuenta con, al menos, tres de las cuatro firmas y una conformidad final de George ―guardamos silencio―. Si lo que te preocupa es que te estamos dando demasiadas responsabilidades, tienes que saber que también te estamos ofreciendo beneficios.

―¿Beneficios?

―Serás uno de los accionistas principales y recibirás un pago importante por su trabajo.

―Y ¿a quién le vas a quitar acciones para dármelas a mí? ¿Si pretendes renunciar a las tuyas no lo hagas?

―¿Nadie te habló del testamento de Stear?

―¿Deberían haberlo hecho? ―asintió y suspiró.

―Stear te legó sus acciones y las pertenencias que están vinculadas a su nombre y el de la familia, esperando que las aceptaras. La idea de todo esto fue suya ―debí imaginarlo―. Si decides no aceptar, todo lo que le pertenecía será repartido de acuerdo a sus especificaciones.

―Pero ¿por qué haría Stear algo así por mí?

―Porque te quería, Candy. Eso lo sabes. Y esperaba poder seguir cuidando de ti aun cuando él ya no estuviera aquí ―carraspeó―. Supongo que George pretendía explicarte esto también. El testamento de Stear tenía una clausula especial que impedía su ejecución hasta que yo no apareciera o un par de años transcurrieran. Tal vez por ello nadie te ha hablado de él aún.

―¿Stear sabía quién eras?

―Supongo que lo intuyo ―sonrió―. Fue gracias a él y al fotógrafo que contrató que George me encontró ―me miró con detenimiento―. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema de nuevo, Candy. No solo te conferimos responsabilidades. Tendrás las acciones de Stear y un buen salario.

―¡No es el dinero lo que me importa!

―¿Entonces?

―¿Por qué habrías de confiarle algo tan importante a alguien como yo?

―¿Alguien como tú?

―Podría ser una especie de estafadora que se ha metido en tu vida, ha nublado tu razón y ha logrado hacer que le sedas parte de tu fortuna.

―Gracias por el voto de confianza ―dijo―. Deberías dejar de leer novelas románticas, Candy.

―Hablo en serio, Albert. ¿Por qué habrías de hacer algo tan arriesgado con una desconocida?

―Porque confió en ti, Candy. Stear también lo hacía. Y no eres ninguna desconocida. Él, Archie y yo te conocemos. Yo de verdad te conozco. Sé que eres honesta, trabajadora y buena ―apretó mi mano―. Y, si necesitas otra razón, también lo hago porque te quiero ―murmuró―. Además no se me ocurre otra forma de pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí a lo largo de tantos años.

―Pero si no he hecho nada.

―Has hecho mucho más de lo que te imaginas, pequeña.

―Yo… si es porque te sientes obligado a pagarme de algún modo, puedes solo ayudarme con un patrocinio para la clínica en la que trabajo.

―Eso podrás hacerlo tú misma después de que firmes el contrato que te presentamos. Y no, no hago esto solo por agradecimiento. Lo hago porque quiero darte una razón para seguir compartiendo tu tiempo conmigo ―las mariposas volvieron.

―Podrías solo pedirlo, ¿sabes?

―Me gustan los grandes gestos ―sonrió―. ¿Estarás dispuesta a ayudarme con esto? Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado.

―No es eso, Albert ―dije apretando su mano―. Es simplemente que… siento que se me está dando un premio que no he ganado. No he hecho absolutamente nada para merecer tanta confianza.

― Me devolviste la vida, Candy. ¿Te parece poco?

―Yo, no sé qué decir.

―Di que sí. Candy ―su mirada intentaban ser tranquilizadora―. Ayúdame un poco más, ¿quieres? ―dijo poniendo cara de borreguito a medio morir.

―Eso se llama chantaje.

―Por favor.

―Acepto las responsabilidades. Sí. Pero no quiero el dinero.

―Candy.

―Quiero ayudarte, Albert. Pero no por obligación ―bajé la vista―. Sino porque te quiero.

Lo escuché suspirar, luego, lenta y tiernamente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó de nuevo.

―Cuánta falta me hiciste, Candy ―me atrajo hacía sí y rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos―. Sabía que te echaba de menos, pequeña, pero no sabía cuánto hasta ahora ―adoraba el sonido que generaba su voz cuando resonaba en su pecho―. Eres y siempre has sido mi norte. Cuando te encontré en Londres no lo recordaba, pero ahora lo sé. Y te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. Lo he hecho durante muchísimos años. Aun cuando no te recordaba te quería ―suspiró―. Hace más de diez años quise darte mi apellido, pero la vida no me lo permitió.

―No fue tu culpa.

―Aún hay una forma legal en la que podría hacerlo, pero no la tomo porque no me atrevo siquiera a considerarme tan afortunado ―la mariposas se apoderaron de todo mi estómago. Las malditas mariposas.

―Albert, yo…

―No tienes que decir nada, Candy. Solo acepta trabajar conmigo. Acepta ayudarme a reconstruir las empresas que me legó mi padre. Ayúdame a recuperar la confianza que he perdido. Y si el tiempo lo permite, tal vez, en el futuro pueda hacer lo que hace tantos años no pude.

―Necesito que mi abogado lea el contrato ―sonrió.

―Vez, ya sabes mucho más de negocios de lo que crees ―besó mi frente, dejó de abrazarme y abrió el computador que estaba en el escritorio. Un sonido de llamada se escuchó casi de inmediato―. El estudio es todo tuyo, Candy. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Demás está decir que no me tomé demasiado tiempo. Los Ardlay de verdad estaban hechos para hacer negocios y cuando mi abogado me explicó que había visto muy pocos contratos tan bien redactados como el que le habían hecho llegar y que sería una verdadera estupidez de mi parte no aceptar el trato que me estaban ofreciendo me dispuse a salir del estudio para pedirle a Albert que me diera el original que tenía que firmar. Pero ni siquiera eso fue necesario. Al lado del computador, en una carpeta abierta, con papelitos indicando los espacios en los que necesitaba poner mi firma, estaba el contrato.

Reconocí la caligrafía del tío Abuelo de inmediato, y me di cuenta de que durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos jamás vi nada escrito por Albert. Quizá de haberlo hecho habría podido haberlo reconocido antes. Pero ya no era tiempo para quizás. Era momento de ver al futuro y esperar lo mejor.

Cuando salí del despacho tenía la sensación de que tal vez lo más adecuado sería volver a casa, pero al verlo sentado, con una taza de té en una mano y un libro en la otra, leyendo, en paz, me di cuenta de que no quería irme de su lado justo ahora que lo había encontrado, y que mi corazón se hinchaba más y más cada vez que lo veía. Así que me acerqué a él con calma, dejé el contrato firmado en una mesita y abracé sus hombros. Había echado tanto de menos su presencia, su aroma, su voz; que el más sencillo contacto me hacía sentir profundamente feliz. Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas, besó una de mis palmas y haciéndome caminar hacia el otro lado del sofá me atrajo hacia sí.

Pasamos la noche entera reconociéndonos, riendo, poniéndonos al corriente de todo lo que habíamos hecho, de todo lo que él pudo contarme en una noche de sus recuerdos y volviendo a ser nosotros.

Había sido gracias a Stear, su desconfianza y las fotos que había pedido de mí que lo habían reencontrado. Había sufrido terriblemente recordando la muerte de sus padres y más aún cuando supo que Rosie se había ido con ellos. Ahora estaba seguro de que el accidente no había sido más que eso, un accidente: él en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Y, para sorpresa de ambos, las tres cicatrices en su pecho eran efectivamente regalo de un león cachorro que, cual gatito juguetón, le había visto cara de bola de estambre. Por eso había llegado a Italia, para curarse, viajando en barco de Libia a Sicilia y de ahí hacia la península italiana. Recorriendo los pueblos más pintorescos, bebiendo el vino más sencillo y comiendo los platos que los locales le recomendaban. Siendo libre y feliz hasta que alguien robó la mochila con sus pertenencias e identificaciones el día mismo del atentado en Florencia. Lo demás había sido pura fortuna. El duque ya sabía qué había sido de él, pero había accedido a guardar el secreto, y Terry seguramente lo recibiría a golpes después de su presentación en sociedad.

Era delicioso verlo sonreír de nuevo y, más aún, escucharlo reír con esa risa suya tan particular. Era maravilloso poder perderme en sus ojos y su voz. Era maravilloso saber por fin cuál era mi lugar en el mundo. Porque ahí, durante una noche entera de charla, recuerdos y cariños me di cuenta que al ver su rostro, frente a mí, mi corazón había encontrado finalmente su hogar.

* * *

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó al darse cuenta que había dejado de prestarle atención al libro que tenía entre manos.

―¿Cuál era la otra forma legal para hacerme una Ardlay? ―pregunté recostada contra su pecho y escuché su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza.

―¿De verdad lo tienes que preguntar? ―sonreí y dejé que mi vista vagara por nuestro departamento en la calle Hill.

―¿Alguna vez repararás el reloj?

―Después de tantos años, siento que componerlo echaría a perder la decoración.

―Yo creo que eres un flojo y lo único que necesita es un cambio de baterías.

―No pretendo levantarme ahora, si eso es lo que insinúas ―murmuró―. Pero, creo que hay algunas en el mueble. Te permito arruinar el estilo del espacio si eso es lo que quieres.

―¡Hombres! ―dije riendo y poniéndome en pie.

Le entregué mi libro y caminé hacia donde estaban las baterías que yo misma había comprado. Jalé una silla para poder alcanzar el reloj, bajarlo y colocarlo sobre la mesa. Le di la vuelta, abrí el compartimento y me quedé pasmada. Levanté la vista y lo encontré de pie a mi lado, sonriente. Extendió una mano hacia el reloj, saco algo brillante del compartimento de las baterías y tomando mi mano dijo:

―Hace mucho tiempo quise darte mi apellido pero la vida decidió que no era el momento justo. Ahora, con un reloj roto como testigo, yo decido que es momento de comenzar a vivir de nuevo y, si me aceptas Candy, finalmente podré hacer lo que hace tantos años no pude.

―Albert ―murmuré sonriendo como una estúpida.

―«Ven a mí y entrarás en un mundo de mi entera creación» ―comenzó a canturrear―. «Lo que verás y encontrarás será fruto de nuestra más pura imaginación» ―deslizó en mi dedo el anillo que había sacado del reloj―. «Estando aquí, junto a mí, descubrirás quién realmente quieres ser».

Y lo hice. Con un reloj roto como testigo y el más maravilloso hombre a mi lado, fui totalmente feliz.

* * *

 _A todas y cada una de ustedes mi más sincero "GRACIAS", por su paciencia, entusiasmo y cariño por esta historia. Espero que estos 36 capítulos sean suficientes y hayan disfrutado de ellos. Pero principalmente gracias por ayudarme a seguir escribiendo. Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y, aquí en este comentario es donde pongo la palabra que me costó tanto trabajo poner arriba "FIN"._

 _Soundtrack:_

 _Pure imagination – Jamie Cullum o Josh Groban_

 _Goodnight my someone (from the music man) – Scot sings_

 _No soy el aire – Carlos Rivera._

 _Otras vidas – Carlos Rivera_

 _Si te vas – Carlos Rivera_

 _Dust and ashes – Josh Groban_

 _En otras vidas – Edgar Oceransky_

 _Perfect – Ed Sheeran_

 _Unusual way – Josh Groban_

 _Try to remember – Josh Groban_

 _All this I did without you – Tom Hiddleston_


	38. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

 _Querida Candy,_

El tiempo, como tantas otras cosas de la vida, es relativo. Y en eso me considero experto.

En ocasiones diez años de tu vida encerrado en ti mismo, intentando sobrevivir día a día, pero sin nada que te de una ilusión para seguir con vida, se sienten como un pestañeo; sin embargo, esperar a que una noche termine para poder finalmente comenzar a vivir la vida que te has dado cuenta que quieres vivir, puede sentirse como una enloquecedora y lentísima eternidad.

Así han sido las cosas desde que te conocí, sentada con una ceja herida bajo la tenue luz de una farola, a la entrada del Edificio Magnolia; tan sencilla, tranquila, irónica y siempre tan tú. Yo no sabía quién era, pero mi falta de memoria no te asusto, mis arranques de furia no te atemorizaron y mi vana intención de alejarte de mi vida poco pudo hacer contra la férrea decisión del destino de mantenerte en mi vida. Porque sí, lo culpo a él. Porque aquella primera vez, con una ceja sangrante no fue en realidad la primera, pero eso no lo recordaba entonces. La primera fue hace muchísimos años, cuando uno de mis primeros intentos de fuga, después del entierro Rosy, me llevó a la cima de una pequeña colina en el momento justo en que tu corrías con una carta en la mano que destrozó tu corazón. Te vi llegar desde mi escondite, sonriente y libre, y te envidié porque no sabías lo dura que podía ser la vida. Pero después, cuando rompiste en llanto, quise salir de donde estaba para consolarte y hacerte ver que las cosas no siempre estarían mal, para contarte que yo también sufría, pero estaba seguro que el mundo no podía ser tan cruel. Pensé en salir, como los príncipes de los cuentos, haciendo un gran gesto, pero lo único que llevaba conmigo era una gaita que nunca aprendí a tocar, así que dudé un segundo más del necesario y antes de terminar de dar un paso hacia ti, la mano de George tomó mi hombro y casi a rastras me llevó de nuevo a mi encierro. Pero tu recuerdo y tu sonrisa se quedaron grabados en mi memoria. Fue por eso que una de mis primeras órdenes como jefe de familia fue buscarte y procurar que tu seguridad fuera prioridad. Muchas veces intenté salir de entre las sombras y presentarme ante ti, porque, aunque suene absurdo y cursi, tu sonrisa siempre me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante. Por eso fuiste tú la única que supo de mi viaje a África. Sería nuestro secreto, tuyo y mío, y cuando regresara todo lo demás dejaría de ser importante. Pero, bueno, como reza el viejo dicho, si quieres hacer reír a los dioses, cuéntales tus planes. Las cosas no salieron como pretendía y por diez largos años me quedé atorado en un bucle del que no encontraba salida y poco a poco, sin ilusiones ni esperanzas, acepté mi sino. Hasta que llegaste tú, con tu ceja rota, tu ironía y tu magnífica sonrisa a revolucionar de nuevo mi mundo.

De forma muy inusual, le agradezco ahora al destino la mala jugada que me hizo, porque estoy seguro que de no haber perdido esos diez años, no estaría ahora viéndote dormir tan tranquilamente en nuestro pequeño departamento Londinense.

Diez años suenan como muchísimo tiempo, pero no fueron nada comparado con los dos que pasé lejos de ti después de que salí de nuevo de tu vida. Los médicos decían que tenía que enfocarme en mí, en mí recuperación, en los terribles dolores que me tomaban por sorpresa y me dejaban casi inconsciente, en salir adelante, en intentar acomodar todas las piezas del rompecabezas que comenzaban a volver a mí, aparentemente sin conexión alguna con nada; pero no podía, porque todas las mañanas mi primer pensamiento al abrir los ojos se centraba en ti y en el dolor que seguramente te había causado, y mi última idea por la noche antes de dormir, volaba hacía tu sonrisa y lo agradecido que estaba con la vida por haberme dado la oportunidad de pasar contigo los pocos meses que tuvimos. Imagínate entonces mi sorpresa al encontrar entre mis recuerdos a aquella pequeña niña pecosa, rubia y de coletas, que lloraba, sosteniendo un trozo de papel contra su pecho. Creí que era solo una especie de recuerdo implantado, que mi mente lo había creado a partir de las cosas que tú me habías contado, pero no fue así. El recuerdo era real, y después de él vinieron muchísimos más, llenos de ti y tus sonrisas. Llenos de mí, desde la distancia, entre sombras, observándote. Temí haber sido alguna especie de acosador, pero pronto me di cuenta de que mi cariño hacia ti siempre fue sincero y desinteresado. En aquel entonces, tú representabas para mí la alegría y la libertad que no podía alcanzar y tu felicidad era lo único que realmente me importaba. Al perder la memoria, perdí ese cariño hacia ti, y hacerlo dejó un vacío tan inmenso dentro de mí que solo pudo ser curado por ti misma. Y la vida me dio la gran dicha de encontrarte.

¿Conoces la sensación de darte cuenta de que has estado sosteniendo la respiración hasta que logras inhalar de nuevo? Esa es la única forma en la que creo poder explicar lo que significó tu regresó a mi vida. Volví a respirar. Sin saber que había dejado de hacerlo. Volví a sentir. Aunque me había prometido a mí mismo acallar todos los gritos de mi corazón. Pero aquel cariño fraternal, se convirtió en amor. No saber quién habías sido en mi vida pasada, me permitió verte como quién realmente eras en el presente. Al inicio, estúpidamente, creí que se trataba de simple lujuria, pero no fue así. Lo que sentí contigo en un par de meses no lo he sentido por nadie en mi vida entera. Por eso tenía que regresar a ti, con la mente aun bastante revuelta, siendo un manojo de nervios que sabía que la posibilidad de que me mandaras al demonio era completamente real y válida, pero con la esperanza de que pudieras en algún momento perdonarme y lo hiciste. Por tu alma tan limpia y por el cariño que me tenías, hiciste a un lado tu dolor y tu orgullo mancillados y me permitiste volver a tu vida, y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecido. Pero no creas que no sé lo feliz que te hizo ver el golpe con el que me recibió mi hermano durante mi impecable presentación en sociedad, soy consciente del gran esfuerzo que significó para ti no desternillarte a carcajadas o suplicarle que volviera hacerlo. Y te lo perdono solo porque, ese mismo día, vi en ti, en todo su esplendor, otra de las cosas que más he llegado a amar: tu humildad.

Tus carruajes y caballos (permíteme la referencia literaria), eran en efecto mucho mejores y más valiosos que los de tu hermana, pero aun cuando su cara no mostraba ni una pisca de alegría por tu buena fortuna, tú aceptaste el cargo como un mero trámite, para ayudarme a mí. De un día para otro eras mucho más rica que ella, mucho más reconocida (por mérito propio); los periódicos obviamente se encargaron de encontrar cualquier falta en tu carácter, pero no lo lograron, y poco a poco, entendieron por qué una familia como la mía, pondría su vida en tus manos. Porque eres tú, porque eres sencilla, trabajadora y honesta. Nunca te he visto presumir lo que has logrado ante ella, pero aplaudí en silencio cuando le pusiste un alto y le dejaste bien claro que no por ser tu hermana tendría privilegios. Tú, y tu alma pura, han logrado perdonar en ella lo que yo jamás lograré hacer, y tienes que entender, amor mío, que no lo hago por ser un patán, sino porque no tolero verte sufrir, y tus lágrimas, cuando las ocasionan ellas, me duelen más que mis dolores propios.

Hace algunos años, cuando hui de ti, te dije que había visto, hecho y conocido miles de cosas sin ti, y que esa era una de mis más grandes pérdidas. Pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo, a punto de comenzar formalmente mi vida a tu lado (siendo tan despistada como eres no has visto que poco a poco he traído todas mis cosas de vuelta a casa, porque no pretendo irme más), y ahora sí, con mi identidad de nuevo en mis manos y con mi vida de nuevo siendo mía te digo lo siguiente, desde mañana espero poder ver millones de amaneceres y atardeceres en lugares de la tierra en los que la luz genere destellos del color de la miel derretida, y en el océano donde la luz se torné roja como la sangre y resplandezca con destellos multicolores en el agua. Quiero ver millones de lunas, las lunas nacientes que nos sonrían con su dentadura de plata; lunas de invierno frías y blancas; lunas crecientes como plumas de cisnes. Quiero ver mares tan suaves como si hubiesen sido pintados con colores de seda, estuco y aceite. Quiero sentir vientos que parezcan venir de los polos, helados y duros, como un niño perdido; o suaves y cálidos como el aliento de la mujer que amo; vientos de aquellos que llevan consigo el aroma astringente de la sal y las algas, o de los que llevan el dulce y húmedo aroma del bosque, el aroma de millón de flores. Quiero volver a conocer el silencio, aquel frío y oscuro silencio de un pozo vacío; el implacable silencio de una cueva profunda; el ardiente e hipnótico silencio que genera un día bajo el sol; o aquel que llena las salas cuando la buena música termina; incluso el silencio hermoso de un secreto compartido, o aquel que se disfruta cuando las palabras no son necesarias para expresar un sentimiento. Quiero volver a oír el canto de las aves, el aullido de los lobos a la luna y el suave ronroneo de los tigres en libertad. Quiero volver a ver la libertad salvaje de los colibrís que vuelan cual rayos de ópalo para alimentarse, o el de las ballenas que atraviesan el mundo para poder cuidar de sus crías, creando fuentes magníficas y brillantes con su aliento. Quiero volver a recostarme en aguas tibias como la leche y suaves como la seda, mientras a mi lado nadan juguetones los delfines. Quiero ver de nuevo a miles de hermosos animales y otras tantas cosas maravillosas, y quiero hacer todo esto contigo a mi lado, porque tenerte conmigo es, ha sido y siempre será, la más grandiosa de mis victorias.

Pero todo esto lo cambiaría gustoso por la seguridad de poder gozar de un solo segundo de tu compañía, por tu risa, tu voz, tus ojos, cabello, labios, cuerpo y, sobre todo, por tu dulce y sorprendente mente que es un lugar encantador en el que es mí privilegio vivir.

Así es que vida mía, después de haber comenzado con un giro inesperado, de haber entendido que en realidad sí hay algo más maravilloso que la pura imaginación, estaré junto a ti y, finalmente, ambos seremos libres para ser quienes siempre hemos querido ser.

* * *

 _Ok, primero que nada, gracias por estar aquí. Segundo, no soy muy de epílogos pero pues al público lo que pida, sé que el formato no es claramente el de un epílogo como los demás (de nuevo, no me gustan los epílogos), pero se me ocurrió responder algunas cosas en un formato que me gusta mucho, el epistolar, así que cambiamos al narrador y ponemos al wero a escribir. Y pus ya. Un abrazo a la distancia._


End file.
